His Royal Highness Owns a Frog
by MeLoNnAiSE
Summary: The story of Bel and Fran's twisted relationship from the first day Fran came to Varia. LONG chapters. Includes most of the other main KHR characters as well. Rated M for sexual content, blood, smut, suicide attempts, etc. BF, XS, 69F, 8059, 8018, etc.
1. Intro, Blood, Dream, Mission, Ice Cream

**A/N:** Hey…this is my first fan fiction in English, so... please help me if I do anything wrong.

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

AND…I do NOT dislike the Varia in any way. In fact, I ADORE AND LOVE THEM TO BITS AND PIECES. But when criticizes come up about them, please be aware that its Fran's ideas, not mine~!

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

Fran was in the bathroom of the Varia HQ, staring at the mirror at the new hat that he had been forced to wear by a person who called himself a "prince".

It was Fran's first day in becoming part of the Varia as a replacement for Mammon, their illusionist, whose disappearance was rumored to be death, and he couldn't say that he enjoyed the first impression.

The boss, Xanxus, was forever mad at everything and rested in his chair like a king, whilst endlessly shouting and throwing things at other people who he all referred to with the same noun, 'trash'. He didn't welcome Fran by any other way than nodding at him as an acknowledgement, and throwing a wine glass at Squalo to make him introduce the 'new piece of trash' to the Varia.

Squalo. Shark. The name was strange, but the being was even stranger, in Fran's opinion. Squalo was way too loud for his liking, and his excess shouting was seen as a futility through Fran's eyes. His long, elegant silver hair was also pretty weird to Fran…he actually thought that Squalo was a very pretty woman at first sight. Well, Squalo would suit for a typical "annoying-woman" with all the shouting, screaming, and protesting he did…and the way he gazed at his boss showed way too obviously that he was in love with him – a stupid action in Fran's mind.

Then, there was Lussuria - or, the 'gaylord' in Fran's and everyone-in-the-Varia's perspective. That flamboyant half-woman -guy with the extreme haircut and strange-looking sunglasses was way too energetic and squeal-ish for Fran's liking. The guy welcomed Fran with a big scream of "KAWAIIIIII~!" in his face before he was attacked by a tidal wave of gay adoration by the name of Lussuria. Fran shuddered at the memory.

After that, of course, there was Levi – who practically and simply was the stalker of Xanxus, by the looks of it. How the guy followed the boss around everywhere and willingly obeyed every single command was downright weird for Fran, especially when Xanxus doesn't seem to give a damn about the poor pathetic guy. And that mustache…ugh - Fran flinched at the thought.

And then…there was Belphegor – whose meeting with Fran was quite the least expected.

The guy was tall and lean, with blonde hair that was jagged and all over the place. His bangs covered his eyes completely, and it was a wonder how he could see properly. His voice was like an innocent child who just learnt a little more than they should have. His head was decorated with a tiara – which he insisted was a 'crown' – and never seemed to take off, even when he was going to sleep. Not to mention his seriously freaky laugh.

Belphegor was sitting silently in the kitchen when Fran arrived, and in his hands held a few - very strange looking - knives. The guy was slicing up some fresh meat whilst frequently mumbling methods to kill people in a totally blissed-out voice… Fran found this very disturbing indeed. As soon as the newcomer took his first step into the kitchen, Bel turned around and pressed a knife against his throat in seconds.

"Who the hell are you?" Bel asked threateningly with a wide freaky grin on his face.

"I'm Fran. The new Varia member that is the replacement of Mammon," Fran answered in monotone. His face was expressionless as he looked right into the area where Bel's eyes were supposed to be, if it weren't for his bangs covering them up.

Bel cocked his head in consideration as he scanned the newcomer before releasing him. But, soon enough, Belphegor was back, close up to Fran again, and this time, he pushed a large, pitch-black frog-head-shaped hat onto Fran's head.

"What are you doing?" Fran questioned, his tone unchanging.

"You are now my kouhai. I am Belphegor, but you will address me as Bel-senpai or 'Prince'," Bel ordered.

"But why would I-" Fran tried to argue, but Bel's knife was plunged into his arm and out as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"You _will_ obey the Prince," Bel ordered once again before letting go of his brand new 'kouhai'.

Fran was confused. He didn't understand what the hell this 'Prince' wanted with him, or why he put this weird looking hat on him. But as Fran tried to take it off to take a closer look at it, another knife was stabbed into his arm before being pulled out again by Bel.

"Ow. Why did you do that?" Fran asked with his same unchanging tone and expression.

"Do _not_ take off that hat. You will wear it until you die. And call me senpai," Bel answered.

"Why… Senpai?" Fran wanted to know.

"Ushishishi…because you are a frog," was Bel's equally confusing reply.

Fran didn't dare take his hat off again though. Even now, when he was in his pajamas, in his own bedroom. Fran looked at his reflection in the mirror… His cute face, pale skin and petite body was perfectly supported with his short, pale-sea green hair which was the same color as his eyes in his reflection. However, the face that was so cute was totally expressionless. Or more accurately, emotionless.

Fran's fingers slowly traced the two markings underneath his eyes… The markings which were similar to someone else's …

"Mammon..."

* * *

**Three months later**

"Oi, Froggy... Get me a drink," Bel ordered whilst he rested on the sofa in an incredibly lazy manner.

"I am _not_ your slave, Senpai," Fran argued in monotone, but went to the kitchen and got Bel the drink anyway.

"Ushishishi, every peasant is the Prince's slave,"Belphegor said with a wide, shining smile.

"Sure, sure…a fallen Prince, like Senpai, would say so."

Bel's smile shrunk almost immediately when Fran spoke those words, before a sharp knife was inserted into Fran's back once again.

"I am _not_ a fallen Prince, stupid Frog," Bel spoke through gritted teeth, before a wide smile opened up on his face again and his hand let go of the knife.

Fran took the un-bloodied knife out of his body without complaint, and examined it. In the months that had passed, Fran had become very familiar with this weirdly-shaped knife of Bel's. The relationship of the Prince and his kouhai had developed rapidly when Fran was assigned as Bel's partner in their missions – though in the positive or negative way, it was hard to tell.

Fran discovered that Bel was not just weird…but insane. He was a knife and blood obsessed bastard who couldn't care less about what others thought of him. Lussuria told Fran that Bel had killed his twin brother when they were very young, and from that experience, Bel had become so addicted to the pleasure of murder and blood that he became a frequent murderer and sought out the Varia in order to experience even more of these pleasures. For the Varia, if looking only at combat abilities, Bel was a genius – much to Fran's surprise. "Prince the Ripper" is what most people called him, and Fran couldn't disagree when he saw Bel ripping a man's body whilst laughing and screaming as if he were experiencing the most pleasurable moment in life.

Fran also knew, that for some reason, Bel was very distant from his royal clan…and so, Fran used this as an insult to Bel by calling him a 'fallen Prince' - a name that Bel did _not_ enjoy.

"Sure you are. A stupid, idiotic prince like you must've been kicked out of the royal family because they couldn't accept the fact that they had an insane freak bearing their name," Fran spoke fluently in monotone as if he were saying a very matter-of-fact thing.

"Shut up, Frog. It's none of your business," Bel hissed before two more knives were stabbed into Fran, who still stood un-movingly.

As for Bel, he discovered Fran's extremely good ability to insult people, and with that very still, emotionless expression, the insults doubled their level of annoyance. Bel, out of all people, knew this the best, as his kouhai tended to try and get on his nerves every second of the day.

"Ow, Senpai. Please stop stabbing. You're hurting me." Fran protested, but in a more sarcastic robotic way than truly pleading, which annoyed the heck out of Bel.

"Ushishishi… I couldn't care less, Froggy," the prince grinned as he stabbed three more knives into Fran…and this time, the viscous red liquid _did_ ooze out of the wounds and appeared through the black clothing of the petite body.

The green-headed kouhai was about to protest once again, however…

"VOIIIIIII~! You trash! What are you guys doing?" the very unique voice of Squalo echoed down the stairways. Fran immediately pointed his finger at Bel accusingly.

"Long-haired commander, idiot-senpai is stabbing me and it hurts very much," Fran whined in monotone even though his face remained blank and his voice did not show any signs of pain at all.

"VOIIII~! You stupid babies! Bel! Get the fucking knife out of Fran before the trash bleeds to death, for God's sake!" Squalo shouted at the two as soon as he got downstairs. Bel pouted, but obeyed accordingly, much to Fran's relief.

"This is your mission, you two. Now go do it before the boss smashes me with his fucking wine glass again!" the long-haired commander ordered as he threw a big stack of papers down on the table.

"You mean the boss will rape you like the slut that you are, commander?" Fran couldn't resist the temptation to insult the pretty silver-haired man.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! You trash! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Squalo's reaction was as expected and he went for Fran. But Fran, who was ready and prepared, dodged the attack and ran out of the Varia HQ as Squalo roared angrily.

Bel quickly followed his kouhai, holding the stacks of paper in his hand before running away, avoiding any objects that tended to fly in his direction in the attempt of hitting Fran.

"VOIIIIIIII~! Come back here, you trash!" Squalo screamed after them, who disappeared into the distance. However…

"…shut the fuck up, Shark Trash." The shark of the Varia felt the feeling of cold water running down his spine when he heard the familiar voice. The only person in the Varia who called him 'trash'. The only person who was of higher status than him.

"Xanxus…," Squalo whispered his name, before slowly shrinking as he felt the red, fiery glare on the back of his neck.

"Get the fuck up here, Trash," Xanxus ordered with a pissed-off expression.

Squalo reluctantly obeyed, before being pulled into a rough kiss as soon as he stepped up onto the upper floor.

"Nn- Boss-"

Squalo struggled in the strong arms of his boss, before having to give in when Xanxus deepened the kiss to the extent that a moan escaped from the swordsman's lips.

"You're gonna pay for waking me up with your fucking noise, Trash," Xanxus whispered into Squalo's ear, his hot breath causing the Shark of Varia to feel goose bumps on his skin, before Xanxus pulled the swordsman into his bedroom and slammed and locked the door.

* * *

"Ushishishi, I saw the boss come out when I was leaving. Squalo seems to be in BIG trouble," Bel spoke with a smile that stretched across his face, as the two sat in their car –moving towards the destination of their mission.

"Our boss is gonna rape the long-haired commander again. But it's not actually raping, since the idiotic commander is plainly in love with him," Fran said matter-of-factly.

"Ushishi, as if you know anything about sex and rape, Froggy."

"The same goes for you, Senpai."

"Ushishi… Are you sure about that, Frog?" Bel smiled freakishly and moved closer to his kouhai, as if to tease the young illusionist.

The green-haired boy simply moved away from the prince and gazed out of the window. He wasn't used to Bel being physically close just yet, whilst Squalo, on the contrary, just acted as if the guy was dust when Bel clinged onto him like a child.

The tinted-window which separated the driver from the people in the back seat rolled down, before the low-status assassin reported to his bosses.

"We are here, Bel-sama, Fran-sama."

* * *

"Ushishishi… There's barely enough blood to satisfy me," a blood-soaked Bel said as he rested himself on the car seat.

"Bel-senpai, you are already _soaked_ with blood…and that's not an excuse to stab me with your knives, Senpai." Fran sighed as he pulled three knives out of his arm, un-bloodied, just to be stabbed once again with five more knives.

"Bel-senpai, would you stop stabbing me already? The fight is already over."

"No thanks to you, stupid Frog." Bel ignored Fran and continued to stab his kouhai, whilst Fran just sighed and pulled the knives out his arm, one-by-one.

"Ushishi... Why don't you bleed?" Bel asked, as he noticed all of the un-bloodied knives being pulled out from Fran's flesh.

"It's called using an illusion for a use, idiot-senpai," Fran replied, rolling his eyes.

"Huh. You should have used your illusions in the _fight_, you stupid frog," Bel added, as he stabbed three more knives into Fran.

Fran sighed once again, and decided to start bending Bel's precious knives – just for the sake of annoying his senpai.

"Do _not_ destroy the prince's property," Bel demanded in a low voice as he snatched the knives out of Fran's pale hands, the motion causing deep, raw cuts in the kouhai's flesh.

"Ow, Bel-senpai. You cut me," Fran whined in monotone.

The two stared at the cuts which started to well up with deep red, fresh blood. The liquid slowly trickled down Fran's hand, who sat there expressionless, as if there was no pain, even though his hand was nearly sliced in half.

Bel lifted the bloodied hand up close to his face, his eyes gazing at the colored liquid. The prince could feel his mind starting to blur before he did the unexpected.

"Ah- Senpai, what are you-"

_He licked the blood off Fran's hand._

Fran did nothing, but he stared at the insane prince, shocked. Bel held Fran's hand ever so tenderly as he pressed his tongue down on the freshly-cut wounds.

The kouhai could sense the feel of the prince's tongue on his skin - warm and soft. He could also feel his senpai's lips on his hand too - moving and occasionally sucking on his skin. It was as if Bel was – almost erotically – kissing his hand.

Fran looked at the prince who continuously licked and nibbled on his hand, and he felt himself blush almost instinctively as Bel moved his fingers into his warm mouth and sucked on it.

The illusionist soon came to his senses as he felt the heat in his cheeks and he pulled his hands away from his senpai's clutches.

"Stop it, Senpai," Fran spoke, and for once, his voice held a shaky tinge to it.

Bel's eyes followed Fran's hand with an annoyed expression – one of a kid who had just got his favorite toy taken away from him. But the prince just shrugged it off, before shifting his concentration on trying to mend his damaged knives.

The two didn't talk again throughout the whole drive, and Fran couldn't stop himself from wondering…

_Why blush?_

* * *

That night, Fran dreamed of the prince.

They were in the car again, with Bel licking the blood off from Fran's hand. However, this time, his senpai didn't stop there.

His lips moved from Fran's hands, up his thin arms, before stopping to linger tantalizingly at the curve of his kouhai's neck. He could feel the prince's hot breath on his skin, and could feel himself let out a tiny whimper as long fingers started massaging the hardness underneath his trousers…

The illusionist woke up, breathing heavily. He immediately felt the bed's mattress and was relieved to find that it was not dirtied by a certain liquid. Himself, however, felt a strong surge of feelings, and was in need to do something with it very quickly…

He remembered the first night that he had his wet dream, his confusion at the thick liquid on his bed.

_"It's called semen, you moron. What kind of guy are you?" Mammon shook her head._

_ "But…I didn't do anything," Fran quickly spoke. Mammon just sighed._

_ "Look, it happens. You're a guy, and you're growing, get used to it. Oh, and try not to let it happen so often, control it a bit. It takes money to wash the mattress," Mammon said with a bored expression._

_ "But how do I control it?" Fran asked innocently whilst Mammon nearly smacked her head on the table in frustration._

_ "What kind of male being _are_ you? Even I know how you guys do it."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "It's called '_masturbation_', Stupid. Pay me, and I'll tell you about it. " Mammon finished off, never letting the subject of money drop for long in a conversation._

Fran sighed at the memory of Mammon, whom he saw as both a sister and a teacher in many ways. He sat up on the bed, before standing up slowly and moved to the bathroom outside, switching on the lights.

The light flickered for a few moments, before the bathroom was lit with a comforting, warm orange light. Fran slid off his pants and stepped out of them before resting himself in the dry bath tub, his back leaning against the cool, smooth texture of it.

His small fingers slowly wrapped around his length, before he started pumping it…starting off slow and steady.

_Just do it like you always do… Don't think about anything…_

Fran told himself, but as he felt the pleasure building up and his hand sped its pace, he couldn't stop the face of a certain someone appearing in his head when he closed his eyes.

_'Whatcha doing so late by yourself, Froggy?'_

"Nn-" Fran let out a soft moan as he felt pre-cum drip down his fingers. He pumped himself faster, and heard another moan leave his lips.

_'Come here… Let the prince help you...'_

"Ah- nn-" Fran writhed a little as he felt himself getting close to his limit.

_'Ushishi… Do you like it, Froggy?'_

"Nnn-! Sen-pai...!" Fran let out a loud moan as creamy liquid squirted onto his hands. The illusionist opened his eyes and stared at it for a few moments, before washing it away into the bath tub and cleaning himself up.

_Why did I think of the stupid senpai…?_

Fran wondered as he splashed his boiling face with cool water.

_But it was so real… Every touch, every sensation…_

_ Did I…put an illusion on myself?_

The illusionist didn't like that idea. He dressed himself up and walked back to his bedroom and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over his thin body.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about him._

Fran spoke himself to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Voi, that stupid boss…," Squalo muttered as he massaged his back with ointment.

The swordsman had tried to give an excuse for his back-pain, but none seemed to be convincing, as love bites could be clearly seen, marked all over his pale body. It was obvious that, once again, the Varia boss and his commander had been doing dirty deeds with each other. Levi, on the contrary, stared daggers at Squalo, and was clearly drowning in jealously, due to the boss' attention being lavished on another.

Lussuria, however, was strangely quiet that morning. Instead of his usual flamboyant gay actions and comments, he sat very still on the sofa, chewing slightly on his nails, as if he was in deep thought. In fact, he _was_ in deep thought.

Last night, as Lussuria came out of his bedroom to come to the bathroom, he heard noises coming from the inside. It was a noise of heavy breathing and panting, with occasional moans of pleasure. The voice was indeed one that he did not expect – Fran.

Fran, in Lussuria's thoughts, was an extremely cute boy - with the petite body, frail looking arms and a 'moe' face surrounded by strands of ocean-green hair which matched with his eyes. He resembled Mammon a little with the markings underneath his eyes which were slightly shorter than the ones of the arcobaleno illusionist. To imagine the young Varia member doing something which would result in that kind of moan was – unexpected.

In addition to that, Lussuria even heard the boy call out "senpai" before the breathing quieted down, and knew very well who the person Fran addressed as "senpai" was.

Whether it was a personal account, or an account between the two guys, Lussuria wasn't sure, but he knew that as the 'supposed nanny' of the Varia, he had to do something about the two youngest people in the group. He didn't want to intervene, but he did need to make sure that the two were safe, especially with Bel's obsession with knives and blood.

And so, as soon as the sleepy-looking Fran stepped downstairs, Lussuria quickly took him to the living room, away from the dining table where all the other Varia leaders were.

"What is it, Lussuria?" Fran questioned, before he yawned sleepily.

"Um, Fran-chan… Last night, around nearly one…," Lussuria slowly approached the subject, but Fran realized what the boxer was getting at almost right away.

The sea-green eyes grew wide with shock that someone found out what he did, and Fran mentally cursed whoever decided not to have private bathrooms in the Varia HQ.

"Can you forget what you've heard, Lussuria?" Fran asked quietly, but his words weren't very pleading when spoken in monotone.

"No, no… I didn't mean to blackmail you or anything, Fran-chan. I just wanted to say that, whatever you do, please be careful with Bel-chan. He seems to be violent with his knives." The Varia nanny spoke as if he was a mother speaking to a child, and that freaked out Fran even more.

Fran was mentally cursing and cursing himself for not doing his business in his own bedroom, he shouldn't have been so careless to think that nobody would come out at night. Moreover, Lussuria, out of all people, heard the name he unknowingly called out! The illusionist quickly pondered all the explanations he could use to convince Lussuria, and he prayed that the Gaylord would believe him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belphegor had just walked down the stairways, his hair ruffled up in a particularly interesting bed head. Nonetheless, his hair was decorated with his tiara/crown – as always.

Squalo was eating breakfast on the dining table whilst muttering complaints about the pain in his back and commenting about the boss of Varia when Bel walked up to the shark, and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

"Ushishishi… Squalo hurt his back again. The Prince wonders why~," Bel laughed teasingly whilst Squalo swatted at the prince.

"Voi, shut up before I slice you," Squalo threatened, and Belphegor let the subject drop as he saw that the swordsman was in too much pain to argue any further.

It took only a few minutes of silence before Bel started poking at Squalo's arm. The swordsman ignored this and continued eating, but the prince wasn't going to give up easily. He started poking the swordsman face and tugged on a thin strand of hair. It was a matter of seconds before Squalo snapped.

"VOIIIII~! What the fuck do you want, Bel?" Squalo shouted in frustration at Bel, who played a perfect innocent act.

"Ushishishi… Ne, ne, Squalo, did you see the stupid frog?" Bel asked with a wide, carefree smile that made Squalo want to slam the prince into a wall, simply for the sake of trying to wipe the smile of Bel's face.

"Lussuria just dragged him into the living room… Why?" Squalo questioned at the end of the sentence, but when he lifted his head up, he saw that the blond-haired prince was nowhere to be seen.

"VOIII~! You stupid prince! I'm gonna slice you someday~!" the Shark groaned to himself, before he went back to eating his breakfast once again.

* * *

"No, I said I have nothing going on with that idiotic senpai, Lussuria."

"Oh, Fran-chan, there's no need to be shy."

"But I do not have anything going on with him."

"Sure, sure, Fran-chan. You can escape from me, but you can never escape from your heart."

"What are you going on about? I _said_ that I am not dating or whatever with that moron-senpai. "

Belphegor stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the conversation between his kouhai and Lussuria, before he decided to hide behind a wall just to have a listen to what the two are talking about.

"I just wanted to remind you to be safe, Fran-chan."

"But there is nothing to be safe _about_; don't you get it, Lussuria?"

"You don't need to cover it up, it's okay. Look at me, I express myself, see?"

"You, out of all people, are using yourself as an example to me?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Nevermind, just be sure to be safe with Bel-chan. I don't want him hurting you when you're in bed together."

"We are _not _in bed together, Lussuria, why is it so hard to make you understand?'

"Well, maybe not now, because you haven't known each other very long. But soon, kisses and embraces will change into something more intimate, Fran-chan."

"What? I am _not_ doing any kinds of those things with that brainless prince."

"Fran-chan, if you are dating Bel-chan-"

"_No_, for the hundredth time, Lussuria, I am _not_ dating that stupid senpai," Fran repeated once again, annoyance clearly shown in his words, but not in his tone of voice.

"But if you didn't, you wouldn't have called out his name during masturbation, wouldn't you, Fran-chan?" Lussuria reasoned, and Belphegor, who was silently sitting all along let out a little "huh?", before paying more attention to the conversation.

"That was…that was something different. And don't say the word masturbation so shamelessly." Fran felt a blush coming up to his cheeks, and he used all of his power to try and calm himself down to suppress the heat.

"But there's nothing to be ashamed of, is there? Oh… Wait a minute…" Lussuria seemed to have a new realization in his mind.

"Fran-chan, are you, perhaps, having a _one-sided love_ for Bel-chan?" That sentence of Lussuria's made both Fran and Bel widen their eyes.

But before Fran could argue, a voice was heard coming from the other side of the room, which was separated with a wall, but jointed with two door-shaped links.

"VOIIII~! What are you doing, crouching here Bel?" Squalo's voice could be heard, but Fran was more concentrated on the contents of what the swordsman said.

The illusionist quickly ran through the path, and sure enough, there was his senpai sitting there right next to the path, and definitely in a distance short enough to clearly overhear his conversation with Lussuria.

The prince looked at his kouhai in disbelief; there was no smile on his face.

"Frog, you-" Bel started speaking, before he was interrupted with the pile of papers Squalo dropped on him.

"Voi, this is your new mission Bel, the boss just assigned it last night, I forgot to give it to you," Squalo said, before glancing at Fran. "And you too, Fran, as you're his partner."

Then, the swordsman left the room, dragging away the prince with him as he mumbled something about the details of the mission. Fran did nothing but stood in silence as he slowly figured things in his head.

_Moron senpai was there all that time, so he heard the conversation._

_ And the conversation was just nonsense apart from…_

"Shit." Was Fran's only comment when he realized that his senpai now knew of his masturbation last night, where he called out the prince's name, and that now, Bel thought that he was in love with him.

Lussuria, who watched everything and understood the situation right away, walked up to Fran before touching the illusionist's shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh dear."

* * *

The situation between 'Prince the Ripper' and his kouhai was very awkward indeed. But, as if to make matters worse, their particular mission was set in a terrible time. It wouldn't have mattered if it was just a normal go-assassinate-this-group-today kind of thing, but no, it had to be a long mission, lasting over a month in Japan.

The two assassins were now sitting on the plane, Fran next to the window, and Bel right next to him in the jointed seat. _Not_ the very best seating for their situation.

The two was sent off to the airport almost immediately that afternoon, and both Fran and Bel were occupied with this and that and did not get a chance to talk. However, right then, when they were sitting on the plane right next to each other, with loads of time and moments to strike up a conversation, the two just sat equally silently. Fran's head was literally glued to the plane's window as soon as he sat down, whilst Bel listened to his mp3 – turning on full volume of the repeating voices of screaming people, freaking out everyone who happened to come close enough to hear.

Their mission this time, was to report to the Vongola base in Japan about the Varia's current situation and also to overlook at the Japan base, which had just been put under Vongola Decimo's control – or in other words, the two came to see if Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians were doing well as the Tenth Generation Vongola Family.

Xanxus was supposed to be doing this mission himself, but when he scanned the page and saw Tsuna's name on there, he immediately rejected the mission. Squalo, who was second-choice, was also unavailable, because the Varia boss didn't want his shark away for such a small matter and long period of time. Levi also insisted to stay and serve/stalk his boss. Belphegor and Lussuria, on the other hand, didn't really mind - but as the guardians wanted to meet Fran, the new illusionist of Varia, sending Bel's pairing over would be the best choice.

_Damn the selfish boss and his long-haired slut,_ Fran mentally cursed.

An hour passed by, and Fran still had his head glued to the plane's window. However, he was starting to feel sleepy with the lack of sleep he had last night. The green-haired illusionist took a tiny peek at the prince beside him, and was relieved to see his senpai clearly asleep with his head rested on the pillow, of which his arms hugged tight.

Fran peeled his forehead off from the glass, and turned around to face the prince. He examined the pure looking face and wondered why his senpai didn't look older than his pictures in the Varia HQ, which was taken ten years ago. The only difference was his hair and clothing. Sea-green eyes looked at the lips which were just sucking on his hand yesterday, and Fran thought of his imagination, where those same lips were sucking on something _very_ different indeed…

Fran shook his head to shake away the image. He gazed at the prince once again, and tried figuring out ways to explain to him about the masturbation incident and also his misunderstanding because of what Lussuria had said, but how could he explain the fact that he thought of Bel when he was doing something particularly erotic?

"Do you want some more drinks?" The airplane waitress's sweet and polite voice interrupted Fran's thought. He shook his head at her, who smiled as a response. "You and your boyfriend look really cute together, by the way, I'm so jealous." She smiled again, and walked off to other passengers, though the comment still lingered in Fran's thoughts.

_That idiotic, brainless senpai looks like my boyfriend?_

Fran stared at the prince's sleeping face in disbelief, but as he looked at the details of that face which always seemed to be pulling off a manic smile, he couldn't help but notice how alluring his senpai was - almost flawless. If only he could see his eyes…

_No, no. Did I just think of that senpai as "alluring"? Have I lost my mind?_

Fran used his two hands to softly slap the sense back into him, before telling himself to just fall asleep.

_Don't think about him._

"Nn-"

Bel was woken up when a particularly big, hard velvet object was pressed against him. He was about to complain, when he was taken aback by the closeness of his kouhai's face to his own. The object which was on his shoulders was actually Fran's frog-head-hat which he forced the illusionist to wear on the first day that the two met and told him to never take it off.

The prince could remember his first thought about the newcomer that day. He was just sitting there, cutting flesh off fresh meat to release his grief on Mammon's disappearance, when suddenly, Fran stepped inside.

Fran looked like an alien – but not as in the alien with over-sized eyes, green skin and webbed feet. He looked like something which was out of this world, a beauty which Bel never saw before. His eyes were like green crystals – emeralds – and it matched beautifully with his pale-colored hair, which was of the same shade of color. His lips were a pale shade of pink, and it was glossy and both plush and thin at the same time. Bel remembered how he wondered what those lips tasted like. His skin was pale and creamy with a texture that looked smooth and soft to touch. Fran was wearing a long-sleeved black vest which was a bit too long. It covered half of his hands and butt, and underneath that, he wore tight black leggings which emphasized his small legs and petite body. Fran was unquestionably cute.

The cuteness Bel saw that day soon was forgotten as he realized Fran's ability to insult people to their very limit. The face and voice which never showed any signs of feelings and emotions annoyed Bel, and so, he found himself forever stabbing the kouhai with his knives without a particular reason.

But now, as he examined the Fran's face from underneath his bangs, the cuteness that he saw on that first day seemed to have doubled. Fran's hair grew a little longer and his eyes, which were shut closed, showed off his long eyelashes. His cheeks, for once, was tinted with a slight shade of pink which was only noticeable because of the short distance between the two. His lips - which looked more delicious than ever - were slightly parted in the perfect shade of peach.

Bel could still remember the taste of Fran's blood from yesterday. He didn't know why he decided to start licking off the blood from his kouhai's hand like that, but the temptation to do so was just so great it overcame all reason. The blood which leaked from the freshly cut wounds was salty, and had a slight taste of iron…but as Bel continued to taste the illusionist's hand, he found that the blood had a strangely sweet scent to it. A scent and taste which he wouldn't - _couldn't_ - let go of, and almost unknowingly, the prince had erotically started sucking and kissing on the hand.

Then, there came Lussuria's conversation with Fran. Bel couldn't believe his ears when he heard that Fran called out his name whilst he was masturbating, when he himself used to imagine a hundred ways of devouring his ever so cute kouhai. It wasn't love – but it was definitely lust. But now that he realized what Fran thought of him, he wondered what he really felt.

Bel wasn't sure that Lussuria's prediction - that Fran was in love with him - was accurate. The prince heard his kouhai argue with Lussuria, who was just plain persistent and stubborn. It was rather clear that Fran thought nothing of him; Bel wasn't stupid enough to not realize that fact – but that was before the subject of the masturbation was brought in. Then, Bel wasn't certain anymore. It could simply be just lust, like he himself had felt towards the kouhai.

The prince suddenly found himself playing with a strand of Fran's pale-green hair which usually rested on the kouhai's cheeks. The distance between them was close, and as Bel couldn't resist himself from looking at that inviting expression, the distance between them shortened to a lip's distance.

They were so close Bel could feel their breaths merging, and his fingers moved from Fran's hair to the illusionist's soft cheeks. He traced his thumb smoothly down the cheeks to the lips, where it lingered, mesmerized by the beauty of those seductive lips. Temptation built up, and Bel's lips were seconds away from sealing with his kouhai's, when suddenly, the emerald eyes flew open.

Fran blinked at the closeness of the prince's face, before his small hands pushed Bel away after a short moment. He felt himself blush as he spoke.

"What were you trying to do, Senpai?" Fran whispered, too shocked to produce a sound any louder.

Bel did not answer. He just looked at his kouhai, before turning away, confused. Fran felt the same way, and he pondered what the prince might've done if he didn't push him away.

_Was Bel-senpai about to kiss me? But why?_

Fran felt a weird feeling swirl in his chest when he thought of kissing Bel, the feel of that warm tongue pressing against his own. Fran quickly rid himself of the thought, but before he could press his forehead against the window again, Bel touched his hand. His kouhai pulled away almost immediately and stared at the seat in front of him and not at his senpai's face, but if Bel was offended, he didn't show it.

"Hey, Froggy…," Bel whispered in Fran's ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to run along Fran's arms.

"W-What, Senpai?" Fran tried to keep his voice steady and monotone, as it always was, but he was finding it increasingly hard to do so with Bel breathing down his neck.

"Did you really call out my name?" Bel questioned, his voice almost like a faint wind.

Fran didn't see that one coming. The illusionist quickly scanned his mind for an answer which wouldn't embarrass him too much, but then, Fran thought about how he had to answer more questions and lie even more, and decided just to be truthful.

"Yes, Senpai, I did," Fran whispered back in monotone, hoping that he didn't show how nervous he felt.

Bel felt his heart do a strange flip when he heard his kouhai's reply. To say that he was happy wouldn't be ultimately correct, but he definitely wasn't disappointed.

"Why?" Bel asked further, his voice still in a whisper.

"I…," Fran paused. Unsure if he should let the truth escape from his lips, before deciding to keep on going, "I thought of you, Senpai. I don't know why," he whispered back truthfully. He didn't understand why he felt so honest to Bel at that moment…was it the cool air? The quiet atmosphere? Fran couldn't tell.

Bel was satisfied with that answer, and decided not to question the illusionist any further. He felt a strong urge to steal in on those lips, but he resisted it, and moved back into his own seat.

Both assassins were in deep thought that night, neither of them understanding how they felt about each other.

* * *

"Hey, Bel~! Over here~!" A cheerful voice called for the prince as soon as he and Fran stepped out of the airport. Bel followed the voice to see Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato standing side by side in their suits, Yamamoto waving at them whilst Gokudera scowled.

"Bel-senpai, who is that overly cheerful, hyper man and that silver-haired woman who looks like she's suffering the time of the month?" Fran asked, and Bel smiled at the comments.

"Ushishi… The waving one is Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola's rain guardian, and the other one is Gokudera Hayato, Vongola's storm guardian, also known as the 'Smoking Bomb'. We knew them from the battle of the Vongola rings. Smoking Bomb isn't a girl though, even though he does look like one," Bel explained with his usual freaky grin before he dragged the illusionist to meet the two guardians.

"Hey, Prince the Ripper, long time no see." Yamamoto smiled at Bel, to which Bel freaky-smiled back.

"Ushishi… It's nice to see you guys again, the Prince hasn't seen you in awhile," Bel said, looking mainly at Gokudera, who still refused to look into his eyes.

"Che, took you guys long enough to arrive," was Gokudera's welcoming sentence.

Gokudera and Belphegor had quite the strange relationship, which ended a long time ago. They were both guardians of the storm, and they fought violently in their ring battles, but as the battle was over and time passed by, they became lovers. The intimacy between them at that time was high, but emotionally, they couldn't work. Bel was too temperamental, twisted and insane for Gokudera to accept and understand, and because of that, the couple broke up. Came and went, ever so quickly and suddenly, just like the storm that they both were.

However, a storm always leaves some damage, and even though both of them moved on with their lives, the awkwardness between the two storm guardians still remained.

"Whoa, Bel, is this the new illusionist of Varia?" Yamamoto motioned towards Fran, who was standing very still, his face expressionless.

"Ushishi, that's right. This frog is called Fran," Bel introduced, and Fran nodded his head at the two guardians.

"Maa maa, you're cute, Fran, haha." Yamamoto's light comment immediately pulled three glares onto him.

Fran's glare which said: Do-_not_-call-me-cute.

Bel's glare which said: Don't-even-_think_-about-it.

And Gokudera's glare which said: You-dare-call-other-guys-cute-in-front-of-me?

But Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, didn't notice the glares and just laughed it off like he always did. The four then sat on the car, ready to drive to the Japan Vongola base.

During the drive, Fran thought of himself and his senpai. They didn't talk again for the rest of the flight, and returned almost to normal when they landed, Bel was stabbing knives into him, and he was insulting his senpai… It was like nothing had ever happened between them – and Fran wasn't sure what to do or what all of it meant. In fact, he didn't even know what he _himself_ felt about the situation. All he knew was that he was feeling very different towards his senpai. He was starting to notice how the prince moved and talked and reacted – and he didn't like the feeling.

Bel, on the other hand, was considering the very same thoughts. He kept on glancing at his kouhai, and couldn't stop thinking about how those lips would taste like, how that body would feel like, pressed into his. He couldn't take his eyes off from his 'frog', and couldn't stop feeling aware of how other people were seeing him. The prince felt like sticking ten daggers into Yamamoto's body when he complimented Fran, and that went the same for everyone else who dared to even _glance_ at his kouhai. It was quite a relief for him, though, that Fran was a very numb and still character, and showed neither his attention nor expression to anyone.

Yamamoto, who was driving, couldn't stop smiling when he looked into the mirror which reflected both Fran and Bel. Even though the swordsman knew of the past relationship between Belphegor and Gokudera – who was now his lover – he didn't hold a grudge against the prince. For him, it was cute seeing how Fran always tended to look away when Bel was looking, and how Bel always tended to look away when Fran was looking. He found the two Varia member's relationship very cute indeed.

As for Gokudera, he was storming with anger. He noticed how Yamamoto kept on looking into the mirror and smiling, and took it the wrong way. He thought that Yamamoto was peeking at Fran, and couldn't help but stare daggers at his lover for doing so. Another point which made Gokudera's temper fire up was that he couldn't get over the fact that Bel was his ex-lover, and that every time they met up, he felt an awkward tension.

All in all, it was a rather strange atmosphere in the car.

* * *

The meeting with Tsuna was not very far from what Bel had expected. The young tenth was still as adorable and cute as ever, even when he was in his suit, sitting in the chair of the boss. Tsuna didn't look much older, but it was clear that he had matured in the past few years that they hadn't met. He greeted Bel in a friendly and polite way even though he was of higher status in the family; it was so unlike the Varia boss, it was like comparing a clear sky to one that was angrily storming.

As for Fran, his first impression of the tenth was somewhat unexpected. The kouhai had this image of someone who was more like Xanxus – powerful, demanding and always feared of, and in control. He didn't imagine the boss of the Vongola family to be so…_pure_. The illusionist also didn't expect Tsunayoshi to smile so warmly at him, or for the boss to speak the sentence that accompanied that smile.

"Nice to meet you, Fran. I'm so glad to have you as part of our family." The Vongola paused a little, before the smile changed to a rather sympathetic one. "…and I'm sorry to hear about Mammon. I heard she was like a sister to you."

Fran didn't think that Tsuna would bring that subject up, and he couldn't manage a proper reply. Instead, the illusionist just stood there staring at Tsuna who just smiled at him again, like he didn't mind at all. In fact, the Tenth Vongola even looked as if he understood how Fran felt.

Tsuna talked to the two Varia assassins for a little while longer, before he gave them the keys to a suite in a posh hotel, saying that he knew it would be uncomfortable for them to sleep in the base or at one of the guardian's houses. He even volunteered for someone to drive them there, and even though Fran wanted otherwise, Bel, being as lazy as he was, gladly accepted the offer.

The two now arrived safely at the hotel suite which consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room, linking the other three together. The prince immediately crashed onto the luxurious sofa as soon as they got there whilst Fran took off his coat and hung it properly.

"Oi, Froggy, can you get me some stuff from the fridge?" Bel mumbled into the pillow and Fran reluctantly walked over to the fridge in the living room and opened it.

"What do you want, Senpai?" Fran asked, his voice in the usual perfect monotone.

"Something sweet. Anything. I'm tired," Bel mumbled in reply.

Fran sighed before he searched the fridge for 'something sweet'. He ended up finding a nice selection of ice cream and picked out a medium sized bucket – strawberry flavored, Bel's favorite.

The kouhai rested the bucket on the table with a small metal spoon, before nudging his senpai. Bel moaned softly into the pillow as if he was woken up from a slumber before flipping himself around so that he was facing the ceiling.

"Strawberry ice cream, Bel-senpai," Fran said, motioning towards the cool bucket.

In usual circumstances, Bel would have jumped up right away and finish off the contents inside the buckets within seconds. However, today, the prince just put his arm on his forehead and nodded.

"Senpai?" Fran looked at Bel, wondering what might've made the prince so tired.

_…don't tell me that moron-senpai suffers from jetlag._

Fran thought, but as he looked at the body which rested everything on the sofa, looking as exhausted as ever, he knew he was dead right.

"Stupid Senpai, what kind of weak prince are you, suffering from jetlag? How pathetic," Fran commented, but Bel didn't seem to be in the mood for arguing.

Instead, the prince just exhaled and tugged on his kouhai's long-sleeved shirt.

"…feed the prince?" The phrase was more like a soft request - an asking - more than an order.

Fran considered this for a few seconds. He didn't really want to do something so sweet for Bel, but as he looked at the state his senpai was in, he couldn't help but do whatever the prince asked of him.

Small, pale fingers opened the bucket of ice-cream, revealing the smooth looking, pink soft solid with numerous red splotches of fresh strawberries. Fran used the metal spoon to scrape the texture, before digging up a spoonful of cool sweetness. He then slowly moved closer to his senpai, unsure of what to do. The illusionist decided to rest the cool metal spoon on the prince's lips, and felt his hands weaken as Bel opened up and took the spoon into his mouth.

"Mmm…," Bel moaned softly at his favorite taste after letting the empty spoon slide out of his mouth. "More," he whispered at his kouhai, not knowing that the word sounded quite wrong in the illusionist's mind.

Fran continued to feed his senpai, slowly, softly, spoon after spoon until finally, Bel had enough after three quarters of the bucket was gone. The prince snickered blissfully before curling himself up on the sofa, almost immediately falling soundlessly asleep. Fran sighed at the child-like senpai before he put the ice cream back into the fridge and washed the spoon in the sink.

The illusionist sorted himself out afterwards. He bathed, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas before coming back out of the bathroom. The kouhai sat down on the soft carpet in front of his senpai and examined Bel's sleeping face once again. The prince looked so innocent and harmless at times like these, it was hard to imagine him cutting open people with his knives.

Fran moved closer to the prince, so close he could hear the prince's breathing, feel the breath on his face.

_…what am I doing?_

The illusionist shook his head softly and stood up, moving into his room, not forgetting to drape a thick blanket over the prince before leaving, knowing how his senpai would never stop complaining if he had left 'his royal highness' freezing in the night.

"Goodnight, Senpai," Fran mumbled, the words coming out barely like a whisper, before closing the door to his bedroom behind him, not hearing what the prince was softly murmuring in his dreams.

"Froggy…"


	2. Morning, Punishment, Jealousy, Death

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

"No, Lussuria, nothing happened. No. No. No. The lazy-senpai is still sleeping. Yes. No, not in the same room, what kind of stupid idea is coming up in your gay-possessed mind? No. I said no, Lussuria. Ow, would you stop the idiotic long-haired commander to stop screaming like an annoying woman who lost her purse already? Did the boss rape him again? Eh, Levi? You mean the boss' freaky stalker? What, has he stolen the boss's underpants or something? Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell him to shut up. Both of them. Yes, both of them. Oh, go get a hearing aid, you Gaylord."

Fran was talking on his cell phone to Lussuria who called to see if the two were doing fine when Bel woke up. The illusionist was searching the fridge to find some breakfast for his senpai and himself when the Gaylord suddenly decided to ring and blab on whilst Squalo was in the background, screaming. Sounds of breaking glass and numerous falling objects could be heard, and Fran, who was clearly annoyed – even though his face and tone of voice didn't show it – just decided to end the call and switch off his phone.

"Nnn…," the prince protested with a small groan at the noise before turning over, rolling the blanket around him before falling asleep again. Fran looked up from the fridge before sighing when he saw his senpai, curled up in a ball, his hands holding on tight to the blanket which covered half of his face in the sleepy attempt to block out the light – like an innocent young child not wanting to wake up.

Fran was tempted to go and have a closer look at the sleeping prince, but he was still stuck with deciding about food. He couldn't find decent breakfast material, and he most certainly could not cook. After a few minutes of checking out this and that, Fran was just put off.

_Oh_, _to hell with it._

The illusionist thought, before he took out two cup noodles from the area near the microwave, filled up the kettle with water before plugging it in.

Fran then walked over to his senpai, who was still sleeping even though the lights in the room were switched on. The kouhai bent down and knelt down next to the sofa, about to shake the prince to wake him up, but he stopped his hand when Bel softly mumbled something.

"-gy…"

_What? What did he just say?_

Fran moved closer to his senpai and waited for another mumble, but it never came. The prince was silent after that one incomprehensive word.

_Idiot-senpai… The only time I want you to speak and you shut up. _The kouhai thought, before he sighed, and decided to tug on the prince's blanket to wake him up.

"Senpai. Senpaii. Wake up, Senpai~," Fran spoke in a dragging monotone. Bel frowned and groaned in annoyance of someone disturbing his sleep, but Fran wouldn't give up. "Bel-senpai. Senpaii. Senpaiiii~, that overly hyper freak and that silver haired woman-man are coming to pick us up soon, so wake up, stupid-senpai. Ne, Senpaiiii~," Fran kept on going in his same monotone, but as much as he was persistent, the prince was stubborn.

"Shut up, Froggy~. Ten more minutes…," Bel spoke sleepily, his hands pulling down the blanket from his face, his closed eyes hidden under his messed up bangs. Fran looked at his senpai for a few moments as he pondered the methods he should try to wake the lazy prince up. He considered the water throwing, but figured it would be inconvenient to get stabbed with those weird knives afterwards, so he simply stood up and walked to the window.

"Wake up, Senpaiiiii~," the illusionist spoke in monotone once again as he pulled open the thick curtains in one move. Bright, white morning light shone into the room and Belphegor moaned in complaint when the light shone directly on his face.

The prince tried to still stay asleep but the light was just too overpowering, and he couldn't force himself to sleep anymore. Bel reluctantly opened his eyes and was about to stab his kouhai with at least a good seven knives in frustration before he was stunned by what he saw.

The image in front of him was of Fran, and nothing else, but that was enough to make the prince's heart skip a beat. The kouhai was wearing gray sleeping shorts which showed off his pale, white, smooth looking thighs with a black long sleeved loose t-shirt which covered most of the shorts. The sea-green hair looked paler, but fresher than normal, with a slight hint of bed head under the frog-shaped hat, and it framed his face which looked so much healthier in the mornings. His cheeks gave off a slight tint of pink glow and those eyes of his reflected the light of the room. Fran looked petite, frail, and huggable. At the back of the illusionist, the white light from the outside shone from behind, accenting his small shape and making his kouhai look like a mere angel.

"Finally, moron-senpai," Fran walked up to the prince. "How stupid is it of you to…ah-," Fran let out a small gasp of surprise when Bel suddenly grabbed the kouhai's wrist and pulled him down towards himself. The younger teen landed roughly on top of the prince, the two bodies sharing their warmth. Green eyes met ones which were hidden under golden bangs, and for a moment, there was complete silence. Fran could hear his heart thumping so hard, he unintentionally blushed whilst the prince was trapped in those emerald eyes which glistened before him, and reflected only him.

The two could feel each other's heat, each other's breath…they were so close, and they were getting closer still…

_"Ne, Fran, what are you doing?"_

Fran abruptly pulled away and sat up quickly in confusion - just as the lips were about to brush against each other. The prince silently cursed and swore in his mind - he was _that_ close to fulfilling his fantasies with his kouhai, and yet, the pale-haired illusionist pulled away. Bel didn't understand what went wrong. The moment, the timing…everything was perfect. But Fran just had to pull away.

Similarly, Fran was frustrated at what he had just done. Surely, his senpai must have taken that response as a rejection, and he didn't know when he was ever going to sort things out with him. For all he knew, in that minute…he heard Mammon's voice. That sweet, soft, child-like voice which echoed like a glass bell and never suited whatever she was saying. He heard Mammon, and he just automatically pulled away.

_What was that all about? Why did I hear Mammon?_

The young illusionist shook his head slowly, not understanding a single thing about the moment which had just passed between himself and his senpai. Bel observed his kouhai and wondered what the younger teen was thinking, but literally, he was quite pissed off at the situation. Bel was a prince, and a prince always got what he wanted, no exceptions. Being teased like he was - getting closer and then being pushed away, time after time – the prince did not like it in the very least, even though he himself was questioning the reason to why he had pulled his kouhai down on him in the first place.

Bel took one last look at the young illusionist, who was still unchangingly staring at his lap, before leaving to have a shower, slamming the door behind him and making Fran feel that much guiltier.

_What exactly is going on between us…__?_

* * *

"The prince does _not_ eat cup noodles. Who exactly do you think I am, you pitiful frog?" Bel commented as soon as he saw his breakfast set out before him. His mood had improved after he had bathed, but that didn't mean that he was going to accept a food that wasn't right for royalty.

Fran, who was silently eating the noodles, just looked up at his senpai with a blank expression before he spoke in total monotone, "Fine by me, moron-senpai. But if you starve, it's not my fault."

Five knives were immediately stabbed into Fran's arm and a wide smile stretched across Bel's face. Then, the prince laughed, that freaky, unique, mysterious and slightly insane soft laugh which Fran had come to both enjoy and hate.

"Ushishishi… You _shall_ please the prince, Froggy," Bel spoke with a sweet, child-like voice, but the murderous intent which drifted from him made the phrase sounded more like a deadly threat.

"Sure, sure, idiotic-senpai," Fran automatically let the words go before he thought about them, but before he realized the situation between him and Bel, seven more knives were already stuck in his flesh.

"I said, you shall please the prince, you stupid frog." Bel stabbed yet another knife into his kouhai, but this time, he didn't let go. Instead, he twisted the knife inside of Fran, smiling innocently whilst Fran bit the insides of his lips to stop himself from screaming in pain. The illusionist appeared unchanged, his face showing no feelings whatsoever, not even a tiny flinch.

"Stop it, Senpai."

Fran's tone was neither pleading nor begging. He wasn't even asking. It was just Fran's usual monotone and Bel was starting to get very annoyed.

"You'll be punished for not obeying the prince, worthless Frog." Bel spoke as he twisted another knife in Fran's body and fresh, red blood dripped off the illusionist's skin.

_Worthless._

Fran didn't know what hurt more, the knives or that word. But he knew that the prince was serious, the striking pain of each twist of the knives proved that.

"Why don't you scream? Why is there no reaction? Answer the prince, you frog."

Bel twisted a different knife with every word, but Fran kept his mouth shut. He knew too well that if he said anything, it would be offending to the senpai, in some way or another – and that wouldn't benefit him in any way.

However, as Bel still saw no response from the illusionist, he clasped the small, cute face with one hand, his own face closing in before he spoke through gritted teeth, "You know what, Frog? I'm getting bored of seeing that blank face of yours."

_Bel-senpai is angry._

Fran figured that out, but he didn't understand why. Strangely, neither did the prince himself. He just wanted to make the kouhai stop being so…emotionless. He was just so annoyed of his kouhai being so still all the time, and he had quite enough. He wanted to get a reaction out of that blank face. He wanted to make the kouhai emit sounds which were far from monotone. And the only way, Bel figured, was to hurt him.

Bel started dragging each knife down the pale flesh, making deep raw cuts, each wound almost immediately oozing up with blood. But before the prince could harm Fran any further, the doors to their suite flew open.

"Oi, what the fuck is going on?" Gokudera stepped into the room before stopping in his tracks when he saw the image of Bel, clasping Fran's face and pulling on one of the many knives which are stuck on Fran's back and arms. The emerald eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Ah, sorry guys, but we knocked and you guys wouldn't open the door, so we used the spare keys and… Whoa, what?" Yamamoto was following in, closing the door behind him and stopped mid-sentence when he saw the same image as Gokudera has.

"Bel, are you fucking insane?" Gokudera quickly acted and pulled the blonde off from Fran whilst Yamamoto examined the illusionist's wounds.

"Whoa, these are real deep. What were you thinking Bel?" Yamamoto pulled out the bandages he always kept with him and did first aid to the wounds – without pulling the knives out.

Bel, on the hand, just looked at the two with a big smile.

"Ushishishi… The prince was just merely punishing the ignorant frog." Bel chuckled, and Gokudera flinched in disgust.

"You've lost your mind, you blood-obsessed bastard," the silvernette mumbled.

"We should bring them to Tsuna and the base, Gokudera. Fran's injuries could be fatal if he doesn't stop bleeding," Yamamoto suggested. A rare worried frown came up on his face as he examined Fran – who amazingly sat as still and as silently as before, despite all the blood and cuts.

Gokudera nodded in agreement, before he dragged Bel off to downstairs, followed shortly by Fran, who was supported by Yamamoto.

The prince, despite his great big signature freaky smile, couldn't stop glaring at the proximity between the Japanese swordsman and the young illusionist, whose breathing was getting fainter by the moment even though he insisted he was fine.

_Why did I do that? Why am I angry?_

* * *

"Gods, I can't believe you did that to your own comrade. What kind of Mafioso are you?" Gokudera kept going at Belphegor, who shrugged with a smile and a snicker.

"Ushishi… You used to handle the same pain. Is that why you are so empathetic to the frog?" Bel wanted to know.

"Shut up about that. I'm with the baseball freak now."

"Ushishishi… A pity. You were so cute too."

"I said shut up, you bastard," Gokudera snapped before looking away. He didn't even want to _look_ at the knife loving maniac.

The two were outside of the Vongola Decimo's room, waiting for the tenth to finish his meeting with the Cloud Guardian, whilst Yamamoto had already taken Fran to the infirmary to take care of the injuries immediately - a fact which both Bel and Gokudera didn't like in the very least.

Gokudera was already suspicious about his lover's attention to the small illusionist, and seeing Yamamoto handling the young teen so tenderly made Gokudera extremely jealous – even though he didn't admit it. He didn't like the way Yamamoto asked Fran if it hurt, or the way he softly wiped the blood which trickled down those slender arms. The smoking bomb felt like blowing up the pale-haired frog-head.

Similarly with Bel, he felt like slicing the swordsman into the smallest of bits and pieces. He didn't like the way Fran (even though reluctantly) leaned on Yamamoto for support, or the way he gripped the man's arms when the taller man accidentally nudged against one of the knives. He felt like pulling that body right back into his arms and in his arms only. Imagining Yamamoto being with his kouhai right now made him develop a strong temptation to start cutting everyone open.

"Hibari-san… I do hope you find him." Suddenly, the cloud guardian of Vongola stepped out of the room, followed shortly by the shorter body of Vongola the Tenth himself.

"Hn…," Hibari made a sound in his throat as a response. His pointed pitch black eyes were as merciless as they were from since he was still the head of the discipline committee in Nami High.

"Tenth! I…," Gokudera stood up to talk to his boss, but was met by a fierce glare from Hibari Kyouya, a glare which the Storm fearlessly returned.

Gokudera and Hibari had a long conflict, they didn't like each other from the very beginning, and the fact that Yamamoto used to date the Cloud Guardian didn't help either. The Cloud and Rain were united for a very long period of time until one day, when Gokudera was dying and Hibari was badly injured, Yamamoto chose to run to Gokudera, and Hibari hadn't forgiven him for that. He violently chased the Rain out of his life, but the conflict between him and Gokudera remained.

As for Bel, the night of the Sky Ring Conflict was his only connection with Hibari. He cut the guardian badly with wires before running away. If it was before, and in usual conditions, Hibari would have bitten the prince to death at first sight, but now, he had other things on mind, and he swiftly walked away from the area.

"Hibari-san is still as cold as ever…," Tsuna sighed, before turning around to face Gokudera and Bel. "What is it, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tenth, this stupid prince acted very inappropriately today, and I am here to report to you about his actions as a witness and your right hand man," Gokudera informed to his boss, as formal as always. Tsuna, who had gotten used to this formality over the years just nodded in comprehension and invited the two in.

They all sat down before the Storm guardian described what he saw in detail whilst Bel - the person in subject - just ignorantly rocked backwards and forwards on his seat, causing distracting squeaky noises and smiling, caught up in his own manic world.

When Gokudera finished, it took quite a while to shake the prince back from his insanity.

"Ushishishi… Yes? Is there anything you wanted to say to the prince?" he questioned, as his hand reached for the sweets on Tsuna's office table and popped it into his mouth.

"Um… Bel-san, I just wanted to know the reason of why you stabbed Fran-san in such a violent manner. Gokudera here said that you twisted and dragged the knife in his flesh," Tsuna asked as politely as he could, a sweatdrop rolling down his face. The Vongola Decimo was only nineteen, and he hadn't forgotten how well Bel could 'play' with those knives and wires, neither did he get over the fear of one of those knives being stuck in him, just yet.

"You mean the frog? Ushishi… The prince was just merely punishing him," Bel replied with a big smile, remembering how good it felt to see the blood staining the young illusionist's shirt.

"Bel-san…um, I don't mean to intervene with your ways…but, you do realize that Fran-san could have died?" Bel's smile faltered as Tsuna slowly approached the subject. Indeed, he remembered how his kouhai couldn't even walk with his own strength, and how pale his cute face looked as he was breathing faintly in the car. He didn't even think about those consequences when he stabbed… He didn't even consider the idea of death - losing his kouhai. Losing 'Froggy'. Forever.

Tsuna noticed the change in Bel's expression and sighed in relief when he knew that Bel understood what he meant, and that the blood obsessed prince wouldn't stab him.

"I would like to ask you not to do risky things like that again, Bel-san. We just got Fran as part of our family, and we don't want to lose him. I don't mean to offend but-" Tsuna's mind raced quickly as he tried to think of the best way to say this to Bel, but the prince cut him off mid-sentence.

"The prince understands." Bel nodded to support the phrase, before he paused, and asked, "Can I go see the stupid frog?"

Tsuna smiled warmly and nodded, telling Gokudera to send the prince off to the infirmary room. Gokudera reluctantly accepted, and the two made their way over to meet up with Yamamoto and Fran.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Fran was sitting on the bed and shivering a little as the cold air blew on his rarely exposed skin. Yamamoto was sitting behind him, starting to clean his back with alcohol.

Shamal had agreed to help Fran, as he saw that the illusionist had the potential to be a very cute girl, and Yamamoto stayed around to help out. He had to use scissors to snip off Fran's shirt before Shamal professionally treated the wounds, pulling the knives out, cleaning the cuts, adding medicine to it before neatly sewing close the deep, open wounds. A blood bag along with a salt solution bag which was hanging on a pole was also attached to the thin wrist of Fran's, making up for the blood and energy he had lost. Shamal then left for his date, ordering Yamamoto to clean up the blood on Fran's skin one more time and to bandage the pale-haired illusionist.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Yamamoto spoke as he wiped away the dried up blood stains from the pale skin with alcohol-soaked cotton wool. Fran nodded in response and endured the frequent strokes of pain which shot through his body when the alcohol slipped into the cuts.

"Okay, now the back's clean. Let's bandage it first before we move on to the arms, ne?" Yamamoto asked for an opinion, to which Fran expressionlessly nodded. When Yamamoto saw that, he chuckled lightly in the way that he always does.

"What?" Fran questioned, not understanding what the swordsman found so humorous.

"Maa maa, it's nothing. It's just that you're not even flinching or screaming when actually you're really badly hurt. You must be in pain, but you're not showing it - I just find that interesting." Yamamoto replied lightly with a bright smile as he tenderly wrapped the bandage around the petite body.

"Don't act like you know so much," Fran spoke in monotone before realized that Yamamoto was helping him. The care-free Rain Guardian took no offense whatsoever, and just continued to bandage and talk.

"Well, you're holding on to the bed sheets so tightly, it's obvious that you're in pain. And you're shivering a little, are you cold?" Yamamoto asked with a smile. Fran sighed at the overly-happy swordsman, before he gave in and did a little nod - for he was definitely going to freeze in mere seconds if he was left exposed to the air conditioning as he was. Yamamoto nodded in comprehension before he quickly finished off his cleaning and bandaging before disappearing to somewhere.

Suddenly, a warm weight was plopped onto Fran's body, covering his bare shoulders. It was a blanket, he realized, and he wrapped it around himself, looking up at Yamamoto who brought this thick blanket to him.

"Better now?" the swordsman asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes… Thank you," Fran replied and added the 'thank you' in a soft voice, still in his signature monotone.

"Maa maa, it's okay. I couldn't leave you freezing, could I? Oh, and sorry for ruining your shirt." He smiled apologetically but Fran just shook his head like it didn't matter.

"Oh yeah, I got you a shirt too whilst Shamal was treating you, but it's mine, so it's a little big." Yamamoto picked up his own folded, clean white t-shirt from the table nearby and handed it to Fran. The young illusionist let go of the blanket he cocooned himself in and tried to put the shirt on, but he found it took an increasing amount of effort as it was too painful, even though it was a simple act to lift his arms and arch his back. Yamamoto noticed this and took the shirt out of Fran's hands.

"Hahaha, you could ask for help, you know?" he said, before softly slipping the loose shirt onto Fran, who reluctantly allowed the swordsman to sort him out. The shirt hung loose on Fran, the long sleeves covering his hands almost entirely. "Aww, haha, you're so cute, Fran," The swordsman commented lightly and rubbed the illusionist's frog-head with his hand, causing the illusionist to immediately glare at the care-free man.

At the exact moment where Yamamoto was slipping the shirt on Fran, the prince walked in with Gokudera. They both saw how close the two was on the bed and the comment and action of Yamamoto afterwards was like the final blow.

"You bastard baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto before he quickly turned and stormed out of the room.

"Gokudera? Wait!" Yamamoto quickly ran after his lover, not quite understanding why the silvernette was mad at him, but he ran after the Storm Guardian anyway, leaving behind the two assassins from Varia.

As soon as the two were alone, Bel grabbed his kouhai's wrist tightly before pulling the small body up, causing the illusionist to sway a little, still lacking blood and energy.

"What was that?" Bel hissed quickly, but Fran just looked back at him blankly.

"What was what, Senpai? And please let go of me, it hurts," Fran replied in monotone.

"You know damn well what I meant, you stupid frog." Bel was gripping the thin wrist so hard Fran felt like it was going to crack, but he amazingly kept himself from flinching.

"I don't understand, Senpai," Fran shook his head, his face expressionless. He felt the dizziness hit him as he shook and dark splotches appeared in his sight. The illusionist's head spun and he would have flopped forward if it wasn't for the prince gripping onto him so fiercely.

"You and that stupid freak of a Japanese swordsman," Bel spoke through gritted teeth, but Fran couldn't comprehend it. The dizziness was making the floor look uneven and it was taking over him – he couldn't stand it.

Fran fell onto Bel, resting his whole weight on the prince – head resting on chest, much to the senpai's surprise. He was about to shake Fran off and consult him further, but something stopped him. In the process of falling, the too-loose shirt slipped off one of Fran's shoulders and it revealed the bandaged cut which was particularly deep - the white bandage was partially soaked with blood.

The prince suddenly remembered what Tsuna had said to him before he came here.

"…_you do realize that Fran-san could have died?"_

No. He hadn't realized that before, and he just forgot all about it again until now. Dying used to be such a small matter for Bel - a person just simply died in his hands anyways, so he wasn't concerned about things like that. However, the prince never considered people close to him dying. Sure, he killed his own twin when he was younger, and that was what made him an assassin in the first place, but others, he had never even thought about it.

Bel's boss was like an immortal, never defeated and never dying or falling sick – with the little exception of when the Ninth and Tsuna froze him. But then again, that wasn't dying. Squalo was also seen as the violent shark that would never rest. When he was supposed to die in the ring conflict, Bel didn't even believe it - he just snickered. Somehow, he _knew_ the swordsman survived. Lussuria was simply a Gaylord, so he/she couldn't die in Bel's mind, whilst Levi… Well, frankly, Bel couldn't care less about Levi. No one that Bel cared for had ever died. No one but…

Mammon.

Yes, that was the only time the 'death' of someone made an impact on the prince. Mammon was the closest to him in the Varia, and her death traumatized him. Bel went out killing masses of people without any orders, he laughed and screamed and cut himself time after time, he heard the arcobaleno's soft voice whispering about money and debts, and he truly lost himself to insanity for the second time in his life - the first, being when he killed his twin brother and mostly everyone in his palace. He eventually recovered with the help of the Varia, but nonetheless, the event was a traumatic experience. Bel didn't want to lose anyone like he had lost Mammon.

The prince then thought of the person in his arms - the illusionist who came to take Mammon's place. He forced Fran to wear a frog-shaped hat in the first place so that he resembled Mammon, who always had that frog/snake pet on her head. But now, he just wanted Fran to wear it because it marked the illusionist as his 'frog' – that, and he also thought that the hat looked adorable on Fran. He thought about how fast he had grown to be attached to this person – three months – and yet, Bel couldn't imagine a day in his life without seeing that cute expressionless face, without hearing that mono-tonic voice which insulted him almost on a minute basis. The prince couldn't even start to imagine how much worse he would become if another illusionist was to leave him forever. He wanted – needed – 'Froggy', Fran, to stay with him.

"Ah, sorry, Senpai. I-," Fran was trying to steady himself quickly, afraid that Bel would push him away before he could find his balance. But, the prince did the opposite. Instead of carelessly pushing away his kouhai, Bel lifted his arms and held the illusionist's body against him, once again sharing the heat of their bodies.

Fran's eyes grew wide with shock and surprise of the sudden change of emotion in his senpai, but he didn't resist. The dizziness was taking over him, and Bel's shoulders and warm hug was the most inviting place to rest his head on. Fran could feel his heart pumping fast, and surprisingly, Bel was reacting in the same way – two hearts thumping in perfect rhythm with one another. Fran would have blushed if he weren't lacking blood at the moment.

Bel's hug was like a kid hugging something that they loved very, very dearly. It was an innocent hug, which just happened without being thought about beforehand, and it was desperate, as if he didn't want to ever let go, as if he wanted to keep Fran as his own. It was also apologetic and filled with guilt… Fran knew that the prince would never say 'sorry' or anything of that kind because of his pride in being one of royalty, but he sensed it in this warmth, this embrace, that Bel was asking for his kouhai to forgive him, and to never leave him.

The two assassins didn't know how they felt about each other, they didn't understand the weird sensations – jealousy, lust, loathe, anger, pain. They went through a mixture of emotions, and yet in this moment it was peaceful. There were no explanations, no confessions, and no description to what they really are for each other. But it felt 'right' – and that was all that mattered in that very moment.

"Bel-senpai, I'm sleepy…," Fran whispered into Bel's shoulders, his voice dragging sleepily, his eyelids heavy.

"Then sleep," Bel whispered back before he took the kouhai to the bed and laid the petite body of Fran down. He stood back up, but Fran tugged on his sleeve.

"Stay with me, Senpai." There were no suggestions to what possessed Fran to ask for this, maybe it was because he was tired, or he was caught up in the moment…whichever it was, Bel didn't mind, all that mattered was that the illusionist called for him, and he followed.

Bel laid down next to Fran before he pulled the blankets over both of them. Fran looked into Bel's eyes – hidden underneath his bangs – and it weaved a sweet, soft link between them. And even when Fran fell quickly and soundlessly asleep…the link didn't break. Bel examined the illusionist in his sleep, and was filled up inside when he heard the kouhai whisper his name. There was no lust in the moment, no contact of the bodies, just connection and sweetness. A purely emotional thing.

And that day, the two assassins didn't dream, for they were both in deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** To end off this chapter, thank you for all your reviews, favourites, alerts and views! I was so high with all the great response I wrote this all in one go, so I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

Ps. I can only upload on weekends due to school and homework crap… sorry if it's a long wait T^T


	3. Settling, New Mission, Insanity, Sweet

**A/N:** This chapter was tough =_= I re-wrote it like, three times, before I was content with it. Stupid school rid me of all my imagination and creativity, so this is more like a chapter where the two were just settling with how they now felt about each other. Oh, but don't worry, it gets a lot more interesting as the chapter moves on – I guess my brain finally decided to wake up -.-

Ps. This chapter contains a lot of violence and blood later, consisting of Bel ripping apart some bodies. Sorry if it freaks you out T^T

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

Reborn was the one who was sent to inform Bel and Fran about their mission. It was a mission of the Varia, which was supposed to be carried out by Levi, but since it took place in Japan, it was more reasonable to just let Bel and Fran take care of it, since they were there anyways.

The infirmary room, where the hitman was told to come meet the two Varia assassins, was strangely quiet, and this surprised Reborn. With the Varia's usual behavior, he was expecting loud ramblings and many noises of breaking objects. However, from outside of the door, the room was silent.

Reborn knocked sharply once on the door, just for the sake of knocking, before he opened it and walked right in. The image he saw, though, made him raise his eyebrows – and that wasn't something he did very frequently.

On the white hospital-like bed, there lay the two bodies of Bel and Fran, sleeping soundlessly, facing each other. The prince's arm and leg was draped over Fran's body, and the illusionist's head was snuggled up on his senpai's chest. The intimacy between them was definitely unexpected, but Reborn couldn't actually say that they looked weird together. In fact, the two looked kind of sweet - it was not difficult to assume that they were lovers.

The hitman couldn't care less about the sweetness, though, and he simply kicked one of the two assassins, causing both of them to roll off the bed and land on the floor in a huge lump of sleepy-ness.

"Wake up," was Reborn's only instruction before he threw the mission's assignment on them. The hitman then walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the sofa, chilling out.

Five knives were immediately thrown to the hitman who dodged four perfectly and caught the last one in-between his fingers.

"Ushishishi… No one disturbs the prince when he's sleeping," Bel chuckled, but he was pretty pissed that none of his knives had hit the target.

Fran, on the other hand, was holding the cuts on his back where it hit the floor. His face showed no emotion even though he was in serious pain, but his hands - which were clutching tight -did give it away, and Reborn saw this.

"There's a mission for you from the Varia, so get to work. The new illusionist of the Varia should prove himself worthy of Vongola," The hitman commanded before he swiftly walked out of the room, flawless, dangerous and mysterious - the typical Reborn.

"Ne, Senpai, who was that?" Fran questioned, sorting out the oversized shirt which Yamamoto gave him. Bel snickered as he went to collect the knives which were stuck on the wall.

"Ushishi… That's Reborn. The arcobaleno who annoyed the heck out of us during the ring conflict. He taught that boss kid how to be a Mafioso," Bel spoke, smiling as he inspected his knives.

Fran nodded, before he picked up all the pieces of paper scattered on the floor. The illusionist ran his fingers through his hair as he scanned the text before he yawned and dropped them on the bed.

"How annoying. He should have stapled the papers together instead of spending his time looking cool and mysterious. Oh, and his sideburns are downright weird. Plus, that hat just looked plain stupid, what was he thinking…"

Fran went on with his usual paragraphs of insults after that before he finally got to the subject of the mission. "It says we need to go kill this freak who murdered one of Levi's underling. The idiot was last seen in some town next to Namimori, and he murdered weird-mustache's underling in the streets there. There's a hotel waiting for us there already and the train leaves today at thirty past five. We better hurry, Senpai."

"Ushishishi… More killing and murdering. The prince wants there to be lots and lots of blood. Crimson red, fresh and trickling, sweet scents…," Bel went on, smiling and snickering half of the time as he described the properties of blood. Fran sighed at his senpai before he held on to the bed and pushed himself upwards into a standing position. He still felt a little dizzy, but he was fine – at least fine enough not to show any pain.

"Idiot blood-obsessed senpai…," Fran muttered mono-tonally as he dragged off a blissed-out prince.

* * *

As the two sat on the car back to the hotel to pack, it was as if nothing had changed between them. The illusionist was insulting his senpai whilst Bel jabbed him with numerous knives – snickering when he saw that they were bloodless when he pulled them out. Fran had put an illusion on again, and Bel was having fun. The two just simply tried to annoy each other – nothing serious, nothing different.

But, both of them knew something had changed; the way they looked at each other – observed each other, the way Bel made sure he stabbed only when his kouhai was ready, the way Fran didn't bring his insults to the touchy subjects. They were both unknowingly being very careful with their actions, and yet, nothing obvious had changed between them. They still felt as annoyed of each other as before, but the atmosphere was tinged with a certain sweetness.

Bel felt like he wanted to hear those insults, and he didn't mind at all that they were the extremely provoking ones. The prince liked the feel of that mono-tonic voice echoing in his ears. He enjoyed sticking knives into his kouhai, felt interested when he tried to figure out how and when Fran projected his illusion so that he could dodge the knives, and he laughed when the illusionist complained. He especially liked the way Fran blushed when he got a little too close – going over the boundary lines of comradeship. It made him feel warmer inside, like he was more 'here' than anywhere else.

As for Fran, he had fun annoying his senpai. He enjoyed working the prince up over small matters and he couldn't stop staring when Bel smiled - that overly wide grin which showed off his white teeth that spelled out two words, insane and manic, the perfect combination which made Bel the person that he was. The kouhai also couldn't resist enjoying the sound of his senpai's laugh – that twisted, freaky laugh which nobody could figure what the subject of humour was – it filled him up inside. It was mesmerizing, how Bel simply slipped in and out of reality, and the illusionist couldn't take his eyes off his senpai. He liked the way his senpai made him blush, even though he was annoyed at himself for it.

The two didn't just enjoy the moment for what the other did, but for what the other made them feel…and just like that, it happened. Simply, and so suddenly they didn't even notice.

They fell for each other.

* * *

"What the fuck…?" was Bel's first reaction as soon as he stepped into the hotel room. Being in the Varia, he knew he couldn't expect much, but this was really pushing it.

"This room doesn't even deserve the presence of the prince."

"It's like a hotel for dirty rats, Senpai. Very small, very minor and unimportant. Cheap. It kind of suits you, actually," Fran added.

"Cut out the last part," Bel protested, but then, something about the conditions of this room reminded him of someone in particular.

_'This stupid place is not suited for a prince.'_

_ 'Shut up, Bel. Get used to it. You're spending too much of our money.'_

_ 'Greedy Mammon.'_

_ 'Whatever.'_

_ 'The prince is hungry.'_

_ 'Waste of money.'_

_ 'The prince is hungry, Mammon…'_

_ 'Che. Fine, fine. Let's go grab some stuff over there. It looks pretty cheap to me.'_

_ 'Ushishishi… Thank you.'_

_ '…whatever.'_

The cheap room reminded him of the small, baby illusionist who used to be his partner in each and every mission. Every time the prince complained, Mammon would reply with a money-related reason, and then everything would be settled. Things between the two used to be so laid-back and chilled out…it was just perfect the way it was. It remained that way even when Mammon's curse was released and she returned to full form, and it would still be that way if the illusionist hadn't…

_Died._

That was a hard word for Bel, even though he truly loved the idea of blood, carnage, violence, and murder. He still missed Mammon, no doubt, but the pain had become bearable ever since he recovered from insanity. The prince glanced at his wrists where the scars from his wrist cuts remained before he pulled down his sleeves so that they covered them. He didn't want anyone asking about them, especially not Fran. It was hard for him to express that subject. The prince struggled to show his true emotions, and he tended to slip out of reality in order to hide them.

"You've gone quiet, Senpai. That's weird. Not that I mind," Fran observed without even looking at his senpai, but Bel turned to see Fran.

Fran. Froggy. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Mammon's disappearance. Bel didn't know what he would have chosen if he had the choice. With Mammon, he liked spending time with her, laying back, chilling out through missions, following Mammon and accompanying her. But with Fran, it was very different. They argued most of the time and usually ended up with the kouhai insulting Bel and the senpai stabbing him back. The missions they went through were sorted out with weird methods, though they accomplished their goal flawlessly every time. Would he trade one of them for another? It was a rhetorical question.

"Eh, the stupid toilet doesn't even have proper doors, Senpai - it's just this thin curtain. And there are no big towels, just small sized ones. Huh, at least there's a bath tub and a super thin bathrobe… What else… Oh joy, there's only one bed. " Fran continued complaining in his monotone as he wandered around, exploring their bedroom. Indeed, the room was of low quality - nothing compared to the suite Tsuna had prepared for them. Bel sighed and threw himself on bed, only to be met by a hard rough surface. No soft bouncy mattress, just something that was like a stack of paper piled together.

"The prince doesn't like this," Bel said, his mouth bending into a displeased downwards curve. Fran nodded - for once, he agreed with his senpai.

"Eh, what's this?" Fran picked up a cylinder-like bottle from a table next to the bed. It was plastic, and it contained a clear jelly like substance which slid around like a lubricant. On the side of the bottle, there were marks – the brand and some small instructions and descriptions.

"Makes your skin feel more sensitive to the touch. Cool and warm sensations. Pleasures guaranteed. Can be used as a lubricant, massaging cream or just apply simply for more sensational moments when your skin is -," Fran read out the text, face totally still, not really comprehending what he was reading. Bel, on the other hand, understood right away and snatched the bottle out of Fran's hands.

"Gimme that," he said quickly.

"But I haven't finished reading yet, Senpai," the kouhai complained in mono-tonic voice. But then, he noticed another small bottle on the table. "Ah, there's another one. Hm? Emotion, sensuality, pleasures of the body -"

"What?" Bel said in disbelief before he snatched the other bottle out of Fran's hands and grabbed the whole set of bottles from the table. The prince scanned every bottle and, indeed, every single one of them was sex-related – lube, playing cream, massaging cream…etc. The senpai was confused, but then he thought about all the details of the room – the single-bed, the bath robes, the tiny towels, the door-less bathroom, the bathtub… The room didn't need any handcuffs or whips to confirm it – the fact was pretty obvious for every mature person to figure out… The room was one of a love hotel.

"Ne, why are you being so worked up, idiot-senpai? It's just lotion or something, isn't it?" Fran wanted to know, and Bel – not thinking about the consequences – just blurted out the truth.

"This is a fucking love hotel, you stupid frog. It's where people come and have sex."

As soon as Bel said it, he realized that now his kouhai also knew of the truth, and that wasn't a good thing.

Fran was taken aback by the fact a little, but it did made sense when he thought about it. The two remained in awkward silence after that. They both didn't really know what to say, especially when they knew that they were going to be sleeping here on the same bed, in a room where people did certain things which both of them had imagined so many times before.

_Curse the furious-for-nothing boss. Curse the long haired commander. Curse the weird stalker. Curse the Gaylord. Curse them all who chose this hotel._

Fran was swearing, cursing and insulting the Varia mentally and continuously when suddenly, a knife was poked into his biceps, and the illusionist wasn't prepared.

"Ushishishi… You actually bled," Bel smiled - that wide innocent grin he always did at the sight of the tiniest amount of blood.

This time, the knife wasn't deep. It was more like a little jab, done in order to ease the tension, and only a small amount of the red liquid came out. Since the maniac prince couldn't figure out a better way to break out of the silence, he figured stabbing his kouhai would work - and strangely, it did.

"Of course I bled, moron-senpai. Did you just stab me for the sake of finding out? How stupid, you should know by now that every living human bleeds when he is cut," Fran spoke as he emotionlessly pulled the knife out of his forearm and checked out the cut.

After that, the two fell into silence once again. The illusionist slowly looked up from his cut and met his senpai whose face was right in front of him, staring at him and his bleeding wound. Fran quickly pushed the prince away, but then, he did see what the prince was trying to do - Bel was just trying to provoke him so that he reacted, just so that the awkwardness between them would fade. Fran sighed at the childish thought of his senpai, before he decided to pull out the assignment papers from his bag and laid them out on the floor where he sat down, followed shortly by the taller body of his senpai.

_I'm not doing this for the insane-senpai's sake._

Fran insisted that to himself, before he started talking – for once in a while, being the one to strike up a conversation.

"Ne, Bel-senpai, let's think about how we would find that loser who killed Levi's people. We wouldn't want the stalker to get too upset, would we?" Fran added a sarcastic note to the end of the sentence, which made Bel snicker softly. Right away, the two started working out plans, with Fran doing most of the work as Bel got a little over-excited at the fact that the person was challenging enough to kill one of Levi's top underlings.

"Lots of blood. Ushishi… The prince can't wait to see it leaking out of the dead body…"

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say idiot-senpai. But before that, we have to work out where we'll find the murderer in order to get the blood out of him."

"Ushishi, that's easy. The prince can track him down within seconds with the information we have."

"Eh? Then why didn't you say so in the first place, instead of making me draw up all these useless research plans, you moron-senpai."

"The prince was lazy," Bel replied with a wide, shameless grin. Fran mentally rolled his eyes.

"Stupid idiotic fake-prince senpai."

"I am _not_ a fake prince, froggy," Bel argued, but Fran just simply shrugged and continued planning out things, using small illusions to make out model situations. His face and voice was still and expressionless as it always was.

Finally, after many arguments and discussions, the two came to a conclusion.

"We will murder him today."

* * *

The night was particularly dark. No stars were present in the sky and the only natural light source was the crescent moon, so pale and thin that it looked like it was going to fade away. The streets were dimly lit by the lights from the poles which left a threateningly large space in between each one – a person could be easily snatched into the darkness when walking from one lamp post to another. Silence covered the whole area; there were no sounds of insects, cars or even the wind. It was what people would describe as a 'deathly' silence, and it wasn't a nice one.

In one particular street, however, footsteps of two people could be heard. Both of them were in normal private costumes and they looked just like normal reckless teenagers, coming out for a night stroll. But if anyone were to really look at them carefully, they would definitely sense the murderous intent glowing off them like a dark aura.

The one in front was wearing an oversized frog shaped hat which glomped over most of his head, showing only the bottom half of pale sea-green hair which was long enough to just slide on those small shoulders. The frog-head looked huge compared to the petite body of the owner. The person, however, had a scarily still expression as if no emotion existed there at all. Even with that cute face, pale smooth skin, and slender body, the expressionless face stood out the most. Small hands kept in his coat pockets, the teenager walked still and silently, his footsteps and breathing barely heard – like mist, flowing through the night.

The other one, who followed shortly behind, was a big contrast. The slightly taller body was merrily walking; his hands weaved together behind his head, stepping to the beat of the song he was humming – with frequent disturbing descriptions of ways to kill people coming through the spooky melody. The face was half covered with the blonde, messed up hair which was decorated lopsidedly with a tiara-like crown, but the bottom half of the face fully exposed a very wide and very wild, senseless smile which stretched across his face. The smile was also accompanied with occasional bizarre laughs, screams and snickers; the sounds made would freak out the average person who happened to walk by.

"Stop humming that dreadful song, Senpai. It's annoying," Fran complained, but that only made the prince turn his volume up – very much for the sake of getting on his kouhai's nerves.

"Ushishishi… Why, are you scared, Froggy?" Bel questioned teasingly before he continued to hum the ghostly melody.

"No. It's just creepy and unnatural. Maybe that's why you like it, Senpai, it's just like you, psychotic and out of the normal," Fran replied, before he stepped over the empty metal can in his way.

"Ushishi… It's morbid…and it's about blood. It suits the situation," Bel explained with a teeth-flashing, mad grin. He came across the same can Fran stepped over and kicked it out into the other side of the street.

Fran let the subject drop after that, and the two walked to their destination in no hurry, Fran silent, and the Prince of Storm humming that haunting song all the way. They both already knew the destination, the prince's skill of tracking down was one of a genius – even Fran had to admit it. The place they would meet the murderer and kill him was in his own house, and even though it was a morally wrong choice, it was the easiest – and Bel always went for the easiest. The prince was too lazy to sort out complexity, even though it could easily be done with a little more effort.

They were outside the house around midnight – the time where night meets morning and morning meets night. The two didn't need any signals; they just went ahead and did whatever they planned. Bel easily swung himself up onto the tree which was close to the bedroom window whilst Fran slowly climbed up afterwards. Within seconds, the prince managed to open the window, just wide enough for the two of them to slip through.

When the two were in the room, what they saw was quite unexpected. They had planned to kill the murderer right on his bed there and then and be done with it, but what they saw, was a small body of a young girl, not older than twelve years old.

"What do we do with her, Senpai?" Fran questioned as he looked at the girl. Her black hair covered her face and her body was wrapped inside a thick blanket, it was hard to figure out what she looked like.

"Ushishishi… I would kill her if I could, but her screams would probably wake up the murderer. Pity, her blood would cover her entire body much more easily, since she's so small," Bel smiled at the thought whilst Fran shuddered a bit. He sometimes forgot how deeply blood-obsessed his senpai could be when he's in times of assassination.

The two were about to step out of the room when the door swung open and light shone into the room. The body of a man ran in and he froze when he saw Bel, who was smiling innocently at him.

The man was pale and thin, with overgrown black hair jagging in all directions. He had bloodshot eyes as if he couldn't sleep, and dark eye bags made him look tired and weary. He had two piercings on his mouth and another stud on his left eyebrow. In his hand was a large blade, shaped with curves and points for more effective attacks. Bel snickered when he saw it and Fran knew right away what his senpai was thinking.

_That scary looking blade is like a balloon sword compared to the prince's knives._

"Y-you…," he stammered as he fumbled and switched on the lights. Wrong decision. As soon as he saw Bel in clear form, manic smile, tiara, knives and all, the guy blanched so white he looked as if he was going to faint. "P-Prince… Prince the Ripper… Varia…"

Bel laughed blissfully; he was enjoying this. "Ushishishi… So you've heard of the prince. Foolish of you to provoke him though. Ushishi. Bad choice, bad choice."

The prince held up three of his knives which gleamed in the light.

The man was shaking, and Fran didn't even have to do anything. He simply watched the pathetic man who was panicking and unsure of what to do, scared of the clearly younger Bel who stood smiling happily in front of him. Fran imagined himself being in the man's position, clearly weak and vulnerable whilst Bel was targeting… He would've felt similarly. His senpai could be threateningly scary if he wanted to - he knew that too well. The fresh wounds on his body still reminded him of it every time the pain crept back.

"The prince is bloodthirsty. He will dispose of you and this little girl here. Two perfect cactuses. Ushishishi…," Bel chided, but it seemed like the mentioning of the girl made the man switch on. He bravely – or foolishly – ran over to the girl's bed and pointed his blade at the prince, who still just stood there smiling, unsurprised.

"D-don't you dare touch my sister. Just leave her alone."

His voice was shaky, but his dark eyes were certain. Again, a wrong decision. He had just become a much more interesting prey for Bel, and the way he protected his sister just made her officially Bel's target as well.

At that moment, the young girl on the bed stirred. She opened her eyes and blinked, her expression showing confusion, before it changed to one of fear when she saw her brother and Bel facing each other, knives and blades ready. Fran was pretty much alike to the furniture of the room at that time – silent and unmoving, just observing the scene.

"Brother, what's going on…," she quivered and sat up in order to reach out to her brother. However, as soon as the girl sat up and her hair fell back off her face, both Fran and Bel froze.

The girl looked so alike to the illusionist whom the two assassins hadn't seen for a long time that it was scary. The only difference was that her hair was pitch black like her brother's and her face was clear off the markings beneath the eyes. Other than that, she looked exactly like the slightly younger Mammon in adult form. Even her voice was similar – that soft, sweet, comforting voice – but Mammon's was different in how it only spoke about economic matters.

For a long lasting moment, everything was still. The two assassins did nothing but stare at the girl. It was so quiet they could hear each other's breathing. The brother of the girl looked at the two assassin's expression and he recognized it right away - it was similar to one of Levi's underling who he killed.

That day, the underling dragged off his sister whilst they were out shopping, and him, being an amateur assassin who just joined a gang went on full rage and stabbed the man and left him to bleed to death. He acted without thinking – he didn't know that the guy he killed was related to the mafia, especially not the Vongola's Varia assassination group. When he found out the true identity of the man he killed that day – he freaked out big time and he immediately set up extra protection for both himself and his sister. He researched the Varia from his gang, where the boss was connected to the mafia, and they managed to get information on the leaders of the Varia, even though the facts were out of date.

"I don't know what you guys want with my sister, but I won't let you do anything to her. I swear."

The man was trying to be brave for his sister, but it was clear that he feared Bel. Unfortunately, he only focused his attention on the prince, and not the illusionist who was right beside his sister all along. Fran snapped out of his trance more quickly than Bel did, and he grabbed the girl, pulling her away from her brother and locked her from moving. The young girl screamed in fear, and that made Bel came to his senses.

The girl wasn't Mammon. No matter how much they looked alike, the girl just wasn't. Mammon never screamed. Mammon hardly ever feared, and when Bel knew this, he didn't hold back.

"Ushishishi… You're gonna pay for messing with the Varia, you pathetic peasant."

And with that, a loop of knives were thrown and as Bel tugged on the wires, the knives stuck right into the man's middle even before he could reach out his blade. Red, fresh blood splurged out almost immediately before they leaked onto the carpet floor as the man fell.

"Brother!"

The young girl screamed as tears streaked down her cheeks. Fran felt no sympathy for her – he didn't like the way she looked like Mammon and yet acted so weak and helpless. It seemed like an insult to Mammon.

"Ushishishi… That was way too easy and boring," Bel said before he turned to the Mammon-look alike who was crying and screaming, trying to wriggle out of Fran's grip. The prince frowned when he saw that. Similarly to Fran, he strongly didn't like this look alike spoiling Mammon's image by being so… un-Mammon-ish. If it really was the illusionist, she would have slipped out of there in mere seconds, and she definitely would not cry or beg for mercy like the girl was doing.

"Please, please, let me go. I never did anything to you guys. Please…"

She was crying and pleading, almost kneeling on the floor, but it seemed to cause the opposite effect that she wished for. The weaker she looked, the more it annoyed the two assassins.

"What will you do, Senpai?" Fran asked, his expression totally neutral. But then again, with Fran, not many people could tell if he was annoyed or angry under that mask he puts on.

"Ushishishi… Isn't it obvious, Frog?"

Bel didn't wait for a reply. He held the girl by the throat and lifted her up, choking her in the process before he used his knives to slice right down the middle of her. She screamed loudly and blood splurged onto Bel, soaking him wet. Fran immediately dropped the lifeless body as soon as the prince was done with it. But it seemed as if his senpai hadn't had enough.

Bel jumped onto the lifeless body of the man before he started expertly using his knives to slice him open and he quenched the blood from the corpse. He ripped out the organs and screamed blissfully when blood splashed on him. He plunged his knives everywhere, pulling them out violently each time, bringing out blood with every pull and plunge. The manic prince even licked the blood off himself – it was one of the most disturbing sights Fran had seen, but he didn't dare stop his senpai.

"Aaahh… Not enough, not enough. More…more blood…," Bel breathed and moaned as he moved on to the girl's corpse instead. He was even more violent with the girl's body. He sliced up her face, destroying everything, cutting and pulling off bits and pieces too disgusting to mention. The prince pushed his hand into the girl's largest cut in the middle of her body, and with a loud happy scream he pulled out her heart - still pumping – freaking the life out of Fran.

Bel was literally soaked in blood, hair, face, clothes, skin…everything – and yet, the prince seemed to want to keep on ripping apart the corpses. Fran couldn't stand it any longer. The gross and disturbing parts where his senpai tried to get blood out of the bodies were endurable – he had seen the prince like that before – but how Bel reacted this time was different. He didn't seem to have 'enough'. It was like he had slipped out of this world altogether, to somewhere far off…and the kouhai didn't like that.

"Bel-senpai, that's quite enough. Let's go." Fran slowly approached his senpai, tugging on his blood-soaked shirt. After a few calls, the prince noticed his kouhai, and he turned around, showing off his bloodied face with a proud smile.

"Ushishishi… More, more blood…," Bel murmured, but as he was about to slice the girl's body again, Fran stopped him.

"No, Senpai. That's enough," Fran repeated. The prince glared at his kouhai, and for one second, Fran thought his senpai was going to use him as the blood target instead. But, Bel did the unexpected. He violently sliced open his own wrists, cutting the largest veins, causing blood to spill out like a tap. Bel screamed in pleasure – it was scary.

Fran was shocked. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to stop his senpai. If Bel was in such a condition that he cut _himself_, it was a bad sign.

The prince raised his hands to slice his other wrist, but before the blade broke through the skin, Fran used his arm to take the cut instead. The senpai paused mid-scream. He blinked and stared at Fran, before he stared at the knife that cut deeply into the illusionist's arm. The blood which came out was just as alluring, but somehow, Bel didn't feel like cutting anyone anymore.

Fran felt relieved when Bel's screaming stopped - it was usually a signal which said that he had come back to his senses. The illusionist bit his lips to endure the pain of the knife in his arm before he looked up at the prince and said with a calm, steady, monotonic voice. "Let's go, Bel-senpai."

And with that, Fran tore off his shirt and tied it tight around Bel's wrist so that his senpai wouldn't be drained of blood. Then, the two set off into the streets again, supporting one another to walk properly, leaving behind two – very damaged and ripped apart – dead bodies.

* * *

The two assassins were back in their love hotel room around nearly six in the morning. The sun was rising and the birds were starting to sing, but the bright atmosphere didn't seem to cheer them up.

Fran and Bel had went to the hospital to be taken care of, and when asked any questions, Fran just showed them a card that had the Varia sign on it, and that was all they needed to get the VIP treatment. However, the two refused to stay, and being trained as they were, the assassins were strong enough to manage on their own. Hospitals were bad for assassinators… Nobody knew who was who in the mafia world, and nobody could trust a public place. Even visiting the hospital was rare, it was just that this was an occasion where they couldn't reach Lussuria or Shamal anytime soon, and they needed immediate treatment.

Soon enough, they had enough energy to walk and travel and they left the hospital to go back to their hotel. And so, there they were.

However, instead of sleeping right away, the two lingered. They bathed and changed despite their tiredness and their wounds. Bel was the one to bath first, and as Fran finished and stepped out of the bathroom in his night clothes – shorts and an oversized long-sleeved shirt – he saw his senpai, sitting on the bed, staring into space.

Fran walked up to the prince and stood right in front of him and Bel looked up at the illusionist. The kouhai then pointed to the bandages around Bel's wrist.

"Don't you ever do that again, Bel-senpai. You stupid, reckless, idiotic, fallen prince… Do whatever you want, rip out whoever's organs, but don't you _ever_ cut yourself again." Fran spoke mono-tonally, but there was emotion in his eyes. The prince just looked at his kouhai – there was no smile on his face. That insanity was gone and no hints of it could be seen in him in this moment.

Bel bent his head back down and stayed silent for a while before he finally murmured, "I got mad. I hated the girl for looking like Mammon and acting like that. Then the blood, the smell, the taste…," the prince looked down at his wrists, both the bandaged one and the scarred one. "It was like when Mammon…," the senpai lingered on the word. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know, Senpai. I was angry too. I know," Fran admitted, and his voice sounded almost…_almost_ soft enough to slip out of its monotone. Bel looked back up at his kouhai once again, but this time, he actually _saw_ the illusionist.

That cute face looked pale and tired from blood loss, though his lips were still plush and was that slight shade of pink. Those eyes, staring right down into his own, were sparkling in a way that the prince never saw before. It seemed more 'alive', not just the glass eyes of an emotionless doll. The small, slender body smelled of fresh shampoo. The pale, sea-green hair was a little damp from the post-shower and small droplets of water still dripped from a few strands. The illusionist seemed to glow, a faint aura was emanating from him, though not too bright – just a soft, misty aura.

Then, the prince noticed the bandages on that petite body, especially the deepest one on his arm, which was cut to the bone. The cut which Fran received on his own will in order to bring his senpai back to his senses.

Bel lifted his hands up and stroked the bandage, softly and tenderly.

"Does it still hurt?" the prince whispered, even though he knew the answer. Of course, a cut that deep wouldn't become painless within hours.

Fran gave a tiny nod as a response. He was very aware of how close they were together. He also felt how Bel was touching him and he knew there was something more than a simple stroking gesture, and as his senpai raised another hand to touch his other arm, he was certain of it. The movements were gentle, slow and soothing, and as his senpai finally rested his hands on his thin shoulders, he felt the warmth from them calming him.

The two looked at each other, deep into the eyes. Bel slowly stood up, gradually rising until he was slightly taller than Fran like he usually was. The kouhai raised his head a little so that they were at the same eye-level. They paused. Fran could feel his heart thumping so hard against his own chest, and he felt his senpai's reacting in the same way.

Bel moved in, then hesitated – pausing where they could feel each other's breath. Then, he moved in again - and at the perfect moment - their lips met.

It was nothing like the two had imagined in their fantasies. There was no intensity, no rough, passionate, desperate kisses. No furious battling of the tongues. No, it was nothing like that at all.

It was just them, and their lips meeting, sharing the warmth between each other. Fran opened his lips a little for air, and he felt the prince's hot breath blew in. Feeling all warm inside, he let his eyelids drop shut.

They didn't know how long before Bel reluctantly pulled away. Fran slowly opened his eyes and he tiredly rested his head on his senpai's shoulders, allowing himself to follow his heart's desire. Bel did what felt right - he embraced his kouhai. They stayed that way for a long time, until Fran whispered sleepily next to the prince's ears, "Senpai, can I sleep?"

Bel nodded slowly as he sat down on the bed, pulling his kouhai's body with him. Then, they lay down on the bed, the illusionist on top of the prince before the two rolled to one side so that they were facing each other in a close cuddle. The moment was perfect.

"Goodnight, Senpai," was Fran's last soft whisper before he drifted off into sleep, one of his legs slipping in between the senpai's, adding to the closeness between them.

Bel looked at Fran for a long time before he himself actually went to sleep. He observed the kouhai's face, toyed with strands of the illusionist's hair and took in the fresh scent that Fran gave off. Undeniably, he was absorbed by this person - so emotionless, but so sweet… So cute, yet so still and steady - calm and peaceful in his own way. It was a contrast to Bel's instability - slipping off to insanity when he couldn't control it – but even so, Fran managed to bring him back.

The prince couldn't resist it. He moved in and brushed Fran's soft lips with his own one more time, before he whispered… So faintly it was nearly impossible to hear…

"Goodnight, my frog."

* * *

**A/N:** To all my beloved readers~ I hope you enjoyed this ^^ And if you did, please review~ I am now running out of life supply, and doing just that would be great help~ Thank you for all your great support so far, and see you in the next chappie next week~ 3333

Ps. I am posting this at 3.24am in my country, just because I love you guys ^O^


	4. Dream, Awake, Out, Fear

**A/N:** I am so sorry about the slow update, but my computer had been going all stupid last weekend and it won't connect to the internet and keeps shutting itself down. So here we go, finally, and don't worry, I'll still update another chappie in the weekends as well.

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

_Fran was standing in the Varia, in his own bedroom, however, the room looked a bit different with long dark cloaks hanging from the poles and lots and lots of paper and bills everywhere._

_ A knock was heard from the door, light, lazy, and laidback. Fran reached out to open it, but a certain figure walked towards the door first – right through him. The figure was a short girl, wearing one of the cloaks which were seen in the room. The hood covered half of her face with shadows but the two long, indigo marks underneath her eyes could be seen. Resting on top of the hood and her head was a dark colored frog, a little too thin and scary for its type. Her dark, short blue hair fell on her pale cheeks, and she lightly brushed them back with one hand before she opened the door._

_ "Ushishishi, hey there Mammon," the tall boy in front of her greeted, snickering. His shaggy blonde hair covered his eyes and a wide smile decorated his face. On his head a tiara/crown, carelessly put on, sparkled in the light._

_ "Che, Bel." As soon as the girl illusionist saw who it was, she turned and went back to working out the Varia's income, ignoring the prince but not rejecting him, as she left the door open._

_ Bel walked in, looking chilled out with his head resting in his intertwined hands at the back of his head – a pose the prince frequently did. He plopped onto the sofa and watched Mammon, his hands still remaining in the same place._

_ "Ushishi… Sorting out the incomes again?" Bel questioned, to which Mammon answered with a little 'mm'. The prince nodded, before he rested on the sofa, watching Mammon's every move._

_ The girl illusionist tried to ignore this fact, but as she glanced several times and still saw Bel staring intensely at her, she gave up. "Okay fine, Bel. What do you want?"_

_ "Ushishi… The prince is bored, Mammon," he replied, before a wicked grin stretched further across his face._

_ "Let's go out and kill people."_

_ The girl illusionist frowned. It was not a rare request from Bel, and she couldn't care less about people being murdered, but Mammon didn't particularly enjoy it as much as Bel did._

_ "It's a waste of time. I could gain a lot of money in that time. Plus, you're going over limit. We'll have to pay the police to shut up about the murders if you exceed the Varia's killing limit – I am certainly not doing that."_

_ "Che, greedy Mammon," Bel pouted, he wasn't going to give up though._

_ "But we can earn money from killing criminals couldn't we? Ne, Mammon, just one more time…," the prince walked over and tugged at Mammon's cloak, disturbing her work with the incomes. "Please…?"_

_ Mammon looked at the prince in annoyance before she finally rolled her eyes – Bel was giving her the look which was so pleading, she couldn't disagree… well, she could, but she didn't really want to. "Okay, fine Bel. We'll go out. Just go wait outside. I'll be there in a moment."_

_ A wide, happy – but still freaky – smile immediately appeared on Bel's face. He hugged Mammon tight – much to the illusionist's surprise – before he used his hands to lightly pull at the girl's pale and marked cheeks. Mammon slapped his hands off, but the prince didn't seem to mind. He was in his happy mode._

_ "Ushishishi… Thank you, Mammon. You're so cute. See ya outside~," Bel gleefully waved before he left the room, closing the door behind him._

_ Mammon stared at the door for a few moments before she lifted her hand to cup her cheek. Her face was tinted with pink._

_ "Che, that stupid prince. Stop being so laid back already," she mumbled, almost as if she was shy. It was not a typical Mammon expression._

_ "Ushishi… Mammon~. Hurry up~. The prince is bored~," Bel's voice echoed through the door._

_ "Okay, okay, I'm coming," Mammon replied, before she adjusted her cloak and went outside. _

_ The other illusionist – completely ignored – on the other hand, stood still, watching the whole scene. He stared as the door slammed behind Mammon – right in his face._

_ BANG._

* * *

Fran woke with a start, and he nearly fell off the bed when he took in the picture before him. Bel's face was merely centimeters before him, and he could feel the slight breath of his senpai, sending shivers all over his body. The illusionist tried to pull away as softly as he could – not wanting to wake the prince – but Bel draped his arm around him and pulled him even closer. Fran's head was now pressed up against his senpai's warm neck, and he could feel the pulse thumping underneath that skin.

"Nn- Senpaii~," The illusionist tried to protest, but Bel was in no state to comprehend anything. The prince was apparently feeling very comfortable with his new side pillow. Fran, was _not_ so comfortable, especially after he realized how his leg – slipped perfectly between Bel's – was sliding against something which he would rather not explore.

The intimacy immediately recalled the memory of the illusionist's kiss with the prince, and Fran failed to suppress both the images and the blush on his face. The feel of those soft, warm lips on his own still tingled his senses.

It was nothing like Fran had imagined. He expected his first kiss with his senpai to be rough, sex-driven, and lustful. Violence was almost guaranteed. But that kiss…it was so pure, so soft and comfortable. Warm and tender.

A light kiss. That's the beginning of something – isn't it? A light kiss, then a deep kiss. A kiss on somewhere other than the lips, a spot further down…and then…

The illusionist rolled his lips in at the thought. He was nervous about it. A male as he was, he was still inexperienced in his love life. Spending his time training with illusions, he didn't have time for anything else, and once he had the hell ring… Well, the subject of love was not something he frequently thought about. Of course he had imagined things, and he read and watched plenty, but real experiences? None. The kiss he received yesterday was – truly – his first.

He didn't regret it, though. Bel chose the weirdest time to do it, but it was perfect just the way it was. After all the violence and blood the two went through, kissing was not to be expected, and yet, it was a perfect moment - a moment when Fran and Bel shared the same feeling; a moment where the two were weary, and both emotionally vulnerable. Fran couldn't imagine how he would've felt if he was kissed in a different situation. All those times they got so close to sealing each other's lips… It was nothing compared to the random, sudden affectionate thing they did.

_What happened yesterday? Why were we so affected…?_

Fran wondered, trying to recall everything that had occurred. Suddenly, a certain face flashed up in his mind – the face of the girl Bel murdered; the same face which appeared in his dream.

_Mammon._

That's right. It's her- the illusionist who taught him everything; the girl who was like a sister to him; the arcobaleno who disappeared and never came back.

Fran raised his hands up to eye level, before he toyed with the hell-ring on his finger. The metal ring was engraved with Satan's code – 666. The illusionist knew that there were not many of these rings in the world, and that the consequences of giving up one's life for it could be said worth the risk. Giving up one's soul for the ring to engulf almost completely in order to gain power…it wasn't something Fran would have done if it wasn't for Mammon. She had convinced him, and she taught him how to get it. He never regretted it – the ring was now part of him and his life, and a remembrance of Mammon in many ways.

_Mammon._

Fran thought about the dream he just had, and was tied up in confusion. He wasn't sure if the dream was about a situation in the past which really happened, or just his own imagination. The kouhai couldn't work it out. But even though he wasn't certain – there was something he was sure of. Mammon blushed. As long as he knew his sister-like illusionist, she never blushed – not even once. And how she reacted towards the prince…

_Wait a minute - a blush? Did Mammon -_

_ No. No way in hell._

The green-haired illusionist shook his head to rid himself of the thought. However, the motion did disturb a certain prince who was holding him.

"Nn- Froggy, stop moving…," Bel mumbled, but he didn't fall back asleep afterwards. Instead, the prince sat up with Fran's head still resting on his chest. The illusionist tried to move away, but his senpai held him there. The hot breath which blew at his ear as the prince whispered in it caused goose bumps to rise all over his body.

"Hey, Frog… Wanna go out today?"

It was weird of his senpai to ask him this – normally the prince would be too lazy to even sit. Fran considered this, before he nodded slowly.

"Okay, Senpai."

* * *

"Ne, Senpai, will you stop stealing my ice cream?" Fran complained mono-tonally as he pulled away his melting cone of ice-cream away from Bel's lips.

His senpai pouted. "The prince is just merely helping the stupid frog finish it off because he's eating too slowly."

"No help is required, greedy-senpai. Just because you finished yours in 5 seconds doesn't mean you have the right to steal mine," Fran replied, before he expressionlessly licked the cream with a cat-like motion. That small, pink tongue repeatedly dragged its tip up the melting scoop. Then, those small lips took the ice cream into its mouth, and pulled it out again.

Bel swallowed. The kouhai's actions with that ice cream reminded him of something in particular – an image which he had seen in one of his fantasies. He couldn't resist it. Immediately, the prince grabbed hold of the illusionist's collar before he dragged that petite body in and pressed those lips against his own. Right then, right there in the public street with people walking all around.

Fran's eyes grew wide with shock. Sure, he knew more kisses would come after the first, but he wasn't expecting one so soon. Plus, this kiss was so much different than the one before. It was more…grasping. When Bel moved, he started trying to move in rhythm, but it seemed like the senpai was taking the ultimate lead.

Then suddenly, something unexpected happened. Bel's _tongue_ slipped into Fran's mouth, seeking the sweetness of the kouhai. The ice cream fell out of the kouhai's hands, before they gripped the prince's shirt and tried to push him away, but Bel was persistent. It wasn't until Fran nearly fainted from lack of breath that Bel moved back.

Fran gasped, his face burning, his arm rising to cover up his swollen lips. He glared at his senpai as he scanned the area, where some people were looking at them.

"What the fuck did you just do? Idiotic-moron-senpai," Fran mono-toned through gritted teeth, and green eyes tried to stare at the prince but found that they couldn't as a blush burned his face.

"Ushishi… How uncute, Froggy, calling the prince such names. Though you were quite sweet just a moment ago…," Bel snickered, spreading a shining smile across his face.

"Just shut up and go buy an ice cream or something, stupid-senpai," Fran said, blushing violently, and waved his hand at the prince to go away whilst his eyes had suddenly found a certain interest in the floor.

Bel shrugged, unoffended, before he walked off lazily to the ice cream booth. The illusionist exhaled deeply when his senpai was out of sight before he sat down on the bench beside a water fountain. Cupid sculptures decorated the fountain, and Fran found himself cursing at them.

_Having fun, huh? Messing with my emotions…_

The kouhai was wiping his hands on his trousers and readjusting his frog hat when the sunlight was suddenly blocked from him by five tall figures.

Fran looked up to them and saw five guys, around his age or older, checking him out, looking him up and down with perverted, gleaming eyes. They were so close, he could smell their smoke-scented breath, and the illusionist mentally flinched at the disgusting stench from them. Their faces were sneering at him as if they were amused by his presence.

"Hey Cutie, that was quite a sexy scene you preformed there," the middle one teased, his hand trying to touch Fran's face, but he slapped it away.

"Ooh, this one's got resistance, I like it."

The group chuckled, and the noise made Fran feel nothing but disgust.

"Why don't you come with us, Babe? We're gonna entertain you so much more than that wimp just then," the one to the left said, his hands sliding on Fran's slender arms and before the illusionist could shake it off, his other hand was cupped by the one to the right.

"What do you say, Sexy? Wanna have fun with us for a while?"

Fran nearly threw up at all the terms they were calling him. 'Cutie', 'Babe', 'Sexy'… He felt like vomiting at the sound of the words, especially coming from the lips of these people.

"Not interested," Fran said, expressionlessly, as he pulled himself away from the group. However, they weren't letting him go that simply.

The one with the most piercings of them all grabbed his waist and pulled him in close, before he whispered - his voice rasping into Fran's ear, "Baby, you know you want to."

"Go fuck yourself." The illusionist immediately pushed away, his face still expressionless, before he walked away from the group – hearing the laughter echoing behind him.

_That was too easy. I expected them to be more persistent._

Fran thought, but he shook it away as he saw the blonde hair of the prince shining in the sunlight, his arms waving overly dramatically at his kouhai. The illusionist walked towards his senpai, trying to ignore the shivers running up his spine.

* * *

"Ushishi… The prince loves strawberry ice cream."

Bel dumped his fifth empty ice cream cup into the bin, a wide smile splitting his face. The prince was blissful as he walked, chilled out, in front of his kouhai - the day had gone great so far, and the prince had most certainly enjoyed the company of the young illusionist.

Fran, however, was not feeling as great as he followed slowly behind his senpai. He was lightly panting, trying to control his voice not to escape – he did not want anyone, especially Bel, to realize what state he was in. The wind blew, pressing Fran's clothes against his petite body, and he shivered as the fabric rubbed against his skin. The illusionist, for some reason, had gradually become very overly sensitive in the last 10 minutes and he didn't like it one little bit.

"The prince wants more ice cream, what do you say, Froggy?" Bel turned his head back, only to see Fran gripping his own shirt tightly, his face blushing and breaking with sweat. The kouhai was panting suspiciously, and the prince decided to go and take a look.

"What's wrong, Frog?"

His senpai's voice only worsened it. Fran gasped and drew a hitching breath as he felt his arousal straining against the texture of his trousers. Bel cocked his head to one side – the prince didn't quite understand why his kouhai was acting so awkwardly.

Bel brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of the illusionist's face. "Froggy…?"

Fran trembled with the slight touch, and he grabbed the prince so abruptly even Bel was surprised. The panting was harder now, much louder, and the senpai finally understood what was going on.

"Ushishi… Froggy, how indecent of you to be feeling like this in daytime and such a place," Bel snickered, but Fran didn't even have the energy to argue. He pressed his head against Bel's shoulders and shivered as another wave of pleasure surged through him.

"Nnn- aah…" The illusionist couldn't suppress the moan which escaped his lips, and he nearly died of embarrassment. The prince, on the other hand, was starting to notice how strange Fran was acting - even in this state, it was unusual of his kouhai to hold on to him like this.

"Hey, Froggy…," Bel whispered, but it only made the situation that much worse for Fran. The illusionist shuddered and gripped his senpai, scrunching his shirt up in a tight fist. He was on the verge of bursting.

_Shit. What is wrong with me? Shit. Shit. Shit._

As Fran felt the prince's hot breath blowing on his neck, he immediately pushed himself away, panting hard. He sensed the throbbing in his pants and knew that he couldn't stand it much longer.

_No. Not here. Not in front of the idiot-senpai._

And with that thought, the kouhai rushed away to the closest toilet possible, leaving behind the prince – confused.

* * *

_BANG._

Fran slammed the toilet door behind him before he dropped to the floor. He was trembling all over - his teeth clattering, his hands clenching - and he struggled as he tried to unzip himself.

"That cutie should be here by now, shouldn't he?" Fran froze when he heard that voice from outside of the toilet room.

_Shit._

"Yeah, the medicine I gave him should have caused some effects right now. He would be pleading with us by the time the effects reached its limit."

They all chuckled disgustingly at the thought.

"But it was weird how he didn't notice the pin at all, how unaware, and so cute too…," one said, and Fran immediately checked his arm.

As he thought, there was a thin metal pin stuck deep in his arm – he didn't feel it because of the illusion he put on to protect himself from Bel's knives. A shivering hand lifted and pulled the pin out, but Fran knew it wouldn't do much help…the medicine which was coating the pin had already gone into his blood stream.

_Shit._

Fran thought again as he cursed them mentally in his mind – his hands lifted to cover his mouth to stop noises from coming out – but unfortunately, a whimper escaped from the illusionist's lips before he could muffle it.

"Oh, there you are, Baby," one of them said, before a clicking noise was heard. Fran knew straight away that they were breaking the door's lock, but he failed to even crawl away.

_Click._

"Got it."

_Hell._

The door flew open and the same five guys walked into the room, laughing deeply in their throats, the last one closing and locking the door behind him. The first one moved in on Fran and clasped his face, his thumb rubbing against those pink tinted lips which tried to escape.

"Aww, how cute. You're even sexier when you're like this," he cooed, and the other four chuckled.

Then, he pulled Fran's body up and slammed it against the wall, causing pain to shoot through the illusionist's body with his sensitivity. Rough hands tied up Fran's hands to a supporting bar with a rope before they ripped the kouhai's shirt apart, exposing the slender, pale body which shivered reluctantly. Fran couldn't even push them away. Panic, anger and fear ran through him, but none of these emotions showed through his face. Unfortunately, this challenged the group even more.

"Heheh… Let's see how much longer you can hold that face," one of them said before he pushed the first one aside, pressed the illusionist onto the floor and attacked Fran's neck with his cracked lips, hands roughly rubbing at the pale chest chest. Fran shuddered – both from disgust at the sensation and at himself for feeling pleasure from it. He hated his body for responding to the touch and he bit his lip until it bled.

_I would rather die than moan for them. No fucking way._

"Hey, that's enough. It's my turn," another said before he came over and took off his trousers. Fran immediately looked away, feeling sick. Then the male forced the illusionist's pale hand to wrap around his cock before he started thrusting forwards and backwards, rhythmically. It was so disgusting Fran couldn't help the tears which brimmed up around his eyes. He hated this, and most of all, he hated not being able to do anything about it.

Green eyes looked at the hell ring, shining in the light… If only he could make enough energy to light it, if only he could make just one simple illusion…

But it wasn't long before Fran was distracted once again. Another one of the guys pulled down the illusionist's pants and Fran eyes grew wide. There was no way they were going to touch_ that_. The kouhai crossed his legs as he tried to wriggle away from those hands, but they dragged him back by the ankle, straining his arms and hands against the rope which tied him to the bar.

A few hands smoothed against his inner thighs before they grabbed his butt, and the only thing Fran could do was attempt to weakly kick them – he was about to give up. But then, something happened which pushed Fran off his limits. A white, creamy liquid spurted out onto his face with a loud moan from the guy he was holding. As soon as he realized what it was, those green eyes of his burned with black flames.

The illusionist was mad, so mad he could've killed a thousand people right on the spot. He clenched his teeth and felt himself losing his soul to the hell ring – and he was willing to let it go… Anything to kill these disgusting, disgusting beings.

_I want to kill them. Kill them all. KILL._

BANG!

Before Fran could lose his humanity to the ring, the door slammed opened - and there he was, Prince the Ripper, with a killer's intent radiating from him like heat from a heater, making him look like he had a black aura surrounding him. As soon as the prince saw the state of his kouhai, he snapped, and he did not hesitate to murder each and every one of them, creating five bloody knife- cactuses in mere seconds.

Bel slit their throats, plunged out their eyes and peeled their skin. As for the one who ejaculated on Fran, he gifted him with the most horrifying death. He sliced the manhood of the unlucky guy, torturing him until he died screaming in pain.

The floor was bloodied, and even though Bel could've quenched so much more blood from the five of them, he didn't give the corpses a second look. Instead, he concentrated only on his kouhai and walked up to cut the ropes which were tightened around those thin wrists. They were cut with the fabric, and hints of blood could be seen. The prince licked the wounds faintly, just enough to get rid of the blood, before he wiped the disgusting creamy liquid off from the kouhai's face.

Fran, on the other hand, panted and trembled. He was still being affected by the medicine, but he felt relieved to see his senpai. As soon as the semen was wiped away from him, he weakly threw himself into Bel's arms, hugging the prince like he never did before. Teardrops fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, and as the prince felt the dampness on his shoulders, he was shocked.

Fran never, ever showed his emotions. Never. But right then, the illusionist didn't care. He was only a teenager, still pure and inexperienced, and what those five wretched guys did to him was more than he could handle. Fran needed support and comfort, and at that moment, his senpai was the only person he saw.

Belphegor slowly raised his hands and held the small, shivering body in his arms, not really sure what he was supposed to do. The prince wasn't used to calming anyone, especially his forever-expressionless kouhai. He distractedly smoothed Fran's hair, and he heard his kouhai whimper, shuddering with the touch.

Bel stopped. He stared at the panting illusionist before he whispered, "What did they do to you?"

"Nn- don't whisper… Senpai…."

Fran's breath was faint, but he continued, "…they…nn- medicine…"

Fran motioned towards the pin lying on the floor before he trembled once again, his teeth clattering.

The prince immediately understood, and he felt his rage burning up as he realized what those people must have done to his kouhai. He almost couldn't stop himself from slashing those dead bodies once again, but the owner of the thin hands which shook and clutched on his shoulders was his first priority. Bel pulled back, before he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the illusionist's bare body. "Let's go home."

Fran tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't after repeatedly struggling. He was too powerless, and his legs were trembling too much.

"Nnn- Senpai, I…"

Bel didn't hesitate. The prince scooped up his kouhai into his arms before he took him out of the bloodied toilet, holding the small shaking body close to his chest.

"Nnn- aah, Senpai… Too- close…," Fran panted, his face blushing both from the sensations and the embarrassment. "I can't… nnnh-" Another moan was emitted from those pale lips, and the illusionist felt like wanting the ground to open up and swallow him.

Bel, on the other side, was unusually calm and serious. He hugged the kouhai closer to him, making Fran writhe in pleasure, before he whispered into the illusionist's ear.

"Just relax… I'll take you home."

And that, was the first time Fran heard the prince address himself with the word 'I'.

* * *

**A/N:** Smut in the next chappie. See you in the weekend update~ ;P


	5. First, Awkward, Call

**A/N:** Here's the update this week~! And yes, smut, as promised~ ^^

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

Fran was in pure torture.

By the time they reached the hotel, the illusionist's body, was so sensitive that even a slight brush of his senpai's finger could almost kill him. Fran's cheeks were burning, boiling with the heat of blood rushing into his face. He panted, gasped, moaned, whimpered - all in the eyes of his senpai. The illusionist was never so embarrassed, but he couldn't suppress how his body yearned for indecency.

Bel laid the trembling body down on the bed before he sat down himself, hugging his knees at the end of the mattress, observing the illusionist.

"You should take a shower; wash that crap off you properly."

Fran nodded in agreement, but found that he couldn't find the energy to sit upright without shuddering in pleasure and crumbling back down first.

"Nnnh – haa, Senpai, I-"

The prince nodded, before he crawled over and set the illusionist up against the wall. Fran writhed at the touch of his senpai, but he tried to ignore it and started on removing his clothes. However, it was becoming extremely difficult to just simply unbutton a jacket when the hands just _refused_ to stop shaking.

"Nnnh… Damn it…," Fran cursed after the eighth try, but before he could begin the ninth, his hands were brushed away and replaced by the prince's – who expertly unbuttoned the shirt in mere seconds.

Then, Bel slowly slipped the long jacket off and Fran nearly died in the process. He gasped as the glossy leather slid down his shoulders and automatically grabbed his senpai. The prince, on the other hand, was out of character - abnormally silent as he took in each and every of his kouhai's actions.

That cute, ever so expressionless face was blushing and gasping - that usual mono-tonal voice changed into quivering moans and whimpers. Fran was being the least lifeless ever since Bel met him, and yet, he was mad – mad because he knew what had caused his kouhai to act like this, and mad because he had wanted the cause to be _him_. All that trembling and shuddering when Bel took off Fran's inner shirt – it should've been him who made the illusionist respond this way, _not _some fucking medicine.

"Aah! Sen...pai…," Bel's thoughts were interrupted when the illusionist suddenly gripped his shoulders so intensely, it hurt.

"I… nnh- aaah!"

Fran's body twitched and quivered - tensed, before it relaxed. Green eyes which refused to look at the prince were filled with tears as the illusionist panted hard.

"Shit…Senpai. I…came…"

Bel was taken aback for a few seconds before he nodded solemnly and took off the kouhai's sweat-soaked white shirt. Fran quivered at the sensation, but that couldn't compare to what he felt when Bel unbuckled his belt and began to pull off his dirtied trousers.

"Nnnh- Senpai… Nn-nnnh!"

Fran writhed, blushing tomato red.

"Nnnh- haa… Senpai, please…," the illusionist pleaded even though he wasn't quite sure what he was asking for. He just wanted to be out of this torture – it was too much for him.

"Haa… Bel-senpai…"

The prince, however, was not as calm as he was anymore. Fran was just plain _sexy_, blushing and writhing like he was, the voice which called for him aroused the prince, and that hardness which strained against the kouhai's trousers seemed to be _begging_ to be touched.

"Senpai… D-don't touch that…," Fran weakly held his hands on his pants which was the only piece of fabric which covered his body from the prince. But, unfortunately for the illusionist, Bel wasn't going to do as he was told.

"Nnnh! Aaah-!" The dirtied pants were slipped off those pale slender legs which immediately crossed over to hide away from the prince.

"Haa… Don't look, Senpai…"

Fran blushed so violently, his cheeks were literally strawberry red.

Bel crept up closer to his kouhai, so close he could whisper into Fran's ears. "Hey, Froggy…"

"Nn-haa! No, Senpai, don't nn-whisper…"

Small hands attempted to push Bel away by the chest, but the prince didn't even budge.

Instead, Bel lifted his fingers and lightly brushed his thumb over Fran's slightly parted lips.

"They didn't touch you here, did they?" Bel whispered, hot breath blowing on Fran's skin.

Fran quickly shook his head before he tried another weak attempt to push his senpai away, and again, he failed. However, his senpai did move this time – but it was quite the unexpected move.

"Ah- Senpai- nnh…!"

Fran's moan was swallowed into a deep kiss between him and his senpai, as Bel's lips sealed against his own. A warm and slick tongue hungrily plundered the kouhai's mouth, earning a gasp and a quivering moan from the illusionist.

"Mmnh – aah!"

Fran broke the kiss with another loud, trembling gasp when Bel slowly smoothed his hand on that pale, bare chest, lingering at the sensitive, pink-tinted nipples which hardened at his touch. Fran's hands clutched tight at the prince's shoulders before his whole body shuddered and twitched as a white creamy liquid spurted from him.

"Haa… Senpai… What are you doing…?" Fran panted, his face blushing darkly, teardrops spilling from the corner of his eyes.

"The obvious, Frog…," Bel whispered against Fran's lips, his hands curling around that slim waist, making the illusionist shiver and shudder once again. The prince's warm mouth slowly moved down from face to neck, each hot breath causing the kouhai to twitch, before he stopped at the hollow of Fran's neck where it met the shoulders.

"Che. Stupid mark," Bel mumbled at the dark violet bruise - marked by one of the bastards which played with the frog – feeling his anger build up inside him before he transferred that fume of anger into a rough love bite – sucking and biting at the same bruised area, causing Fran to scream in both pain and pleasure, until it bled.

"Aaah….! Senpai… Don't- nngh!"

Fran bit his lips and shuddered hard as Bel dragged the tip of his tongue along the blood line, before the prince licked his lips deliciously, his hands slithering up the small of his kouhai's back. Bel nestled into Fran's curve of the neck and the illusionist trembled and wrapped his arms around his senpai's neck as he melted beneath the prince's tantalizing touch. By now, Fran had lost his power altogether, he had no control over his body whatsoever.

"Nngh- Senpai…ah aah-! Don't…not there! Nnh- Senpai!"

Fran writhed violently when Bel brushed his hands down on the hardness in between his legs, and he moaned when the senpai moved his lips downwards – grazing along the skin of the kouhai, faintly sucking on those hardened nipples and receiving a whine of complaint from him when those lips moved on to the navel. Bel's lips then hovered dangerously over the kouhai's length, coaxing it with his warm breath, but not getting any closer to touching it with his lips - the hands which used to brush there also moved down to work at the illusionist's pale thighs instead, causing Fran to almost scream in desperation.

"Nngh- Senpai… Please…"

Bel smirked at that plead but he wasn't ultimately giving in, instead, he used the tip of his tongue to lick the tip of the illusionist's arousal _once_, and then moving back from it again. Fran whimpered and moaned loudly, eyes brimming with tears once again, arching himself pitifully against the prince's body.

"Nnngh- aah… Senpai…"

Bel moved back up and nibbled behind the kouhai's ears, hands running across the flat of his stomach, not going anywhere nearer to where Fran wanted the most attention, and the illusionist was dying for it. Fran bit his lips desperately before he panted "Damn tease," through gritted teeth and then moaned out loud again when those lips went back down to brush against the tip of his length.

_Shit. What am I doing? One minute I'm telling him not to touch it and the second I'm begging him for it?_

Fran thought before he suddenly arched his back once more, his body shuddering and twitching when Bel finally took hold of his arousal.

"Aaaghn..! Senpai…!"

_I don't know what's what anymore…_

"Aaah..!"

Creamy semen was ejected from the kouhai once again with just a few strokes and Fran lifted his hands to cover his dark red, tear-stained face. It was embarrassing beyond the limit, especially that the prince saw it so clearly this time.

Then, to Fran's absolute horror, Bel dipped his hand into the thick liquid and spread it around his fingers.

"Senpai... What're you…ah nnh-," Fran shuddered when those long fingers of the prince rubbed the liquid at the illusionist's entrance. Then suddenly, the senpai pushed in one finger, causing Fran to scream and grip his shoulders so hard it cut the fabric.

"Ah! Ow, nnh-Senpai… It- hurts…," Fran whimpered and shuddered at the pain but as two more fingers entered him, the first pain was like nothing. The kouhai writhed and screamed and whined, hands clutching ever so hard at his senpai who was whispering to him.

"Relax your muscles, Froggy. Yeah, like that, and keep breathing," Bel mumbled as he slowly stretched the frog's entrance, noticing how much pain that always emotionless face was showing. The kouhai flinched, whined, mewed, screamed, moaned, whimpered, cried…and Bel brushed his lips against those kiss swollen lips, his other hand pumping the illusionist's arousal in order to distract him from the pain.

"Nnh- Bel-senpai…" Fran felt Bel's fingers in his body, and the prince couldn't stop imagining that hot, tight sheath around his arousal. All of a sudden, the prince got impatient, and decided that it was enough stretching for his kouhai.

Bel unzipped his trousers and freed himself before he moaned in his throat as he stroked himself a few times. Fran twitched at the sight and was panicking about what his senpai was about to do, even though his body, in that moment, yearned for that very thing.

"Bel-senpai… you're not- nnngh! It…aa-AAH!" Fran screamed and nearly dug his nails right into the prince's shoulders when Bel pushed himself into his virgin entrance. Bel was overwhelmed with how tight the body of his kouhai was, warm flesh sheathing and enveloping his length. Fran, on the other hand, felt like his body was being torn apart as fresh, red blood oozed and dripped from that entrance. "Aagh, ow…it…hurts Senpai. Nnh-It really… _hurts_." Tears swelled up and rolled down the illusionist's cheeks as his body shivered and shook at the pain.

Bel kissed away the tears and waited for the kouhai to get used to the pain and relax a little, for both of them to adjust to each other, before he started moving. At first, the illusionist was screaming at the pain before it was numbed out by the surges of pleasure he was receiving in each thrust. Fran panted hard for breath and he gasped every time his senpai moved into him; he could feel the prince pulsing inside him, and even though it caused a throbbing pain in his back, he had to admit that it felt good.

"Nn-aah… Bel-senpai…" The noises Fran emitted were music to Bel's ears. He liked how his kouhai sometimes arched his back to grind himself against his body, and sometimes innocently stiffened himself against the bed. It felt incredible inside the illusionist, and Bel struck harder, hitting a certain spot inside of Fran which made him arch his back up in exquisite pleasure. "Aaaah!"

Bel smiled his wide freakish grin when he knew he had hit his kouhai's prostate. He rolled his hips back before he moved in again, making sure he struck that same spot. The illusionist cried desperately, losing all sense of everything around him - his sensitivity was making the pleasure almost too much to bear and his mind was fully engulfed in it.

The prince picked up his pace, still hitting that very spot in every thrust, and a mixture of breathtaking pain and pleasure built up, more and more, in the two bodies. It seemed to be everlasting until Bel used his hand to stroke his kouhai a few times, and that was all Fran needed to release himself into the overpowering bliss which took over him so completely. "Bel-senpai…!" Fran's mind flashed as tingling sparks rushed throughout his body, and he ejected pure creamy liquid onto his flat, pale stomach. Bel moaned when the illusionist clenched around him, before he followed shortly behind his kouhai, making him shudder when he felt the warm liquid being spurted inside of him.

The prince looked into Fran's bliss-glazed eyes, before he claimed those swollen lips once again with a kiss so tender and deep the kouhai had to wrap his arms around the senpai. Fran moaned softly against the kiss, his soft warm tongue responding to the prince's. When Bel reluctantly broke the kiss, the illusionist almost immediately fell asleep as the prince removed himself from the bloodied entrance. However, in that sleepy daze, Fran managed to curl himself up against Bel's chest before dreams took over him and his eyes shut closed – sighing exhaustedly as he fell asleep. Bel looked at his kouhai, before he ran his fingers through that pale-green, sweat soaked hair, before moving his fingers down to the soft smooth cheeks, admiring the beauty and cuteness of the illusionist.

Bel quickly kissed those small pink lips once again before he sighed, and pulled up the blanket to cover them two bodies, wrapping his arms right around his kouhai afterwards. He pressed his lips on Fran's forehead before he whispered softly into the sleeping illusionist's ears just before he fell asleep himself.

"You're mine, my Froggy."

* * *

**5.37 pm, the next day.**

It was an awkward, tense situation in the car as the two Varia assassins sat back to Namimori.

Fran found a sudden particular interest in the outside environment and Bel just sat cleaning his knives, snickering as he admired the beauty of them. The two were back to their normal characters with Fran and his lifeless expression and Bel with his wild insanity. However, the awkwardness – tinged with certain sweet - which lingered between them from since they woke up, still remained.

It was in the afternoon when the two awoke and as soon as Fran woke up, he was in pain.

His back throbbed so painfully he could barely sit up, and his entrance felt like it was torn apart. Plus, his whole body ached, and he was bruised all over with hand and finger marks along with many kiss marks. He breathed heavily, feeling like he had just trained endlessly for a whole 3 days.

But then, he saw his senpai sleeping silently beside him, and he felt the warmth of that body close to him, the feel of that breath blowing on his face – and suddenly, the pain became more bearable. However, it was replaced by something else – worry, and maybe even embarrassment.

It was not normal to jump from the first kiss to something they did yesterday in just one day... His senpai took both his first kiss and virginity, and now, he didn't know how to face him. What was he supposed to say, and what was he supposed to do?

Then, when Bel woke up, things got even weirder. Even though the two gained back their personalities, it was different – both of them found it exceedingly difficult to find a subject to talk about. The only time they spoke to each other was when Fran stood up and realized that he had to limp to ease the pain of walking. Fran cursed the prince and Bel just snickered, but before any more conversation could happen, Bel's cell rang, and Gokudera was yelling at the two for making the Tenth worry about where they were, since they were supposed to get back to the base yesterday evening.

A car was sent, and the two didn't have any time to talk about anything. But as soon as they got into the car, with a filmed window separating them from the driver and total privacy, the two found that they were stuck in quite the awkward situation.

The silent minutes passed by and it seemed to last forever, until both of them decided that they needed to break the awkwardness.

"Bel-senpai/Froggy." The two turned to speak at the same time and Fran immediately turned away, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Bel, on the other hand, was insistent on breaking the silence now that he started on it.

"Hey, Froggy…," Bel started, experimenting with his tone of voice, unsure of how he should approach this. It was sort of a similar situation to when he and Gokudera, his ex, had their first time together – the same awkwardness. However, Fran wasn't Gokudera; he was nothing like the Smoking Bomb and the prince wasn't sure of what to do.

Fran remained silent, also not knowing how he should react. Bel frowned, before he moved closer to the kouhai and tugged on the tail of the illusionist's coat. "Froggy~."

"W-what, moron-senpai?" Fran said, trying to keep his usual monotone voice and suppressing his blush, still not looking in the prince's direction.

Bel was silent when his kouhai answered, though. He wasn't quite sure of what to say next, and then suddenly, he saw the knives in his hand and thought about how he broke the silence between them last time. Thinking of this, the prince stretched a wide manic smile across his face before he jabbed one knife into the illusionist's arm.

Sure enough, Fran responded. The illusionist turned to look and his senpai and almost automatically started on his unstoppable paragraph of insults, "What the hell, you idiot-senpai. You really are warped aren't you, randomly sticking knives into people like that. Is your mind so completely twisted or are you just being annoying on purpose?" Fran spouted those words without thinking, his face and tone completely emotionless and indifferent all the way through. He almost returned to his normal self before he realized what situation they were in and he looked away once again.

Bel snickered at Fran's reaction, relieved and liking the way his kouhai snapped right back into his usual character even though both of them were in awkward silence before. "Ushishishi… You don't like the prince's knives?" Bel started on the subject, stabbing two more knives into the kouhai.

Once again, the illusionist instantly reacted. "Of course not. What do you think, stupid-senpai?" Fran mono-toned before he pulled out the bloodless knives and dropped them carelessly onto the floor, mumbling, "the stupid thing, the stupid thing," as he dropped each one.

"Che. Don't drop them, Froggy," Bel complained, but he didn't really mind as the knives weren't damaged.

"Then stop stabbing me with them, idiot-senpai," Fran expressionlessly replied, before he picked the knives up and to Bel's surprise, handed them back to him. "There. Take them, and don't think I'm being nice, moron-senpai," Fran mono-toned before he looked away and out of the window once again, his expression unchanged, his face resting on his palm.

The prince was confused. Fran didn't do things like this very often. "Ushishi… Then why would you give them back, Froggy?" Bel questioned, a big grin decorating his face.

"For yesterday - when you found me," Fran mumbled against his hand as a reply, still looking out of the window as if he didn't care. However, when the prince thought about it, he realized what his kouhai was trying to do. The illusionist was saying thank you, in his own reluctant way, for saving him from those bastards yesterday.

Bel laughed his usual freaky laugh when he realized this, and he rested his head back on the seat. "Don't say thanks, Frog."

Fran glanced at his senpai, before he replied, unchanged. "I didn't, moron-senpai."

And just like that, the two of them got rid of the awkwardness between them and it was as if nothing had happened. But, the tinge of sweetness did not go away, and both of them knew that just as well. Their relationship may have remained indifferent but what had passed between them had definitely woven another bond, another connection between them.

Bel sat and observed his senpai from the back, and as he noticed his love bite on Fran's neck he chuckled, thinking about how his kouhai reacted when he marked it onto him. As for Fran, he felt the prince's eyes on his back and didn't dare look back, afraid that he would blush again. The memory of him and his senpai last night still remained sharp and clear in his mind, and it wasn't going to be fading away anytime soon.

The way they acted towards each other might be the same, but the way they felt about each other had changed. They didn't go all sweet and intimate with each other – that just wasn't them. Bel was still all knives and blood whilst Fran was still all lifeless and insults. And even though nobody else would notice, the two of them would know it existed - that connection between them which had thickened, with more emotions being tied into the bond in the process. The two assassins were different, but at the same time, they were unchanged.

And they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

At the same time, in the Vongola base.

"Did you find him, Hibari-san?" The Vongola Decimo, young, bright and cute, stood before his cloud guardian who loomed over him, so dark, tall and handsome it was like seeing contrasting colors against each other.

"Hn… I'll find him, and I'll bite him to death when I do," Hibari spoke coldly, before he swiftly exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tsuna sighed and sat back into his chair, sinking into the soft leather. Tsuna couldn't rest just yet though, when Gokudera walked in with Yamamoto, holding a cell phone.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, what's the matter?" Tsuna questioned tiredly, his brown eyes innocently glistening like caramel in the light.

"Here, Tenth, the Varia wants to speak to you," Gokudera replied, wincing at the word 'Varia' before he handed over his cell phone to his boss.

Tsuna nodded, his expression clearly showing worry before he put the phone against his ear. "Um, hello?"

[VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!]

"Agh…" Tsuna flinched, quickly pulling the phone away from him as Squalo's loud voice exploded out of the phone. Gokudera winced in distaste whilst Yamamoto just laughed, recognizing how Squalo still remained the same excessively loud Squalo.

Tsuna waited for the sound to quiet down before he moved the cell back to his ear. "Uh, yes, Squalo?"

[VOII~, stupid brat, how're you guys doing?]

"Ah, um, we're doing fine, Squalo." Tsuna answered quietly, still pained by how loud Squalo was – that is, so loud even Gokudera and Yamamoto could hear him.

[Well, good! What about the two babies I sent you?]

"Ah, Bel-san and Fran-san are doing fine. They are just coming back from their mission."

[Voi, that stupid mission of Levi's. Che, that's fine. I'll talk to them later.]

"Oh, did you want to contact Fran-san and Bel-san?"

[Nah. I am informing you brats that we're coming over soon.]

"Ah… Eh? 'We'?" Tsuna was confused.

[VOIII~, the Varia, of course.]

"Ehh? You mean, Xanxus and everything?" the Vongola questioned, a sweatdrop forming on his face

[No, not the boss. Just me and Lussuria – I'm going to film my swordsman emperor tape all over again.]

"Oh… I see," Tsuna nodded slowly, relieved that Xanxus wasn't coming but not too happy about the fact that more chaos was arriving all the same.

[So there, that's pretty much all I have to tell you and- Ah- VOIIIII~, what was that for?]

[Shut up, Trash.]

[VOIII~! Boss!]

The line disconnected at that, and Tsuna sighed as he returned the phone back to Gokudera, who heard everything with Squalo's amazing level of volume.

"Now those two bastards are coming over as well? Wasn't that stupid prince and the other new one enough?" Gokudera complained, but was cut off with Yamamoto's care-free comment.

"Maa maa, Squalo and Lussuria's coming over? That's awesome! Haha, maybe I'll get Squalo to teach me that technique he did," Yamamoto said, smiling at the idea of learning new sword tactics.

Gokudera frowned at his naive lover and mumbled "Baseball freak" before he turned to Tsuna and excused himself before he walked out of the room.

"Eh? What did I do?" Yamamoto, confused, looked from Gokudera to Tsuna - who just motioned him to follow the bomber. The swordsman followed the advice, and left the Vongola Decimo alone in his room once again.

Tsuna exhaled deeply, before he rested back once again into his chair, thinking about all the chaos that he would have to handle when Squalo arrived with Lussuria, and also about the missing person that Hibari was still endlessly trying to find. The young boss then glanced at all the papers and assignments he had to read and sign, before he face palmed when he saw that they were stacks of them.

"…it doesn't get any easier, doesn't it?" he sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** ...and that's all for this weekend!  
*sighs* Have to go to school tomorrow, how tragic. I might just as well go off and have a good night's sleep, after I read my KHR doujins, ofcourse.

Goodnight, and see you next week, my awesome readers~! ^^


	6. Found, Visit, Confusion, Return, Hurt

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'Ambiguous Thoughts.'**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, the independent Vongola cloud guardian, was scanning the streets of a town quite far away from Namimori. It was dark, and very late in the night, but he was determined to find the person he had been looking for for all these years.

The person who kept randomly appearing and disappearing, the person who was the first to defeat him, the person who was supposed to be imprisoned in a water tank, the person who possessed a girl from time to time, the 'mist'… _That_ person, whom Hibari held his immortal grudge against.

The cloud guardian had been searching for him ever since he graduated from high school, and he would not stop until he had found him – no matter how long it would take. From the day he walked out of Yamamoto Takeshi's life, this was the only goal he had in his mind, and without anyone stopping him, he was never going to stop. Never.

Hibari took out the photo from his pocket once again - the photo of a particular place in this town and a glimpse of that person's hair – the most recent lead to his existence, before the cloud guardian continued eyeing the streets.

Suddenly, the air dropped a degree colder. Hibari, with his naturally quick instincts and reflexes, gripped his tonfas almost immediately, but still did not pull them out from his cloak. He was ready for an attack, but he wasn't going to let the opposition know that. Then, something happened which made the cloud guardian's eyes grew wide. Mist. An air of thick and faint mist was covering and isolating him from the surroundings. Hibari felt his adrenaline rush with his thirst for a fight.

Because mist only meant one thing – or more accurately, one person.

"Kufufufu… Oya? What a coincidence, Hibari Kyouya-kun…"

* * *

Confused.

That was the reaction Bel and Fran had when two very familiar faces appeared in front of their suite's door at the break of dawn - obviously the wrong time to give someone a visit. But clearly, the long-haired swordsman and the Gaylord haven't really considered that.

Squalo barged into the suite with a loud, awakening "VOIIIIIIIII~~" followed shortly by Lussuria's tidal wave of gayness and squeals. The two younger assassins did not expect this visit and it took a while for their sleepy brains to process what was going on. Eventually, after some time, Squalo and Lussuria calmed and settled in the living room of the suite with a very dazed and sleep-deprived prince and illusionist.

"So, long-haired commander wants to film his 'path of a swordsman' or something tape again, and decided to come to Japan, bringing the Gaylord with him without thinking about the consequences and issues which may occur. Hm…can't say it is unexpected of you though to act so carelessly, un-wisely, and stupidly." Fran concluded before he yawned, and rested his head on the pillow he was hugging.

Squalo ignored the illusionist's comments. "We already went to the Tenth brat, and he told us to come here and see you two babies first."

"Wow, how thoughtful of him," Fran sarcastically murmured, his voice in a sleepy monotone. The young illusionist certainly did not think that this was a good idea in any way.

Bel, who wasn't really concentrating as he was playing with a certain piece of cotton from the plush sofa, suddenly looked up and snickered. "Ushishi… So we'll be seeing a lot of Squalo and Lussuria?"

"That's right, Bel-chan. Tsunayoshi-chan offered us a room next door, but it seemed to be an inconvenience, so we'll be sharing this suite with you, since it's for four people anyways~," Lussuria answered flamboyantly, and Bel responded with his wide freaky smile before he continued to play with the piece of cotton.

"Oh joy," Fran murmured sarcastically, once again.

Then, for some sexually confused reason, Lussuria suddenly remembered the situation between Bel and Fran before they came to Japan. Once the Gaylord was aware of this, he immediately noticed how close the two younger Varia assassins were sitting. Bel was hugging his knees on the sofa, playing with the same piece of cotton, and rocking back and forth whilst Fran was sitting right beside his senpai, their shoulders almost touching, hugging a pillow and eyeing the prince from time to time. There was a lot more space on the sofa, but the two were sitting close together instead of filling that space, when before, the illusionist would sit as far away from his senpai as possible.

Fran tiredly stretched his arms out, yawning softly once again, but that motion made his oversized long-sleeved shirt slide off to one side of his shoulders, revealing numerous red splotches on the curve of his neck. Through Lussuria's tinted lens, he saw these marks as clearly as black ink on paper, and he immediately gasped when he realized what those marks were.

The Gaylord sprang up from his seat before he rushed over to grab the illusionist's slender arms and pulled him up from the sofa. "Fran-chan, we need to have a private talk, between you and me."

And with that, Lussuria dragged a very sleepy and confused Fran off outside of the suite and slammed the door sharply behind him - not even giving Bel and Squalo a chance to go "huh?".

* * *

"So you and Bel _are_ together after all~!" Lussuria exclaimed, squealing like the flamboyant gay that he is.

"What…?" Fran replied, confused.

"Bel gave you that hickey, didn't he?"

"…yes." Fran blinked, unchanged.

"And that doesn't mean anything?" Lussuria pressed on, and Fran was feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh…I don't know. I'm not the brainless senpai," Fran answered honestly.

"Well, does Bel kiss you often, and hug you and all that? Or more than that?" Lussuria wanted to know.

Fran didn't reply, but he thought about what he and his senpai did last night, and inevitably, a blush came to his face.

Lussuria noticed, and his eyes grew wide as he understood what the blush probably meant. "Oh my, Fran-chan! How far did you and Bel-chan go, exactly?"

Fran didn't reply to that either, but the answer was obvious enough. Not answering is as equally clear as shouting the answer right out.

"…you did it with him, didn't you?" Lussuria softened his voice, and Fran looked away, unwilling to answer.

Lussuria sighed, before he asked Fran again, softer. "And you don't know what you feel about each other, don't you?"

Fran looked at the Gaylord, considered it for a moment, before shaking his head expressionlessly. Lussuria sighed when he saw this, before he gripped on both of Fran's shoulders, holding on tight, meaning to show the illusionist that he was serious.

"Fran-chan, do you love Bel-chan?"

Fran didn't expect that, and he never really thought about it either. Did he love the prince? The answer was nowhere to be found – the concept of 'love' wasn't something he really understood. Sure, he liked touching the prince, it felt good when his senpai touched him, and he enjoyed being close to the prince – but love? He knew nothing about that word and Fran decided it was safest to avoid looking into Lussuria's searching eyes.

"You don't know." Lussuria said that more like a statement than a question, before he continued, moving closer in and trying to look at Fran's green, hiding eyes. "You went that far, not knowing what you felt about each other?"

"I-It's not like it's strange. Look at the long-haired commander and the bad-tempered boss." Fran still refused to look into Lussuria's eyes.

"No, Fran-chan. Squalo and Boss loves each other, even though they deny it, they do. But you and Bel…you two don't know what you feel about each other, don't you?" Lussuria kept pressing on, and Fran was feeling more and more caged. "Let's put it this way. What do you feel when Bel is hurt? What do you feel when he's with you? What do you feel when he's with other people? What do you feel when he touches you? And if he loves you…how does that make you feel?"

Lussuria's words were racing through Fran's mind, and all of a sudden, the illusionist was pressed to the point where he couldn't stand the confusion anymore.

"Stop it," Fran mono-toned before he escaped from Lussuria and walk back into the suite, leaving the Gaylord sighing.

"…those two really need to work things out, or else things will get worse. Like when Bel dated the Smoking Bomb, he didn't really understand what he felt, even though that silver haired kid did love him. Oh dear, let's just hope they sort it out," Lussuria sighed.

* * *

"Voii, back already?" Squalo greeted Fran as he was dragging Fran's suitcase out of the illusionist's bedroom.

"Eh? What are you doing, long-haired commander?" Fran questioned, eyeing Squalo as he transported the suitcase into Bel's bedroom. Bel, who followed shortly, holding a basket of Fran's stuff, answered.

"Ushishi… Squalo and Lussuria's gonna take your room, so you're moving in with me, Froggy," the prince announced with a flashing smile.

"Oh how wonderful. In the same room as senpai. Yay," Fran expressed mono-tonally, his face showing no emotion, but being sarcastic all the same.

"Voi. You really get more annoying everyday don't you, brat?"

"Just like how your hair grows stupidly longer every day, commander. Oh yes, not to mention how you become more sexually attractive to our bad-tempered boss everyday too."

"VOIII~! Fran! I'll cut out your organs!" Squalo did not hesitate to pull out his extremely long and threatening blade.

"Uh-oh," Fran said, before he swiftly side-stepped and hid behind his senpai. "Sensitive subject, eh?"

"Ushishi… You'd better shut up, Froggy, Squalo won't play around," Bel warned, snickering.

Squalo advanced towards Fran who was still hiding behind Bel, and Fran just decided to let whatever he thought loose.

"By the way, Commander, doesn't our boss mind, having you so far away? He would be pretty uncomfortable without you releasing his bodily fluids." Fran was really pushing it by saying that, but instead of Squalo slicing him open, the swordsman looked away, not facing anyone.

"Don't mention the stupid boss," Squalo mumbled, before he quickly walked into Fran's old bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Fran and Bel blinked in Squalo's direction – neither of them expected that reaction from the shark of Varia. Just then, Lussuria came back into the room, in time to see Squalo's hair disappearing behind the slamming door.

"Oh my, what happened this time?" the Gaylord wanted to know.

"Ushishi… The frog said something about the boss, and Squalo didn't slice him open. Pity, really," Bel said, adding the last sentence with a great smile.

Lussuria face palmed and explained. "Squalo had a fight with the boss before he came here. The boss didn't want him to come to Japan, see, and Squalo was kind of determined. So they got into a fight, and Squalo walked out – bad situation, really."

Bel and Fran nodded in comprehension. Their boss and commander had always been having little fights between them, but they ended up making up all the same – so the fights never really concerned them.

"I'll go have a look at Squalo, you two sort the new room out, okay?" Lussuria finished off, before he opened the door and quietly walked into Fran's old bedroom, leaving Bel and Fran behind, on their own.

"Ushishi… The prince is tired; wanna go get more sleep, Froggy?" Bel said, smiling.

"Sure, Senpai." Fran nodded and they headed into Bel's bedroom. There was only one king-sized bed, which startled Fran a little, but it didn't seem to concern Bel. The prince just easily laid himself down on one side of the bed, leaving enough space for his kouhai on the other side. Fran took more time settling in, and he was very aware of how close they were to each other, lying there on the bed.

Bel had no problem falling asleep; somehow, he found it comfortable to sleep with his kouhai now. Different from Fran, who could not make himself sleep even though he was very tired. He carefully turned himself around to face his senpai, and used his fingers to softly play with one strand of that blonde hair.

Lussuria's question flowed into his mind at that moment.

_'Fran-chan, do you love Bel-chan?'_

_Do I? Do I love the senpai? _

_'What do you feel when Bel is hurt?'_

Fran remembered the time when Bel slashed his own wrists. He remembered being so mad at the prince, and he remembered how worried he felt, how concerned he was. He didn't like seeing his senpai hurt.

'_What do you feel when he's with you?'_

Fran looked at his senpai's face, that flawless combination which makes up this insane, manic prince. He feels warm when he's with Bel, he feels that he's filled up inside, and he likes being around this twisted, interesting being.

'_What do you feel when he's with other people?' _

Fran pondered this. He never really saw Bel with other people, so he didn't really know.

'_What do you feel when he touches you?'_

Fran thought about that night once again, and the past nights. The day when the prince held him, the day when he was given his first kiss, the day when the prince lay hugging him all night…it felt good, he had to admit. Every touch, every sensation…all filled with deep pleasure.

'_And if he loves you… how does that make you feel?'_

That was probably the hardest question, and the one that pressed him the most. What would Fran feel if his senpai loves him? To tell the truth, Fran didn't really know. He didn't know what the prince would be like if he loved him, and he couldn't figure out how he would've felt. Thinking about it made his head hurt, and Fran decided to just let the subject drop.

_It doesn't matter if I love the senpai or not. Or if he loves me or not. It's fine just as it is. Don't think about it._

* * *

**3 days later, at the Vongola base**

Yamamoto was walking around the base, looking for Gokudera, who was pissed at him again for some unknown reason. He checked every room he passed, and so far, no one has saw where Gokudera went. He sighed, closing the door of another useless room before he moved towards the next, and slid the door open.

"Hey Gokude-" Yamamoto paused mid-sentence when he saw the image inside the room. The cloud guardian of Vongola, who had disappeared for one week, was in the room with the person he had been searching for all along – Rokudo Mukuro. But that wasn't why Yamamoto was startled. It was the fact that Mukuro was pressing Hibari's half-naked body on the office table, the illusionist's lips grazing softly down the cloud guardian's chest that gave Yamamoto a shock. Hibari writhed uncomfortably under Mukuro's clutches, clearly displeased to be there.

"Ah- sorry, I was just looking for someone," Yamamoto said, before he quickly closed the door. Mukuro did nothing but slightly glanced at the swordsman, before continuing with Hibari. The rain guardian, however, was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Seeing Hibari with Mukuro created a pang of sudden jealousy in him. He felt like wanting to pull Hibari right out of Mukuro's hands and making him as his own instead. That pale, slender body was being marked by another man…that body which used to belong to him.

Yamamoto shook his head violently, he shouldn't be feeling this. He had Gokudera to think about. Gokudera, who loved him for so long, even when he was dating Hibari. He couldn't hurt the bomber again with his stupid feelings for Hibari – he couldn't. It wasn't right. That thing he had between him and Hibari had ended, and he needed to convince himself that it really did. Hibari hated him from the very moment he chose to run to Gokudera instead of him. So even if he did love Hibari…

No. No, he shouldn't think like that. He shouldn't even be thinking about Hibari at this moment, when he's looking for Gokudera. But as he walked the halls, all he could think about was how Mukuro was forcefully pressing against Hibari, and how he wanted to snatch the cloud guardian and kiss him, moving his hands up beneath that shirt and feeling that body…

"Shit, stop it, Yamamoto," the swordsman cursed himself and tried to concentrate on finding Gokudera, but as the image of Mukuro and Hibari appeared in his mind again, he couldn't resist it. He ran, full-speed, back to the room he left.

BANG.

Yamamoto slammed the door opened, ready to pull Mukuro away from Hibari. But what he saw, was the cloud guardian, just sitting alone on the table, panting, wearing his shirt but not buttoning it up – exposing his pale chest. The illusionist was nowhere to be seen.

"W-what happened?" Yamamoto wanted to know.

Hibari glanced at the swordsman before he mumbled, angrily through gritted teeth. "He got away. That stupid illusion thing again."

Yamamoto wasn't sure that he was relieved or worried. Now with Mukuro gone, he didn't know what to explain to Hibari.

"Why did you come back, Herbivore?" Hibari said, coldly, not looking at Yamamoto's direction.

The swordsman fidgeted, before he decided to just tell the truth. "I just…didn't want to see you with anyone else."

A flare of anger rushed up Hibari with that. In one move, he pressed Yamamoto against a wall with his tonfas, his eyes glaring. "Oh, is that so? You think you even have the right to say that when you left me for that weak herbivore?" Hibari was almost shaking with anger. All this time, he hadn't realized how angry he had been at the swordsman for choosing someone else over him, and now that he released the fury, he might as well just go all the way.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto murmured, earning a violent punch from the former head of the discipline committee. The swordsman fell to the floor, blood oozing from the corner of his lips, and he didn't fight back – he didn't feel like he had the right to. Hibari, on the other hand, had every right to beat the crap out of him.

"You think that just that is enough?" Hibari kicked Yamamoto so hard he curled into a ball. "Did you even care if I lived or died? Did you even think about how I felt?" The cloud guardian grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and pulled him up so that he faces him. But when he saw those brown, warm eyes which still looked at him the same way he did before, Hibari got angry. "Don't play with me, Bastard." He punched Yamamoto again in the face, and the swordsman coughed up blood – Hibari did not hold back in the very least.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto repeated once again, and Hibari, who pulled up the swordsman to punch him, stopped. He looked at the swordsman face which looked back at him with those warm brown eyes, and he suddenly knew what all of it meant. The reason Yamamoto ran back to him, the reason he was so mad at Yamamoto.

They still loved each other.

When Yamamoto saw the calmer glint in Hibari's eyes, he relaxed, before he lifted his hands to touch the cloud guardian's face - softly, tenderly, as he had done so many times before in the past. Hibari tensed at the touch, but did not pull away. Instead, he looked back straight into Yamamoto's eyes. The swordsman moved closer to Hibari, and looked into those black, broken eyes.

There was only a moment of hesitation before their lips met.

It was perfect, as if they had been waiting for this moment all along. They didn't realize how much they had missed each other until now – and now that they did realize it, their feelings for each other were unstoppable. Neither of them knew how long it was before they broke the kiss, and Yamamoto held Hibari close to him, his fingers softly running through that mass of soft black hair.

"Don't you dare leave me again, Herbivore," Hibari commanded in a soft murmur, and Yamamoto chuckled happily, hugging Hibari tighter to himself.

"I promise. I'll sort things out. It'll be okay." The swordsman whispered. "I love you."

Hibari exhaled when he heard that, before he rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulders, murmuring, "Took you long enough."

Yamamoto smiled, before he kissed Hibari's forehead and continued to hug him. It really had took him long enough to realize that he never stopped loving this person. But now that knew, he would never let go of Hibari ever again.

Outside of the room, someone in particular was standing there, shocked at the sight he just saw. He was looking for Yamamoto, now calm and ready to forgive his lover for that little thing he did earlier, but he didn't expect to see the swordsman embracing lovingly with Hibari Kyouya. Neither did he expect Yamamoto to confess his love to the cloud guardian – the love that he always thought he had, after he and Yamamoto got together.

Gokudera Hayato bit his lip before he ran, not really knowing where he was going, he was just running – so fast his vision blurred. Or maybe, that was just the tears covering his eyes.

The heart ache was impossible to bear.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel suite where the Varia assassinators were located, Bel was alone. All the others went out, going to buy food, and the prince was just too lazy so he simply decided to stay home. Bel was lying on the sofa, listening to his mp3 of screaming noises, when the doorbell rang.

"Ushishi… Just open the door, the prince's too lazy to open it for you." Bel said, thinking that the ringer is one of the Varia assassins who went out. However, when no one came in, Bel took out his earphones and called out once again. "Who dares disturbs the prince at this time?"

Again, no reply. Bel sighed lazily before he reluctantly walked over to the door and opened it, ready to go on at the person about using the prince and so on. But, as soon as he opened the door, Bel was taken aback.

The person standing in front of him was Gokudera Hayato, soaked wet with the rain, and face streaked with tears. The expression on the storm guardian's face was so hurt even Bel was surprised.

"Dynamite, why are you…," the Prince suddenly fell into calling Gokudera's old nickname he gave him when they were still together.

The Smoking Bomb looked at the prince before he whispered his name. "Bel…"

And with that, Gokudera threw himself onto Bel, crying, hugging the prince so tightly that Bel got soaked as well. However, Bel knew that this was not the time to complain, and he hugged the storm guardian back, whispering to him like he used to when Gokudera was upset.

"Shh… It's okay," Bel hushed, hands slowly smoothing Gokudera's wet hair. "What happened?"

"The…baseball freak…Yama-moto…" Gokudera was crying so hard his breath hitched, being comforted only made the storm guardian cry harder. "He…Hibari…he doesn't…"

"Shh… Okay, okay, the prince understands. You don't need to explain," Bel whispered, feeling the old times when they were still together come back to him as he continued to caress Gokudera's hair. That time, when Gokudera was crying, he learnt how to comfort him. His actions right now came to the prince almost naturally – it felt right to comfort Gokudera.

CRASH. SPLAT.

The loud noise of objects breaking got the attention of Bel, and he turned around just fast enough to see Fran stalking away from the scene. A bag filled with strawberry ice cream sundae was left lying on the floor. Squalo and Lussuria's voices could be heard from down the corridor.

"VOII~, where are you going Fran?"

"Fran-chan?"

Fran didn't run, but he was definitely walking away. Lussuria and Squalo then appeared around the corner and they stopped when they saw Bel, hugging Gokudera tight in his arms.

"Voi, Bel, what the hell was up with Fran? And why are you with your ex?" Squalo wanted to know, but before anyone could answer, Lussuria understood what Fran must've saw and felt.

"Oh dear… This is quite the wrong timing." Lussuria murmured softly, immediately empathizing with the young illusionist.

* * *

Fran didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he didn't want to see his senpai with that silver-haired storm guardian, and his legs kept on walking.

He felt as if his heart was snatched and pulled to the ground when he saw Bel hugging another person so tightly, and he immediately felt stupid and regretted buying a whole load of Bel's favorite strawberry sundae. He had thought of how Bel would smile his signature smile and do that freaky laugh he had come to like when he saw what he bought for him, but now, Fran just wanted to go as far away from his senpai as possible – if he was with that silvernette, the illusionist wanted to be nowhere near them.

Out of nowhere, the voice of Lussuria echoed in Fran's mind.

'_What do you feel when he's with other people?'_

Fran clenched his fists and bit his lips.

_It hurts like hell._

* * *

**A/N:** There goes the first conflict between the two…~O~ Please review~! And see you in the update next week~! ^_^


	7. Lost, Illusionists, Cold, Warmth

**A/N:** WHOA~ That last chapter earned the most reviews so far~ *O*  
THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH~! I kept checking on the site with my phone in class, and my teacher got suspicious when I suddenly looked like I'm about to fly =..=;; LAWL, reviews really DO make my life that much happier~

So here goes the update this week~! Sorry if it was a long wait, but homework and all the school crap is literally sucking all creation and imagination out of me T^T

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

Fran didn't know where exactly he was going, but he knew he just got to get away. The rain kept on falling as his mind tried to focus on keeping on moving and walking, tried to concentrate only on his legs – left, right, left, right… Anything to distract himself from thinking of his senpai and that silvernette he was hugging

The illusionist didn't really understand this feeling – this mixture of pain, hurt, jealousy and a little tinge of anger. But he knew he did not like it – not one little bit. Just the thought of the prince embracing someone else so intimately made Fran want to hit something – break something, just do something violent to express his anger.

_The senpai was comforting that person... That idiotic-senseless-stupid-moron-senpai who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself - was comforting that person._

CRACK.

The kouhai stepped on a can he happened to come across, crushing it until it was shapeless, and kept on walking, pacing quickly, one foot then another. It wasn't until much later, that the illusionist found himself staring into the dark, wet streets of Namimori, lit with bright lights from shops and stores – and realized he did not recognize a single one. The kouhai turned, from left to right and back, and discovered he forgot which path he took to come here. It was a busy crossroad, and he could not recall the way back to the hotel.

_Shit._

He cursed mentally. Fran's body was soaked, and his sea foam-green hair was damp with the rain that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon… It wasn't a great situation – especially not one to be lost in. Oh, how stupid of him to just mindlessly walk all around like that – he was in Namimori, Japan, not Italy – he knew better than to do that. It seemed like the concept of Bel took away many parts of his common sense.

Fran stood there, staring blankly and each path and wondered which way to go. But there was simply no hope whatsoever, all the paths looked the same to him, and when he thought he recognized a shop in a path, he also saw a store he never saw before in his lifetime right beside it. The kouhai was indeed, very lost – and what was more, his stomach was starting to complain with hunger.

_Damn the stupid senpai and that stupid silver-haired person he was hugging. Damn it. They're probably still hugging each other for 'comfort' right now whilst I'm lost at a frickin' stupid crossroad. That brainless senpai probably doesn't even care if I live or die. Or maybe he would be too 'distracted' to even 'notice' that I'm gone. That idiotic fake prince._

The more Fran thought about Bel, the more his chest throbbed, and the angrier he felt. Fran was pissed off, and didn't like the way it hurt at the same time. He could understand being angry – but the pain? That wasn't something he should be feeling. Why should he be the one suffering when it was all the stupid senpai's fault? Why was his annoying heart aching like it was?

Fran kicked the puddle of rain on the floor in annoyance at both the senpai and himself.

_Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop it._

The illusionist clenched his teeth, his hands tight in a fist, before he inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He found himself a pole before he slouched down, leaning against it – just sitting there, lost and unfound, hugging his knees as the night got colder by the minute. Fran couldn't stop the images of the prince delving into his mind, and he hated how he wished Bel would come and find him.

_He's not coming. _Fran kept telling himself. _A fake prince like him would never come save me._

But then, Fran thought about when Bel saved him from the bastards that did all those disgusting things to him, and he sighed. He had to admit that he was touched - the prince is a prince after all.

_But not this time. _The illusionist solemnly thought. _That so-called prince is apparently too busy saving 'somebody else'._

However, even if Fran did think that, he still could not stop hoping that the prince would come for him - that his senpai would come and take him back home like he did before. Pictures and images of the hundred ways Bel could come for him kept on running through his head like a broken video tape.

Suddenly, the falling rain was shielded away from the petite body of the illusionist, and for one split second, Fran really did think that it was Bel. But when he looked up and saw an unknown figure, his ideal image was shattered.

The figure was tall and looked a bit older than Fran was, and he held a black umbrella which was the same color as the night sky. His smile was mysterious and creepy at the same time, not like the manic insanity of Bel's, but a more deep, more broken, and more sophisticated smile – as if the owner knew everything. The dark blue, weirdly shaped hair looked suspiciously like a pineapple to Fran, and against the dark night, that one red eye, in contrast to the other blue, shone and gleamed.

"Kufufufu… Oya? I recognize this uniform… The new mist illusionist of the Varia, I suppose?"

* * *

"So you're Rokudo Mukuro… I thought you were stuck like pickled pineapple in that Vindice water tank," Fran said, mono-tonally, as he poked at his mint chocolate ice cream in front of him.

"Kufufu… So you've heard of me." Mukuro smiled as he laughed that dark, creepy but yet alluring chuckle of his. "And you're the replacement of the arcobaleno in the Varia, I have heard?"

Fran nodded expressionlessly, droplets of water dripping of his hair. Mukuro silently licked his spoon of chocolate ice-cream, observing the kouhai, when all of a sudden, he noticed something on the thin, pale fingers of the younger illusionist.

"Oya? That's a pretty impressive ring you have there…" He tapped on the metal, smiling. "One of the hell rings. Kufufu… That means you must be quite the interesting illusionist… Ah, yes. Of course. After all, the Varia quality is not one to be beaten…"

Fran nodded once again, and Mukuro chuckled, liking the way Fran remained so indifferent. At the same time, Fran quietly noticed the numerous hell rings decorating Mukuro's long fingers and knew straight away that this was one of the most powerful illusionists in the world. He had heard of this name before, the name of the man who murdered a whole mafia family, the man who managed to escape the Vindice, the man who beat Mammon in the ring battle, the 'mist' of the tenth Vongola family… The infamous Rokudo Mukuro.

As Fran kept on poking his ice cream, he couldn't stop thinking about the strawberry flavored ones which were someone's favorite – someone in particular. The young illusionist sighed tiredly, now he couldn't even stop the thoughts about the fake prince from coming to his mind, and he was sick of trying. Fran eyed his clothes which were wet against his skin, and shivered as the cold wind blew on him.

The two illusionists talked from time to time for a while, and when Mukuro finished off his ice cream whilst Fran's melted into a sad abandoned pile, a sudden pang of a headache hit the kouhai - hard. It was like part of his head was being consumed by this numbing pain – a pain so deeply intense the young illusionist swayed. Fran closed his eyes, and held his head wondering what the hell was wrong with him now. All of a sudden, that frog-shaped hat seemed so heavy he couldn't stand it.

"Oya? Are you okay, young illusionist?" Mukuro, who noticed Fran's actions, questioned, and Fran waved his hand in an 'it's nothing' manner, whilst another clutched his forehead. Mukuro, however, was unconvinced, and decided to feel the young illusionist's forehead. His eyes widened when he felt the skin burn beneath his hands – definitely a violent, sudden fever.

Fran weakly pushed the hand away before he tried to stand up – for the sake of showing that he was okay. However, as soon as he was standing, he nearly flopped over right away – the dizziness was too much to bear. It was as if darkness was closing in on him. Fortunately, he fell right into Mukuro's waiting arms.

"…you seem to have caught a cold whilst sitting there in the freezing rain." Mukuro concluded. "I take this as my responsibility to send you back home, where are you staying?"

Fran mumbled something which he thought sounded pretty much like the hotel's name, but at that moment, he didn't really understand anything anymore. He felt cold, and the headache was merely killing him. Mukuro asked if he could walk by himself, and when he didn't answer, the taller illusionist just simply took it as a 'no' and scooped that small, wet body up into his arms. The body was burning, yet so cold, and Fran's lips were pale and quivering, almost running out of color altogether. The petite body reluctantly snuggled against Mukuro's chest, yearning for warmth.

The last thing Fran could remember before he lost his consciousness was the thought he had in his mind.

He wished it was Bel who was holding him.

* * *

At the hotel room, Gokudera was feeling a little calmer, but still devastatingly sorrowful. The tears endlessly streaked down those pale cheeks, even though those lips emitted no more sobs. Bel, on the other hand, sat right next to the Storm guardian, observing him but no longer hugging him.

Lussuria and Squalo sat on the opposite side, looking at the two Storm guardians together. Lussuria had now informed Squalo about the relationship between Fran and Bel, and indeed, Squalo did not like how Bel chose to stay with Gokudera instead of following Fran, anymore than Lussuria did.

Finally, after a long moment of silence and sadness, the white shark of Varia could no longer stand it. He abruptly stood up, and with his loudest volume, shouted. "VOIIIIIIIII~! What the hell are you guys trying to do, just sit here?"

There was no reply. Gokudera was in his own world and completely ignored Squalo whilst Bel was too absorbed in observing Gokudera that he simply did not notice. This annoyed the Varia commander very much, and he decided that he was going to sort things out his own way.

With that, Squalo pulled Bel out from Gokudera's side before he dragged the lazy prince out of the suite. Before he left, he motioned for Lussuria to work on Gokudera as well.

"VOIII~! What the hell are you still doing here Bel?" Squalo shouted as soon as the door was shut.

"Ushishi… What are you talking about, Squalo?" Bel asked, oblivious to the reason why Squalo was mad at him.

"Fran! You stupid prince!" Squalo shouted once again, but the prince just cocked his head to one side, not understanding.

"The un-cute kouhai what, Squalo?" By this point, the swordsman was on the verge of smacking Bel, but before he could proceed, a sound interrupted them.

"Kufufufu… Oya, oya, having a fight again? Typical of mafia groups like the Varia…" Mukuro walked in, smiling darkly, holding a petite body in his arms. At first glance, Bel couldn't care less to whom Mukuro was carrying, but when he caught a glimpse of that hat and that sea-foam green hair, he immediately threw three knives to Mukuro's direction.

"Oya, oya… How violent, Prince the Ripper…," Mukuro mused when he effortlessly caught the knives as if he had known all along.

"Give the prince his kouhai," the prince commanded, his face showing no smile – almost threateningly. But Mukuro wasn't going to follow orders. The illusionist turned to Squalo before he spoke in a serious tone of voice.

"You'd better let me in, before this little illusionist here dies." Squalo was unconvinced, but when he saw Fran's blanched face, he automatically opened the door and let Mukuro in. The prince quickly followed in behind, helpless and annoyed he couldn't even get a proper look at his kouhai with Mukuro in the way.

Inside, Lussuria and Gokudera was sitting, facing each other as if they were in a conversation before, but when the presence of Mukuro approached them, they looked up. Gokudera nearly snapped when he saw the illusionist, but he paused when he saw the state of the body Mukuro was holding.

Lussuria gasped. "Fran-chan? What happened to him?"

"He's very sick. He needs to lie down. Show me to his room," Mukuro spoke calmly, in contrast to Bel who was starting to get real pissed at not knowing what the hell was going on with his froggy.

"The frog sleeps with the prince in his room," Bel said through gritted teeth, but Mukuro simply ignored the prince's threatening tone. Instead, he walked right pass Bel and entered the room which seemed most likely to be Bel's room.

The prince was about to complain and throw a few knives, but when Mukuro laid Fran down on the bed and moved back, allowing Bel to get a good look, the prince was stopped dead in his tracks.

The kouhai was so pale it was as if he was lifeless. Those lips which used to be so plush and palatable, was now dry, cracked, and colorless. Fran's breath came in faint, short little pants. That pale, small forehead was beaded with sweat, and the illusionist's body was quivering and shaking – it was a worrying and scary sight.

"What did you do to him?" Bel questioned Mukuro, five knives ready in each hand. Mukuro, on the other hand, nearly laughed at that question.

"Oya? What did_ I_ do to him? Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed, so darkly it sent chills over people. "I did nothing. I found him sitting in the rain in the centre of town, and he seemed pretty lost. I took him to an ice cream shop, and I guess the fever kicked in." Mukuro paused, before he looked straight at Bel. "The question is, what did _you_ do to him, Prince the Ripper?"

Bel was confused. "The prince didn't do anything to the kouhai."

"Oya? Is that so? Then why would he endlessly call your name out all the way I carried him here?" Mukuro left the question unanswered as he walked over to Fran once again. "You'd better change his clothes before he freezes to death… It's time for me to go. So long, Varia." And with that, Mukuro vaporized into mist and disappeared as if he was an illusion that had just faded away.

As soon as Mukuro was gone, Bel quickly moved over to the bed and sat next to Fran's shivering body. He ran his hands down Fran's freezing face and brushed a damp strand of hair off it. The prince didn't understand it, why would his kouhai walk out into the rain like that?

"Bel-senpai…" As if the kouhai knew, he took hold of Bel's hand and gripped it tight, not wanting to let go. Bel was surprised at how cold that frail hand was, but he intertwined his fingers with the illusionist nonetheless.

Squalo, who had been amazingly silent for a while was about to yell at Bel to stop sitting there like so uselessly and start changing Fran's clothes, but Lussuria saw the moment between the two, and decided to just pull the swordsman out of the way before he could interrupt. Gokudera, on the other hand, silently watched the two and knew right away that those two were more than just colleagues. It was kind of the same relationship he had with Yamamoto, and he understood how it felt.

_Yamamoto._

When that name came to his min, he nearly couldn't suppress the tears which kept on trying to come out of his eyes. He blinked hard, before he silently walked out of the room, leaving Bel and Fran together – not wanting to interrupt them with his weakness. His love life was broken, but that didn't mean that he should ruin anyone else's.

As the door closed behind Gokudera, Bel and Fran were left alone in their bedroom. The prince took a little while longer to brush the hair out of Fran's face before he realized the kouhai should change out of those cold, wet clothes. With that thought, he tried to tug his hand out of Fran's, but the kouhai wasn't letting go. Weakly and suddenly, his eyes slowly opened, revealing those green, mesmerizing and emerald-like eyes. They sparkled, even when he was sick like he was.

It was one of the first things Bel liked and noticed about the kouhai.

"Bel-senpai…," Fran croaked, and hated how his throat felt like ripping apart. Whispering was an easier choice, but it was one that was barely comprehensive.

"You need to change clothes, Froggy," Bel spoke softly, wanting to soothe the kouhai, but not really knowing how to.

Fran nodded, and was appalled when he realized how much effort he needed to put in to do so. Bel wrapped one of his arms around the illusionist's slim waist and lifted him up into a sitting position before he rested Fran against the back of the bed.

The prince started on taking off Fran's clothes, and the kouhai didn't even try to argue. He allowed Bel to slowly take each piece of clothing off, one by one, until he was stripped bare of all clothing. The illusionist shivered as the cold wind blew on him, but he didn't have the power to complain.

Bel then used a towel to wipe the cold rain off from that pale flesh and pulled one of his big shirts on Fran. It hung a bit loosely on that petite body, but it was long enough to reach the kouhai's thighs. Then, Bel removed Fran's frog hat and used the towel to wipe his damp mint-colored hair.

Fran was dumbfounded. The prince never handled him this tenderly before, and furthermore, the prince never, ever, allowed him to take off his hat.

"This is an exception," Bel said, as if he was reading Fran's thoughts. "When it dries, you still have to wear this until you die."

The kouhai weakly nodded again, his headache making it harder to respond. Bel then pulled out some tablets Lussuria had given him before and filled a glass with water. Fran slowly lifted his hands to take hold of the glass but Bel ignored him. Instead, Bel popped the two tablets into Fran's mouth and carefully fed him the water. However, because the prince was not used to taking care of people, he was a little clumsy, and water slipped from the corners of Fran's lips. The senpai wiped that away with his thumb.

After Fran had taken the medicine, Bel laid Fran back down on the bed, brushed some strands of hair from that cute face once more before he started to move away. "You should sleep."

But before Bel could lift himself from the bed, Fran took hold of his wrist and pulled him back. Suddenly, Fran wanted to do something – try something out, and he knew that his weakness was an advantage in this situation.

"Don't leave me, Senpai," Fran croaked, his throat burning.

"The prince wouldn't leave his kouhai. Even though the froggy did run away to sit in the rain," Bel whispered softly, that little manic smile coming sweetly to his lips.

"Che, and whose fault was that?" Fran mumbled. "I was waiting for some warped prince to come save me."

Bel smiled when Fran said that. "The prince will save his froggy."

"But no. He didn't," Fran croaked quietly, and Bel cocked his head questioningly to one side. "That prince was too busy staying with another person."

It took Bel a while to work out that one, but when he finally got it, the prince snickered. "Ushishi… Is the little froggy, perhaps, jealous?"

"No," Fran replied quickly – maybe a little too quickly. Bel's snicker proved that he did not believe what the kouhai had just said. Fran looked away, embarrassed.

"Then, could the prince not do it again?" Fran mumbled, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" Bel looked at his kouhai, confused.

Fran would've blushed if he had enough blood to. He summed up his courage before he whispered, "Don't do things that you do to me to other people, Senpai."

Bel didn't expect that one coming, and when he took in what his kouhai said, he smiled, before he lay down on top of Fran, hugging him tight as an answer.

"You promise, Senpai?" Fran knew he was being childish, but he wanted a confirmation. Anything which could assure him that he would not feel what he just did – that he would not have to 'hurt' like that anymore.

"I promise," Bel whispered into Fran's ears, and with that, the kouhai wrapped his arms weakly around the prince's neck. The senpai snickered and kissed Fran's cheeks before he moved down to nuzzle Fran's neck. The illusionist whimpered when Bel rested his lips on the curve of his neck - that hollow, sensitive spot.

"Nnnh- enough, Senpai, I'm tired," Fran whispered, feeling his headache start to overpower him once again. Strangely, Bel stopped, but only after a short, sweet kiss on the lips which earned a soft moan from Fran.

Bel rolled off to one side of the bed, still hugging Fran tight to his chest, smoothing Fran's hair.

"You'll catch my cold, Senpai," Fran mumbled, even though he didn't want to let go of the prince.

"It's alright if it's your cold," Bel replied sleepily, not even realizing how heartwarming that sentence was to his kouhai. Fran snuggled up closer to his senpai, allowing his leg to slip into the middle of his senpai's, curling up beside him.

It was warm, so warm beside Bel. It was the warmth that Fran came to like, and more frequently yearned for as time went by.

In Bel's arms, he felt like he was at a hearth. He was where he was exactly supposed to be, it felt so right to be there, and he couldn't ever stop wanting to be there anymore.

Fran slowly looked up at Bel, and saw the prince's sleeping face.

"Goodnight, Senpai," Fran whispered, not wanting to croak with his sore throat, and leant his head closer against Bel's chest.

To Fran's surprise, Bel, who was supposed to be sleeping, sleepily whispered back as he planted a soft, sweet kiss on top of the kouhai's head, and hugged the illusionist closer still, "Goodnight, Froggy."

Fran blushed at that - all of a sudden, he felt all filled up inside. He never wanted to leave Bel's arms, or be parted from him, ever.

And that's when Fran realized it.

He…was in love.

* * *

**A/N:***sighs* And that's all for this week, my awesome readers~ Hope you like it! Please review~! And see you again the update next week~! ^^


	8. Master, Train, Space, Pain, Gone

**A/N:** Thank you all readers and reviewers~ Here's the update this week~! Hope you like it!

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

Fran was standing in a meadow as a soft, cool breeze blew on him whilst the sun shone warmly on his pale skin. Across the fields of flowers and grass, there was a clear, deep blue lake – sparkling against the rays of bright light. It was a place Fran did not recognize, but it was breathtakingly beautiful nonetheless.

However, the place held that feeling of something which was unreal; it was too perfect and flawless – like something that had been pulled out of a fairytale - a place where the prince and princess meet and sit beneath a tree, enjoying the perfect nature. Such places do not exist in reality, not with this kind of perfection that even the grass is all in the same shade of green, and Fran knew that well from the very first moment that he had appeared there.

This place was an illusion.

"Kufufufu… I see that you can see past through this illusion… You are indeed one with sharp eyes and a strong potential, young illusionist," that dark, mysterious yet alluring voice echoed behind Fran, and he turned to see Mukuro – standing there, smiling tenderly, wearing an outfit that gave the image of 'relaxed and calm.'

"You can enter people's dreams?" Fran expressionlessly questioned – he had heard of this type of mist power before, but he never really saw it in action.

"Indeed, young illusionist. This is my own world that I created – my dear, cute Chrome has also been here various times," Mukuro mused, slightly waving his hands and forming tree stumps tall and large enough to sit on. Fran had no idea who Chrome was, but he decided that he really didn't want to know, and just simply sat down on one of the stumps.

"So you have entered my dream. Was any reason in particular?" Fran asked monotonally, lifting his hands to readjust the frog-shaped hat which he wore – realizing that he was in the outfit Mukuro found him in.

"Kufufu… Yes, young illusionist. This meeting indeed has a purpose to it." Mukuro chuckled in his throat before he lightly sat down on the tree stump in front of Fran. "I can see that you are a very talented illusionist – you have a lot of potential to become one of the greatest yet. With that hell ring and more practice… Kufufu, you'll be a very strong illusionist – I can see it."

Fran blinked, not really getting what Mukuro was trying to say. "Oh. Okay. So, your point is?"

"I can train you, Fran. I'll make you one of the greatest illusionists alive – one so powerful that your illusions are so real they can fool every being's eyes. You have a lot of potential, and you will succeed if you allow me to help you." The older illusionist looked straight into Fran's eyes – red and blue staring into green – and Fran knew Mukuro was being serious.

The kouhai weighed his choices, pondering each decision carefully before he finally decided. "Okay. You can train me."

"Kufufu… Good decision, young illusionist." Mukuro smiled that dark, knowing smile of his. "So that makes me your illusions master, then. I will visit you frequently to help you learn new skills, tactics and tricks."

Fran nodded, his face remaining expressionless, and Mukuro chuckled – enjoying the other illusionist's indifference. Whilst most people were intimidated by his presence, Fran looked totally calm and in control, and that interested Mukuro to a further extent.

"I will now leave you to rest. Goodnight, young illusionist. We will meet soon." And with that and a gleaming smile, Mukuro faded as the scenery around Fran darkened until nothing was left, except for Mukuro's signature haunting laugh which still echoed within Fran's mind.

* * *

Fran woke up with the feeling that he was going to throw up.

His throat was tearing at itself, his head weighing him down even heavier than that frog-shaped hat. His body was covered in sweat, and he felt awful – sticky, sick and very ill. The last thing Fran wanted to do was get up, and he weakly curled himself into a ball. Pale hands lifted to feel his own forehead, and he sighed heavily when he sensed the burning heat of the skin.

Suddenly, Fran's sea foam green hair was being smoothed by somebody's hands – so tenderly and softly, as if he was a precious object to that person. The illusionist forced his eyes open to glance at that person, and those green eyes widened when he saw that it was his senpai, the prince.

"Ah, did the prince disturb your sleep?" Bel cocked his head to one side, questioning, his hand still continuing to smooth Fran's hair.

Fran liked the sensation of his senpai's hand, but with the awful feeling in his body, he couldn't lie there still for long. "I feel sick, Senpai."

"Mmm- you have a very high fever. Lussuria and Squalo just came in a while ago, but you were still asleep," the prince said, before he glanced at the food tray on the table close by and turned back to his kouhai. "You want breakfast, Froggy?"

Fran shook his head – nearly wincing at the pain which came with the motion. "I'm not hungry."

"Lussuria told the prince that the frog needs to eat, though," Bel mumbled, before he picked up the bowl of warm creamy soup and held it in front of Fran.

"I'm not hungry, Senpai," Fran repeated once again, but when his voice came out in a croak, he groaned in annoyance. Oh, how he absolutely _hated_ being sick.

The prince observed this, and he put the bowl of soup down. Fran was relieved – he would do anything to not have something go down his sore throat at the moment. However, when Bel moved closer to him and embraced his thin body, he wasn't really so sure - but he didn't have the power to protest. Instead, he just simply allowed his senpai to handle his weak, limp body, until they were finally in the sitting position where Fran's back was resting against Bel's chest, sitting in between his spread legs.

"Eat, Froggy," the prince commanded softly, picking up the bowl and holding it and the spoon in front of his kouhai once again.

Fran turned away, refusing to do as he was told. Bel sighed. The prince then took a sip of the soup himself and turned the illusionist's body around before he – to Fran's shock – sealed his lips on his kouhai's.

The soup was transferred from Bel's mouth to Fran's – that creamy liquid running warm down Fran's throat. The kouhai whimpered, weakly struggling against Bel's chest. When Bel finally moved away, he licked away the drop of cream which slipped from the corner of Fran's lips.

"Senpai…," Fran croaked, his face expressionless even though it was clear he was taken by surprise.

Bel ran his fingers through the kouhai's hair before smoothly sliding them across Fran's lips which were so pale because of his illness, yet inviting all the same. Fran was about to respond, but he quickly pushed the prince's hand away when he broke into a violent coughing fit. It almost ripped the illusionist's throat apart.

The prince felt himself wanting to hug his kouhai – when Fran coughed like that, he looked pained, even though he tried to hide it. Seeing the illusionist in pain created a feeling of hollowness inside of Bel, and he didn't like it. And so, he took Fran into a deep embrace whilst the kouhai – even though confused at the sudden intimacy – easily let himself relax and be taken.

"The prince doesn't like his kouhai being sick like this…," Bel whispered into Fran's ears, and the illusionist snuggled up closer to the prince, sighing.

"I don't like it either, senpai," Fran croaked, his throat nearly killing him.

"Then eat. Lussuria said that it'll make Froggy better." Bel picked up the soup once again, and put a spoon to Fran's dry lips. The illusionist looked at the creamy soup in the spoon and sighed, before he gave in and took the spoon into his mouth. That warm, creamy liquid ran down into his body once again, and the kouhai had to admit that it soothed his sore throat.

"Better?" Bel questioned, observing his kouhai.

Fran nodded, weakly, before he motioned for another spoonful by slightly letting his lips fall open. Bel smiled at that, and continued to feed his kouhai. It was a change for the prince – he never took care of anyone like this before, not to imagine him even feeding someone so caringly, spoon after spoon. But when it was Fran - his kouhai, his froggy – the experience was almost natural. The prince just felt like taking care of the illusionist, and he couldn't stop smiling when he knew he was doing something right. And unknowingly, that smile – his signature, manic, insanity-filled smile – made Fran feel better as well.

All of a sudden, that warm scene dropped a degree or two in the atmosphere. Bel and Fran, with their extremely good instincts snapped into their assassin-mode almost immediately. But when that dark shadow materialized in front of them, Fran knew right away who it was even without hearing that laugh.

"Kufufufu… What a sweet, touching scene I happen to come across. I do hope I haven't interrupted you two." That dark chuckle and smile was mischievous at the moment, and when Bel threw knives at the illusionist's direction, he caught them with precise perfection.

"Che. Why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up in that pathetic tank?" The prince spat the words out at the tall illusionist – he already wasn't that fond of Mukuro, and having him interrupt a moment with his kouhai gave him that sudden urge to draw blood from that illusionist's flesh.

"Oya, oya. Don't be angry like that, I'm here to merely start training my young illusionist. Isn't that right?" Mukuro smiled before he looked directly at Fran when he asked the question. Bel turned and looked at his kouhai as well with a look of confusion written on his face.

Fran glanced at the two, before he expressionlessly nodded. "Yes, Senpai. Mukuro-pineapple-head is now my illusionist master."

Bel wasn't happy about that – not at all. In fact, Bel was infuriated. He didn't like the way his kouhai agreed with someone else. He didn't like the way Fran called Mukuro a 'master'. He didn't like how the two illusionists seemed to have made an agreement which was unknown to him. But most of all, the prince didn't like how his froggy seemed to belong to someone else. The prince does _not _share – no matter what Fran was to Mukuro, the prince didn't want his kouhai to be with anyone else but him.

"I see you have caught some kind of cold, Fran." Mukuro observed as he walked up closer to Fran and laid a hand on that pale forehead. Bel almost snapped at that – how _dare_ that damn illusionist touch the prince's property? And what the hell was with calling his kouhai's name like that?

Fran turned weakly away from Mukuro's touch, before he mumbled – the pain throat being a little more bearable after the dose of soup. "No need to concern that. Just train me."

Mukuro smirked. "That is fine by me." And then, slowly, an evil, mischievous little smile crept up his face as a little thought occurred in his mind. "But Prince the Ripper would have to leave for us to train properly. We wouldn't want him being driven to insanity by the illusions would we, now?"

_The moron-senpai is already insane - _was Fran's thoughts, but even though he believed that, he didn't want Bel to be harmed. And so, he mono-tonally spoke to the prince. "Bel-senpai, could you leave us alone for a while?"

Bel didn't like that – at all. "Are you ordering the prince?" He spoke through gritted teeth – Bel couldn't believe it. Fran, his froggy, was _chasing_ him out of the room to stay with another man? That sudden urge to kill was on the verge of bursting.

Fran noticed this – he knew that expression and that aura emanating from his senpai all too well. The kouhai softly took hold of the prince's hands, before he looked straight into the eyes hidden beneath blonde bangs. "No, senpai. I just don't want you being more warped than you already are," Fran's voice was mono-toned, and the prince was unconvinced. Those green, emerald-like eyes looked into him so deeply that for a split second, the prince thought his kouhai could see right through to his soul. "Please, senpai. It's okay."

Bel was still very unhappy about the issue, and Fran, knowing this, sighed. The kouhai pondered what he could do to let the prince leave, before he decided to do something he never thought he would do. The illusionist wrapped his arms around his senpai's neck before he planted a quick, soft, sweet kiss on that smooth cheek of Bel's.

The prince, taken by surprise, looked at his kouhai in both disbelief and utter sudden happiness. But when he saw those green eyes looking back at him with seriousness, he sighed. The froggy wasn't going to let him stay.

"Fine. The prince will go plant some bloody cactuses. Perhaps some dead bodies might want to stay with the prince." And with that happy note, Bel left, slamming the door shut behind him. Fran sighed – he knew his senpai was extremely reluctant to leave, but he had pushed the prince to his limit with that little kiss. Without it, he was pretty much certain that the prince would have stayed nailed to the floor right next to him. Fran knew that he would have to deal with the prince's unhappy comments and actions later, but that was fine, he'd go through it. For now, he had to deal with this older illusionist in front of him.

"You came here on that exact moment on purpose, didn't you, Master?" Fran questioned mono-tonally as he took a final sip of his soup.

"Kufufu… Well, you could say that." Mukuro smiled. "I find it amusing to be able to anger Prince the Ripper."

"Weird sense of humour," Fran commented, before he weakly lifted himself from the bed. Mukuro, noticing, moved in closer to help even though Fran was reluctant.

"You are indeed very ill. Such vulnerability is dangerous." Mukuro said, smiling that same dark, mysterious smile as he held on to Fran's slim waist.

"Dangerous? Huh. Strange, coming from you," Fran said, expressionlessly, before he turned his head to one side to cough. "Che. Stupid, idiotic, useless, pointless fever," the young illusionist cursed before he sighed, leaning weakly and reluctantly on Mukuro's shoulder.

Mukuro chuckled, before he murmured next to Fran's ears. "Kufufu… That's why it's dangerous."

"Hmm?" Fran looked up at Mukuro, confused, before his eyes widened when the older illusionist suddenly pressed his lips onto the younger's forehead. It took a lot of effort to restrain Fran's face from showing his shock.

"Master, you…" Fran didn't know what to say. That sudden action of intimacy was so random and unexpected he was lost for words.

Mukuro chuckled darkly, smiling before he whispered seductively into Fran's ears, "Kufufu… You are so very interesting. It seems like this training does have a hidden intention after all."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Fran stuttered – he wasn't expecting any of this in the very least.

Mukuro smiled - that alluring mysterious signature smile. "I have taken interest in you, my cute young illusionist. And I'll be taking advantage of this training. But don't worry; my first priority is to make you one of the best illusionists in this world. The rest… Well, I'll leave that to your judgment."

The older illusionist sat a very dazed Fran down on the sofa after that, before he sat himself next to him and took out his hell rings, slowly sliding each one on his long, pale fingers.

Fran was dead confused, his head reeling. He was sick, and ill and tired. He had just discovered his feelings for his senpai last night. He had accepted Mukuro as his illusion master. Everything was happening fast, and in all the blur of the motion, Mukuro decided to take personal interest in him. The young illusionist didn't know what to do.

But before Fran could decide on how to sort his life out, bright yet dark blue flames lit up on the hell rings decorating Mukuro's hands. The owner of the rings chuckled mysteriously like he was enjoying every sensation as Fran felt the world starting to twist and transform itself around him.

"Kufufufu… Now, let's get back to illusions, shall we?"

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Oya, oya. You are indeed a fast learner. Your illusions are very convincing," Mukuro complimented as Fran allowed his illusions to slowly fade.

"You taught me a lot. Thank you, master," Fran replied, his face expressionless, his voice in a single tone.

By now, Fran's sickness had finally cured, much to the illusionist's relief. And along with the sickness slowly going away, Mukuro had become a regular, daily guest at the Varia's temporary suite. Even Squalo and Lussuria had gotten used to the sight of that dark blue weirdly-shaped hair style. As for Gokudera, who had also become a frequent guest as he refused to hang around and see Yamamoto with Hibari at the base, he still disliked the mist guardian of Vongola, but he had gotten tired of trying to pick a fight with him.

The only person who still hadn't gotten used to Mukuro was the prince. Bel, no matter how many days had passed by, still despised the dark-haired illusionist, and having him show obvious interest in the prince's froggy did not help. Bel hated how Fran and Mukuro were becoming closer by the second, he hated how Mukuro kept on trying to take advantage of Fran, he hated how sometimes a blush appeared on Fran's cheeks because of Mukuro, and he hated that smirk of victory, shining on that face of his. To put it to simple terms – Bel just simply hated Mukuro. The rate of murder in Namimori had risen dramatically since Mukuro appeared in Fran's life – and the common weapon in each case? Knives – weirdly shaped knives. It didn't need a brain of Einstein to figure out who the murderer might be.

"Ne, master, how did you get that many hell rings?" Fran wanted to know, as the two illusionists sat in the living room, eating some food Lussuria happened to cook.

"Kufufu… You really want to know?" Mukuro smiled, a mischievous plan forming in his mind. The dark-haired illusionist glanced over his shoulders in Bel's direction, seeing the prince cleaning his knives before he spoke loudly, obviously intending the prince to hear. "Then kiss me."

Five knives immediately flew straight at Mukuro's back, and the illusionist, expecting the attack, dodged all of them as if he knew the knives' motion. Behind him, a certain prince swore before he threw more knives at the wall in desperation.

Fran, observing the whole scene, sighed. "You two are so immature."

Mukuro chuckled at that comment before he wrapped his arms around Fran – the younger illusionist, sighing heavily once again, peeled his master off from him.

Bel, on the other hand, was getting impatient. He barely touched his kouhai in the last few days, and all he was getting was small goodnight kisses – nothing intimate, deep, and exciting enough for him at all. Whenever the prince tried to slide his hand up the kouhai's shirt in one of those kisses, Fran would protest, saying that he was tired from training and so on. Then, they would have those little fights between them. Bel complaining and Fran insulting, and after it all, they end up not wanting to look at each other before regretting it and recovering from the fight. However, each little fight created a space between them, and after each one, they were further away from one another. The space which kept on increasing was becoming worryingly big. The prince still remembered the fight he had yesterday night clear in his mind.

It was after that typical goodnight kiss, and Bel had, once again, tried to push it further. His hands were crawling under that shirt and was almost about to caress those nipples when Fran drew away, his expression blank, but still showing that he disapproved that little action.

"Bel-senpai, I told you I'm tired. Is that too hard for your tiny little brain to comprehend?" Fran mumbled.

"The froggy's always tired nowadays. The prince is wondering if it's just an excuse," Bel said, not really thinking much about it.

That phrase spiked Fran, though. "Oh, excuse, huh? For what, may I ask, brainless-senpai?"

"Che. The prince doesn't know. For not wanting to upset some stupid jailed illusionist, perhaps," Bel spoke mindlessly once again, and Fran didn't like it one little bit.

"This has nothing to do with master," Fran said, trying to keep his mono-tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on protecting him," Bel commented, sarcastically.

Fran was getting mad. "What is wrong with you, Senpai? Why can't you understand such a simple thing?"

"How could the prince understand? The froggy hardly ever talks to the prince nowadays. All the un-cute kouhai does is hanging around that useless peasant of an illusionist," Bel replied.

"At least master is trying to train me, unlike you moron-senpai," Fran said, sitting up. The situation was getting more serious by the moment.

"Yeah. If you call trying to stick his tongue down your throat training. Of course." Bel looked away from his kouhai, looking as if he couldn't care less.

Fran snapped at that. "Oh, then maybe I should just let him then?" he mono-toned through gritted teeth.

"Do whatever. The prince doesn't care," Bel murmured, not knowing how much that hurt. Fran stood up from the bed, picked up his pillow and moved over to the sofa. The prince looked up at that, and when he saw his kouhai so far away from him, he regretted what he said. He quickly stood up before he walked up close to the illusionist, who was carelessly sorting out his new bed, before he hugged Fran tight from his back, so tight he couldn't wriggle away.

"Brainless-senpai. Get off me." Fran struggled in Bel's arms. "Stop it, idiot-senpai. Let me go."

"No," Bel whispered against Fran's ears. "Don't leave the prince."

Fran didn't like it, but he weakened at that. He knew that he couldn't resist his senpai when he did stuff like that. "Then stop being such a stupid warped prince, Senpai," Fran murmured, allowing that little hint of hurt show through his voice.

"Okay. The prince will try." Bel nodded.

"You already said that last night," Fran murmured.

"The prince knows," Bel whispered, before he turned his kouhai around to face him. "But he'll sort it out this time."

Fran wasn't convinced, but he nodded all the same. Then, Bel got an idea.

"Let's go out tomorrow, Froggy. The prince wants to go somewhere with you," he whispered, and Fran deeply liked how the prince accented the phrase 'with you'.

"Okay, Senpai. Let's go somewhere. But after I train with master first, ne?" Fran asked softly, knowing that this is a sensitive subject.

Bel wasn't too enthusiastic about having his kouhai see Mukuro first, but then, he was willing to just let Fran have his way today. "Mmm. That's fine."

"Thank you, Senpai," Fran said, letting himself smile for once. Bel felt his heart melt at that smile, and he couldn't resist the urge to steal in on those lips. The kouhai allowed his lips to be taken, and when Bel slid his tongue across the line where two lips part, he let his senpai in to take the sweetness from his mouth.

Fran was even more certain of his feelings for his senpai by now. The reason he always forgave the prince, the reason he allowed himself to show little parts of his emotions to him, the reason that he let himself be here.

Fran loved Bel. It was a factual statement, and Fran both realized and accepted it.

That night, the two fell asleep in each other's arms once again. And now, Fran was in the last hours of training with Mukuro whilst Bel thought about places he would take his kouhai as he cleaned his knives. The prince wanted to make this date go well – he hasn't had the chance to spend time with his kouhai recently, and this was his chance to make a difference to the situation. Bel wanted to make that space between them was closed in so much that there was no space between them at all. He wanted his kouhai all to himself once again, without this lingering feeling of worry in him.

But, suddenly, Mukuro's question spoiled it all.

"Ne, Fran, you're free today, is that right?" the illusionist questioned, a tender smile on his face as he looked at his trainee.

"Um… Master I-" Fran was about to contradict him, but Mukuro didn't wait for the reply.

"I want to take you to this place where I'll teach you one of the high level techniques. I think you're ready for it now, and the weather today is perfect." The dark haired illusionist smiled, looking out into the window.

"Can't we do it here, Master?" Fran questioned, glancing at Bel's direction and starting to feel worry build up inside him when he saw his senpai watching.

"No, it's dangerous to do it here. The entire building might explode, and though that is quite an inviting idea, I wouldn't want you injured." Mukuro smiled sweetly before he brushed a strand of pale-green hair from the younger illusionist's face. Bel looked away.

"Will it take a long time?" Fran tried again, thinking that he might just be able to go train and come back to go out with the prince.

"I guess it would. It's a high level skill after all. It took me merely a day to learn it. Is something the matter?" Mukuro asked, his face showing real concern – which was rare for the illusionist who always held that tint of mockery on his face.

"No. It's just that…does it have to be today, Master?" Fran questioned, still glancing at Bel from time to time.

"Mmm. The weather has to be very precise to do this training. Rain, storm, cloud, too much sunlight… It'll ruin the skill training. It needs a misty atmosphere, and today is definitely one of those rare occasions where mist appears and settles in that place. I checked in the morning," Mukuro said, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

As for Fran, he was being cornered into a decision that he had to make. He glanced from his senpai to his master before he tried one more time. "How often do these occasions occur?"

Mukuro pondered this, before he replied. "Last time this happened, it was about two years ago, I think."

_Then I can't miss it. _Fran thought, before he looked at Bel who by now had turned back to look at him again. _But…I told Bel-senpai I would go with him…_

"You're worrying about something. Will you allow me to help you?" Mukuro asked softly, and once again, Fran was surprised at how well Mukuro was able to read him so thoroughly. Nobody had ever seen past his mask of expressionless-ness, and yet Mukuro could identify his every emotion – it made him wonder how.

"No, it's okay, Master. I just have to… Will you give me a minute with my senpai?" Fran asked, and felt a little guilty when he saw that expression of hurt come across Mukuro's face. He knew the older illusionist had come to seriously liking him, and him being with Bel must've been like a dagger in his heart.

But Mukuro was just as good at covering his emotions – in mere seconds that smile came back on his face again – like a mask, Fran thought – before the older illusionist nodded. "Okay, I'll wait for you outside then."

As soon as Mukuro left Bel and Fran alone, the atmosphere tensed. They both knew what was coming – the date was over, cancelled. But it wasn't just the date that was the issue.

"Bel-senpai, I-" Fran started, but was interrupted by the prince.

"Yeah. Just go with that peasant. Don't worry about the prince," Bel said, refusing to look at his kouhai.

Fran didn't stop trying though. "Look, Senpai, I know you're upset, but I want you to know that-"

"I said just go, Frog. The prince already knows who you have chosen," Bel mumbled, interrupting Fran once again.

"It's not like I chose master, senpai. You know it. It's only about illusions and my training," Fran tried to reason with Bel, but the prince seemed to pay no attention.

"It doesn't matter. Leave." The prince's tone was even a bit commanding.

Fran kept quiet at that. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to make this situation better. The worst part was that he knew he disappointed his senpai, and he didn't know how to make up for it.

As for the prince, he wasn't just upset because of this single cancelled date. He was angry. He hated how Mukuro had replaced him in Fran's top priorities in life, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling betrayed. For the past week he had felt neglected by his kouhai, and just when he thought it would be better, just when he planned out everything so that it would be perfect once again – everything was shattered. Like a dream that would never come true. Like a picture frame that fell to the floor. Shattered. Broken. It hurt, and the prince didn't like it in the very least. He just wanted the pain to go away, and the more Fran spoke, the more the pain throbbed. The prince just wanted to get away from this.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran tried calling the prince's name once again, but there was no reply. So he moved closer to the prince. "Bel-senpai…"

SWISH.

A knife flew past Fran's face, almost grazing his cheek, but not touching. It stuck on the wall, and Fran stiffened at Bel's cold voice.

"I said leave," Bel commanded, his tone showing no feelings whatsoever.

"Senpai…," Fran whispered, but he swallowed his words when a knife was pressed against his neck by his lover.

"Leave, frog. Before I cut you," Bel spoke in that same commanding voice, and Fran felt his heart tear. The kouhai gave up, before he slowly moved away from the prince and quickly exited the room, leaving Bel alone – sitting with his knives.

The prince rocked himself forth and back throwing his knives at random objects before he realized that he wasn't going to be calmed anytime soon. It was a good thing Squalo and Lussuria was out filming the sword's emperor tape or he would've made them his target. Bel collected his knives and pulled on his coat before he walked out into the balcony and jumped down to the next one down, one by one, allowing insanity to take over his mind.

There was going to be a lot of knife murder cases today - anything to distract the prince from the pain in his chest.

* * *

"You're distracted. What are you thinking about, Fran?" Mukuro questioned when he noticed that Fran's illusions wavered and had wrong colors to them. Fran couldn't even conjure a basic illusion with his state of mind.

"Nothing," was Fran's one-worded expressionless reply. Before he conjured another blue tree and destroyed it.

"Hey, hey. Calm down," Mukuro said when he saw that Fran's illusions were getting worse by the second. But Fran didn't listen and continued to try conjuring more violent illusions, but most of them frazzled and lost focus after mere seconds. The young illusionist punched the glass window of the wrecked building nearby and when it broke and cut that pale skin, Mukuro finally saw enough of Fran's reckless actions.

"Hey, stop it. Calm down, Fran. Come here." Mukuro took hold of the younger illusionist's hand before he ever so tenderly wrapped a bandage he always kept with him around the wounds. "What's wrong, Fran? I never saw you like this." Mukuro wanted to know, his mis-matched eyes shining with concern and worry.

Fran wouldn't answer, but that said it all. The pained look which escaped that expressionless mask for one split second was noticed by Mukuro, and he understood it all. The dark-haired illusionist took Fran in his arms, and smoothed Fran's head against his shoulders.

"It's okay. He'll understand," Mukuro whispered, trying to calm the younger illusionist even though the words pained him. By now, Mukuro knew he had fallen for this person, and he also realized that there was merely no hope at the moment. But that didn't mean he would stop trying.

Fran shook his head against Mukuro's shoulders. Knowing his senpai, it wouldn't be okay. He never saw the prince use that cold voice before, and it hurt like hell to be the first one Bel used that voice on. The situation between him and his senpai was getting worse – it was as if they were going to fall apart altogether. Thinking of that made Fran felt his heart throb so badly he flinched.

_When did I ever become like this? _Fran wondered.

"Hey, Fran. I understand how it feels. And I would give you my everything to make you feel better. But I know I'm not the one who you want right now. And at this moment, I'm your illusionist master. So I can't let your feelings distract you. Many illusionists have fallen because of that. I'm sorry, but could you do that?" Mukuro spoke tenderly, not wanting to hurt Fran, but after a while, Fran calmed himself down and breathed deeply. He was here to train, and Mukuro was right. He couldn't let his feelings distract him.

"Okay… I'll try again." Mukuro let Fran go at that, and the younger illusionist concentrated hard, before the ground started to crumble around him. That feeling of power surged through him and he let it took control, not thinking about Bel, letting his soul leave his body…

From afar, he heard Mukuro murmur.

"That's right. The hell ring. That power, that focus - you are going to be magnificent, Fran."

* * *

Night was taking over the sky. That darkness creeping across the clouds.

SLOSH.

Fresh, crimson red blood splurged from dead bodies which lay in a tortured position – their faces showing true pain and terror. Gleaming silver knives were being plunged in and out of the bodies, and when no more blood could be quenched, a freaky, creepy, spooky snicker was heard.

"Ushishishi…" Bel smiled manically, his eyes sparkling blissfully as he moved on to target his next prey. The tiara which decorated that blonde hair was shining with a tint of red. The prince didn't know where he was, where he was going, or what he was trying to do. All he knew is that he was going to kill. KILL.

Just before Bel was going to start his first attack on the next prey, a voice called from behind him.

"Shit, what in the world are you doing, you stupid prince?" Bel didn't know whose voice it was, and he didn't care. He was on the verge of slicing at the man, but then, part of his sanity thought that the voice sounded familiar, and he already had enough for today. And so, the prince let that pale, thin hands grab hold of his collar and drag him away, whilst he snickered like a crazy man.

It wasn't until Bel reached his suite that he realized that the person was Gokudera Hayato. The bomber laid the prince on the sofa, before he slapped Bel's face a few times to bring back his sanity.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? What the fuck were you trying to do, killing that many people?" Gokudera shouted at Bel, who blinked, suddenly aware of the surroundings and the situation.

"Ushishi… Hey, Dynamite. Since when did you appear?" Bel snickered, as he slowly took hold of his sanity.

Gokudera groaned at how oblivious Bel was, before he decided to just talk to Bel for the time being, just to get things out straight in case the police questioned the Vongola Family for this mass murder. "I found you in a street near the base, and a LOT of corpses. All of them were drenched with blood. Why did you suddenly decide to do that, Bel? I thought you didn't do that kind of reckless killing anymore."

Bel tried to recall what happened… Bodies, more dead bodies, many bloody cactuses… The balcony… Dropping, falling down…

_Froggy._

At the thought of that memory, the pain came back on him again, and he almost gripped his hair in desperation. All that killing he did, it didn't keep the pain away for long at all. The minute that he was out of that state of his mind, the pain came crashing back on him –throbbing and hurting him once again.

_He went with that wretched peasant of an illusionist. He chose that person over me._

The anger and pain was too much. The prince never felt something like this before – even Mammon's death wasn't like this. Her death was devastating, but the pain in his heart… He never felt anything like it. The thought of his kouhai with Mukuro was killing him. He was imagining the million ways Mukuro would try and get to his froggy, the million things that illusionist could do to his kouhai. Bel's mind reeled with thousands of what-if's and it was getting harder to control his temper.

Gokudera noticed this flare of temper, and he quickly grabbed hold of Bel before the prince lost hold of his sanity again. "Whoa, whoa. Cool down. What's the matter?"

Bel turned to look at his ex-lover, and all of a sudden, he noticed something. Those two pools of emerald sparkled almost exactly like his froggy's. And that foul mouth which always insulted him… They were similar in that way too.

A thought occurred in Bel's mind.

_If the pain was caused by the frog being with someone else, then, to erase the pain…_

"Dynamite…," Bel murmured, and Gokudera wondered what the idiot prince wanted this time.

"What? Ah-nnn!" Gokudera's bright green eyes widened when suddenly Bel sat up and pulled him down fast so that their lips crashed hard against each other. It took a while before Gokudera processed what was going on and tried to pull away, but Bel pressed on to the other's head tight, whilst another hand squeezed on Gokudera's jaw so that his lips would open and allow him to plunder his mouth with his tongue.

"Nnn-! Nn-Mmm!" Gokudera protested against the kiss, but Bel wasn't going to let him go. That warm slick tongue dominated completely in this battle and Bel was violently pushing the kiss to the next step. Bel slid his hands up Gokudera's shirt, and when their skin met, Gokudera shuddered. The face of the rain guardian of Vongola appeared in the Storm's mind, before he quickly pushed Bel away with all of his power.

Green eyes glared angrily at the prince, and straight after he caught his breath, Gokudera slapped Bel hard across the face. "You bastard-!"

But before Gokudera could continue his ramble on the prince, he saw Bel staring at something behind his back. The storm guardian, out of curiosity, turned and looked as well. He froze.

In the doorway, there stood Fran, his face as still as a sculpture, but his eyes gave everything away. That mixture of pain, hurt, anger and disappointment shone clear through those eyes as if they were written on it. It was the look Gokudera knew all too well – the look that he had when he saw Yamamoto with Hibari that day.

"Froggy…," Bel said, getting up. But Fran looked away, not even wanting to _look_ at the prince.

After all the ways Fran thought about apologizing, the ways Fran accepted that he loved his senpai. The pain was unbearable – he felt like his world crumbled all around him. But this time, it wasn't an illusion. It was real. "You promised, Senpai," Fran murmured, trying to swallow down that ball which lay stiff in his throat.

Those words made Bel regret his every action. He tried to walk up to his kouhai, but Fran walked quickly right past the prince and slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

The space between them had just gone beyond the limit.

* * *

BANG.

As soon as Fran slammed the door locked behind him, he let himself drop to the floor, his hands lifting to clutch his chest which throbbed with a pain so bad he found it hard to breathe.

The sight of the prince kissing someone else like that broke him. It was as if someone had punched a hole in him, and snatched his heart out. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything but hurt and pain.

"Bel-senpai…," Fran whispered the name before he shut his eyes closed.

Then, Fran cried.

He cried hard, like he never did before. So hard he was gasping for air altogether, but he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. It hurt. It hurt so much he felt like he was dying. His heart was ripping itself apart with every teardrop, and yet all he could think about was the prince. Fran gripped his shirt tight and leaned himself against the door – losing the power to even hold himself up. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Bel-senpai… Bel..senpai…," Fran kept on calling the name even though he knew it wouldn't make the pain any more bearable. His gasping breath made it terribly hard to speak, and yet he kept on calling. The tears dropped onto the carpeted floor, and more kept on streaming down his face still. The pain was eating him up, like a flame burning the center of a paper, slowly eating away his heart – so slowly it tortured him. His hands gripped so violently in a fist the nails broke into the skin and fresh blood oozed from the wounds. But the pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside. That pain - it was killing him.

_I can't breathe. Senpai…I can't breathe._

Fran kept on crying, his voice coming out in tiny, pained gasps. Every sound he made showed pure pain. It was getting harder to breathe every second, and all of a sudden, Fran felt like it would be easier to just _stop_ breathing. The pain might just go away. _This unbearable pain will go away. _

But before Fran could let himself do anything, a figure materialized in front of him, and a voice called out his name.

"Fran," That mysterious, alluring, dark voice called out to him before it changed into a little tone of panic, "Fran? What happened?"

A hand took hold of Fran's body, but Fran didn't comprehend. He just cried, wanting the pain to go away. Breathing was becoming harder still.

The state of the younger illusionist pained Mukuro. When he saw Fran lying there, his heart almost broke. He never saw Fran look so tortured and injured like that before. Even though his body wasn't wounded, but he looked as if he was going to die.

Mukuro couldn't stand it, he quickly pulled Fran into his arms and hugged the younger illusionist tight. That name which Fran called out so painfully made Mukuro hug him even tighter.

"Bel…senpai…," Fran was gasping for air, and he let himself cry on Mukuro's shoulder – anything to make the pain at least a little more endurable.

Mukuro smoothed Fran's hair, before he thought about something, and whispered in Fran's ears. "Do you want to leave, Fran? I can take you away from this place. Take you away from the pain."

Fran nodded violently. Anything – he would give anything just to make the pain go away. Mukuro nodded softly, before he held Fran's body close to himself.

Then, the two of them faded away from the room.

* * *

Outside, Bel was walking around frantically, wondering what he should do. He could hear his kouhai's sobs and cries from the bedroom, and the prince felt pained. He felt so guilty he didn't know how to apologize.

Gokudera, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, observing the prince whilst wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Part of him wanted to hit Bel, but since he knew the situation the prince and Fran was in, he decided to keep the hitting part for later. Bel already had enough important issues of his own.

Then suddenly, the constant crying noise from the bedroom stopped. Bel stopped dead in his tracks and Gokudera brought his head up. Bel ran to the door and decided to knock on it.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Hey, Froggy…," Bel murmured against the door, but there was no reply.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Froggy…," Bel repeated once again.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Hey, Froggy…" The prince was starting to get worried. That deathly silence was not natural for any room with a living being inside it. There wasn't even the sound of breathing.

Gokudera, sensing this strange atmosphere as well, walked over and knocked on the door himself.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Hey, Fran. Are you in there?" the storm guardian questioned – but yet again, there was no reply. Things were starting to get awfully strange.

The two storm guardians looked at each other before they nodded. In one double kick, the two broke down the door.

SLAM.

Silence. Blankness. Nothing.

There was no one in the room, no sign of Fran and no sign of any living being.

Bel stared in disbelief, before he kicked the door out of the way, angry at himself. But then, when the door was out of the way, Bel saw something. Being sensitive to blood, he noticed the blood drops on the floor almost right away, and beside the blood stains there was an area of the carpet which was soaked wet.

_Teardrops._

Bel froze at that. Hearing the sounds of his kouhai were bad enough, but this – it smacked him right in the face. He made his kouhai cry. His expressionless, emotionless kouhai… He had made him cry. Bel swallowed down that pang of painful guilt before he ran his fingers on that area of teardrops. The prince could almost smell Fran's fresh scent from this area.

Fran - his froggy - was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** …T^T And that's the beginning of the longer conflict between the prince and his froggy~

Please review~ ^^ And see you in next week's update~!


	9. Nightmares, Search, Affair, Found

**A/N:** To all reviewers: I'm trying to find a pairing for our poor Goku-chan, and so far I've been suggested Dino and Mukuro. So, I would like to see what you guys think, and then I'll decide! ^_^

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

"So he's just gone, just like that? What the fuck is going on? I've been gone for only two days and this happens?" Squalo questioned loudly as he paced around the room, his long graceful silver hair flowing behind him with a shampoo-commercial-effect.

Lussuria, on the other hand, was sitting in between Gokudera and Bel, trying to stop the bomber and the knife-maniac from killing each other.

"It's your fault, Dynamite," Bel accused, pointing a knife at the other storm guardian.

"What the hell? You were the one who forced me into that bloody kiss. So don't blame me for it, you stupid prince," Gokudera spat the words, clearly annoyed.

"Ushishishi… Then Dynamite shouldn't have come to the prince in the first place." Bel smiled, unconcerned and unwilling to admit that he's wrong.

Gokudera made a face. "You're just oblivious to everything. No wonder your lover left you."

"The frog's not my lover," Bel replied, the smile disappearing from his face.

The bomber look disgusted. "Oh yeah? So you're saying you fucked him, but he isn't your lover?"

"Ushishishi… Just like you and that Japanese swordsman, right?" Bel smiled, chuckling.

Gokudera's anger flared at that - his voice went cold as his hands wrapped tightly around the dynamites in his coat. "Shut up, Bel. You don't know anything about that."

"Do not tell the prince what to do." Bel, noticing Gokudera's hands grabbing the bombs, pressed his knives close to the bomber's face.

Lussuria, sitting right in between the fight, sighed heavily and separated the two, pushing them away from each other as far as they would go.

"VOIIIII~! Will you two brats stop squabbling and listen to me?" Squalo shouted at the two, holding his sword out threateningly.

Gokudera looked away whilst Bel smiled up at Squalo, unaffected by the sword pointing directly at his face. The swordsman, seeing this, sighed before he sat down in front of them.

"Now, tell me what happened. That damn boss is going to kill me if we lost Fran after the all the effort it took to find a new illusionist of Varia quality," Squalo mumbled, not really wanting to think about Xanxus in this moment.

Bel chuckled, starting his story. "Ushishishi… The prince went off killing some people and-"

"Bel, shut up. I want to know from that bomber brat," Squalo cut the prince off, and Bel mumbled something under his breath which Squalo ignored. The swordsman then turned to look at Gokudera expectantly.

The storm guardian of Vongola glanced at the shark of Varia, sighed, before he reluctantly started telling them everything that happened, from the point where he found Bel killing people to the part where Fran disappeared.

Squalo and Lussuria nodded slowly when Gokudera finished off. Then, Lussuria turned to Bel. "Ne, Bel-chan, why did you randomly go out killing that many people? I thought you only did that when you're very bored or angry."

The prince considered this, before he replied. "The prince was angry."

Squalo raised his eyebrows – it wasn't often that Bel got 'angry'. Usually he just killed and fought for the sensation and the fun of it. "Angry, huh? Because of what?"

"That other illusionist who beat Mammon that time. The one who's pickled in a tube," Bel hissed through gritted teeth – it was so plainly obvious that he disliked the person.

"Ah, Rokudo Mukuro," Squalo concluded from Bel's description, and the prince did a little 'che' in disgust of the name. "Why, what did he do?"

"He took the un-cute kouhai away from the prince," Bel mumbled, looking at his feet.

Squalo frowned. Partly, he knew that Mukuro had some feelings for Fran, but he didn't think the mist illusionist would do anything that will make Bel snap. But again, who knew what Mukuro would do? He was the most dangerous and unpredictable out of all the guardians.

"So then you went out killing people because you were angry, then this storm brat found you, and suddenly you just kissed him?" Squalo wanted to know. "Were you jealous or something?"

Bel nodded, and Squalo nearly pulled his hair in desperation. He couldn't believe how stupid and reckless the prince could be, not to mention dragging the storm guardian into the issue.

Lussuria looked at Bel, who was still looking at the floor, before he started speaking. "Bel-chan, do you have any idea how Fran-chan would've felt if he saw that?"

The prince looked up at that, considered the question, before he shook his head. Lussuria and Gokudera sighed heavily, whilst Squalo felt like whacking his sword across that prince's head.

Lussuria tried again. "Bel-chan, imagine you saw Fran-chan doing the same thing with someone else… Take Mukuro-chan for example. How would _you_ feel?"

Bel did that, and as the image of Mukuro kissing Fran ever so intimately came to his mind, five knives were held ready in his hands, almost by instinct.

Gokudera saw this, and tapped on one of the knives, with a little tinge of satisfaction in making Bel realize something. "Feel that? That's how it felt."

And indeed, Bel did feel it. That feeling of anger, disappointment, jealousy, hurt, sadness – it all washed over him in one huge tidal wave, only with the mental image of Fran kissing someone else. "The prince doesn't understand…"

Gokudera sighed heavily at that. "Bel, seriously. You heard Fran cry didn't you? Fran never cries, he's too lifeless, even I know that. Don't tell me you don't feel anything."

"What, Fran _cried_?" Squalo and Lussuria asked in unison with unbelievable expressions on their faces.

Bel looked back down to his knives. The prince knew his kouhai cried. He heard it, he saw the teardrops – and it hurt him. The thought of Fran crying was too much to bear – that pang of guilt hit him again, and it felt so uncomfortable Bel shuffled in his seat. Guilt. It was caging him, weighing him down like a lead. But the prince didn't feel only that, there was something else along with it, something that pulled at his heart…

"Don't you understand, even now, Bel?" Gokudera stood up and looked at Bel with those brilliant green eyes.

The prince looked up at those pools of emerald eyes which reminded him so much of his kouhai. And almost at the same time that the feeling surged in him again, Gokudera spoke.

"You're in love with him, Bel."

* * *

Nightmares.

_ Falling, falling, falling…_

_ It's dark. So dark._

_ Images. Pictures. Flashbacks._

_ Pain. Hurt._

_Burning. Bleeding._

_ Grasping for air._

_ None. Nothing._

_ Cold._

_ Can't. Breathe._

_ Falling, falling still…_

Nightmares.

They never stopped coming.

* * *

Fran woke up gasping, his green eyes wide with shock, pain and fear. Then, as he saw the dark room around him, with the damaged furniture and broken windows, he relaxed and exhaled. He scanned the room and looked out of the window. Outside, the sky was starting to light up, but the sun couldn't be seen just yet.

A candle was lit up from somewhere in the dark corners of the room.

"Another one, Fran-sama?" That soft, sweet voice echoed like a water drop as the owner slowly and ever so politely approached him.

Fran nodded solemnly as he sat up. He wasn't going to go to sleep again. It was nearly morning, and he didn't want to risk another dream. The illusionist looked up at the girl who sat down quietly in the chair next to him and almost felt glad that it was her and not Mukuro who was here right now.

Chrome Dokuro. That was her name, or at least the name Mukuro had given her. Fran had met her when Mukuro brought him to this place – Kokuyo land. He told him that Chrome was his very special person, and he didn't understand until Mukuro merged himself right into the girl's body, like a spirit returning to a body. Then, Fran knew. The girl was the person Mukuro used so that he could come out to the outside world more often and allow him to take a physical form from time to time.

In Fran's opinion, Chrome was like a shadow for Mukuro. She was silent and quiet, polite, and never showed any sign of violent or strong emotions - just a drift of ongoing faith, respect and devotion to Mukuro. The girl had hair which was a perfect imitation of Mukuro's, and the place where Mukuro's red, demonic eye should be was covered with a black skull eye-patch. Her skin was pale, just like Fran's, and her body was so petite she looked frail and fragile. Her eyes were large and round, with that glint of innocence in that single purple pool.

From since the moment Fran came to this place, Chrome treated him with the same kind of politeness and respect to Mukuro, but not as much. It seems to be that Mukuro had already informed her about his existence, about who he was, and she took care of Fran whenever Mukuro needed to rest - which was, almost all the time. Mukuro rarely appeared in the night nowadays, it seemed. But that was good for Fran. To others, he could wear that mask of emotionless-ness and hide away everything. But Mukuro, he saw right through all of it, and the older illusionist could see the weakness which lies within him. Fran didn't like that – he didn't like knowing he was weak inside. At least when he 'pretended' he was okay, he could almost believe it.

"Mukuro-sama is worried about you," Chrome whispered, her voice so faint it went with the wind.

Fran nodded again, and he knew it was true. Mukuro had been using the last of his energy to come out and see him at every chance he got, and since he used it up, he needed time to restore his power. However, he still communicated with him through Chrome and sometimes through his dreams.

"Where's Ken and Chikusa?" Fran asked, his voice and face expressionless.

Chrome's face dropped a bit. "I don't know, Fran-sama… But they'll come back eventually."

Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa were the other two people Fran had met in this wrecked place. They were both Mukuro's underlings and they respected Mukuro so much it was as if the mist illusionist was like their god, their savior. Ken was a half-man half-animal person who Fran tended to avoid with all that rambling and wild animalistic behaviors, whilst Chikusa, who Ken called 'Kakipi', was almost just as quiet and emotionless as Fran was – only with a bar-code printed on his cheek and no deadpan insults. Chikusa also wore a beanie which Fran thought looked kind of weird.

The two of them didn't think much of Fran, just as they didn't think much of Chrome. To Ken and Chikusa, they were just a connection to Mukuro - just illusionists who couldn't compare to their Mukuro-sama. But that was fine by Fran – he didn't want people to be concerned about him. In fact, having them around almost helped – Ken's loud and wild energy along with Chikusa's coldness kept Fran busy insulting them and it distracted him from thinking about his senpai.

_Bel-senpai._

Fran looked down to his feet and bit his lips at that. The tears had already dried out since the first time – he wasn't going to cry for his senpai like a helpless weakling again. But that didn't mean that it hurt any less. It hurt just as much – time didn't heal the cut in his heart. Images of the prince still kept on coming to his mind, kept on squeezing him, kept on eating away his feelings from the inside. Even though Fran appeared to be better every day, every night, it got worse. It kept on getting colder, getting lonelier, and having Mukuro so far away didn't help. Even if his master could see through him like a piece of glass, at least his presence and comfort made the pain bearable. But this… It kept on tearing at him, it was like there was a huge cut and Fran was bleeding – losing so much blood he would be gone altogether. The nightmares – they were scary. Fran hardly slept the whole way through the night anymore. Depression and stress – Fran was experiencing both and not sleeping worsened it.

Chrome observed Fran, and she knew that loneliness all too well. Her past before she met Mukuro wasn't all that bright, either. She crept up closer to Fran before held the candle closer to him. "It's okay, Fran-sama. You're with us, you're not alone." And even though Chrome didn't really believe it herself, what she said helped, even just a little.

Fran eyed the flame, looked at that orange flickering source of light and heat which melted the wax of the candle. The image was somehow peaceful.

Eventually, light touched the room as the sun gradually rose to the sky. Fran turned to look at it before he turned back to the candle light.

"It's morning," Fran murmured mono-tonally as he blew away the fire. Chrome watched the flame die.

Morning. A beginning of a new day.

Another day without Bel.

* * *

On the other side of Japan, a certain prince was sitting dangerously on the balcony of his suite, leaning against the wall with one leg hanging, also watching the sunrise.

The prince was confused with himself. He didn't understand what he really felt.

_"You're in love with him, Bel."_

That sentence of Gokudera's still echoed in his mind. Bel didn't understand it. The prince didn't know what it was like to 'love' or to 'be loved'.

The way he wanted to touch his kouhai, make him his own. The way he didn't want to give up his kouhai to anyone else. The way he felt like tearing people apart when he saw Fran's state when those bastards played with him. The way he hurt when he knew Fran cried. The pang of guilt that weighed him down. How he went out killing people, angry at Mukuro for taking Fran away. The way he hated how Fran neglected him. The way he liked how Fran reacted to his every touch, his every kiss. The way he didn't Fran to disappear. How he didn't want Fran to look at him with a look of disappointment and hurt shining in those emerald eyes…

All of those feelings for his kouhai… Was that 'love'?

Bel looked at the knives in his hands. How many times were they stabbed into his kouhai and returned un-bloodied? How many of them got damaged because of his kouhai? How many of them actually drew blood from that pale, thin flesh?

The prince looked back up to the sun, now bright and shining in the clear sky, and he wondered if Fran was looking at the same sun from another place. Those long fingers rubbed at the knives in his hands before he suddenly gripped at one and threw it against the wall.

CLANG.

The knives bounced off the cement and fell onto the floor. The prince had decided.

It didn't matter if he loved the kouhai or not – the prince was going to find his froggy, no matter what. The case of love could come later once the kouhai is back in his hands.

_Yes, that's right. _Bel thought as threw another knife. _Froggy's mine, and mine only._

CLANG.

* * *

**4 days later**

Fran was walking down the stairs of the Kokuyo's building. He was bored and he needed a distraction to stop himself from thinking of the prince. However, Chrome was nowhere to be seen, and Fran didn't want to interrupt Chikusa and Ken in the other room. The illusionist had just walked in on the scene where the two of them were making out on that old couch, and he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to react. Apparently, the two of them were lovers – obviously enough - and Fran didn't think they would want him to interfere with their moment. So, Fran just silently closed the door and walked away wishing he never walked in on them. He could go through life without needing to see Ken sticking his tongue down Chikusa's throat.

The green-haired illusionist kept on slowly pacing around the building, observing every detail and every corner. He had been here for nearly a week now, and he had to admit he had come to like the place. It was old and wrecked, on the verge of breaking down, but there was running water and electricity. It has many hidden rooms and the essence of the building was both relaxed yet tensed. At night time, it had a nice cool breeze blowing through it, and from time to time, wild animals would randomly walk in, meaning no harm. When looking on the outside, it looked like nobody could be living in the building, but Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome had been using it as a home for ages. It was a place which was perfect for illusions, since the place was a natural illusion itself. From the inside, you could see the entire Kokuyo land – a truly great hiding place. Fran did not wonder why Mukuro picked such a place to stay in.

_…shhh…_

Suddenly, a breeze blew past the open space in the wall of the building, and it blew Fran's hair over his face. Fran turned towards the wind before he walked towards the shadow forming in the middle of the light. The shadow reached out before it brushed Fran's hair from his face.

"Kufufufu… You missed me, Fran?" Mukuro's mysterious yet comforting voice wrapped around Fran like a blanket, and Fran allowed that gloved hand to trace over his face, so softly and tenderly it was like that hand was handling a flower petal. "You've become thinner and paler… Haven't Ken, Chikusa and my cute Chrome been taking proper care of you?"

"They were fine," Fran replied, before he added in a soft mono-tone. "I miss you, Master." And it was true. He did miss Mukuro. Having the older illusionist looking after him and being overly protective of him was becoming a habit. Mukuro felt like an older brother – it was the same essence Mammon used to hold as an older sister.

Those mismatched eyes widened before he smiled as he ran his fingers through Fran's pale hair. "You really shouldn't have said that," The dark-haired illusionist whispered before he gently took Fran into his arms. The younger illusionist allowed himself to be embraced – just this moment, having someone comfort the pain felt good. Fran knew it was selfish, using Mukuro's feelings towards him to help him feel less pain from his senpai, but he couldn't help it.

"Is it getting any better? The nightmares?" Mukuro whispered into the younger illusionist's ears as he smoothed Fran's hair. Fran shook his head slowly, and Mukuro sighed and embraced him tighter. "Do you still miss him?" Mukuro whispered ever so softly this time, and Fran took a moment before he nodded.

That hurt Mukuro, and Fran knew it. Mukuro cared so much for him, but yet he still missed Bel and wished that they never became like this. Mukuro loved him, and yet…he still loved his senpai. Even when he didn't see his senpai, his feelings still remained. The more he missed the prince, the more that love became clear.

Mukuro's breathing could be heard in Fran's ears, and that warm breath blew on his skin. The dark-haired illusionist inhaled, before he whispered again, this time, so softly Fran nearly could hear it. "Do I have no chance at all?"

Fran bit his lips at that as he considered his choices. Mukuro was his illusionist master, they specialized in the same element – mist, and they could learn a lot from each other. Apart from that, Mukuro felt like an older brother to Fran, and he had gotten used to all that care and concern – Fran _knew_ Mukuro loved him. Fran also knew that whenever he was with Mukuro, the pain eased – even though very little – it became more endurable. Maybe, just maybe, he could…

"I- I could love you, Master," Fran whispered, and Mukuro froze at that. "But I- I can't until I forget about Bel-senpai, and I don't know how long that'll take."

"I'll wait." Mukuro smiled and brushed another strand of hair away from Fran's face. "Thank you, Fran." Mukuro pressed his lips on Fran's head after that before he released Fran from his embrace.

Fran didn't know if he had made the right choice in giving his master hope, but he couldn't stand it if Mukuro was to leave him alone. Fran still loved his senpai, that was true, but it might be better to love someone who actually would take good care of him - someone who actually loved him.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes shone with happiness, but at the same time, it held a dark glint inside. He had found out that the Varia squad at Japan was now on the search for their illusionist, and that meant Bel was looking for his kouhai. Mukuro wouldn't allow that – he didn't want Fran to be hurt anymore. The prince would be out of Fran's mind as time passed by, and _he'd_ be the one beside him. Mukuro would never let Bel find his kouhai. The illusionist allowed a dark smile to creep up his face as he thought of a plan.

* * *

**3 days later, 10.30pm**

"VOIII~! What the hell is going on? How did Fran appear in six different places in just three days?" Squalo cried out in irritation as he threw the photos up in the air.

The situation is very confusing for the Varia. Fran had been seen in six completely different places in three days, and it was impossible to even guess the _area_ Fran was in, since the places were so far away from each other.

_RRRRRR-RRRRR-RRRRR-_

Squalo's cell phone rang and he frowned at the name before he picked up the line.

"Yes, Boss. / No, we haven't found him. / VOIII~! Don't blame me for it, I wasn't the one who decided to run away! / What? / I don't care about your fucking _steak_! / No, I'm not going back any time soon. / What? / Just let Levi find it for you then. / VOIII~! How am I supposed to know? I'm not the fucking cook! / No. / VOIIII~! I said no! / Damn it, you stupid boss!" and with that Squalo cut off the line and switched off his phone before he threw it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Lussuria, sitting on the sofa examining each photo, looked up at Squalo. "Ne, calm down Squa-chan, the boss won't like it if you cut off his call like that."

"VOIII~! Like I even care! We're an assassination group that has to find a missing person who happens to be our illusionist and all he cares about is his bloody steak!" Squalo shouted in desperation before he kicked at a bag of chips lying on the floor and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Lussuria mumbled something about 'love's many problems and issues' before he went back to examining the photos.

Across the room, Prince the Ripper was slicing the sofa open in various places, but strangely, he wasn't laughing or smiling his signature Cheshire-cat grin. It had been more than a week now that his kouhai had been missing, and he was becoming increasingly frustrated. He wanted his froggy back and he wasn't happy at all about the fact that the Varia is almost clueless in finding the kouhai. They were so many evidences of the kouhai, so many photos, so many witnesses, but it all didn't make sense. Fran was appearing in random places all over Japan, and it was merely not possible to try and even _guess_ where he was. It was as if Fran was trying to confuse them on purpose. Whenever a Varia underling saw him somewhere, he would run away, and then would mysteriously disappear before reappearing in a totally different place altogether.

Bel picked up the photos of Fran and felt his heart throb at the glance of that pale sea-foam green hair. This past week, the prince had become very out of character. He only occasionally snickered and rarely smiled like the ignorant prince that he used to be. Bel just sat and thought about things, cleaning his knives or using a piece of furniture as its target. The prince had also come to missing his kouhai. He missed that expressionless face, that mono-tonal voice, that pale, petite body, those emerald green eyes… He missed every bit of Fran, and he wanted his froggy back.

Every night, as Bel slept, it was as if Fran was lying there with him. But every time Bel opened his eyes, all that was there was was a pillow. Even the essence of Fran was gone by now - that fresh scent which hung around Fran especially after showering, that scent which the prince had gotten used to sleeping with and smelling from that skin and hair.

The prince observed each photo carefully, and didn't understand. Fran was appearing and disappearing as if he was an illusion. It was as if he was-

Bel froze.

_An illusion?_

The prince quickly looked through all those photos again, and indeed, the only way that Fran must've appeared in so many places at the same time must be because of a mist illusion. But Bel knew that illusionists couldn't just disappear into thin air like that. There are only two ways an illusionist can disappear. One, they use invisibility – the technique Mammon had used so many times Bel knew it. And Two – they don't have a physical form. They're just a spirit coming out of their bodies – Mammon once told him that illusionist who were captured or in captive would use this method to escape from their captured position from time to time.

_An illusionist who's captured…_

It clicked. Bel had found it out.

The prince abruptly stood up before he collected his knives. Lussuria looked up when he heard the noise. "Eh? Bel, where are you-"

SLAM.

It was too late. The door slammed in Lussuria's face, and the prince was off.

* * *

**At Kokuyo Land**

"Mukuro-sama, we brought you some stuff," Ken and Chikusa walked into the candle-lit room, holding bags of chips and sweets along with other foods.

Mukuro, sitting on a chair beside the bed, turned around and smiled at the two, "Thank you, Ken, Chikusa."

The two smiled back, glad that their Mukuro-sama was back, before they put the stuff down on the floor against the wall. They would probably have stayed longer to talk to Mukuro, but then, Chikusa noticed the pale hand the dark-haired illusionist was holding, and decided to pull a complaining Ken out of the room and left Mukuro alone with that person.

Mukuro smiled, grateful that at least Chikusa knew what to do, before he turned back to the person sitting on the bed. "Are you hungry, Fran?"

Fran nodded, his face expressionless, before he stood up and picked up the bags of food. The young illusionist then sat back down on the bed and looked inside of one.

"Ken and Chikusa really don't have any idea about 'real' food don't they?" Fran spoke mono-tonally as he picked up yet another bag of potato chips and another back of gummy sweets.

Mukuro chuckled before he picked up one of the bags. "It's just the way they got used to living. Since before, just this pack of unhealthy chips would have been like heaven to them."

Fran looked at Mukuro and looked back down at the chips. Three days ago, when Mukuro visited him, he told him about their past – Ken, Chikusa and himself. How they used to be kept in a laboratory until the time that Mukuro met Chrome. When Fran heard of the lab, he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the Mafia himself, for doing such investigations on children. It explained Ken's animalistic behavior, it explained the bar-code on Chikusa's cheek, and it also explained Mukuro's mismatched eyes. Those people – they were nothing but monsters.

"That's why I hate the Mafia," Mukuro had said, and Fran understood why. If it was himself, he would've hated the Mafia as well – ironic, since he was the illusionist of one of the best Mafia assassination squad and Mukuro was the mist guardian of one of the strongest Families in the Mafia world.

After that conversation that day, Mukuro disappeared again, leaving Fran with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. For three days, there had been no sign of him, until suddenly, tonight, he reappeared in the evening and ordered Ken and Chikusa to go out and buy some food.

Fran pulled open a pack of chips before he started eating them, one by one. Mukuro observed his every move. After a moment, Fran looked up at his master.

"You've been staring at me. Do you want my chips, master?" Fran asked, "Here, have some." The younger illusionist handed Mukuro a chip before he continued eating.

The dark-haired illusionist chuckled. "Kufufu… No, Fran, I didn't want one. But thank you." Mukuro smiled before he ate the chip.

Fran looked up once again. "Oh. I thought you wanted one, since you were staring."

"No, Fran." Mukuro shook his head before he gently touched Fran's cheek. "I just find it entertaining to observe you."

"You're weird, Master," Fran commented with his face completely still. However, that blush on his face did show that his master's words had affected him to some extent. The illusionist picked up another chip in order to distract himself.

Mukuro moved in to bite that chip before Fran could put it into his mouth. Fran let out a little surprised 'ah' before Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu… You are so very cute, Fran."

"Che. I'm not Chrome, Master," Fran spoke with his tone indifferent, but he couldn't suppress the blush from returning to his cheeks once again.

"…and yet your cheeks glow in that pink shade. Are you going to deny that you don't feel anything from that compliment?" Mukuro smiled teasingly, and Fran felt like slamming his head on the bed in embarrassment. Instead, Fran turned away, hiding his face. Mukuro chuckled at that action before he moved to sit on the same bed in front of Fran.

"Ah- Master-" Fran turned to say something, but when he saw the proximity between him and his master's face, he froze. Mukuro was so close Fran could feel that warm breath blowing on his face - a lips' distance.

The two of them stayed there for a long moment, mismatched eyes looking into green. It was silent, with the exception of the sound of insects calling from the outside. The room's orange lighting flickered along with the candle light's flame.

Then, Mukuro slowly moved in, gradually, almost as if he was asking for permission. Fran moved back along with Mukuro moving forward, keeping the same distance between them until finally, Fran's back was pressed against the wall.

Mukuro looked into Fran's eyes yet again, and those emerald pools showed neither acceptance nor rejection. The older illusionist's gloved hand then ever so gently tilted Fran's head by the chin before the dark-haired illusionist moved in, so slowly it was as if he was giving time for Fran to escape. Fran didn't.

Their lips met.

It was warm, so warm and yet so cool at the same time Fran felt all light inside. Mukuro started moving, Fran followed, and when that warm tongue licked at the younger illusionist's lips, asking for entrance, Fran allowed it. Mukuro's tongue was soft and slick, and, differently to Bel, it explored Fran's mouth instead of plundering it. The clear contrast was that Bel had wanted pleasure for himself whereas Mukuro wanted to make Fran feel good.

The younger illusionist trembled as Mukuro slid his hand down Fran's back. Then, those warm lips moved down to the curve of Fran's neck where it lingered, biting and sucking, causing Fran to whimper, moan and shudder.

"Nn-nnh… Master-" Fran's breath hitched when Mukuro's hands slid up the front of his shirt, before he gasped when they brushed over that sensitive spot. Suddenly, the face of his senpai flashed in his mind and he abruptly pushed Mukuro away. Fran then lay there, panting, his face burning. "No… I can't…," Fran murmured between breaths and Mukuro nodded, moving off to Fran's side.

"It's okay, Fran," Mukuro whispered, brushing Fran's hair softly from his face before he moved his hands to the curve of Fran's neck where his lips were just a moment ago. "Thank you."

Fran didn't need to look but he knew there was a kiss mark there and all of a sudden he felt guilt rush all over him. The face of his senpai came back to his mind and he regretted what he had just done. He had only been away for his senpai for little more than a week and he kissed somebody else?

Then he thought about how Bel kissed Gokudera and he nearly felt satisfied. He didn't need to feel guilty when Bel had done the same thing to him. He was just getting his payback. But then, he did feel the guilt - and the pain. He couldn't feel good about it because he knew that would make him no better than his senpai…and in fact, maybe worse.

Mukuro watched as all these emotions surged through Fran and he knew the younger illusionist was regretting. That pained him, because it only meant that Fran still loved that prince. But what could he expect? It had only been a little more than a week. Mukuro took hold of Fran's hand before he whispered. "Fran, I'm sorry."

Fran turned at that, and another rush of guilt went through him. He knew he had hurt Mukuro with his feelings. "No, it's not your fault, Master. I allowed it when I know that I still-" Fran paused at that. He couldn't say it. How could he hurt his master with those words?

But then, Mukuro completed his sentence. "You know that you still love him." Mukuro smiled, but Fran knew too well that it was a mask. "Is that right?"

Fran looked at Mukuro before he looked away - and nodded.

"I understand," Mukuro whispered, his voice still, and moved in to press his lips against Fran's cheeks before he stood up and started walking away. Fran didn't turn to see him leave.

When the younger illusionist was certain that Mukuro has left, he turned around and looked at the direction Mukuro had gone. He lifted his hands to the love mark on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Master," he whispered to the air, hoping the wind will carry his apology to Mukuro. Fran then packed up the food, losing his appetite, before he lay down on the bed and blew out the candles. As the light went out, he finally chose to decide on something – a choice, a decision.

_I'm going to forget Bel-senpai._

* * *

**Kokuyo Land, 3.17am**

Prince the Ripper walked through the forest, carelessly cutting any branches which blocked his way. From here, he could the see the wrecked building of Kokuyo, and he was certain his kouhai was there.

Bel had been out from since last night, and he hadn't had any sleep. He tracked down Mukuro with all the information he could gather from the Vongola Japanese Base and from Gokudera, who was reluctant, but gave him the information anyway. When the prince had enough information, he didn't wait, and he didn't plan. He just set out to Kokuyo land, with the only thought in his mind: get his froggy back.

Every minute now, Bel was going to see his kouhai, and the prince couldn't stop smiling. He had finally found it - the place where his kouhai was. And moreover, Bel knew that Fran didn't run away himself. Mukuro took his kouhai away from him. Bel snickered, imagining how he would come to save his froggy.

_The prince will take back his property. _

Soon enough, the prince made his way out of the forest, and was standing in front of the wrecked building of Kokuyo. Bel's face split into a wide, shining smile. Now, he was going to take back his kouhai, his froggy.

_The prince will take back his property._

* * *

"Ken, are you sure you don't want to go out to that weird stranger?" Chikusa questioned sleepily, peeking from the inside of the building at the figure standing outside.

"No." Ken simply replied, stuffing chips into his mouth. "Mukuro-sama's gone. There's only that girl and that other illusionist. We don't need to care."

"But Mukuro-sama told us to take care of him," Chikusa reasoned, but at the same time, he was yawning.

Ken opened another bag of sweets, unconcerned. "Yeah. But he'll survive."

"Ken, he's one of those people we met in that ring conflict Mukuro-sama went to. Remember? Prince the Ripper or someone," Chikusa said, suddenly realizing why the person seemed familiar.

"Ah, you mean the one who has that freaky laugh and smile? The one with knives?" Ken recalled, shoving gummy bears into his mouth.

"Nmm." Chikusa nodded.

"More the better. Maybe he'll take that green-haired one away. They wear the same uniform ne?" Ken noticed.

"Yeah, the same uniform." Chikusa nodded once again, still not all that big on leaving the person Mukuro told them to 'take care of' at risk.

Ken looked at Chikusa before he wrapped his arms around the megane boy's neck, pulling him back down to lie on the bed. "Stop worrying too much. If they wear the same uniform they probably won't kill each other. Let's just sleep, Kakipii~. We'll deal with him if he comes to us."

Chikusa looked at Ken, before he sighed. "Alright then. If you say so."

* * *

**3.21am**

"Bel-senpai… Bel-senpai… No… Don't go…," Fran murmured desperately in his sleep, his forehead beading with sweat, his body moving around uncomfortably.

"No… Don't leave… No…" Fran's hands reached out to grab at something, biting his lips and looking lost. Then suddenly, Fran's body shot up. "NO!"

Those emerald green eyes flew open as Fran gasped, before he sighed and relaxed, allowing his body to fall back down on the bed. He looked at the old clock at the end of the bed, and sat up again when he saw the time. It was already nearly morning – not worth it to risk another nightmare.

With that thought, Fran stood up before he walked out of the room. On the side of the door, he saw the frail body of Chrome, lying silently asleep, and felt guilty once again. Mukuro must have run out of energy when he left the room, and Chrome must have been left here all night. Fran walked back into the room, picked up his blanket before he threw it on Chrome's body, watching the girl curl up more comfortably with the blanket. The young illusionist then continued walking, on his daily schedule to just walk around the entire building. Fran thought about his dream last night – that nightmare. In his dream, he was with his senpai, when suddenly, everything grew dark, and the prince was walking away, hand in hand with somebody else – ignoring and forgetting him completely. Then, the dark took him, making him fall into it, consuming him, drowning him until he couldn't breathe. He didn't like it.

It was another nightmare which came to him ever since he left his senpai - another horrible nightmare. Fran wondered when it would stop. If he forgot the prince, would it go away? Or what if he got back with the prince… Would it go away?

Fran shook his head. No. He couldn't go back to the prince, he already had decided last night.

He was going to forget the prince.

* * *

**3.28am**

Bel was walking, slowly searching the Kokuyo building, using all of his senses to detect any murderous intentions. But more than anything, he was trying to sense the kouhai's presence.

The prince held his knives in his hands, prepared for any attack. This place held a strange feeling to it, like nothing was to be trusted, and Bel didn't like it.

He came to a path where there were two ways. One was to take the stairs and two was another dark hallway. Bel didn't even think it through twice, he just followed his instincts and went with what felt right.

The prince took the stairs.

* * *

**3.29am**

Fran walked to the end of the hallway, before he started walking down the stairs when suddenly, he heard footsteps. The illusionist froze before he quickly retreated back up the stairs, holding his hell ring, ready to light the ring up with flame any moment at all. Mukuro, by now, had taught him enough to be able to use the hell ring whilst being able to return his consciousness directly after its use.

Fran was ready for any attack.

* * *

**3.29am **

Bel sensed the murderous intent on the top of the stairs and he froze midway. But the prince wasn't about to go back. He wanted his kouhai back, and if there was someone in the way – they would be nothing more than a simple obstacle. Bel gripped his knives tight, before he focused, preparing himself to face any kind of opponent.

Then, he ran up the stairs the whole way.

* * *

**3.30am**

Silence.

Fran was staring at the person in front of him, and that person was staring back through the blonde bangs covering half of his face.

The prince was here. Fran couldn't believe it. His chest felt all hollow inside from since the very first moment he saw his senpai's face. He didn't want to admit that he was glad to see this face again, but he did. He missed the senpai, and he longed to do nothing more but fall back into those arms. But, he knew he can't do that. The prince had betrayed him, broke his promise when Fran had believed in him. And he had already decided. He was going to forget his senpai.

_But why… Why did he have to suddenly appear now that the decision had been made?_

As for the prince, he nearly dropped his knives when he saw that face. His heart did a flip when he saw his kouhai, and those green eyes which looked right into his own were melting him. Fran looked paler, thinner, and didn't look like he had much sleep, but the froggy was still breathtaking. That seafoam-green hair, that flawless, emotionless face, that pale skin, that petite body… Bel almost couldn't restrain himself from pulling the kouhai into an embrace.

Bel's signature smile came to his face, showing just how happy the prince was to see him, and Fran couldn't help but feel himself weaken. However, he wasn't going to give in – he had already made a decision.

_I'm going to forget Bel-senpai._

The prince, on the other hand, was determined.

_The prince will take back his property._

"Bel-senpai… /Froggy…"

* * *

**A/N:** You are going to hate me for this… but that's it for this week people ._.  
Please review~ And see you in the next week's update~! ^_^

Ps. Please help me decide on who to pair Gokudera with~! XP


	10. Hate, Forget, Gentle, Care

**A/N:** Anddd… the last chapter beat the record of receiving the most reviews so far~! ^O^ THANK YOUUU my readers and reviewers~! I'm so happy to see both new and old names coming up~ XD And as for Gokudera's case… I've pretty much got a good idea on what to do with him ^^ Hope you like the update this week my readers~ ^_^

Ps. By the way, the latest chapter… AAAAGH! Mukuro with Fran there was just SOOOOO CUTE! I screamed my head off when I saw them, and I so KNEW Fran was there when the Varia died with that blood effect, it was similar to what he did before~ (and of course, how could Fran possibly let his beloved senpai die? :3) GAWD, Fran and Bel are so cute XD

**EDIT:** Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

* * *

"Bel-senpai… /Froggy…"

Fran just stood there, staring at his senpai, his body stiff as if it was frozen. He felt his heart drop painfully to his feet when he heard the prince's voice, and he clenched his shirt in his hands. Bel quickly stepped up the stairs to come to his kouhai, but stopped when he saw the illusionist move away, those green eyes now avoiding meeting his own.

The prince didn't understand - why was his froggy acting so awkwardly? It was almost as if Fran didn't want to see him…

_No. The prince certainly will not allow that._

"Froggy…," Bel started with the soft voice he had learnt to use when his kouhai looked uncomfortable, and Fran restrained himself from flinching when he heard the name. Hearing his senpai calling him like that – with that kind of voice – it ate at him, melted his heart which he was forcing to harden. Fran took another step back. Bel frowned. "Don't move away, Froggy."

Fran bit his lip at that slightly commanding tone, and he wished that his heart would stop thumping so violently against his chest. He knew he had to do something before he easily fell back into his senpai's arms - and that started with talking. Avoiding all eye contact, Fran spoke mono-tonally – but this time, so expressionless it seemed like the illusionist was more like a talking doll. "Why are you here, Senpai?"

Bel didn't expect that. In fact, Bel didn't expect any of this. The prince had simply thought that he had come to collect his froggy, and that was it. He didn't think that his kouhai would react this way; neither did he expect reluctance or rejection. The prince was just regarding Fran as his property - and properties do not have an opinion. Frowning, Bel replied to his kouhai's question – the smile was no longer shining on his face. "The prince has come to save his kouhai, of course."

Fran rolled in his lips – he didn't want to hurt the prince, or himself. But, he had made his decision, and the illusionist needed Bel to know that what he did to him was not just something which could be easily forgotten and forgiven. Fran had done that so many times before in their little fights, and he wanted his senpai to realize that this time, that it's not that easy to just get whatever you want. The prince had hurt him – badly – and he wasn't ready to forgive him. Fran's heart throbbed as he inhaled deeply, before he spoke those words, still not looking at the prince. "But I don't need to be saved, Senpai."

Bel snapped at that. He couldn't _believe_ that after all he had been through to come find his froggy, he would be _rejected_ - that his kouhai didn't need to be saved, or more like, didn't need _him _anymore. The thought made Bel so mad he nearly slipped into insanity, but he kept hold – he was angry enough to be able to keep his mind focused. In a flash, Bel slammed Fran's body onto the closest wall, his hands holding on to the illusionist's shirt and pulling at it so viciously Fran's body swayed with the force. Fran, not expecting this reaction, did not have any time to counter-attack. Instead, Fran just stood there, still trying hard not to look at the prince. Seeing his kouhai looking away annoyed the prince even further, and he slammed Fran's body against the wall once again. Fran clenched his teeth – the prince was putting in his full power, and it hurt.

"What the fuck do you mean, you don't need to be saved?" Bel hissed through gritted teeth, his face close up against his kouhai's.

Fran didn't even bother to push the prince away, he just simply answered. "I meant what I said, Senpai. I'm fine here." Then, for some reason – maybe for a little satisfaction in hurting the prince – Fran added, "I don't need you."

And those words hurt Fran just as much as it did Bel. It was a lie – and Fran knew it. Bel, however, didn't know. The prince clenched his teeth, his fury rising as he felt the effect of those words cut into his heart – sharper than his own knives. That phrase hit him right in the face as it repeated his exact thoughts just a moment ago - having it spoken to him confirmed the fact, and he did not like it in the very least. Bel pulled at Fran's shirt whilst he used his other hand to clasp the kouhai's face and forcibly turned it to look at him. Those green, emerald-like eyes, however, still refused to look at his face.

"Look at me, Frog," the prince commanded, before he repeated the phrase once again, more demanding as he banged Fran's body against the wall. "I said _look at me_."

Fran reluctantly did as he was told, and he knew it without needing a mirror that his eyes gave it all away - his indecisiveness, his uncertainty, his hurt, his confusion, his pain, his loneliness…but also, his determination. The illusionist was certain that his eyes showed that he was being serious about everything he said, even though he himself did not believe it. As well as he knew his own eyes, Fran knew that his heart still yearned for his senpai. But he didn't want any more pain, he wanted no more wounds – and the only way he could do that, was to forget this person, the prince, his senpai, his first love.

When Bel saw those eyes, they were so determined and yet so hurt and confused that he didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew was, Fran was not going to give in as easily as the past arguments. This was serious, and Bel sensed the bad feeling that it might lead to something which could be a change in their relationship. Realizing that, Bel softened a little, and allowed his hands to relax a bit on the kouhai – much to Fran's relief. Then, Bel whispered. "Did you really mean that?"

Bel was almost afraid to hear the answer, but it never came. Fran didn't answer the question, but instead, he said something which made Bel's temper fire up again. "Master is taking care of me."

_BANG._

The prince slammed Fran against the wall again, and Fran had to bite his lips to stop himself from showing any pain. "That stupid illusionist again? What, are you in love with him now?"

Bel's tone was critical and Fran didn't like it. It made the illusionist take on a different tone as well, and he automatically said something which was completely out of place - he knew that it would make the prince snap. He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. "So what if I am, Senpai?"

With that, the prince immediately swiped his knife at the kouhai's face, drawing a gash along that pale cheek, before he violently crashed his lips against Fran's. Bel's hand which was clasped onto Fran's face squeezed his mouth so that it would open and let his tongue in. That tongue mercilessly plundered the illusionist's mouth, holding no passion or romance whatsoever - just lust and anger, trying to hurt the kouhai by shoving it as deep into Fran's throat as it would go – forcing the illusionist to taste him. Fran struggled hard against the prince, but Bel used his hand to keep the kouhai's head in place whilst the other pulled that slim body in and locked it, pressed up against his own.

"Nnn-nnnmm!" Fran was gasping for air, and the prince wasn't about to give him any. The cut on his face stung and it was tearing with every move his face made. The illusionist gripped at Bel's hair and tried to yank the prince away, but the prince remained at the same place, vigorously kissing him so violently his throat hurt and his lips bled. But Fran wasn't going to give up – he hated what Bel was doing, and he had quite enough.

_…!_

"Ah-!" Bel immediately pulled away when Fran bit at the tip of his tongue, causing it to bleed and ooze with red, dripping blood. A creepy smile emerged on the prince's face, that murder's intent surrounding him. "Ushishi… You bit me." The prince wiped his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand before he swiped another knife at the illusionist. Fran, however, was prepared this time. The kouhai swiftly dodged the knife's blade and managed to escape from the wall and Bel's control. But the older assassin, having more experience, was faster, and he threw five knives at Fran again. Strangely, all of them missed, but Fran's eyes widened when his face and parts of his shirt and body was suddenly cut when he moved. How could he forget about the wires? Bel's weapons weren't just knives like it appeared to be, it was wires as well. But when Fran finally realized what was going on, it was too late. Bel had already advanced on him again.

The prince pulled Fran's body to himself, making sure the wires cut into that petite body deeper, before he pressed a knife teasingly and threateningly against Fran's pale neck. The kouhai's chest was pressed against the prince's. Fran tried to struggle but stopped when he felt the blade slice thinly into the skin of his neck – his throat would be seriously damaged if he didn't stop moving.

Bel and Fran remained still for a few seconds – hearing nothing but their panting breaths, feeling their chests rise and fall against each other. The pain of Fran's cuts set in, and the sting was biting at his very flesh. Emerald eyes met ones that were hidden beneath blonde bangs, and for a moment, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. It was obvious, the feelings between them, but why was it so difficult to express these feelings? In that moment, it was as if the two of them finally understood – the feelings which shone through those eyes.

But then, a little something spiked Bel. "What's that mark?"

Fran's shirt which was cut by the wire had slid down one of his shoulders, revealing that love bite Mukuro had given him yesterday. The illusionist immediately covered the bruised mark with his hand, but it was already too late. Bel had seen the mark, and in a glance, any mature person could tell what that mark was. Within seconds, both of Fran's hands had been put up over his head, caught in Bel's single hand whilst his thin body is slammed, chest first, into the wall once again. The prince used his arm to press Fran there as he closed in behind the illusionist, whispering , blowing hot breath on the back of that pale neck, raising goose bumps all over Fran's skin.

"It's that freak of an illusionist, isn't it?" Bel murmured, his teeth clenched, his hand pressing Fran's head flat against the wall. The kouhai didn't answer, but the silence was enough. That was all it took to make Bel use his knives to expertly tear Fran's shirt until all was left was this piece of torn fabric hanging on his body, and bury his lips onto the curve of Fran's neck – going over that exact same mark. The contrast between Mukuro and Bel was so great it was like black and white. The prince was vicious and mad, biting down on that bruised skin and sucking violently on it - not caring how much Fran squirmed and let out reluctant whimpers of both pure pleasure and pain.

"Nn-aah! Senpai-! Stop it-!" Fran's hands struggled against Bel's single hand, but the prince held strong whilst his lips kept on biting and sucking until his teeth broke through the kouhai's skin. Fran bit his lip until it bled to stop himself from screaming. But Bel didn't stop there; he licked at the wound, sucking on it like a vampire, with blood lust in his hidden eyes. Soon enough, Bel pressed his body against Fran's and pushed him flat against the old wall before that hand started slithering up the front of Fran's torn shirt. Fran struggled and tried to wriggle away, but it was hard with his senpai's body pressed so persistently onto him. Those hands started on his nipples and Fran gasped. "Ah-! No, Senpai- don't!"

At this moment, Fran was at his limit. He was on the verge of using his illusions, but he knew that his illusions were good for disguise – for covering up what was real. Just like how he masked his emotions, he specialized in those kinds of illusions more than creating things to freak people's minds like his master's ability. Using his typical illusions now wouldn't do any good, and if he used the hell ring… No. He simply did not want to go that far. Plus, he wasn't sure he could light his flame of resolution against Bel with all the feelings inside of him distracting him.

The kouhai tried to calmly consider all his choices until he suddenly arched his back when Bel's hand rubbed against the hardness in between his legs. "Senpai-!"

Bel _snickered_. "Refusing the prince, and yet you're already like this… Ushishishi, I bet you let that illusionist do it too, didn't you?" The prince rubbed on that sensitive area once again, and when Fran couldn't suppress his moan, the prince moved closer to whisper, hissing right into Fran's ear. "_Slut_."

That one word was like a slap in Fran's face, like a hand that tore at his heart. But more than that, Fran was mad. He just hated, _hated_ what the senpai was doing to him right now. The prince was looking down on him, treating him like nothing but a sex object which he could just fuck around with whenever he liked. The prince didn't trust him, despite the fact that he didn't deserve any trust himself. Before, Fran trusted Bel almost completely, and the prince broke his promise. And now, Bel just felt like coming back to play around with the kouhai and expected him to just simply walk back into his arms? What the hell was that? Fran _hated_ it - and that hatred gave Fran the power to pull his hands out from the prince's grip even though his skin grazed against the wall. As soon as his hands were free, Fran pushed Bel away as far as the prince would go before he spoke those words as coldly as he could possibly manage in this state.

"I hate you, Senpai," Fran said, loud and clear, his voice and face so emotionless whilst his eyes shone with anger and hate. Bel, about to move back in on Fran, froze when he heard those words.

…_what the hell did the froggy just say?_

The shocked, hurt look on Bel's face pained Fran, but he wasn't going to give in anymore. The illusionist walked away from his senpai as fast as he could, not giving the prince another look.

SLAM.

The door Fran went into slammed loudly from afar, but Bel could hardly hear the noise. The prince couldn't believe that his froggy had said that, and he wasn't comprehending what was going on anymore. That phrase was like a bullet which hit him – _hard_ – and he was losing his grip on everything else around him. All that he could hear were those words which kept on echoing in his head – cutting deep into him every time.

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

Bel stared at his hands, those hands which were just on the pale flesh of his kouhai just a moment ago. Then, Bel stared at the area, seeing the knives and wires which had cut into Fran – they were bloodied. The prince picked up one of the knives which sliced into Fran's cheek, and looked at the blood, the image of Fran's eyes – filled with so much hatred – came back to him. Bel gripped the knives so tight the blades cut into his skin, but the prince didn't care. That pain was numbed out by the feelings which were clawing at him from the inside.

BANG.

Bel slammed his fist into the wall where Fran's half-naked body was pressed onto just a while ago. The knife he was gripping nearly sliced his hand in half. Pure blood dripped down his arms and onto the floor, forming a shallow puddle. Bel gritted his teeth, so mad he was ready to kill everything which happened to past by.

_It hurts._

_It hurts even more than when I sliced myself._

_Why… What the hell is happening to me…?_

_Why the fuck do I care about what the crappy frog thinks…?_

_Why does it hurt?_

The picture of Fran's love bite marked by Mukuro flashed back into his mind, and Bel threw the bloodied knife so hard at the floor that it bounced off and got stuck into a wall.

_No. You couldn't hate me._

_ No._

_ You're mine. My frog. MINE._

* * *

Fran was panting, gripping at his bleeding neck. His eyes were burning from trying to suppress those tears. He couldn't blink – those tears would fall if he blinked. Fran didn't want to be weak anymore; he didn't want to be so fragile like he became ever since he fell for the prince. The illusionist was never like this.

The kouhai looked up, and saw his reflection in the partially broken mirror at the other end of the room. What he saw was a small, petite, body in a torn shirt - exposing his pale skin – crouching against the wall. A bruised, bleeding mark, as clear as a red flash light in the night, was seen on his neck through his fingers which clasped at it. Those green quivering eyes were red-rimmed, and a clear liquid brimmed at the edges. That body was trembling and panting, that face flushing red. Dark bags were seen beneath those eyes, and that sea-foam green hair was soaked with sweat. Those lips were bleeding and kiss-swollen. Cuts could be seen from the large gash on the face down to his feet. Every one of them was fresh and oozing with fresh crimson red blood. He looked so hurt, pained and weak.

_Pathetic._

Fran thought bitterly, clawing at himself where Bel marked him with that violent love bite. The wounds were stinging, but that was nothing compared to how he felt. His heart had burned from since the moment that he said all those things to Bel. Burned. Cremated. Nothing left but ashes.

_But why does it still hurt?_

His heart was throbbing painfully, squeezing and clenching so badly it was hard to sit straight, as Fran thought about what the prince had said, and what he had said to the prince.

_"I don't need you."_

"_Slut."_

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

Every phrase hurt – like another dagger was being embedded into his heart. Fran let go of the curve of the neck, observed the blood covering it, before he turned his hands into tight fists. He was disgusted at himself. How could he let his senpai do that to him? Why didn't he use his illusions?

The answer was clear enough to see, but Fran didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that he couldn't bear hurting his senpai. Not even once. Those words he had said were bad enough – he couldn't bear seeing the prince with that pained expression. He had already literally murdered his senpai, he couldn't manage to physically do it too.

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

It was a lie.

A great big lie.

Fran was deceiving both the senpai and himself when he said it, and those emerald eyes could only maintain its hatred for mere seconds. He had to turn away after that. He couldn't let the senpai see how much those words killed him. The tears welled up in his eyes again, and Fran clenched his teeth, his hands fisted even tighter.

_No. I won't cry. Not anymore._

Fran tried to tell himself, but that phrase kept on repeating at him, making him feel that much guiltier. The more Fran thought about it, the more the pain worsened.

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

It was a lie.

A lie.

Fran lifted his hands and gripped at his frog shaped hat, his nails digging into the black velvet. The hat was so heavy, and it had always been a burden – but somehow, Fran couldn't – _wouldn't _- take it off. Even now, he didn't have the power to just simply remove that hat from his head.

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

It was a lie.

DROP.

_Damn it._

Fran cursed himself when he couldn't suppress the tears anymore. Those pure, clear drops rolled down his cheeks and Fran bit his lips when some of them seeped into the gash across his cheek. But he wasn't biting his lips because of the pain from the cut – it was the pain from the inside that hurt the most. The pain that was killing him. Fran shut his eyes tight, curling in his mouth.

"_I hate you, Senpai."_

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"I love you, Senpai… I love you…," Fran whispered softly through his panting breath as those tears endlessly streamed down his cheeks. "I love you…" His voice quivered and trembled, and Fran hugged himself tightly, wanting the pain to go away. "I love you, Senpai…" Fran kept repeating it before he broke into sobs. He hit his small, pale fist against the floor – hard.

_Damn it._

"I love you, Senpai…"

And Fran swore to himself that this would be the last time that he said it.

* * *

Outside of the room, Chrome, who had just woke up, heard Fran's voice. She felt sorry for the other illusionist, and a tugging feeling inside her told her that Mukuro was pained by Fran's situation. If Mukuro was here, he would go in to comfort Fran, but he couldn't get enough power to create a physical form just yet. Chrome, on the other hand, had sympathy for Fran and wanted to help, but couldn't bring up the courage to do so.

"Ah-" Chrome felt the blanket slide off her shoulders as she sat up, and she suspected that Fran had brought her it. She curled her lips in. Fran had been rather nice to her since he had been here, and she wanted to help. The girl stood up, folded her blanket and picked it up before she approached the door. Chrome took one deep breath before she slowly opened the door.

_Mukuro-sama would do this…_

She convinced herself, but when Chrome saw the state of Fran, she wasn't sure of what to do. Fran looked tortured sitting there, hugging himself and crying, his shirt torn with his body and face cut and bleeding. As soon as Fran saw Chrome, though, he quickly used an illusion to cover up his state, and he simply looked like his usual self, crouching on the floor.

"Fran-sama…," Chrome started, her voice in that typical soft, sweet and polite tone she always used.

Fran looked away. He was not in the mood to talk to Chrome at the moment, but he turned around when Chrome sat down right in front of him. Who would have thought Chrome would have that much courage.

"It's okay Fran-sama…," Chrome whispered, thinking about what Mukuro would do and say if he was here. "You don't need to keep it all to yourself all the time."

Emerald eyes stared at the girl in front of him, and for once, Fran understood why Mukuro chose this girl. Even though she was weak and vulnerable, her spirit was strong, and she held great potential. Her heart was pure. She could become a great illusionist in time to come, and those eyes which saw through illusions like Mukuro's… Those were eyes of talent.

Then, Chrome suddenly closed her eyes, before after a moment, she opened them again, blinking as if she had just been in another place altogether. "Mukuro-sama is very worried about you. He is concerned and he wants you to know that he's here even if you can't see him," Chrome spoke, and Fran thought this was the first time the girl had said this much. He never saw the illusionist speak so much before.

The green-haired illusionist nodded slowly, before he replied, making sure his voice doesn't quiver. "I know… Thank you, Master." And as soon as he said that, he felt warmth wrap him up – and he knew what it was - it was Mukuro's embrace. So warm and so comforting… It really did felt like the older illusionist was there.

Suddenly, Chrome's hands lifted to touch Fran's cheeks, and she looked at her hands once again when she felt the water drops. The green-haired illusionist stared at her, but she knew his secret. Fran's tears were still going even though he was using his illusions to cover it up.

"It'll be okay, Fran-sama…," Chrome whispered once again, with that tone of voice a younger sister would use. Fran nodded solemnly in reply.

"It will be," Fran murmured.

_It will be, when I forget you, Senpai._

* * *

**4.48 am**

"So, what, you're staying here now?" Ken asked, as he bit into five chips at the same time.

The prince smiled his unique imitation of the Cheshire cat. "Ushishi… That is correct."

Ken and Chikusa looked at each other, before they shrugged in unison. The two of them had found Bel throwing his knives at random things near the stairs, and as soon as the manic prince saw them, he immediately chose them as his targets. Fortunately, Ken and Chikusa were fast enough to dodge the knives, and after some time of dodging and attacking, Ken managed to drop a bag of gummy bears which caught Bel's interest. He offered the prince the bag if Bel would calm down, and Bel, not having anything to eat since yesterday, reluctantly agreed. And there he was now, eating with the two people who he just threw his knives at a moment ago.

"Why did you come here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be a prince or something?" Ken wanted to know as he shoved some more food into his mouth. Chikusa, on the other hand, frowned at Ken and tried to pull the packets of food out of his hands. Ken ignored this, and continued eating.

"Ushishi… I _am_ a prince. But I've come to collect that un-cute kouhai." Bel snickered, letting himself fall into his typical character – when actually, inside, his emotions were so unsettled it swirled around him manically. Even mentioning or even thinking of his kouhai set his mind off. But the prince was a prince and he could _not_ show his weaknesses to anyone. Therefore, just like acting, Bel made himself appear to be completely normal even when he didn't understand anything that was going on. He was broken inside, but he wasn't going to give it away to anyone.

"Oh, ya mean that little illusionist who Mukuro-sama brought in a while ago?" Ken asked, still endlessly eating. Bel clicked his tongue, making a 'Tch.' noise at the mentioning of Mukuro-_sama_, but he nodded anyways. Chikusa noticed that little negative vibe Bel had towards Mukuro, and he wasn't impressed by it.

Ken, on the other hand, didn't notice Bel's hatred of Mukuro at all since he was too busy eating. "Che. Then why don't you just take him away now?"

Bel didn't answer that. Instead, he picked up another bag of sweets, sliced the bag open with his knife before he started eating. Ken let the subject drop after that, but Chikusa didn't.

"He wouldn't go," the usually quiet megane boy stated – and it wasn't even a question. Bel looked up at Chikusa, that dark aura slowly building up around him. But once Chikusa got started, he wasn't going to stop until he had accomplished what he aimed to do – that was just his style, his personality. "He wouldn't go with you," he repeated again. "Because you did something to him." Chikusa had suspected this from since the minute Mukuro brought Fran here. The younger illusionist wasn't in good form from the very start, and Chikusa figured the cause must've been Bel. He had heard Fran murmur in his dreams – _nightmares_ – before, and if he wasn't mistaken, he heard Fran call this person a while ago with the same term he called in his sleep – 'senpai.' Chikusa had heard the fight between the two Varia assassins, and he worked out the relationship between the two in no time.

Bel's smile was wiped off from his face. "And is that any of your business, Peasant?" the prince hissed.

"You were violent with him. It won't do you any good," Chikusa spoke with his face as still as stone – it reminded Bel painfully of his kouhai. "If you want him back, you have to try harder."

Bel picked up his knives and rubbed them with his thumb, it was clear that he was prepared to stab this pale-skinned teen any moment now. "And how would _you_ know?"

"Experience," was Chikusa's one-worded, expressionless reply. But when the teen looked at Ken - who was _still_ stuffing himself - when he said those words, Bel understood. "If you force him, he's just going to disappear - because nothing hurts more than being forced. But if you be gentle with him, and be patient… After some time, he'll be back." Those pale blue eyes didn't move off Ken when Chikusa said that, and the wild teen finally looked up from his food to look at his lover. Ken grinned at Chikusa and handed him the last chip in the bag. And then, something happened that amazed Bel. That emotionless boy, Kakimoto Chikusa, faintly_ smiled_, before he took the chip into his mouth. It was simple yet such a sweet gesture that Bel didn't understand how it could have happened. Ken rubbed Chikusa's beanie teasingly and playfully with a smile, and Chikusa brushed Ken's hands off, a slight blush forming on those pale cheeks. At that moment, Bel realized something. He longed to be like that with his kouhai - that simple yet close relationship. But the prince didn't understand _how_ he could make it happen.

Bel stared at the two of them, until Chikusa finally turned back to him again. "You want your kouhai back," he stated, and Bel nodded. "Then don't force him. Approach him slowly, give him time," Chikusa said, pushing Ken away from him. He lifted his hands and pushed up his glasses, that face still remaining emotionless. "But you better hurry, Prince. Mukuro-sama is already in the lead."

With that, Bel quickly stood up, before he walked out of the area, leaving Ken and Chikusa alone once again.

Ken frowned at his lover. "Ne, why are ya helping him, Kakipii~? Mukuro-sama wouldn't like that."

Chikusa looked at Ken, before he lay down with his head on the other teen's lap, murmuring. "He just reminded me of someone."

Ken frowned, but let the subject drop. He never realized who that 'person' was.

* * *

**5.00 am, at the Varia's Suite**

"No, I don't know where the two brats are. / I said I don't know. / VOIIII~! It's not my fault those babies decide to just _disappear._ / What? / No, I wasn't talking about that. / Levi's annoying you? Ha, have fun, Boss. / Eh? / Boss, this is not the time to be talking about- / Okay, okay… _Xanxus_. Happy now? / Shit. Stop fucking around. / I'll be back soon, okay? / Be patient, for hell's sake. / Okay, got it. I'll try / Yeah-" Squalo was walking around the room, a cell phone to his ear whilst he talked – loudly – to his boss/lover who was still in Italy and refused to come to Japan.

Lussuria, on the other hand, was sitting on the sofa, sighed heavily, wondering where his two youngest colleagues had gone. It was then that suddenly, his cell phone rang.

_Oh no, not I, I will survive~. For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll- _BEEP.

"Yes?" Lussuria answered the call, frowning at the unknown number.

"Ushishishi… Hey, Luss. It's the prince." As soon as Bel's voice came through, Lussuria shot up from his sofa and screamed at Squalo.

"Squa-chan! Bel's calling!" Lussuria squealed flamboyantly.

"What?" Squalo turned to look, before he went back to his Xanxus in the phone. "Look Boss, I have to go now, Bel just called. / What? No, I have to go. / Don't be ridiculous, Boss. / Oh, whatever. Fine. See if I care." Squalo snapped his phone shut before he sighed and turned to Lussuria, who was still clutching his cell phone. "Okay, turn it on speaker."

"Right away~." Lussuria did as he was told, before he laid his shocking-pink phone on the table and pressed the speaker button. "Okay, Bel-chan, this is Squa-chan and me here."

"Ushishi… Hey Squalo." Bel's snicker came through.

"VOIIIIIIIIII~! Bel! Where the hell did you go last night? What the fuck are you thinking?" Squalo yelled into the phone, and Lussuria could just imagine Bel holding the phone away from his ear.

"Ne, the prince found froggy."

"What?" Squalo and Lussuria spoke in unison. "Where?"

"It doesn't matter. Ne, Squalo, Lussuria, what's it like to be gentle to someone?"

"Eh?"

"The prince wants to know."

"Um, well…," Lussuria started, not really understanding why Bel was asking this. "You need to handle that person carefully, say nice, good things to the person, be tender and calm, if the person's hurt or sick, take care of the person, and no knives, Bel, and-"

"Wait, what the hell? Bel, tell us where you are!" Squalo interrupted.

"Ushishi… Thanks, Lussuria."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

The call disconnected, and Squalo quickly commanded Lussuria to call back. However…

"Ah… Bel used a public phone Squa-chan. He's probably gone by now."

"What the fuck? Damn that bloody prince!"

* * *

**5.20 am**

Bel made his way up through the forest to the Kokuyo building once again, after he had went all the way down to find a public telephone. The prince found out how to be 'gentle' and now, he was determined to use it with his kouhai.

* * *

**5.27 am**

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

Fran and Chrome looked up at the door when they heard that knock. It wasn't often that they hear that kind of knock. Chikusa's knock was precise and light, just enough to make a warning sound, Mukuro didn't knock – he called out the name instead, whilst Ken just simply barges in whenever he feels like it. Chrome closed the first-aid kit she was using to help clean Fran's cuts before he spoke politely, "I'll get it, Fran-sama."

The illusionist nodded, also wondering who this visitor may be. Part of him feared that it would be the prince, but he knew that Bel wouldn't knock. A prince doesn't need anyone to give him permission to enter a room – or at least that's what Bel believed.

However, when the door was opened and that blonde, messy hair appeared, Fran knew he was wrong. The illusionist quickly pulled an illusion over himself to cover his wounded state, before he made sure that his face was kept straight. Fran had calmed down now and he wasn't going to run away like a helpless little weakling. If the prince came to him, he would just have to face him and deal with it. He wasn't even going to be mad at the prince – Fran just wanted nothing to do with his senpai anymore.

_From now on, I will feel nothing towards the senpai._

_ No anger, no pain, no fear…_

_ It starts now._

Emerald eyes looked straight forward, not looking at his senpai, but when Bel crept up close to him, Fran found it more difficult to remain still. Chrome lingered by the door, staying far enough away not to disturb, but close enough to act immediately if Bel decided to do something inappropriate - she knew enough to know that Bel and Fran had a complex relationship going on, and that she shouldn't intervene.

The prince slowly crouched down next to Fran before he looked at the first aid-kit and the bloodied cotton wool which lay next to it.

"You're using an illusion to cover your wounds aren't you?" the prince asked, trying to keep his voice soft, but there was no reply. Fran was determined to not communicate with the senpai, in fear that his feelings might take over again. Bel clenched his fists but then relaxed it – part of him wanted to pull the kouhai in and seal those lips on his own, but the other part of him thought of the reaction Fran had made this morning – it was hatred. The prince didn't want that kind of expression from Fran anymore… He couldn't bear it if Fran was to say that he hated him. Chikusa's voice rang in Bel's mind telling him not to force the illusionist into anything, and Bel decided that he would believe in the megane boy's advice.

Fran tried to remain silent and still, just like a lifeless doll. However, when Bel used that cotton wool to dip into the alcohol and softly pressed it on his cheeks where the large gash was, Fran automatically let out a tiny gasp.

_I'm using an illusion to cover the cuts up… How does he know where my cuts are?_

Almost as if Bel could read his thoughts, the prince whispered. "Even if you cover it up, I can remember where I cut you, Froggy…" Fran restrained himself from flinching as Bel ever so tenderly rubbed the cotton wool down the length of the gash on his cheek. The alcohol was seeping into the cut and it hurt like hell, but Fran wasn't going to show it.

_Endure it… if you show that you're hurt, he'll know that you're weak…_

Strangely, Bel was an expert at first aid – maybe because he had to heal his own cuts so many times. After the gash on the cheek, Bel changed the cotton wool before he started on the love bite on the curve of Fran's neck. The prince softly ran his thumbs over the area, and felt guilty when he saw blood on his thumb. At that time, he bit on the kouhai without even caring how it felt – he just wanted the illusionist to know that he belonged to the prince – and only the prince. But now, seeing the blood which stuck to his finger when he touched the area, the prince regretted marking the kouhai. He couldn't imagine how bruised that area would look if Fran didn't use an illusion to cover it up. At that thought, Bel slowly used the new cotton wool to clean this cut as well, and once again, Fran had to endure the pain from the alcohol. Even though the prince handled him ever so gently, the pain of the cuts with the alcohol was torturing.

Cut after cut, wound after wound, Bel cleaned and tended Fran even without being able to see where the gashes were. Fran used up most of his power just trying to remain still and appear un-affected, even though it hurt so much more. And it wasn't just the cuts that caused the pain, but it was Bel's actions as well. The prince handled him ever so tenderly; it was as if he was the most precious person to him. After all the prince did to him in the morning, why was he being like this now? No matter how gentle the prince was cleaning up those wounds for him, Fran just couldn't believe that Bel could change so easily.

_Don't believe it. It's not real._

_ After all he did… How can I believe in this simple act?_

_ No. I can't believe it. He couldn't make up for it like this._

Fran convinced himself, and sat there indifferent from the very first moment Bel walked into the room. Bel was pained by this. He knew he couldn't make up for everything he did this morning just by doing this, but not having any reaction from Fran at all just hurt.

_Time. Give him time._

Bel told himself as he finished off the last wound.

_And he'll come back to me._

The prince poured out some alcohol in a glass dish before he threw all the dirty cotton wools in there and set it on fire. Both Bel and Fran watched as the cotton burned in the flame. Somehow, it reminded them of themselves – their relationship burning away into nothing, just like the cotton in the flame. All of a sudden, Bel felt absorbed by the flame – mesmerized by that warmth and flickering light of blue and orange. It was beautiful and yet so sorrowful. Raging and yet so peaceful. The prince thought about his kouhai.

_Is he not going to talk me at all?_

_ How much do I have to do to make him forgive me?_

_ Or…does he really hate me?_

That thought squeezed at Bel's heart, and suddenly, the prince thought that maybe if he could distract himself, the pain might go away. With that thought, Bel poked his right hand straight into the flame and tried to pick up one of the burnt pieces of cotton wool, bare flesh and all. It took mere seconds for his nerve system to activate and the prince jerked his hand back in pain. "Ah-!"

Fran snapped out of his still-doll position when he saw Bel jerk his hand away, and automatically, he grabbed hold of the senpai's wrist with both of his hands and blew on Bel's hand, his only priority wanting to cool the skin down. The prince stared at his kouhai, the pain being numbed out by the image of Fran desperately blowing on his hand. Then, Fran squeezed some cool gel from the first aid kit into his hands, and took hold of that warm, slightly burned hand of his senpai's and held it firm between his own – the coolness of Fran's skin with the gel was a contrast to Bel's boiling heat.

"Have you lost your mind, moron-senpai? What the hell were you trying to do?" Fran spoke quickly without thinking, and as soon as the words left his lips, he realized that he was showing how much he cared for the prince. The senpai was still staring at him when he looked up, and their eyes locked. Fran panicked – what was he supposed to do now?

"Froggy…," Bel started, his voice barely there. He couldn't tell how relieved and happy he felt, just with this simple gesture of care. Maybe putting his hand into the flame was worth it after all.

As for Fran, he cursed himself for letting his instincts take over and show his care for the prince. Now all this time he had tried to stay still resulted in futility. After a moment of those two looking at each other eye in eye, the emerald ones avoided to meet ones hidden behind those blonde bangs. Fran let go and slid his hands off from his senpai's before he abruptly stood up and walked out of the room, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

_No. I can't do this. I can't keep on feeling this._

Bel looked at Fran as the kouhai walked away along with Chrome who followed Fran shortly behind, and the prince decided that he still had hope in getting the illusionist back in his arms.

_After some time…you'll come back to the prince…_

* * *

Chrome watched as Fran washed off the cool gel from his hands, violently rubbing it off even though the force was not needed. It was as if Fran wanted to wash the prince's touch from his skin. He felt so stupid to let himself react like that – so, ever so stupid. He had told himself so many times not to feel anything, but when he saw the prince hurt, he just couldn't resist it but take care of Bel. If it continued this way, he would…

_No. He couldn't. He couldn't do that. Not to Mukuro and not to himself._

Fran slowly turned to Chrome, who was still watching him, and he questioned mono-tonally. "Is master still resting?"

Chrome nodded silently. Fran sighed lightly, before he spoke again - this time, with his voice much fainter. "Can you tell him that I want him back here?"

Chrome wanted to tell Fran that he is only hurting himself and everyone else, both Prince the Ripper and Mukuro, but she couldn't bring up the courage to do so, so she just nodded. "I'll try talk to him, Fran-sama."

"Do it quickly," Fran added, before he sighed once again, leaning himself against the wall and closing his eyes. "Please. I need him back here."

The girl illusionist nodded, before she silently walked off to her room, leaving Fran alone by himself in the toilet.

Fran put his arm over his forehead, exhaling heavily.

_Please, Master. You need to come back._

_ You need to come back before I…_

_ Just, please, Master… Come back…_

_ …_

_ Come back… before I fall back into senpai's arms again._

* * *

**A/N:** ...and that's it for this week, people~ ^_^ Phew! That was a hard one… I was practically brain dead for most of the time I wrote this, and my brain only resurrected for a few parts in there. I'm not sure if they're some spelling mistakes or not, but I did spell-check -.- Just hope I didn't do any typos. Anyways, my holiday starts from now~ So happy holidays to all of you who's having a break from school right now as well~! XD

Please review~! And see you in the next week's update! ^O^


	11. Realm, Chance, Abuse, Leave

_REPLIES TO REVIEWS ::_

_animaniac-aizel012: ^_^ Thank you~ It's okay about the last chap, I understand how busy life can become. And I like the drama too, that's why I write it I think :P And I'm considering pairing 8059 back together, just because they make much more sense and it's one of my most fave too ^^ But I'm also willing to try D59… so I'll see! Anyways, thank you for reviewing! XD  
xx Mizz. Masquerade xx: O_o A movie with a world record breaking number of Oscars?? Whoa, wasn't that the greatest comment ever! XDD THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! I'll definitely keep on trying, thank you, thank you thank you~! I'm so honored to receive such great praise! Ps. I used to dislike Chrome since I prefer Mukuro to be there instead, but now, I guess she's kinda okay ^^  
Zamsyzk: Yesh, Fran is too stubborn T^T I guess that's what love does to you… And I just love writing about Squalo and Xanxus - after all, they're my absolute TOP pairing just alongside BF. Don't worry the word love is a great word to overuse, lol. THANK YOUUU~!! XDD  
CSFlinxStalker: Hehehehh… sorry about that~ Fanfics really do distract people don't they? But don't worry, I keep to my promise, and I always update every Sunday ^_^ (well, maybe not at the same time, but yeah ^^;;) And… THANK YOUU~!! XDD  
shizu Fumikari: Awww, I can totally see your hatred for Bel there~ But he's already naturally insane, so I don't think a hospital could do him any good, he'll just kill them all -.-;; And Fran T^T And lol, I agree, Mukuro should just lie there in his tank in peace. But nooo~ He had to come out and mess with froggy. And good luck with your exams! Oh, how we wish Hayato will come tutor us… and yes, I wouldn't want Bel as my tutor either, he's kinda… distracting. -_-'' Anyways… THANK YOU~~!  
fan girl 666: Heheh thank you~ the thought just came because I want Bel there, really ^^;;  
Satii-de-Sange: 'Jesus Christ' ?? Well, I'm not Christian but I guess (hope) that's a good review so… THANK YOU~ ^_^  
-akane-F4S-: Hey, crying isn't weakness~ But I do like it when I make my readers cry… I mean -.- yeah, well it's a sign that I'm doing well, right? Hehehh, anyways, THANK YOU~! XDD  
crimson-bell: XD Thank you~ Yesss I loved writing the obliviously sweet parts of Bel~ He's cute like that ^^ Squalo's VOIII! Is just plain epic XD I love him, really, just so cute and overly loud ^^ And I agree, Bel and Fran should be more honest… And wow, finally, a Mukuro-wanter~! Most people just preferred him to stay in his place lol ^O^ Anyways, THANK YOUU~!! XDD  
shi-fuuun: Hehehehhh I understand~ I really do love cliffhangers… love writing them even though I hate reading them -.-;; And I found that little error yesterday, and fixed it! (I think ^^;;) Haha, if I handed this to my English teacher he would be shocked at my obsession of yaoi, lol. But THANK YOU~ I do hope I get an A in my next English exam ^_^  
BeaRabi: Heheh~ Yes~ Bel is definitely sweet when he wants to be~! ^_^ Thank you~ XD  
liloloveyou024: LOL XD I'm really glad and honored that I'm able to make you like a hurt/comfort fic which you usually don't ^^ And me? A Genius? O_o… ^O^ THANK YOU~! I really love writing BelFran just because of how adorable they are… and your English is fine~! I'll consider 8059 ^_^ It's either that or D59, I'll just see… and finally… THANK YOU~!! ^O^  
marsnmonkey: Yay~ A new reviewer~! ^_^ Thank you~  
Mayab: Wow, you came back~! I know, I love 8059 and D18 too T^T But I just did it so that the story could move on and stuff, I guess your sixth sense is very good -.- Anyways, THANK YOU~~! ^_^  
Evanescences Angel: I love your name! XD Lol, I can see all the anger directed towards me, hehehh. I love 8059 too T^T really, I think I'm even trying to bring them back together, but Gokkun (no matter how cute he is) just doesn't fit in the storyline right now ._. He might pop in a few chapters later, but I'll see… I feel guilty for hurting him now T.T Heheh, and Bel might just say it… might! I'm not going to spoil it for you ^_^ You just have to read I guess… And THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! XDDD Your review appeared when I was nearly half way through writing this story, and it gave me an idea! So here's the update! ^O^_

_Okay, so here's the update this week ^_^ Honestly, throughout this week I haven't really been doing anything other than sleeping, eating and hanging out with my friends… so instead of writing this story, I spent my time on other stuff, shame on me -.- But anyways, I'm glad I can still update on time~ Hope you guys like it! ^_^_

_ps. I really love it that both Fran and Mukuro is now in the real manga and all, and they just spark up the story… but really, they messed up the sense of my plot. =_= It seems to be that Fran was Mukuro's apprentice even before he met up with Varia, and that just sucks because it goes against my plot. Oh well, I guess I'll adapt my plot to suit the main storyline as I go along, just because Amano-sama is the awesome being that she is ^_^_

* * *

Fran was back in that meadow again, and as soon as he saw the environment around him, he recognized the place almost immediately.

Mukuro's – his master's - realm. That place which was created in a dream – the place of beauty, relaxation, serenity and peace. A place of perfection, but only because it was a place created by an illusion. In the real world, such places do not exist – at least not as flawless as this.

This time, Fran was sitting on the side of the lake, his legs slightly dipping in the warm water, feeling the sensation on his feet. He could smell the sweet scent of flowers from afar, and the sun was shining, bright and warm on his pale skin. Without really needing to think about it, Fran knew his master was going to appear. It was, after all, Mukuro's illusion. The younger illusionist bent over and dipped his hand into the water, creating numerous small circular waves on different areas on the surface of the water. Those emerald green eyes watched as the waves intersected each other and moved leaves which happened to float along.

"Kufufufu… it seems you have called for me, little one?" Mukuro's signature laugh echoed from behind, that voice haunting but yet so alluring all the same. Fran didn't even need to turn around and look to see who it was, and he predicted his master to come sit next to him anyways. Strangely, Mukuro did exactly what Fran thought would happen, and those mismatched eyes gazed at the younger illusionist.

After a while, Fran looked up from the surface of the water. "Master, please stop staring. It's uncomfortable."

"Kufufu… is it, little one? My apologies," Mukuro smiled, looking anything but sorry. And he didn't stop staring.

Fran ignored his master but continued to speak, "What's with this new name calling?"

"Oh, you mean 'little one'? Well, I saw Prince the Ripper gave you the name 'froggy', so I just thought I'll give you a new name too. I put a lot of thought into it during the time I didn't see you." Mukuro smiled once again.

The younger illusionist turned to look at his master with his face expressionless, before he sighed. "You and Bel-senpai sure has some weird habits. And why 'little one'?"

Mukuro chuckled. "Because you are just so much smaller than me, little one."

"Oh, right. You're saying I'm short. Fine, master. You're tall. It's not like I care. At least I don't have pineapple-shaped hair." Fran murmured sarcastically with his robotic, toneless voice. "Oh, look. It actually rhymes."

Mukuro laughed lightly at that comment, before he, out of the blue, just suddenly wrapped his arms around Fran and pulled him closer. The younger illusionist was surprised but he didn't push away. After all, he did decide to give his master a chance, and also, if he fell for Mukuro it would be so much easier to erase Bel from his heart.

His heart.

If only he had used his mind to connect with Bel in the first place, it would be so much easier to forget the prince. But his heart? No. The bonding from the heart is just too strong. That's why it's ever so difficult to forget someone you love.

Love.

Fran could think of that word shamelessly now - he knew he was in love with Bel and he wasn't going to deny it. In fact, not denying it might just be better in the process of forgetting all about it.

_Yes. That's right._

The young illusionist's thoughts were interrupted by Mukuro's soft whisper against his ear. "I heard from my cute Chrome that you need me back there, is that right?"

Fran nodded expressionlessly as a response. The older illusionist softly turned Fran's head to look at him, before he ran his fingers across Fran's cheek.

"Chrome also told me that you were injured. Are you fine now?" Mukuro questioned, those mismatched eyes shining with real care and concern.

The younger illusionist just nodded once again, and Mukuro sighed. Those long gloved fingers brushed that sea foam green hair from that pale face before those mismatched eyes gazed deep into those emerald pools.

"He came back for you, didn't he?" Mukuro whispered, his voice so faint and almost quivering. Through those eyes of the older illusionist, Fran could see that slight pain which leaked through the smiling mask of his master.

Mukuro feared that Fran would go back to Bel, and the younger illusionist knew it. Fran slowly lifted his hands and touched the gloved hand which was toying with his hair. Mukuro looked slightly surprised, but allowed that small, pale hand to keep in contact with his own.

Fran inhaled deeply, before he spoke in perfect mono-tone. "Even though that idiot-senpai is back, it doesn't mean that things between master and me will be different. I keep to my words, master. I told you I'm going to give you a chance, and I am." As Fran spoke, those emerald eyes sparkled, and Mukuro could not stop thinking how beautiful this little being was.

But then, Mukuro still didn't want to hurt this younger person. "Are you sure? You don't need to force it. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Fran nodded, confirming his point. "I need you to help me forget him, master."

Little did Fran knew, that those words were like a knife in Mukuro's heart. That phrase may seem to be positive for Mukuro, but it meant that he was only a replacement for Bel - just a person who will be the one that makes Fran forget about the prince. It meant that Fran wouldn't love him for who he was, but as the person who healed his wounds. That wasn't something Mukuro desired, but he decided he would let it be. By now, it was fair to say that he was in love with this younger illusionist, and apart from revenge over the mafias, he wanted nothing but to make Fran happy. And if Fran needed him for healing and forgetting, then, he was willing to be that person for Fran.

Gloved fingers intertwined with pale, small ones as Mukuro moved in on Fran. This time, Fran didn't even move back. He sat there, very still, ready to allow Mukuro to do anything to him.

As the older illusionist slowly sealed his lips on Fran's, those rose-tinted lips opened slightly and allowed Mukuro to slide his tongue into that mouth, stealing and exchanging that sweetness which increased from the last time they kissed. Time after time, breath after breath, the two illusionists indulged in the pleasure of each other's lips. Fran felt warmer and more filled up with Mukuro easing his pain, and Mukuro felt glad that he could help the younger illusionist.

Nobody knew how long it was before the two of them finally parted their lips from each other. Fran was panting lightly, his face boiling hot. Even though it was a kiss in an illusion, it was so real it was unbelievable. The sensations, the taste, the touch were so lustful, passionate and pleasurable that for just a moment, Fran forgot about the prince. However, in that exact moment that their lips parted, the image of Bel came smacking right back into Fran's mind – so hard, like being struck by a baseball bat, Fran was taken aback. The pain came crashing back in a tidal wave as well. The younger illusionist immediately turned towards his master, moving back from him slightly.

"Master, what did you do just then?" Fran asked mono-tonally, his eyes staring straight into his master's.

For a split second, Mukuro looked guilty. But then, like he always does, that mask of a smile covered up his entire expression. "I apologise, little one."

"What did you do?" Fran pressed, but Mukuro wasn't going to tell him. The younger illusionist resisted the urge to glare at his master, and turned away, refusing to meet those mismatched eyes.

_Master did something. Just then, he did something…_

_…I forgot about senpai. Completely._

Those gloved hands rested itself on Fran's frog shaped hat. Fran tried to move away, but Mukuro just pulled that petite body in and hugged the younger illusionist close to his chest. Fran tried to struggle, but when he saw how useless it was, he stopped and just let Mukuro hug him like that. The older illusionist, noticing this, rocked Fran back and forth like a child before he bent down and lightly pressed his lips on those soft pale cheeks in one tiny kiss.

Fran turned to try hit his master and push him away, but Mukuro suspected this reaction and held both of Fran's hands locked. The younger illusionist clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction.

"Oya, oya… don't click your tongue," Mukuro murmured, and Fran wriggled in his arms. The master sighed before he softened his voice. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help. I didn't mean to displease you."

Fran wanted to be angry at his master for not telling him what he did, but found that he could not bring himself to be mad at this person. Therefore, he exhaled tiredly before he rested his back against Mukuro's chest.

The older illusionist smiled. "You are so very cute indeed, little one. I really do want to meet you in the real world."

Fran looked up and Mukuro. "You can't?"

"No." Mukuro shook his head. "It takes up a lot of my power to create a physical form in the real world. It is much easier for me to make up this form in this place."

The younger illusionist was not very pleased with that new piece of information, as it meant that he would be alone with his senpai for most of the time when he's awake, and will only meet his master when he's asleep. And that meant more time for the prince to win him back.

_Not good._

"You seem concerned," Mukuro observed, even though Fran's face and posture was indifferent.

"You notice too many things, master. It's annoying." Fran mumbled, and Mukuro just chuckled, never offended by this illusionist's comments.

However, suddenly, Mukuro looked around as if he realised something, before he bent back down to Fran to whisper in his ear. "It's past dawn. My powers have come to a limit, and it is time for you to return."

Fran was reluctant to wake up and meet the troublesome prince, but he had no choice when he saw parts of the environment waver. He knew Mukuro used up a lot of energy to appear in his dreams like this. Fran sighed.

"I'll see you tonight, little one." And with that note, everything around Fran faded and cascaded into darkness. The last thing Fran remembered was Mukuro's dark, alluring voice which still echoed in his mind.

* * *

"Froggy…"

_…._

"Froggy…"

_Mmmm._

"Ne, Froggy…"

"Nnnh. Bel-senpai, will you please shut up already?" Fran murmured mono-tonally, still clearly half asleep.

The prince snickered. "Ushishishi… you're drooling froggy."

As soon as that comment was heard, Fran's eyes flew open as reality hit him. But, the kouhai was shocked once again when he saw the prince's face only centimeters away from his own, that body on fours over him. Fran blinked, still not really taking in everything properly.

_What the hell was Bel-senpai doing in here?_

"Ushishishi…" The manic prince snickered once again, and that was when Fran came to his senses and pushed the senpai off from his body. Bel swiftly rolled off the bed and landed perfectly on his feet, ending up standing straight with a wide grin on his face. Fran lifted himself into a sitting position before he wiped at his face with the blanket, trying to make himself fully awake.

Bel stood there staring at his kouhai, and he just couldn't stop thinking that this person is so, ever so cute. Those child-like actions, that half-asleep face, that blurry reaction… it was just so adorable Bel felt like hugging the illusionist as if he was a big stuffed doll. But before the prince could do anything, Fran felt the frog-shaped hat – which he doesn't take off even during sleep - on his head and turned towards the senpai with an emotionless face.

Five weirdly-shaped knives were stuck in that hat, and Fran silently pulled each one out before he dropped them carelessly on the floor and turned the other way, not wanting to look at Bel. The prince wanted to punish Fran for treating his precious knives like that, but he kept himself from doing so – he wanted his kouhai back, and stabbing him won't do any good, plus, those knives weren't damaged anyways.

Bel remembered Lussuria's words clear in his slightly confused mind.

…_take care of the person, and no knives, Bel._

_Yes. The prince will do that._

And with that thought, Bel walked across the room, picked up a plastic bag and jumped back on Fran's bed, causing the illusionist to turn back to look at him. The prince's face split in a wide, happy smile, showing off his brilliant white teeth as he sat hugging his knees with the bag hanging from one of his index fingers. Fran looked at the prince for a slight moment, before he turned away once again.

Looking at the senpai's smile was too dangerous. Bel's smile along with his snicker was one of the things Fran loved about Bel.

_No. Don't look. I can't look._

Bel didn't falter when he saw the kouhai look away – part of him suspected Fran to try and ignore him just like he did yesterday. But again, yesterday, Fran slipped out of it. Bel was pretty confident that his actions did make an impact on the illusionist in one way or another; it was just that Fran was being stubborn. The prince believed that Fran still longed for him, and that part of the situation helped bring the prince some hope. As long as he kept trying to make that part of Fran bigger, soon enough, Fran would return to his arms.

"The prince brought you breakfast, froggy~" Bel smiled as he picked up the bag of chips from the plastic bag. Fran wanted to just ignore the prince completely, but from the corner of his eyes he still saw Bel, and Fran couldn't stop thinking…

_That was the same bag Ken and Chikusa brought for master and me…_

Fran mentally frowned at his senpai, but then, for someone with the dignity of a prince, he couldn't expect Bel to actually go out and buy things or make things for him. It was a wonder how Ken and Chikusa found these things when they're on this wrecked island anyways. But the thought, just wanting to bring him breakfast, it was nice of the senpai…

_No. Stop it. Think of master and all the things he did._

_This idiot-senpai's actions couldn't compare… no._

_It's all a lie. The prince… he couldn't change that easily._

_If I give in… he's just going to turn out to be the same person. It will hurt again._

…_I don't want to hurt. Not anymore._

And with that thought, Fran closed his eyes and didn't give a second glance at the prince. But that was until Bel started poking this piece of chip at Fran's cheek.

POKE.

"Ne, froggy, eat." The prince commanded.

POKE. POKE.

"Eat breakfast, froggy." Bel repeated.

POKE. POKE.

"Breakfast in bed, just like the prince, ushishishi…" the senpai snickered.

POKE. POKE. POKE.

"Ne, froggy…" Bel continued, and Fran was on the verge of hitting something. That chip which kept on poking into his cheek was becoming extremely annoying, and it provoked him to react. But Fran kept himself very still, gaining that doll-like act that he had learned to use very quickly ever since Bel came here.

POKE. POKE.

"Froggy~" Bel dragged his voice out in that cute yet annoying kind of way, and Fran finally decided that it won't be too much to just smack that stupid chip away from his face. But as soon as Fran turned around, he realised how close the prince actually was to him. All that time he was staring into space, trying to ignore the prince, it seemed like the prince had moved closer to him and by now, Bel was close enough that their noses might as well have touched. Fran froze.

"Ushishi… finally," Bel said, satisfied that he was able to make the kouhai react before he popped that piece of chip into Fran's slightly open mouth. As soon as the taste of the chip was sensed by Fran, he wanted to spit it out, but Bel expected that and was faster. The prince sealed his hands on Fran's lips, leaving the illusionist no choice but to chew and swallow down that troublesome piece of chip.

_Stupid, moron-senpai._

Fran thought as he reluctantly chewed, and as soon as he finished, Bel pushed another piece into the illusionist's mouth, and sealed it close once again with his hand, using that same technique in order to force Fran to eat. Bel repeated that very same method three times, leaving Fran no time to argue, until finally Fran managed to block the next chip with his hand. The prince frowned.

"Okay, okay, senpai. I'll eat it. Stop forcing already." Fran spoke mono-tonally, looking down on the bed. The illusionist then took the bag of chips in his hands and started eating by himself, much to the prince's appreciation. Bel sat and watched closely as Fran ate, observing every movement. It was rather uncomfortable for the younger assassin.

It was very silent in the room, with no sounds other than the wind flowing through the cracked windows, the torn curtains being blown slightly, and the sounds of chips being cracked and eaten. The atmosphere of the morning was warm and bright… a fresh and calm kind of atmosphere. Silence. Somehow, it was both peaceful and disturbing at the same time.

The kouhai tried to finish his 'meal' as soon as possible, feeling slightly pressured by the eyes of the prince and how he could hear himself eating. He could hear himself chew, and was kind of embarrassed by it for some reason. As soon as he was full, he quickly and quietly pushed the empty bag back into Bel's hands before he stood up, trying to get away from the senpai as soon as possible. But Bel wasn't going to allow such thing to happen.

The prince quickly followed and stood up right behind the kouhai, and when Fran tried to walk away, Bel followed, just like a shadow. Soon enough, Fran reached a wall, and before he could change direction, Bel used his arms to lock Fran in between. They ended up in the position when Fran was facing the wall whilst Bel was behind, touching the wall firmly with his two hands, trapping Fran in between his arms.

_No. No. No._

_Not good. Curse the stupid wall._

Fran mentally thought as his mind desperately tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. He knew he couldn't just escape, that will only result in a worst position than now. But how was he to escape from this situation? Bel, on the other hand, was also thinking. The prince was considering what he should do at this moment, what he should say, in order to make the kouhai want to be back with him. Bel considered Lussuria's advice.

_Say nice, good things to that person..._

_But what to say?_

Then, Bel thought about why Fran ran away in the first place. It was because Bel broke his promise, because Bel kissed Gokudera.

_Yes. That's right._

_So the prince should… apologise?_

…_no. A prince does not do that._

_But that peasant of an illusionist must've done it before._

_Then should the prince do so too? But why should a prince act like so?_

Bel argued with himself in his mind, until he finally decided. He slowly moved closer to Fran, so that their bodies were almost pressed up against each other. Then, the prince bent down, so that his lips were right beside Fran's ears before he whispered, ever so softly, it was difficult for anyone else but Fran to hear. "The prince didn't want to break his promise."

Fran bit his lips. That tone of voice always got him… he knew he would soften, and that would not be a good thing. That warm breath which blew on his skin was also not very good for his heart. And what the senpai said as well… it melted him. It was almost as if the prince was apologizing.

_Bel-senpai? Apologizing?_

But Bel didn't stop there. "Froggy..." He kept on whispering. "I want you back."

And that sentence was almost enough to make Fran give in. If Mukuro wasn't there in the back of the illusionist's mind, he would've given in. But not now, not that part of him already was Mukuro's. Even though that part was not anywhere near as large and significant as Bel's, but that part still existed. If it Mukuro or Bel was to leave him, it would hurt either way.

_It's too late._

_Why did you have to do this when I already feel something towards master?_

Fran thought, feeling like his insides was being crushed, torn apart. He felt his throat dry up as he whispered back to the prince. "Master-"

"Don't mention him." Bel immediately spoke, not wanting to hear his kouhai talk about anyone else in this moment. "Don't mention him." Bel repeated once again, softer this time, almost like he was pleading. Those long arms moved from pressing on the wall to wrap around the petite body of the kouhai, as the prince rested his head on those small shoulders - an embrace which was like a message; a message which said 'I don't want you to leave me'. It pained Fran.

As Bel kissed softly at Fran's hair down to Fran's neck, the illusionist felt tears come to his eyes. He wasn't a person who cried very often, but ever since he met the prince, tears came to him almost naturally. The kouhai lifted his arms to touch Bel's which wrapped around him, before he whispered, his voice almost too faint to be heard. "Don't do this, senpai."

Bel hugged Fran tighter. "The prince promises he wouldn't do anything to upset his kouhai." Bel whispered, and that phrase was just like saying, 'I'll do anything to make you come back.'

Fran shook his head, closing his eyes. "You broke your promise once, senpai."

"No. The prince won't do it again." Bel promised, still hugging Fran tight. By now, he had realised how much the illusionist meant to him, and he couldn't afford to lose Fran.

The kouhai didn't know what to do. He couldn't say no to his senpai, not now that the prince had done this to him. Bel had melted him completely, and even though he thought it was too late to forgive his senpai, now that he felt something towards Mukuro, he couldn't stop himself from knowing how much he loved this person. He couldn't stand it if he was to reject the prince and lose this person. But all the same, he didn't want to give both Mukuro and Bel a chance.

_Can I trust him? After all he did, can I trust that he wouldn't hurt me this time?_

Fran inhaled deeply as he made his decision, before he slowly spoke his reply. "If you break your promise again, I will leave you, senpai." Fran paused, and took another deep breath. "But… for now, I'll stay."

Fran wasn't exactly saying that he forgave the prince, but that was all Bel needed, to know that his kouhai had given him the chance to win him back. It was all Bel needed, to feel the gladness which surged through him as soon as Fran finished speaking. Bel let go of Fran before he softly spun the illusionist around to face him. The prince felt his heart waver when he saw those tear-rimmed eyes. Whenever Fran cried, it pained him.

Then, suddenly and with no warning, Bel bent down and kissed Fran's lips – so softly and sweetly, like the feel of a feather, a rose petal -a truly innocent kiss. Fran looked a bit shock when Bel moved away, and Bel just pulled the kouhai into a hug.

Bel's heart was beating with joy, and unknowingly the prince had felt it – the feeling he had felt so many times before, but not this strongly.

The feeling of love.

* * *

That night, when Mukuro visited Fran in his dreams, Fran felt guilty. And the more his master questioned, concerned about him, the guiltier he felt. Mukuro seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Fran had now also accepted Bel, and he still treated Fran so tenderly and sweetly just like normal.

When his master kissed him, Fran still felt all warm inside, and the younger illusionist knew that part of him also loved Mukuro. Just that said part isn't large enough. In fact, it was too small. If only it held more significance, maybe Fran wouldn't have given in to Bel.

Bel had an advantage because the prince found Fran first, and was Fran's first love. First loves are always unforgotten, no matter what. Even though Mukuro might treat him like the most precious person in his world, part of Fran still always guiltily compared it to what Bel would have done if he was there instead.

But even so, Fran was happy to see Mukuro visit him in his dreams. He was glad when he found himself in Mukuro's realm, as part of him also feared that Mukuro's power will not be enough to come see him. That would be a problem, because it would mean that the space in him for Mukuro will decrease whilst the space for Bel will increase, consuming Mukuro's place. So Mukuro's appearance, even though Fran felt guilty, still was a relief for the young illusionist.

And therefore, as time passes by, Fran fell into a routine. In daytime, he would be with Bel, having the prince being ever so gentle with him, impressing him with the tiniest things he did - just little things like putting on a plaster for the kouhai when he cut himself whilst opening a can of soda made Fran feel more towards the prince. On the other hand, in night time, as Mukuro visited Fran in his sleep, he would enjoy his master's company and how he always managed to make Fran feel more filled up inside. Every day, Fran was more connected to both Bel and Mukuro.

Fran knew he was being selfish. Both Bel and Mukuro does not know about what Fran's relationship with the other. Mukuro doesn't know that Fran had given Bel the chance to win him back, he simply thought that Fran was still trying to ignore the prince. As for Bel, he didn't even know about the meeting between Fran and Mukuro in the illusionist's dreams at all. It was very selfish indeed for Fran to do that, but he couldn't afford to lose any one of the two of them, and everything was going fine.

That was, until one particular morning, eleven days from the day Fran gave Bel a chance.

* * *

**3.21 am**

Bel sat on the old, broken sofa which he had turned into his bed, unable to sleep. Just a while ago, he woke up because he sensed danger approaching – it was a poisonous snake, quite large, but Bel got rid of it with a few of his knives in mere seconds – and now, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. By this time, Bel had already moved from sleeping in one of the classrooms of Kokuyo to sleeping inside the room which Fran used as his bedroom. Even though Fran didn't allow him to sleep in the same bed like before, it was a great improvement, and the prince knew Fran was gradually giving in to him. He could almost feel it.

The prince sighed, remembering how cute Fran looked last night when Bel decided to give him a long, seductive goodnight kiss which left Fran panting. Those cheeks were burning in that attractive shade of reddish pink, whilst those kiss-swollen lips were quivering. The senpai had felt like doing more than just a kiss many times during the past week and so they had been together, but he decided not to push it. Fran already allowed him to get so much closer, and he's not going to blow it by doing anything rash and abrupt.

_Froggy…_

The prince sighed, before he snickered happily. Then, the prince got an idea. If he couldn't fall asleep, he could just watch Fran sleep. He had already done that before on various occasions, and he truly enjoyed watching the illusionist sleep. But the moment of amusement ended quickly. Fran's senses, being an assassin, even though not as fast as Bel's, was quite exceptional, and he usually woke up pretty fast. Then, Fran would complain and tell him not to do it again. However, at this early hour of near dawn, Fran wouldn't wake up – the prince was sure of it.

_And that means the prince could watch Froggy sleep longer…_

With that thought, Bel stood up and silently moved across the room to the bed where Fran's body lay. The prince kneeled down next to the bed, resting his chin on the mattress with his hands beside each side of his head. Then, the prince watched Fran. It was quite difficult to see with the darkness of the night, but Bel could identify the features on that flawlessly cute face.

Fran was silent when he sleeps. Usually, the only sound heard would be that faint breathing with occasional murmurs. However, this time, the prince could almost hear sentences being whispered from those small lips. It was as if Fran was having a conversation with someone in his dreams.

Curious, Bel moved in closer, and listened carefully, trying to make out what the kouhai was saying.

"Nnn- no… but how… yes…" Bel could only hear a few words which were louder than the others. The prince moved in closer.

"It's okay master, I understand." The prince froze.

_What was that?_

Fran continued to whisper in his sleep. "I already told you last night, master. Even though senpai is back it doesn't mean that I feel differently towards you."

Bel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Fran talking to Mukuro in his sleep? That couldn't be possible… but the only person Fran addressed as master was Mukuro. The prince tried to recall what Mammon used to tell him.

_'Illusionists can do things even you don't expect, Bel. That's why I'm one. I can disappear, vanish, create images which will trick you… and so much more. You already saw me do most of those things. But illusionists can do more… some can disguise themselves and others, some can transform themselves completely, some can create realms in their dreams and use that to enter other people's dreams, and some…'_

_Wait._

' …_some can create realms in their dreams and use that to enter other people's dreams…'_

_That must be it. That imposter of a pineapple fruit must be an illusionist who could do that._

The prince gritted his teeth, feeling betrayed.

_Does that mean, all this time, the kouhai had been meeting up with that illusionist __**every night?**_

Bel was so furious with that thought that he gripped at his knives, especially now that it made so much more sense. The reason why Fran always seem to not fully give himself to Bel, the reason Fran acted as if there was something else which was keeping him from going back to Bel, the reason like it that Bel would watch him sleep. It was because of this. Because of this meeting Fran and Mukuro has every night in their dreams.

A lot of feelings went through Bel as he came to that conclusion. Hurt. Jealousy. Betrayal. Anger. Pain. Confusion. So many feelings mixed and clashed with each other Bel was on the verge of letting himself go on a mad rage and start killing people, but the prince kept himself from doing so, and it took a lot of effort. After all this time he had tried so hard to make his kouhai come back to him, all this time he restrained himself from going further than kisses because he was concerned about Fran, all this time he had tried to be so 'gentle' he almost wasn't the same person. It was useless. Fran would never come back to him when he was having these meetings every night.

In one quick, angry movement, Bel stood up, grabbed hold of Fran's collar and pulled the illusionist off from the bed, almost throwing that small body hard against the floor. Fran woke up immediately, shocked and confused at the sudden violence going on. The kouhai tried to make sense of the situation whilst in his sleepy daze, but couldn't understand why Bel would be angry at him. What did he do?

"Bel-senpai, what- Nnnnhhmm!!" Fran started, but was cut off mid sentence when Bel viciously dragged Fran into a violent kiss, their lips crashing so hard at each other that their teeth banged. Fran could taste that salty iron fluid in his mouth and knew that he was bleeding. Bel could taste it too, but right now, he didn't give a damn. He was mad, so mad, so angry, so jealous and just so _hurt_ at what the kouhai did, and all that turned into violence. The prince wasn't going to care anymore whether Fran liked it or not, he was going to have it his own way.

"Ah-! Bel-senpai--!" Fran tried to talk as Bel pushed him, face first, onto the bed, and kept him there with his knee. Bel then used his knives to tear a strip of Fran's shirt and used it to tie both of Fran's wrists to the bed post, so tightly Fran could feel his blood circulation being cut off. Then, Bel gripped at Fran's head and pulled it up from the mattress, allowing Fran to gasp for air, before he pressed one of his knives on Fran's pale neck, that cool blade ready to slice through that skin any moment at all. Fran froze when he felt the chill of the metal pressed on his flesh.

"You little fucking slut." Bel hissed through gritted teeth, and Fran shuddered at that voice. He knew it too well – it wasn't Bel's voice, but it was the voice of Prince the Ripper, the voice of that cold-blooded killer.

"What did I---!" Fran couldn't finish his sentence when he had to bite down on his bleeding lips to stop himself from screaming when Bel slashed his knife down deep across his back, causing fresh red blood to squirt on the prince and tearing apart Fran's shirt. Bel then dug his fingers into the cut, sliding it down the gash, and Fran felt like dying with the amount of pain. Bel had let his head drop back on the mattress and the illusionist was suffocating, struggling for air. But at the exact moment when Fran was going to faint, Bel flipped that body around, causing Fran's wrists to strain at the fabric which cut at that pale skin. The prince wasn't going to let Fran just easily escape the pain by fainting. No. Fran deserved more.

As soon as Fran was turned around, Bel clawed at that face, pulling at it ever so harshly whilst lifting Fran's body into a sitting position, causing the fabric to cut Fran's wrist once again.

"How dare you..." Bel spoke, his voice almost shaking from the anger. "How dare you betray the prince?" At the end of that sentence, Bel slapped Fran across the face, so hard blood came out of those lips. Fran panted hard, not understanding the situation… what did he do? But Bel didn't give him the chance to question. The prince clasped his face and pulled it back so that it was facing Bel once again, before he bent down and vigorously kissed Fran, even harder than last time. Fran tried to struggle, but Bel punched at his stomach, and the force of that was so strong Fran couldn't struggle anymore.

The illusionist didn't know and didn't understand what was going on, but all he knew was that he was scared. Scared of Prince the Ripper. Scared of Bel, the person he knew he loved. As the senpai tore Fran's shirt off him with his hands and knives, Fran couldn't even do anything, couldn't even speak with the pain in his stomach. Then, Bel slowly used his knives to expertly drag down Fran's body, cutting that pale flesh with the same deepness every time. The kouhai didn't even have the power to scream at the pain. Blood was draining from that body fast, and Fran could feel his head spin. That body was paling, that face blanching white, those lips and cheeks running out of colour.

_Master…_

Fran found himself thinking of Mukuro, and was ashamed.

_I only call for him when I'm in pain. Whenever I'm happy… I never…_

The illusionist's vision was darkening, seeing dark spots in the image before him. Fran couldn't even comprehend what was happening to him, couldn't feel the blade cutting into his skin, couldn't even tell what Bel was doing to him, what Bel was saying.

_Master…_

All of a sudden, Fran felt his wrists being released and his body being pulled away from the bed and from Bel's clutches. He was then wrapped in that warmth he had gotten used to, and he could smell that dark, alluring scent of a particular illusionist. In his dizziness, Fran found himself looking up and seeing those gleaming mismatched eyes.

"Master…" Fran whispered, no sound coming out from his mouth, only wind. It was as if Fran was mouthing the word, not speaking.

Mukuro was standing on one side of the bed, holding Fran, whilst Bel stood on the other, covered in Fran's blood. The dark-haired illusionist stared at Prince the Ripper, his eyes gleaming with pure anger.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Mukuro spoke, his voice threatening and holding none of that slight mockery it always held.

The prince didn't reply, he just stood there, glaring at his kouhai, it was almost as if he didn't notice Mukuro at all. Then suddenly, the Bel threw some knives at the two illusionists – Mukuro managed to dodge them before he held out his trident which materialized from thin air.

"Give him back." The prince commanded, his voice low and his teeth clenched.

Mukuro ignored that command before he spun his trident and slammed the blunt end of it on the floor. The ground erupted into towers of lava with lotus flowers swirled around them. Bel jumped from near the bed to another area and managed to escape from a tower, but unfortunately, Mukuro created another illusion and wrapped the prince with lotus plants. They swirled around his neck and started strangling him, and lifted those feet from the floor. Bel tried to slice at them with his knives, but being illusions, that didn't work. The plants wrapped tighter around the prince, and soon, Bel was grasping for air.

Mukuro was ready to take the prince's life, but Fran turned and saw the state of Bel first. As soon as the younger illusionist saw the state of the person he loved, he automatically tried to walk out to help, but Mukuro caught that body and refused to release it when Fran alone couldn't even stand up straight.

Fran turned towards his master, before he whispered. "Master… don't…"

Mukuro looked frustrated. "What do you mean? Look what he did to you…"

Fran shook his head. "No… stop it. Don't… don't kill him." The younger illusionist almost pleaded in his weak state, clutching Mukuro's arm and squeezing it with the amount of force he could manage to exert.

Mukuro, seeing Fran's intention, reluctantly pulled off his illusions and let them fade. Bel was left gasping on the floor. Fran tried to walk towards the prince, but Mukuro pulled him back. "No. Don't even think about it. I'm not giving you back to him anymore. I'm taking you away from this place."

Fran turned to look at his master once again, before he realised something. "How did you-"

Almost like reading his mind, Mukuro answered. "You were ripped away from my dream realm. I thought something was wrong, and I have enough power stored by now to do this." Mukuro sighed. "I always kept some stored just to be prepared to take you away from this place. I knew this was coming."

Fran remained silent, before he looked from his master to the prince, and back to his master again. "Let me talk to him…"

"No." Mukuro immediately replied. "Not in this state."

Fran grabbed hold of Mukuro's arms. "Please, master… he won't hurt me…"

Mukuro didn't want to believe Fran, but he couldn't go against the younger illusionist's will, especially when he saw those emerald eyes shining with determination like that. Reluctantly, he walked Fran to Bel, before he released that small body from his arms. Fran almost flopped to the floor as soon as he was standing on his own, but he kept himself steady and slowly sat down in front of Bel.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran whispered, his voice coming out in that faint wind again.

Bel, panting, looked up, that murderous look from him had disappeared. All that was left was that hurt and betrayed expression.

"I'm going to leave you, Bel-senpai." Fran continued, before he paused when he coughed up some blood. Mukuro wanted to whisk Fran away right then, but he knew Fran wanted time with Bel before that.

"No." Bel said, a hurt expression clear on his face.

Fran weakly wiped at his lips with the back of his hand. "You broke it… your promise… you broke it again…" As Fran said it, he almost felt like crying, but he didn't have the energy to do so. He was pained by what Bel did, not only physically, but he hurt inside as well. He couldn't believe Bel could hurt him like that again, after all this time that the prince had become so gentle and nice to him.

_It was a lie. I knew it. I knew he couldn't change._

Bel gripped his hands in a tight fist. "You were meeting him in your dreams, every night."

Fran looked guilty. "I know." He whispered, before he coughed again. "I know what I did. But you did something wrong as well." Fran inhaled deeply, before he whispered, his voice so faint it was hardly audible. "It would be better, if we just leave each other…never see each other again." And as Fran said it, a tear somehow managed to roll down his cheeks, even in the state he was in.

Bel felt like Fran had just ripped his heart from his body. And seeing his kouhai cry, face to face like this, was just too much for the prince to bear. It pained him so, even more than when the lotus vines strangled him. The prince shook his head. "No."

"Why, senpai?" More tears streamed down Fran's face. "Doesn't it hurt?... It's bad for us to be together… it would be better if-"

"No." Bel cut Fran off, still shaking his head. "No. I won't let you go."

Fran didn't know what to say after that. He had wanted to leave Bel with a peaceful note. He didn't want it to end with this torturing, painful hanging feeling in his chest. He couldn't let it end like that and live on. Fran needed it to end properly, one way or another, before he could leave with Mukuro.

Bel reached out to Fran, and Mukuro nearly interfered, before he stopped when he saw that Bel wasn't intending to hurt Fran. The prince wiped Fran's tears away, before he circled his thumb at those cheeks and ran his finger down to Fran's bleeding, kiss-swollen lips. Fran stayed still, allowing his senpai to do whatever he wanted to. All the while, the prince thought… how could he bear to let this person leave him? The prince looked into those tear-filled emerald eyes, and suddenly, out of the blue, the prince whispered his realisation.

"I love you."

Fran froze, staring wide-eyed at Bel. Bel had just confessed his love to him, in that random moment. And yet… it was with a voice which held the sweetest sadness inside. The most honest confession the prince ever made.

_He's cheating. How could he say that in this moment?_

_Cheating. He couldn't say that now. It wasn't fair._

Fran kept on thinking to himself as he weakly shook his head. He lifted his hands and brushed Bel's away from his face, before Mukuro, as if on cue, moved to Fran and helped that small body to stand up. Bel's eyes followed Fran's face as the kouhai stood - the prince was waiting for an answer.

Fran looked at Bel as Mukuro wrapped his arms around him, and the younger illusionist slowly closed his eyes, allowing the last teardrops to fall. His voice, as he spoke, was like a whisper of the winds… so faint it was as if it wasn't there. Mukuro's and Fran's body faded away as Fran spoke, and all that was left was that faint whisper.

"…it's too late, senpai."

And that phrase killed the two of them.

* * *

_Oh no, what did I just do T^T Hell, I hate myself now, and I bet you do too T_T *sighs* Oh well, I ended up updating on time after all, nearly didn't make it… Please ignore the errors, I read this through very roughly as I wanted to update it. I shall edit it later if I find any mistakes on my second read through. ^_^  
Please review~ and see you in next week's update~! ^^ _


	12. Day, Week, Month, Year

_**Disclaimers: **I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters. But the plot and storyline is completely made up by me, so I DO own that._

_REPLIES TO REVIEWS:_

_**Zamsyzk**: I know… Fran's been quite depressing lately -.- I find myself wanting to smack him, when it's actually my fault =_= And aww, once again, poor Mukuro gets blamed~ Heheh, he's really a troublemaker isn't he? And you like making Fran guilty? Me too~! I like torturing him, for some weird sadistic reason. I get satisfaction from seeing him show some emotion – lol. Anyways, THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**shizu Fumikari**: Cool method for reading fics when you're supposed to be sleeping~ I'll try that sometime ^^ And I LOL when you mentioned all those things about Mukuro being a creepy pedophile and a nappo fetish~ I got the same feeling when he did that in the manga -.- But unfortunately, as to keep the plot sort of accurate, I had to add that name-calling thing in… oh well ._. Anyways, THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**Ying-Darkness**: I know~ Fran is pretty much pissing everyone off at the moment, oh, except for Mukuro -_- And THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**-akane-F4S-**: THANK YOU~ ^_^ I really love making readers feel what I intended them to feel~  
**grawrgrawrninja**: Lol~ XD and THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**Evanescences Angel**: Oh, how I LOVE your long reviews~ I just like reading them you see, and it totally makes my day~ ^^ So thank you so much for that~ And yes, I do like torturing my readers, heheh, it gives me motivation for some weird reason ^^;; About Gokudera and Yamamoto… they're really hard to fit in right now without making them look like an interruption of Bel x Fran, especially that I planned their conflict out to be huge ^^ So… I might just create a minor fic alongside this one as a special for all the 8059 fans, or maybe add a special at the end of this fic~ What do you think? Off-topic: M.M. was a total jealous biatch in that KHR chapter -.- ps. Amy Lee FTW!! XD And finally… THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**Satii-de-Sange**: THANK YOU~! ^_^ I feel really honored when people say my fic is one of the best when it's a part of all these fab fics~  
**zenny**: THANK YOU~~!! ^_^ And I'm sorry for the cruelty of it, I felt so honored when you said it was one of the best things you've read in your life~ *cuddles* And oh YES, I would love it if this fic would be turned into a doujin! XD  
**KandiedTaikou**: Ahh… sorry, I really love XS too, but I just can't fit them in with all the angst of Bel and Fran in the last chap… And THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**Mayab**: Thank you for reviewing~ Hope you get to this chapter soon ^_^  
**CSFlinxStalker**: Heheh, yesh, I do realize how evil I am ^^;; But I guess that's part of what a good writer should be, to torture and keep their readers wanting more ;P Anyways, THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**animaniac-aizel012**: Yay, I made you cry~ ^O^ I mean… well, it's a good thing for me as a writer ^^;; And yes, I agree, it is mostly Fran's fault ._. And THANK YOU~!! ^_^ *noms on cake*  
**xx Mizz. Masquerade xx**: Hehe, I was actually freaking out when I wrote the last chapter since it was near 11.00pm and I was just merely over half-way T^T But I'm really glad you liked it ^_^ And good luck with your story~ I will try to read it if I have the time :] And… THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**liloloveyou024**: Yes, I have decided to pair Goku and Yama back up, but the plot to that is very complicated so I might not be able to fit it in the Bel x Fran issue. However, I will be writing that very soon either as another minor fic alongside this or as a special chapter at the end of this one ^_^ Finally… THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**fan girl 666**: Wow, I didn't actually realise that until you mentioned the roller-coaster thing~ Heheh, but anyways, THANK YOU~~! ^_^  
**marsnmonkey**: I know, Bel's scary and violent T^T But we all love him… and THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**BlackCatHikari**: Lol, I always do that when reading fics and realize I have to wait for the next chap, haha. The real manga inspired the Mukuro part for me, and I'm so glad you read my fic ^_^ THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**crimson-bell**: You are one of those rare people who actually like Mukuro here ^^ It's cool to have so many opinions and views of the characters. And THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**AkatsukiSinx666**: A new reader/reviewer!! ^O^ THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**Maschera di Miseria**: Lol, I'm glad you like my story ^_^ especially since this is my first fic… and THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**Aya**: Lol, the 'no next button' thing could really annoy people, couldn't they? XD Merry Christmas to you too!! And THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**D:** : Ahhh, I would like to say that I'm glad I made people cry, but that wouldn't sound too good ^^;; And I will SOON fix this… finally THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**iFran**: Hehe, I'm really happy when I saw your name, since I recognized it from 'The Hitman Dares' ^^ And yes, I do enjoy torturing my readers, even though it's unintentional ;P Anyways, THANK YOU~!! ^_^  
**Ms Random Freak**: Ahhh, the grammar and English stuff T_T I really need a Beta now, since English is my 2nd language and sometimes I'm just completely oblivious to the mistakes… But I'm really glad you like the plot and was able to make you cry… it's one of the three major things I try to focus on when writing a fic (not the crying part though -.- that's just an extra bit I try to achieve). Finally… THANK YOU~~!! ^_^  
**shi-fuuun**: Ah, I'm glad you like the story. In the last chapter I freaked out when writing it and got depressed since I was under pressure to finish it before midnight (that was the time I had to go to sleep in preparation for a singing competition the next day). I was practically abusing my keyboard -_- I'm also very oblivious to grammar mistakes, even when I read through the second and third time T_T I guess I really need a Beta. But THANK YOU~~!! I'll keep trying to make it right ^_^_

_**To all readers and Reviewers (PLEASE READ!!): **_

_1. I am looking for someone to Beta my story to get rid of all the grammatical errors and other mistakes I always fail to notice -.- If any of you are interested and are good at that kind of thing, please tell me ^^_

_2. For all 8059 fans, I have decided to bring that couple back together ^_^ So that's good news. But the thing is, I couldn't afford to squeeze them in between Bel and Fran's story – it would be too awkward to suddenly concentrate on them since I planned their relationship to work out in a complicated way and would take up too much space on this Bel x Fran fic. However, I am thinking of writing EITHER a special chapter for them all alone possibly at the end of this fic OR write a new minor fic alongside this one for them. Please help me decide! ^_^ (Dino will also be included in there, but I'll let you figure out why ;P)_

_3. I know I've always written the 'replies to reviews' for all of your reviews - and I really appreciate every single one of them – but now I'm struggling to find time to reply to every single one of them since life have suddenly gotten busier. So, I would like to ask you guys, could I just answer them as a whole and not individually? I value every single review (and I strongly encourage you to keep reviewing as to support me and keep me motivated ^_^) and of course, I will still answer specific questions and so on, but sometimes I feel like I'm repeating myself in the replies so I think it might be better (well, for me, at least) to reply in an overall reply kind of thing – since I saw other writers whom I respect do it as well. Therefore, I hope you guys wouldn't mind if I do that ^_^;;_

_4. The last chapter received an AMAZING amount of 26 reviews!! Andddd… the total finally went over 100 reviews!! XD I'm so grateful for every single one and I'm extremely happy to see both new and old names coming up. ^_^ Please keep up all the reviewing - I couldn't describe the feelings I get when I wake up the morning after I updated and am able to read so many reviews and what they have to say! XD You guys are truly AWESOME, and I really love you all~ *glomps reviewers* Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! I'll keep on trying my best!! XD_

* * *

_Pain._

_Throbbing. Burning. Clenching. Freezing._

_Pain._

_Falling. Losing. Consuming._

_Pain._

_Suffocating. Torturing._

_Pain._

_…killing._

* * *

**One Day Later**

"Ne, what's up with him now?" Ken whispered as he peeked inside the bedroom.

Chikusa was silent for a moment as he observed the situation before he replied quietly. "He's hurt."

Ken frowned, peeking once again before he turned around to look at his lover, a confused expression on his face. "Well, it's clear he's covered in blood, but he doesn't seem injured to me."

Chikusa blinked at his lover before he let out a long sigh – Ken just doesn't get it. The pale-skinned boy then stood up and started walking away from the area. Naturally, Ken stood up as well and followed the megane boy, even though he's still confused. "Oi, Kakipii~ I don't understand-"

"Just let him be." Chikusa cut off the part-animal teen, not even turning around to look, and continued to walk back to his room. Ken raised one eyebrow at the back of that white beanie, still not getting what's happening, before he decided to shrug it off and just mind his own business. On the way back to their room, the two passed Chrome, who was heading to the area they just left. Chikusa ignored the girl whilst Ken clicked his tongue in distaste of her presence. The female illusionist, used to this reaction, just kept on walking, until finally, she reached her destination - the room where Fran used to be.

Last night, Mukuro had entered her dreams and told her he would be away, and that he had taken Fran away with him. Mukuro had also told her to beware of Prince the Ripper whom he labeled as a 'dangerous mentally-disturbed killer'. That was one of the times Chrome felt like disagreeing with Mukuro; according to what she saw during the past days, the prince seemed to be nice and… _caring_ even, to his kouhai. Nontheless, if Mukuro told her to beware, then she would be cautious, no matter what.

As Chrome stopped in front of the old, broken door, she saw that it had been left open slightly, a gap just large enough to look through, which meant that Ken and Chikusa must've came to take a look as well. The girl illusionist considered her actions for mere seconds, deciding, before she finally came to a conclusion. Even though it is incredibly rude, she was going to take a peek on Prince the Ripper.

The image she saw partly shocked her, but also partly saddened her. Prince the Ripper of Varia was covered in dried blood, similarly to the room, and he was sitting on the blood-stained bed in a fetal, crouching position. In his arms, hugged tight against his chest, was a pillow which Chrome assumed as Fran's. His face leaned into the pillow as if he could smell a scent from it, a soft looking posture in contrast to the bunch of knives he held in his two hands – both of them gripping so tightly and fiercely the blades cut that skin and fresh blood was dripping down the fingers and sinking into the white fabric of the pillow – so much blood that two sides of the pillow was soaked crimson red.

But what was sad was the expression on the prince's face. It was so blank, so empty, so lifeless it was as if someone had ripped away his soul - and yet those hands which gripped at the knives were fisting so violently they vibrated, showing how much pain Bel was experiencing. Chrome couldn't see the prince's eyes but she could tell that they were just as soulless as his expression – unblinking, pupils unmoving, staring at empty spaces and focusing on nothing. They were eyes of a corpse.

Not a single voice could be heard and not a single teardrop could be seen, and yet, that was even sadder than crying. At least sobbing or screaming would show pain, would be a sign of emotion, of life – but this blankness? Nothing. It looked like someone had torn away Bel's heart and soul, leaving just the body there. Dead. Apart from those shaking, trembling hands which were cutting itself and bleeding, the prince looked no different form a dead person.

Chrome took a few steps back from the door, her pupils quivering and her eyes filling up with tears. Mukuro had briefly described what happened yesterday to her, but seeing the consequences of it – the state Bel was in - that was too sad. In so much torture and yet so lifeless… and when she thought about when Bel was with Fran, smiling that unique, wide bright blissful smile of his along with snickering at Fran's blush… the comparison was just overbearing.

The illusionist thought of Fran, and she knew he would be no different from the prince right now. She saw it, when they were together, she saw it in their eyes, their tone of voice, their posture, how they talked to and handled each other… Bel and Fran were in love. But now…

_Fran-sama… what did you do…?_

* * *

"This is your captain speaking, welcome to our airway…"

The cracked voice of the captain came through the speakers, but a certain passenger didn't even notice the sound. To her, that noise was just like a buzzing in the background, blending with all the other things she ignored in this moment. All she concentrated on was looking out of the window, keeping her forehead glued to the glass even though she wasn't really looking at anything in particular. In fact, her emerald green eyes were so lifeless it was as if she was a porcelain doll. She didn't even notice the man who came and sat next to her – everything around her seemed to be nothing but a blur. All she could think of was one name and one name only…

_Bel-senpai…_

That girl was Fran.

After Mukuro had performed first-aid on Fran and took him to a hospital to get him treated and stitched up, he immediately booked Fran a plane ticket to Italy, creating a fake passport and ID with his illusions and refused to let Fran spend another night at the hospital as the doctor insisted. Then, he drove Fran to the airport. The young illusionist was recovering from his blood loss but he still didn't have enough power to create an illusion - therefore, Mukuro put an illusion on him instead before he vaporized and told Fran they would meet up in Rome.

The illusion Mukuro put on Fran was a girl in the same age as Fran, but with completely different looks: long straight black hair which goes to his waist, plush full lips, a slender waist and slim body in a thick white velvet coat which covers up the whole body to the knees, where it met glossy black leather boots. The only few things which were kept the same was Fran's emerald green eyes, pale pink tinted skin and his wounds. Fran thought of these things as ridiculous and felt downright weird wearing such clothes, but Mukuro reasoned that it would be troublesome if a camera caught a picture of him as himself. Fran argued that the wounds Mukuro left appearing would give it away anyways, but Mukuro said that he needed to look as injured as he is so that people could treat him correctly, and that it wouldn't be obvious since the coat was covering most of the cuts and bruises anyways. Fran shrugged it off and reluctantly agreed, however, needing to be a girl, and a very pretty one at that, still seemed like a stupid and ridiculous idea.

All the time Fran was with Mukuro, he was fine. The young illusionist spent his time complaining and keeping his mind busy bothering about every other tiny little detail. Not once did he let his mind be empty to allow the image of someone in particular to slip in. But, ever since Mukuro left him to travel alone, his world became like a blur. Nothing around him made sense and he couldn't take a grip on reality. It was a wonder how he actually got to the right plane. Fran didn't remember how he got there, and how many things and people he bumped into… all he knew was that suddenly he realised he was on board and that's it. Without Mukuro to distract him, all his mind focused on and kept on repeating was that name…

_Bel-senpai…_

It burned him. Every memory of the prince was killing him, torturing him just like how those knives cut into his flesh. Fran didn't even comprehend anymore… he was losing it, falling into his dazed, doll-like state where he didn't react, didn't hear and didn't own the five senses of a human anymore. He was like a fish without gills – unable to breathe. Like a body without a soul – unable to feel. A corpse. But what was different was that even though he didn't notice or feel anything on the outside, his insides were breaking. Burning. Shattering. Falling apart into pieces.

_Bel-senpai…_

Fran remembered the feelings during the times they spent together clear in his mind – so clear it was too real. His first embrace, the time they spent in that room in the base. His first kiss, after Bel lost himself to insanity when his victim was a Mammon look-alike. His first time – drugged - ever so unnaturally sensitive; a painful yet pleasurable experience. His first feeling of jealousy, when Gokudera was crying in his senpai's arms. The promise that warmed him when he was sick. The first feeling of love. The first time he cried in years. The feelings he felt when he saw the prince's face at Kokuyo land that morning. The time Bel was ever so gentle with him. That plaster, that breakfast, that sweet embrace, that goodnight kiss… then, Bel's pain, felt by him through abuse. And then… when Bel whispered those words…

_'I love you.'_

Fran felt his breath caught up with him, his throat drying up – it felt like a tight ball was caught inside his throat. He couldn't swallow and he couldn't breathe… all he could feel was pain. Endless pain which kept on increasing and repeating with every phrase he remembered Bel saying. That smile, that snicker… Fran could hear Bel's signature laugh ringing in his ears and his eyes pricked.

_No. Stop thinking about him. It's over. Done._

But even though Fran kept convincing himself, the pain didn't go away. Fran always thought those feelings he read in a romance was over-expressed and fake, but when he felt it for real, he couldn't even describe it. It's like a part of him was missing… a significant, important part of him wasn't there. And it hurt. It hurt, so, ever so much. Missing that part was too much… No. It wasn't just a part. It was a half.

Fran lost half of his life.

"…miss?" That voice from behind Fran suddenly stood out from everything else, and Fran realised how long the voice had been calling him for. He turned, and…

…

It was like de-ja-vu. The person who sat next to him was so much like Bel that for a moment, Fran was speechless. That same messy blonde hair but without eye-covering bangs, those very same earphones Bel used during the flight they took to Japan, and that smile… that wide slightly wild smile was so similar Fran saw Bel's face overlap the teenager's.

"Uh… miss?" The blonde spoke again.

Fran shook his head before he replied, his eyes still wide with shock. "Yes?"

"Um, I just wanna tell you that we're taking off, and you need to fasten your seatbelt." The blonde was around nineteen - the same age as Bel… "Miss?" He repeated once again when Fran just stared at his face. The illusionist quickly snapped back into reality and fastened the seatbelt. He didn't even realize the aeroplane was moving until now.

Fran stared straight forward, trying his hardest not to think about anything. But the memories were crashing down on him now that he was reminded. That voice, that touch, that face, those fingers, that tiara…

'_Froggy…'_

'_Don't leave the prince.'_

'_I want you back.'_

'_Froggy…'_

'_No. I won't let you go.'_

…

'_I love you.'_

"Ah—! Are you okay?" The blonde guy beside Fran suddenly looked very worried and concerned. Fran turned to him once again, a blank expression on his face. That guy then handed him a tissue, and Fran just stared.

_What?_

"Um… you're crying… I just thought…" He blushed and scratched his head shyly.

Fran lifted his hands and touched his cheeks… and sure enough, there were tears streaming down his face. He looked at those clear droplets on the tip of his fingers.

_I didn't even know…_

_I already have master. It's over… what is wrong with me?_

…_I should never have met you, senpai._

_I never should have… loved…_

Fran pulled up his knees and hid his face before he closed his eyes, letting the tears fall without stopping them anymore. When Fran started crying like that, the blonde guy didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly patted Fran's shoulders, unsure of how to handle the crying girl beside him. But that touch was similar to Bel's, and the tears kept coming… but Fran will let it go. Today would be the last day that he would cry like this in front of anyone…

Let the tears drop, until none is left.

_Let the pain burn, until I can no longer feel._

* * *

_Pain._

_Squeezing. Tormenting. Aching._

_Pain._

_Repeating. Gripping._

_Pain._

…_hurting._

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Where the fuck is he? Has he really got himself killed this time? That maniac…" Squalo mumbled whilst he drank his soda, sitting stretched out on the sofa, one leg hanging over the top, and staring at his cell phone – as if that would make it ring.

"I don't know… Bel-chan is a genius at combat, but he has been gone for quite some time now…" Lussuria tapped his lips lightly with his index finger as he thought.

"That brat too. Bel said he's found him, now what? They both disappear. Useless trash…" Squalo took another loud sip from his soda, those pale blue eyes still glancing at his mobile from time to time.

Lussuria noticed that action - and sighed. "Just call him, Squa-chan."

"What?" Squalo turned.

"Boss. Sitting there staring at the phone won't make him call you. If you miss him, just call, no big deal…" Lussuria said easily, crossing his legs.

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Che. Whatever. What makes you think I miss that bastard?"

"Checking your phone for miss calls or texts every five minutes?" Lussuria teased.

"Shut up, you Gaylord." Squalo mumbled, turning away and hiding that ever so faint blush.

"Aww, Squa-chan, there's no need to be shy about it~" The Gaylord continued to tease, wagging his finger in that typical motherly way.

Squalo turned back, looking annoyed. "VOII~! I said shut the fu-"

CLICK.

The two Varia assassins quieted down when they heard that click of the door, before they both stood up at the same time. Squalo put down his big soda glass and slowly walked towards the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and there he was, standing right in the middle of the door – Prince the Ripper, covered in dry blood and those hands and arms bleeding, dripping fresh red liquid from countless number of cuts as if his whole flesh was made up of gashes.

Squalo, being the closest to Bel, started rambling. "What the fuck, Bel? Where the hell have you been all this time, and what about the-" Squalo stopped mid-sentence when Bel weakly walked over and silently rested his head on the elder's shoulder. This kind of intimacy was never shown by the prince to Squalo before, and immediately, he knew something was wrong. From the first day Bel joined the Varia the prince had been like Squalo's younger brother, and he could tell straight away when Bel needed help. Squalo lifted the hand on the side of the shoulder where Bel's head was resting before he roughly stroked Bel's messed-up hair. "Voi, what happened, Bel?"

Lussuria moved closer and stood by Bel's side – it was rare to see the prince vulnerable like this. It was a wonder what could've been the cause. One phrase answered it all.

"I love him."

There was no need for explanations after that. Bel didn't need to say who he was talking about, didn't need to say what happened, didn't need to talk about any details… that phrase explained it all. It was obvious who Bel was talking about, and it could be seen by the state of him what had been the result. Fran didn't come back with the prince. That only meant one thing…

However, Lussuria frowned. There was one conflict…

_Fran loved Bel. At least he did before he ran away._

_Then why would he…_

That was the only thing he couldn't understand, but he didn't dare ask, seeing the condition Bel was in. So Lussuria just kept quiet whilst Squalo used one arm to hug and squeeze Bel's shoulders whilst another smoothed Bel's hair. The Shark of Varia wasn't good with comforting people, stringing nice words together wasn't something he would do - but he knew how to support the people close to him. Bel just remained silent, but he leaned into Squalo as the elder took him to sit on the sofa. Eventually, the prince fell asleep on Squalo's shoulders.

"Oh, poor Bel-chan," Lussuria quietly spoke when he was sure the prince was asleep. "He must have been lacking sleep for so many days. And those hands and arms…"

"Mmm." Squalo murmured as he slowly lowered the prince's head off from his shoulders and rested it on the pillow instead. "Take care of him, Luss. I'm gonna call boss – report to him."

And not waiting for the Gaylord to add any inappropriate comments, Squalo picked up his mobile and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, the Shark of Varia dialed the number of his boss/lover which he memorized.

It wasn't long before Xanxus picked up.

[What?]

That deep, slightly rage-filled and sleepy voice came through the line, and Squalo lips curved into a faint smile – barely there, but definitely a smile.

"Voi, Xanxus, it's me."

* * *

_Bed. Table. Sofa. Chair. Kitchen. Fridge. Bathroom. Sink._

_Mirror._

Fran stared himself in the mirror, seeing those emerald green eyes staring right back at him. Two pools of green which had lost its spark. So dull. So lifeless. Beneath those eyes were dark shadows – eyebags – tainting that perfect pale skin. Skin. That changed as well. The usual pretty pink glow it always held disappeared. Just like how those cheeks didn't hold that healthy shade anymore. Only pale, dry, white skin – like a sick person, infected by a life-risking disease. So weak. So vulnerable.

The illusionist lifted his hands and touched the surface of the mirror with his fingers, staring as the real skin met its reflection. The sleeve of Fran's over-sized shirt slid down his wrists in that motion and revealed the dried cuts of a piece of fabric. Fran stared at the cuts, mesmerized by every detail.

_A week. A whole week._

It had been a week now that Fran stayed at this hotel. It wasn't a particularly good one, but it was good enough, and it was cheap. Mukuro wanted Fran to be kept as unnoticed as possible, so he left Fran here and insisted that he does not leave the place unless during an emergency. Every meal was to be ordered and delivered through room service. Then, Mukuro disappeared, leaving Fran here alone for the rest of the week.

But ever since Mukuro was gone, Fran turned into a wreck. His days consisted of only sleeping and eating. He woke up in the middle of the day and only ate a maximum of two meals per day – pushing his food around the plate, taking only a bite or two - before he would lie down and try to sleep once again. He hardly bathed, and only changed from night clothes to night clothes. Plain long sleeved shirts and loose boxers that hung on his pale and even skinnier body. Fran tried to sleep as much as possible, because when he's sleeping, he could escape from the thoughts and memories of his senpai. But nightmares kept coming, even worse than when he was in Kokuyo. Mukuro no longer had enough power to visit him in his dreams, and the nightmares took over - creeping at him, leaving him panting and gasping. Sometimes, Fran would scream. Scream so loudly and in so much pain that the person in the room beside had to call the security to check in on him. It was the worst situation. Fran tried to sleep, but couldn't. And when he does, nightmares didn't leave him alone. Images of his senpai _haunted_ him.

The wounds on his body only acted as a reminder, and they weakened him, both physically and mentally. Fran refused to eat the medicine the Japanese doctor gave him, and he ripped off the bandages. The white bandages stood out too much, it reminded him too much of the person he left. But getting rid of the bandages was not a good choice – those red gashes and cuts along his pale body stood out like red paint splashed on white canvas.

Fran kept staring at his own reflection, looking into his dull eyes. Then, he looked at his lips. It was dry, chapped and cracked, holding no colour whatsoever. Pale and drenched of life. It yearned for care and it yearned for the warmth someone used to give to him every day and every night. That kiss. He longed for the prince so much.

It was true. Fran had lost half of his life. His first love.

_Why? _He kept questioning himself. _Why am I here?_

_What is the point of doing this?_

_…what is the point of living without him?_

Fran didn't cry anymore - no tears were left to be shed. But the pain didn't go away. It didn't get any better. Living through it was worse. It was too torturing, especially when Fran knew it in his heart that it was his fault.

_I was the one who left him._

_I was the one who said it was too late._

_I was the one who chose somebody else._

_I was the one… who killed the both of us._

_…and now what? _Fran wanted to know. _What am I doing here?_

The illusionist turned towards the small clear glass vase on the sink which held a single flower inside. The flower was dying, drooping sadly from the lack of water. Fran didn't leave the room, so no one had come in to clean up and change the flower, and Fran didn't care about things like a stupid plant. But now, since he saw the dying flower, he thought of himself. The flower was dying because it didn't have water.

Bel was Fran's water. Fran was dying without him.

With that thought, Fran smacked the vase off from the sink, causing it to shatter into many sharp pieces. The illusionist then walked over to the largest piece - stepping carelessly on the rest, not noticing it cutting into his foot - before he picked it up. The glass gleamed and reflected the light of the bathroom whilst the dying flower lay there, flopped on the floor – Fran stared at both, glancing from one another before he slowly pressed the piece of glass on his small wrist.

Then, Fran violently slashed the glass through his flesh, aiming directly at that largest artery. Blood squirted and dripped from the gash as Fran dropped the piece of dirtied glass onto the floor. Those dull eyes watched as fresh, red blood oozed and dripped from his wrist. He didn't even flinch. In fact, he didn't even feel the pain. The illusionist was absorbed into looking at himself bleeding and draining of blood. For a few moments, Fran stood there, staring and unblinking, until he finally looked up from his cut. He then walked over to the shower, stepping all over the broken glass on the floor, and turned on the shower tap without even thinking about anything in particular. Fran felt the cold water wash over him and his clothes, and he slowly closed his eyes.

It felt like such a relief, as he had been released from all the pain. It was washing away in the shower as the blood drained from his body.

As darkness gradually and eventually consumed Fran's mind and that petite body fell over, Fran had only one image in his head.

The image of Belphegor, smiling at him.

* * *

_Pain._

_Pulsing. Numbing._

_Pain._

_…continuing._

* * *

**One Month Later**

Gokudera stood by Lussuria infront of the airport, in his hands there was Bel's luggage. The two of them watched as Squalo dragged Bel out from the car. The prince hadn't improved much – he was still corpse-like and lifeless and it was rather disturbing to anyone who knew him. Even Gokudera was shocked when he saw the state of Bel. The prince only spoke when he was spoken to, and in a very short one-worded reply. Lussuria briefly explained to the bomber of what had happened, and Gokudera felt sorry for Bel. The state of the prince was just as bad as when he realised Yamamoto's feelings for Hibari – it was a state of torture and pain. Even though the two storm guardians showed it differently, the similarity could be seen. It was the first time Gokudera and Bel didn't try to provoke each other when they met. Bel just simply nodded at him before he went back to cleaning his knives – a habit he had taken up as a distraction from his feelings. It was good that Bel also had Squalo and Lussuria with him to keep him busy and never alone. Bel had cut himself too many times when he hid himself in the bathroom, and the two elder Varia assassins could save the prince just in time on every occasion. No, Bel wasn't attempting suicide – not exactly. Bel didn't slit his wrists and he never aimed at any significant spot or artery. In fact, he chose the safest parts to cut - the flesh on his arms, his thighs, his calves – but when those parts were being sliced repeatedly and deeply, Bel might as well have died from blood loss. Soon enough, Squalo and Lussuria had enough of Bel cutting up himself, so they never left the prince alone on any occasion and quickly organized a flight back home to Italy. Bel needed to get some sense back, and he was going to get it slapped back into him by all of the Varia.

Therefore, Gokudera was reported that the Varia was going back to Italy and was assigned to be the one to send them off safely and securely. The bomber was partly happy that the chaotic lot will soon be gone, but also part of him was also worried about the issue that now he had no excuse but to return to the base and meet his ex-lover. All this time he hardly stepped his feet into the base giving reason that he was looking after and observing the Varia, and he only went into the base to talk to his boss, the Tenth. Gokudera had avoided all contact with Yamamoto and Hibari – but now, he was going to have to face the two of them. It was going to be hell, he was certain – especially that Yamamoto had no idea that he already was fully aware that their relationship was well over. The naive swordsman must have probably assumed that his ex-lover was on a very busy mission and didn't have time to call or answer his calls.

Thinking about Yamamoto pained his heart, and Gokudera tried his hardest to ignore and endure the constant clenching in his chest. He will never show his weaknesses to anyone, not even the Tenth. But having to face Yamamoto and act like it was all okay? No. That was too much, and the more Gokudera thought about it, the more he depressed himself.

_What should I do if he brings it up? How should I act if I walked in on him and Hibari together? Will I be able to control myself? What should I say if he asks for a break-up? And how would I-_

"Ne, Gokudera-chan." Lussuria's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We're ready to leave now. You can send us off here."

"Ah--" Gokudera snapped back into reality as he passed Bel's luggage to the owner who silently took the bag. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second."

Lussuria looked at the younger, silver-haired boy before he decided to say, "Hey, relax~ You look so tensed and depressed, Gokudera-chan."

Gokudera flinched at the 'chan' after his name, but he nodded and mumbled back a reply. "I'm fine."

"Voi, so we're leaving brat." Squalo said as he swung his bag over his shoulders. "Tell that boss kid we're still not supporting him, but we thank him for finding us a place to stay and whatever."

Gokudera resisted the urge to yell at the swordsman for not supporting his wonderful Tenth before he nodded, his teeth gritted as he produced a very fake smile. "Have a safe good trip back to Italy, Varia."

"Yeah, yeah… see ya brat. Don't get yourself killed." Squalo finished before he started heading into the airport, dragging Bel with him. "Oi, Bel, put away those knives, you're scaring people."

Bel absently did as he was told, which was stange, before he kept on silently walking with his head down. Lussuria followed the two shortly behind, giving a very flamboyant wave as he blew a kiss at Gokudera. The Storm guardian flinched, feeling disturbed, before he got back into his car and started driving back to the base, silently preparing himself for what's to come.

_I'm going to face you, baseball-freak, and I'll show you I don't give a damn. _

It was a lie, but at least Gokudera could pretend that it's true when he's alone.

As for the Varia, Squalo and Lussuria were trying to keep Bel distracted and talking, but the prince did nothing more than replying in 'Mmm's and 'yes's and 'no's. Bel had been rather depressed in the past month. Squalo and Lussuria took extreme measures to make sure he doesn't go out mass-murdering innocent people – not like they really cared, they were rather more worried that Bel will disappear again and then the Boss will be mad at them – now _that_ was something they seriously didn't want to happen.

So therefore, since Bel could not kill others, he brought his knives down on himself. He wasn't sure why he did it – he was in the spur of a moment, and the next minute his arm was entirely covered in blood, his flesh looking like nothing but a bloody piece of violently sliced up meat. The same thing happened to his legs. Bel knew it was dangerous, but somehow, it felt like a stress-relief. All the thoughts about Fran and how he is living with Mukuro right now caused the prince to be under so much pressure he literally lost who he was. He hardly thought about anything anymore, and for most of the time he seemed to be caught up in his own world. But this world was different from that mad, insane mess he usually slipped into. This world was a dark and depressing world – a world where stress consumed the mind and made people lose their ability to think clearly. Bel would cut himself when his mind was floating in this particular world. The blood draining out of him was like the bad memories flowing out of him; the flesh being ripped and sliced was like the stress being released. The prince rarely ever did his signature smile or snicker anymore. The only times Squalo and Lussuria heard it or saw it, was when Bel cut himself.

But ever since the two elder Varia assassins kept a sharp eye on the prince after a few near-death experiences, Bel had been more stressed out that ever. It was difficult, because Bel had never felt such strong feelings before, and then all of a sudden this emotional dump landed on him; crashed onto him in one great slam. The most torturing part of it, though, was that Bel had realised his feelings for his kouhai. He told Fran he loved him, and he believed it – but the moment he realised it, everything broke down; shattered to pieces.

'_It's too late.'_

That phrase of Fran's was like the killing blow. Bel was blowing up his balloon of happiness and love, and when the balloon finally reached its maximum, perfect point… Fran popped it with the sharp strike of a nail, destroying everything. Then, the boy went off with Mukuro – probably living a happy and romantic life whilst Bel was left to suffer.

All of a sudden Bel felt like slicing right through that small, pale body of Fran's. Oh, how he should have done so much more than just a few slices that night. His rage was great, and Fran's betrayal was unforgivable. The prince could have used a wide variety of methods to make the kouhai feel his pain. He could have beaten the crap out of the body, break a few ribs, snap a few fingers, slit that throat, strangle him… there's so many things, so many choices… and since Bel was going to lose Fran anyway, he should've just raped the younger, right then and there. It would've been so easy – the young illusionist was in the perfect position, tied to a bed and weak from blood loss. Then why didn't Bel do it?

Bel couldn't find an answer to that. In fact, this was probably the thousandth time he had questioned himself the same question during the past month – and once again, he failed to find an answer - similarly to the other questions Bel kept asking himself. The prince had also tried searching for trails of Fran too, of course, but there were no evidence of him being anywhere. It was as if the illusionist had mysteriously disappeared altogether. Bel used Lussuria to call up every clinic and hospital, the prince confident that he had injured Fran enough that the kouhai would definitely need the help of a doctor, but every place refused to give any information, and that didn't help in the very least.

The prince slid the sleeve of his shirt up his arm and stared at the scars of his cuts along with the healing gashes. It was a scary sight – it looked like his flesh was torn up everywhere and there was no area where his skin actually looked un-damaged. Stitches became another part of his skin, and they were everywhere along with the bandages which were wrapped around him. Then, Bel stared at the scar on his wrist. It wasn't a scar from recent actions – but it was a scar from when Bel had sliced himself when he saw a Mammon look-alike. All of a sudden, Fran's words came back to his mind.

'_Don't you ever do that again, Bel-senpai. You stupid, reckless, idiotic, fallen prince… do whatever you want, rip out whoever's organs, but don't you ever cut yourself again.'_

The prince looked back at all the recent gashes on his arm.

_The prince failed his kouhai once again…_

_But that froggy betrayed me. He failed me too._

_And he made me become like this. I can't escape from it._

_That feeling in my chest never left me alone… it's painful, even more painful than when I sliced my own flesh…_

_And it's all because of him. ALL BECAUSE OF HIM._

"Bel!" Squalo shouted his name in the prince's face as the swordsman gripped hold on his wrists. Bel looked at himself, and realised that in his hand was his knife – about to slice at his forearm. The prince didn't even realise that he was shaking – trembling ever so slightly but definitely causing enough movement to be noticed. Squalo quickly pulled the knife out of Bel's hands with his own gloved one before he pushed it into Bel's bag. Those blue eyes were practically glaring the life out of the prince. "Voi, snap out of it Bel! Stop trying to cut youself for gods' sake!"

Bel didn't reply. Squalo didn't understand how he felt, how could he say that? The feeling of realizing you love someone before they left you – it was one of the most torturous feelings in the world. The prince looked down, keeping his eyes locked on the floor, refusing to meet Squalo's glare.

The swordsman turned away in annoyance of the prince, but he still didn't let go of Bel's wrist. He was worried about this younger assassin, of course, but it was getting very irritating that Bel failed to realise that and kept on attempting to cut himself. Squalo was also mad that Bel lost who he was – that blood-obsessed, manic snickering prince had disappeared and Squalo didn't like that. The swordsman partly blamed Fran for it, for wrecking Bel like this, but he wasn't sure if it was his fault. Squalo didn't actually know what had happened – all he cared about was making the prince turn back into the person he used to be.

_Xanxus might be able to do that._

Squalo sighed at the thought of his boss/lover.

A moment later, Lussuria was done checking in with their tickets and passport, and the three of them headed off to the gateway – Squalo having to literally drag Bel along with them. Lussuria managed to sneak Bel's knives and Squalo's sword through the security check and it didn't take long before they were all seated in the plane, ready for takeoff.

Bel was seated in between Lussuria and Squalo, and he wasn't very happy about it. He felt trapped and captured – there was no freedom whatsoever. The prince kept on fidgeting in his seat, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. By the time the plane took off, Bel felt as if something was pressuring him so much that he could barely stand it. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. All his knives were taken away from him and were secured away from his reach… but Bel still secretly managed to keep a piece of wire. It didn't take long for Bel to decide on what to do – he needed relief, he needed to release it and the only way to do that was…

"Ah- Bel-chan!" Lussuria turned around just in time to see Bel wrapping a piece of wire around his neck, crossing it over and the front and holding it with his two hands. If Bel were to pull on those, it would definitely cut deep into his throat and would most likely strangle him to death.

Squalo turned as soon as he heard Lussuria too, and the swordsman acted fast. He quickly gripped hold of the wire and tried to take it away from Bel, who refused to let go of the wire until Squalo finally managed to pull it out of his hands, cutting the prince's skin. As soon as Squalo put the wire away as far from Bel as possible, he turned back around and wrapped his fingers around Bel's neck instead, in that strangling position. The swordsman was so mad.

"What the hell were you trying to do, Bel? Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" Squalo yelled at the prince, his hands starting to strangle Bel's neck, not caring at the staring eyes of other passengers. Lussuria tried to calm Squalo down, but he cut the Gaylord off even before he could open his mouth to speak. "If you are so desperate to die I can do that for you! I could kill you right here! Is that what you want?"

Bel stared at Squalo with wide eyes beneath his bangs. He didn't expect Squalo to be so mad, and it actually brought some sense back to him – like a wakeup call. He choked with Squalo's hands, but he managed to speak. "The prince didn't mean to kill himself."

"Oh yeah? Then what are all these scars?!" Squalo kept yelling at the prince. "You're not even yourself anymore! You're wrecked by that brat!" The swordsman slammed the prince against the back of his seat and Bel let out a strangled noise. However, those blue eyes of Squalo's were still glaring at him, and Bel couldn't hide away from it. "Right now, you're nothing more than trash, Bel," Squalo spoke with a low voice through gritted teeth. "You don't even deserve to be in the Varia."

That hit Bel hard. It was like cold water was splashed all over him. Squalo might as well just slap him across the face with that sentence. Lussuria silently lifted a hand to his mouth – what Squalo said was harsh, and it was one of the worst things which could be said to a Varia. It was a phrase which made Bel realise how far he had fallen and let himself be broken; and that was unlike him. Bel had lost himself and he had finally relised it. The prince looked down and his feet and stayed there, and for a moment everyone was silent, even the other passengers. Then all of suddenly, Bel's head snapped back up and he looked right into those blue eyes of Squalo's - Bel had decided.

_I'll forget about him. I'll go back to being Prince the Ripper._

_Froggy… that name does not exist in my life anymore. _

And as soon as Bel decided, something happened to his mind. It was no longer depressed, and the prince felt freer than he ever did in the past month. He rose up his slightly bleeding hand and - still looking right into Squalo's eyes - Bel moved his hand close to his mouth and licked at his own blood. Squalo's eyes widened. After that, slowly, and to Squalo's and Lussuria's amazement, a wide smile crept up Bel's face, that spark of insanity shining through him once again.

And like a sound of a glass bell ringing, Bel snickered.

"Ushishishi… "

* * *

_Light. White, bright light._

Fran slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was that white ceiling he had become so familiar to. Then, those white walls, and then, that blood bag and that IV. Fran was in hospital. Again. For the fourth time in the past month.

First time, he attempted to commit suicide by slitting his wrist and letting the blood run in the shower. Fortunately, he was found by the maid who was delivering his breakfast and was brought to hospital. If he was found any later than that, he would've died. Fran was on the verge of death.

The second time, he tried the same method, but this time he let himself rest in a filled up bath tub. The water in the tub was bloody red by the time Mukuro found him – the illusionist just gathering enough energy and appearing in just the right moment. The doctor nearly couldn't save Fran, but finally managed to keep that heart beating. Mukuro was devastated.

The third time was a desperate struggle, Mukuro never left Fran alone after the he knew of the first and second attempt at suicide, and he hid away everything which could cut through skin. Fran found his way, however, and managed to force down his throat over 20 paracetamols in the short period of time that Mukuro went to the bathroom. It was a rather desperate attempt, and Fran should've known that Mukuro will eventually find him soon enough, but he did it anyway. Mukuro brought Fran to hospital and had the young illusionist's stomach washed out before that overdose could kill him.

But Mukuro couldn't be there forever… soon, his powers ran out and he had to go back and rest once again. The illusionist didn't leave Fran alone this time, however. He assigned one of his contacts to come and take care of Fran, but the young illusionist managed to sneak out of his locked room before that person came. Fran then chose to jump off the balcony. But fortunately, he also failed to take away his life with this method. As the illusionist scanned his body, he realised that he only managed to break his left leg and his right arm. The floor he was on was the third floor – it wasn't high enough to kill him, and he must've landed with a safe position.

_Why is it so hard just to take away my life?_

_I don't want to live anymore… there's no point in staying here anymore…_

Fran thought as he stared at the ceiling with his green eyes which had become so clouded the colour no longer seemed as bright as it was before. The illusionist really had lost the meaning in life, and he didn't feel like there was a reason in living any longer. Fran then looked around the room and noticed his clothes, folded up neatly, resting on the sofa on the side of his bed. On top of his clothes was also that frog-head-shaped hat, but it did looked off, like something had pushed in one of its sides or something.

_Bel-senpai told me not to take it off…_

_Bel-senpai…_

"Do you think he would attempt another suicide?" suddenly, a sweet yet sharp voice was heard through the door, interrupting Fran's thoughts before it was followed by another one.

"Yes, I do believe that is so. This is his fourth attempt now, and I strongly advise you to contact a psychologist."

"Hmmm… I'll think about that."

"Well, shall we go in?"

There weren't any more voices but the door clicked open. Fran didn't even bother to turn and see who it was. Soon, a young nurse walked up to him and smiled a warm sweet smile, but Fran knew what that smile was - it was sympathy; pity, even. "Good morning, I see you are awake now. How are you feeling?"

Fran didn't care to reply, he just looked at her face before he went back to staring at the ceiling, wondering how long it would be until he could finally walk and use his arms properly again. But then, that sharp sweet voice caught his attention. "Ne, you're Fran right?"

Fran turned to see a girl, probably older than him, looking at him. She was wearing the same uniform Fran remembered Chrome wore, but her skin was slightly healthier – not as pale as Chrome's. Her eyes were a brilliant, intense colour of purple and it sparked with determination. Her face, a typical girl's, was framed with bright red hair which length's was level with her mouth. She wasn't particularly pretty, but she gave off that vibe of confidence and a certain degree of bitchiness. The girl's aura was bright – something Fran lacked.

"Oi, answer the question." The girl spoke with a sharp voice, her purple eyes looking at Fran with distaste. When Fran still didn't reply she frowned, before she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Tch, fine, brat. Be that way." She crossed her arms and looked away for a moment before she turned back around to look at Fran once again. "I'm M.M. okay? Mukuro-sama sent me to look after a suicidal brat like you."

_M.M. ? Master sent her?_

Fran observed the girl slightly, before he went back to staring at the ceiling. M.M. was pissed off by Fran's ignorance, but she didn't say anything else and walked off to sit on the sofa, crossing her legs. She sat there, glaring at Fran, but he didn't even notice her. His thoughts were on Mukuro and what he actually meant to him.

Mukuro was his illusion master, the one who taught him how to actually use his illusions properly and most convincingly. He was also the one who took care of him, and was the one who always appeared when he was in pain. Mukuro was the only person who was able to make the pain go away, even for a while. When Mukuro didn't leave Fran alone, the thoughts of suicide didn't even appear in his mind. But that little moment when Fran was left alone caused him to snap and suddenly force down the tablets of medicine. Fran did love Mukuro – he was one of the two people who were able to cause Fran to blush and feel that tiny swirl in his heart. But the love for his master was nothing compared to the love for Bel. Fran only realised that when he had lost the prince. He didn't know that the love for his senpai was so great to break him. Mukuro's love for him helped, but it wasn't enough to keep him going – especially that Mukuro couldn't be there all the time.

"Oi, brat, you know how lucky you are that you survived this time?" M.M.'s voice interrupted Fran's thoughts. "Your head was supposed to go CRACK on the concrete floor, but no~ you had that weird hat on and it protected you."

Fran looked at M.M. at that, before he finally spoke. "What do you mean?"

M.M. – smiling in satisfaction that she had caught Fran's attention – picked up the hat before he spoke. "Well, your head did hit the floor, but this hat acted like a helmet and kept your head in one place."

_So that explains why it looks different._

Fran realised, before suddenly, another thought hit him.

_Bel-senpai gave me that hat… it protected me…_

"Hey, you look all suicidal again," M.M. observed, "Don't do all that crap again, Mukuro-sama was worried sick about you. It's making me jealous you got so much attention from him."

Fran glanced at the girl, before he nodded absently.

"But I guess you couldn't do much now with your arm and leg in a cast like that. Good. Save me some work from trying to keep you alive." M.M. continued. "Oh right, and Mukuro told me about your story, just so you know - and really, all this for a guy who abused you? Seems pretty _stupid_ to me." Fran glared at her, but allowed her to continue. "I mean, hey, you're in love with him, but now you've got Mukuro-sama too, you know. It's not like I want you two to _date_ or anything, but you should start thinking about how Mukuro-sama feels too. You already left the other one, so _move on_ for god's sake."

Fran didn't like the tone of this girl at all, but a part of him knew she was speaking the truth – though not in a very nice way. He was being very selfish to his master, and Mukuro must've felt like nothing when he did all those suicide attempts. Fran knew Mukuro loved him, and to some extent he did love his master too. But when he compared that feeling to the feelings he felt with Bel…

"Yeah, so the other guy's like, your first love, right? Big deal. You're probably trying to forget him and everything, but you know what, that's just dumb because you could _never _forget your first love." Fran stared at M.M. – how did she know all about that? "Really, and all that effort you put into killing yourself? That's just _stupid_. Really stupid." Fran was about to bite back at the girl, but she gave him no chance to butt in. "You think you have no point in living anymore because you don't have the other person, right? But what about Mukuro-sama? He took you here and paid for you and took care of you and everything. You're just gonna throw all that away?"

The young illusionist was partly amazed at this girl. She was being arrogant and it was none of her business, but Fran could see that she was talking some sense into him, and all of a sudden he could feel himself almost agreeing with every point she made. M.M. seemed to be one of the bitchiest girls he ever met, but what she said was true. He was being stupid trying to kill himself like that – and he hardly cared about Mukuro at all. Now that he actually really thought about it, he could just imagine the look on Mukuro's face if he actually died and the guilt was starting to build up inside of Fran.

The young illusionist didn't even realise it when M.M. walked up close to his bed and looked into his eyes with those unblinking, brilliant purple ones. "_Wake up_, Fran. This is the real world – you lived without him before, so you could live without him now. " After she said that, M.M. bent over and picked up Fran's unbroken arm and pointed to his bandaged wrist – the place where he slit himself. "It's time you realise you can't escape by doing this; it isn't the end of the world, you have to get on with your life," Then, she pointed at the frog-head-shaped hat of Fran's she was still holding in her hand. "And get rid of what's weighing you down."

Fran stared at M.M., and suddenly, he regretted every attempt at suicide. His life could improve, and it was true – he lived without Bel-senpai before, so he could do it now. It was as if his world had just cleared up, and all that mess had fallen into place once again. The half of him which was lost still felt like it wasn't there, but Fran knew he could bring it back in time.

M.M. picked up a mirror, and put it in front of Fran. "Look at yourself. Is that person you?"

Fran did what she told him to, and what he saw shocked him. His face was so pale and looked so unhealthy it was as if he was dying. His lips were cracked and held no colour. He cheeks were flat and his cheekbones showed. His eyes were dull and those eyeballs bulged out from their sockets. His reflection looked so weak, so vulnerable and so _breakable_.

_Who is that?_ Fran found himself wondering.

_No. That isn't me._

The love for himself came back to Fran, and he realised that his life had more value than just to be thrown away like garbage just because of Bel. All of a sudden, he felt like something heavy was lifted off his chest and everything was better than before. It would be painful, but he would live on and finally become the person he used to be and even better.

That spark came back to Fran's emerald green eyes, and M.M. smiled when she saw the look on Fran's face. The look which was of a person who had a hope in living, a face of someone who was actually _alive_.

_Mukuro-sama would be so proud of me._

* * *

_Pain._

…_soft but everlasting._

* * *

**One Year Later**

"VOIIII~!! Bel! Where the hell are you?!" Squalo's voice echoed through the Varia HQ as the swordsman paced quickly down the stairs.

"Ushishishishi~ Squalo~" Bel's child-like voice came from nowhere before suddenly, the prince jumped on Squalo, glomping the swordsman as he snickered and showed off his bright smile. "What's up?"

"Oi, get off me, brat!" Squalo yelled before he peeled the prince off him and dragged him over to the sofa. "I got you a new assignment. Boss gave it to me yesterday."

"Oh?" Bel cocked his head to one side, before he snickered with a blissful expression. "More killing for the prince I guess~"

Squalo sighed tiredly at the insanity of the younger assassin before he used the assignment pack to smack Bel's head – pretty hard – before he handed it to the prince. Bel snickered, receiving the pack without opening it. "Ushishi~ Thank you. And oh yeah, Squalo, Boss's looking for ya. You better go quickly, he looks rather… pissed."

"Boss?" Squalo sweat-dropped, before he quickly headed off to his boss's office, leaving Bel behind alone.

As Squalo made his way to the office, he thought about Bel and how much the prince had improved in the last year. Just only a year ago, the prince was cutting himself, being all depressed and wrecked by the hands of Fran – a young illusionist who replaced Mammon for a while. That person was now no longer a Varia, and nobody had the qualities to take the place of the Varia illusionist so far. But that didn't matter; the Varia could manage to do exceptionally well enough all alone. Prince the Ripper himself had become one hell of a better assassin since he overcame his phase of sadness – it took nearly seven months for Bel to fully recover, but he finally got there with the help of all the Varia - including being kicked around by Xanxus.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Squalo knocked loudly on the door to his boss's office, and the rough voice of Xanxus came from the other side.

"Come in, trash."

The Shark of Varia opened the door, and saw Xanxus sitting behind his office table, his legs rested on the table itself whilst he sipped at the wine in his glass. The expression on Xanxus's face was hard to read – it was neither angry like it always was, and it wasn't pissed off either. Squalo was a little intimidated. The anger and pissed-off one he was used to handling… but this expression was sort of... teasing as those blood-coloured eyes observed Squalo from head to toe. The swordsman felt like he was being undressed by those eyes, and he didn't like it.

"W-What do you want Boss?"

_Oh damn it, why is my voice shaking?_

Xanxus smiled, and Squalo felt creeped. It wasn't normal for Xanxus to smile. Something was up – and something not good for Squalo, judging by the look on that scarred face. The boss of Varia took another long sip of his wine before he slowly spoke. "I've been getting kind of bored with all these papers to sign…"

Squalo could feel himself panicking. "Uh… and what does that have to do with me?"

Xanxus sighed, before he moved his finger, signaling Squalo to come closer. As soon as the swordsman was close enough, the boss gripped hold of that black jacket and effortlessly pulled Squalo over the table and on top of him in mere seconds.

"Ah- boss?" Squalo breathed, feeling that hand going up the back of his shirt.

"Amuse me, trash." Xanxus murmured seductively before he pulled that head down and sealed his lips on Squalo's. The swordsman tried to struggle, but soon gave in to the boss's touch.

_This is going to be a long day._

……………….

Outside of Xanxus's office, a certain prince was keeping in his snicker as he heard Squalo's moan. Bel smiled, thinking about how sweet Squalo could be when he's with the boss. After a while, the prince finally got bored of being able to hear but not see, and went back to his room instead. As soon as Bel was back in his room, he jumped onto the bed and laid there before he rolled around childishly, enjoying the luxury of his bed. Then, the prince saw the brown pack of his next assignment, and he decided to take a look at his next victim.

Those long fingers of the prince untied the pack and opened it before he pulled out the stack of paper inside. Then, the prince scanned the first page.

_Name: Unknown._

_Age: 18 (approximately)_

_Sex: Male_

_Last seen: Italy, Milan. 21__st__ November._

_History: An advanced illusionist who is an expert at disguise. He is able to trick even the sharpest eyes with his illusion - a dangerous one who threatens Vongole, and had murdered many of the other mafia leaders/families along with another strong unknown person._

_Task: Kill OR Capture and make use of ability._

Bel snickered as he finished reading the first page. This assignment seemed to be rather a challenge for him – he had never been assigned to kill or capture and illusionist before, and not an advanced one at that. He glanced at the names of the Families and Family bosses which had been brought down because of this illusionist and his smile grew wider. This was a challenge, indeed.

The prince quickly read through all the other pages with detailed information about how this person attacks, and about his victims until finally he came to the last page which contained some photos which had been captured from surveillance cameras.

Then, Bel froze.

The person he saw through the black and white blurry photo was of a teenager who had pale hair framing his face in the length which was the same as someone in particular. That skin was pale, and that body was petite and thin with slender arms. The face was not seen, but Bel would recognize this person anywhere.

_An illusionist in the age of 18._

His assignment… the person Bel had to face…

It was Fran.

* * *

"Here master," Fran spoke in mono-tone as he handed Mukuro a cup of coffee before he sat down next to his master, who was lying on the bed. The two of them had just finished their second murder in Milan, and Mukuro had succeeded once again in getting rid of a nasty mafia with the help of Fran, his apprentice.

"Thank you, little one," Mukuro smiled as he sat up and took a sip of the warm coffee, before he wrapped his arm around Fran's shoulder and pulled the younger illusionist in so that he was rested on his chest.

"You'll spill the coffee," Fran murmured mono-tonally.

Mukuro ignored the younger and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to have to go back into that place again anyway, so I'd better make the best of it."

Fran looked at his master, who was looking at him with those meaningful mismatched eyes, and he sighed. "Okay fine, master."

As soon as Fran said that, Mukuro brought his lips down on Fran's, who allowed his tongue to slip in and steal that sweetness of his mouth. Mukuro tasted of sweet yet bitter coffee, and Fran let out a slight gasp when that gloved hand went up the front of his shirt.

"Nnnh- no master, I'm tired…" Fran murmured between the kisses.

Mukuro smiled. "Is that so? Then we'll stay with only kisses and embraces today."

Fran pulled away slightly as Mukuro's hands still roamed around his body underneath his shirt. "Your hands aren't saying that."

"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, before he ran his hands through that pale hair. "Okay then, I understand." The older illusionist murmured before he wrapped his arms around that slim body, holding Fran against his chest lovingly.

Fran sighed, before he snuggled up to Mukuro. He had come to loving this person in the past year. Mukuro took such good care of him, and he found himself slowly feeling his heart beating once again. Even thought this love was not as strong as the first one, but it was love nonetheless. With Mukuro, Fran felt protected and safe, and there weren't any moments of insecurity or fear of being alone. Mukuro was always there for him when he could, and when he wasn't, M.M. kept Fran companied. The two had become somewhat friends, even though they bickered most of the time - M.M. with her bitchy comments and Fran with his deadpan insults. Mukuro felt like both an older brother and a caring lover. He was mature, and he taught Fran so many things. Fran both loved and respected him with his heart, even though he hardly showed it.

"Master…" Fran started, and Mukuro looked at him. "When you go back, could I stay in Milan for a while? I like it here."

Mukuro considered this before he nodded, "Yes, ofcourse. But do be careful, people will be hunting you out. Don't stay for too long, and you know you just need to call M.M. when you want to go back."

Fran nodded. "Okay, thank you, master." And as a little show of affection before Mukuro had to be gone in the morning, Fran wrapped his arms around his master's neck.

Mukuro smiled at that action, before he pulled the younger illusionist closer and murmured softly into that ear. "Goodnight, little one,"

"Goodnight, master." Fran replied in monotone, but his allowed himself to smile a little before he closed his eyes.

As the two illusionists drifted off into sleep, Fran had a dream about Bel.

It had been months since he had dreamt about the prince, and the dream wasn't particularly a good one. In fact, it could be called a nightmare even.

In his dreams, Bel was all around him, so many princes all smiling freakily with knives gleaming dangerously in their hands. Then, they all snickered at the same time as they drove their knives at Fran's heart, all speaking in unison. That child-like sing-song voice haunted him and echoed spookily, the voices overlapping each other…

_'Froggy~'_

Fran woke up screaming.

* * *

_Ahh… nearly didn't make it in time ^^;; Phew! One of the longest chapters in here~ And it was very enjoyable to write as well ^_^ I just want to tell you that next week's update will be 1-3 days late as I will be out of town and away from all internet connection. But I promise I would update ASAP.  
Also, since you guys have been so great in giving me over 100 reviews, I would like to do something for you~ I will write a one-shot, and you guys can vote on the pairing~ It would not relate to this fic in any way and it could be any pairing AT ALL, with the exception of 8059 (since that will be written very soon) and Bel x Fran.  
Please review~! And see you in the next update~! ^_^  
_


	13. Hunt, Coincidence, Reason, Bathroom

_Disclaimers: I do NOT own KHR and any of it's characters. Only the plot is mine._

_To Readers and Reviewers: Holy cow, it's been like, two months since the last update… I am back!! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update – please don't kill me T^T I've been in hospital, then my laptop broke down and I just got my new one and then that one didn't have a word document, and I've just managed to get it on the comp and THEN I couldn't write a satisfying chapter… so the update ended up two months late… =_= Seems like luck isn't all that great on me. Anyways, thanks for all the support! And in case some of you are wondering, no, there will definitely NOT be a Mukuro x Fran sex scene in here, much to everyone's relief =_= That just… feels wrong… I don't know… And to all of you, I'd like to say that I'm so honored and flattered by your reviews. I LOVE reading them, they totally make my day. Short reviews can make me smile in the grumpiest of moments and long reviews… ah, those are heavenly~ Reviews are AWESOME, and all of you that write fics will understand how valuable each review is ^_^ So THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! *cuddles* XD_

_And… introducing my Beta reader! KandiedTaikou will start Beta-ing my story asap! I hope this will help with the grammar mistakes ^^;_

_But for now, this is un-beta-ed… it's not one of my greatest chapters, but I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Bel threw himself onto the soft, plushy bed as soon as he entered the bedroom of the suite in the Varia's minor Milan head quarters. None of the Varia had been here in ages, but there were a few underlings here to take care of the place. The Varia's Milan HQ was smaller than the main one, but it was convenient and luxurious nonetheless. Despite the fact that it was huge, it managed to hide itself in one of the most unexpected areas in Milan, and it contained all of the rooms needed for the leaders of the Varia assassin group.

"Bel-sama, if you ever need anything, feel free to order us," The two humble Varia underlings spoke in unison, before Bel waved them off without even lifting his head from the downy pillow which looked like it was swallowing up his entire head.

As soon as the underlings were gone, Bel sighed and rolled onto his back before he picked up the brown pack of his assignment and pulled out the last piece of paper once again – the one with the blurry photo of Fran. Through his blonde bangs, Bel stared at the small figure in the photo and examined it thoroughly like he had done so many times before ever since the pack had been given to him. Even though the picture was unclear and the face of the figure couldn't be seen, Bel was certain that it was Fran - one of those instinctual confident feelings in his gut supported it.

_Froggy. It's been a long time since the prince didn't say that name._

Bel thought as he put the piece of paper and assignment pack to the side of his bed. Then, the prince abruptly sat up into a crouching fetal position as he slipped into deep thought.

_One year, huh? That's a long time. Ever since you chose that peasant of an illusionist over me…_

For some unexplained reason, when that thought came to mind, Bel felt a sudden flare of anger inside him. Just the thought of Fran being wrapped in Mukuro's arms - those lips and that pale neck being claimed by someone else –gave Bel an urge to slice up something - hard. That petite body, those slim arms and that thin waist, they were _his_ and no one could-

_Wait. What?_ Bel paused mid-thought. _Why do I even care? _The prince shook his head away from those thoughts, but even so, the killer's intent was hard to make it disappear once it was formed. Bel was now in the mood to kill, and the image of a blushing Fran which kept on appearing in his head worsened the situation.

"Che." Bel clicked his tongue, before he got off the bed and walked out of his room downstairs to the front door.

"Ah, Bel-sama, was there anything you wanted?" One of the underlings passing by asked, but Bel didn't even look at him. Instead, the prince pulled on his black jacket which was already filled with his complete set of knives and swiftly walked out of the headquarters.

_I need to cool down. _Bel told himself – as much as the prince thirsted for the pleasure of a good blood bath right now, he was tired from travelling to Milan, and he knew he should save energy for hunting down Fran – or more like, save it for the one who he could really pull off a good fight with and actually manage to go all out before the opponent dies - someone who's worth his genius combat skills.

With that thought in mind, Bel let his face split into one of his perfect smiles before he spoke in a sing-song tone. "Ushishishi… the prince is on a frog hunt~"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fran was casually walking down the dark-lit streets of Milan, simply taking in the cool air of the night as he observed the closed shops all around. It was a calm night, the moon was out of sight but stars scattered the sky. It was one of the things he liked about Italy - the mood of the whole country was just so peaceful.

_Don't underestimate the atmosphere. _Fran heard the voice of his master say. _The most dangerous opponents come when you least expect them. We are like that too._

The teachings of Mukuro's were clear in his mind, but Fran shrugged off the thought as he paused in the middle of the street and gazed up into the sky. It was a starless night, but the moon was full and bright – exactly the kind of nights Fran would like to spend in the city, hanging around and absorbing the atmosphere of the place. A night so calm and peaceful like this, what could ever happen? And if it did, it wasn't like Fran couldn't take a simple threat. He was considered as an exceptional illusionist by now, and he was confident in his skills. After all, he and Mukuro together had taken down many mafia families and family leaders in the past year – a simple attack couldn't kill him.

Little did Fran know, what he was going to face tonight was much more than just a simple threat.

Across the street, a certain blonde haired prince was strolling down flipping a knife playfully in his hands as he hummed the tune of a very creepy and morbid song he had came to like. His other hand remained in his jacket's pocket and he stared at his feet as it stepped along the path, one feet then another, observing the patterns of the floor. Bel wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, but he was enjoying the breeze of the night. It was relaxing, and it cooled him down from that strange rush of anger which came to him when he thought of Fran.

Bel didn't like thinking about Fran, but somehow, whenever he had nothing to do, the picture of Fran always managed to slip into his mind. His words, his actions, and the feel of his skin… and every time, Bel would be mad at himself for thinking about the person who left him. In the past year, Bel had grown. He was no longer just a genius in his combat skills, but he grew some kind of calmness in himself – impossible as that sounds. The prince now knew when he had to cool down, and he rarely ever goes on those mindless mass killings he used to do when he was angry.

The prince kept on humming as he turned a corner and continued walking down the next street, eyes still kept on his feet, refusing to take in all of the surroundings. But - if only Bel had looked up, he would have seen him - the pale, sea foam green haired petite figure standing right in front of him – _Fran_.

The illusionist, however, _did_ notice that someone was coming. He heard the tune that Bel was humming, and he could hardly believe his ears.

_No. It can't be._

Fran turned - and froze. At first glance, he thought he was hallucinating, or maybe it was him making up an illusion again - but that tune which was hummed was new to his ears, and that blonde hair looked different – Fran couldn't have made an illusion of a different Bel to the one he had known and remembered, and similarly, he couldn't have hallucinated a different Bel either. When Fran had come to that realization – that it was the actual Bel in front of him – many emotions, feelings and thoughts hit him all at once.

_Oh god…_

The young illusionist panicked – he didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say – he never expected to see Bel in this place and especially not this time. It had been one year since the two haven't met, and even though Fran was aware that Bel was back in Italy, he never thought there would be such a coincidence as this.

_One on one, in the night, alone in a dark street… what should I do?_

Fran's hands were sweating as he stood as still as a statue and Bel, still oblivious to the fact that Fran was right there, kept on moving towards him. The illusionist took in all the features of the prince; that blonde hair which was messier than before, that tiara which still hung on the top of that head in its lop-sided way, those hands which were toying with that uniquely shaped knife, that jacket he always wore along with those high boots, that striped shirt, and that body which seemed to be a bit taller than before.

_If only he looked up… that face…_

As Fran observed Bel, the prince felt his instincts tell him that something was in the way, and when he was only a few meters from the illusionist, he stopped and looked up.

Fran felt his heart clench as it dropped to his feet when he got a clear, full-view of Bel's face. It was still that flawless, half covered face he knew, but somehow the prince was even better-looking than before. It seems like Fran had forgotten just how breathtakingly attractive Bel could be – or was it just him trying to convince himself that he had forgotten? The more Fran looked at the prince, the more he knew he was losing it. Bel had everything Fran still deeply longed for and more, and it was too much for Fran to take. That numbing pain which still remained in his heart came back to him, and Fran clenched his fists.

_It had been a whole year… why? Why now?_

Fran fisted his hands even tighter – he hated this feeling. No matter how much Fran had came to love Mukuro, parts of him still lingered with that longing for Bel. He missed that freaky laugh, that too-happy and insane smile, that soft, smooth blonde hair – everything of the prince – and he felt guilty for being like that. It was a betrayal – both to himself and Mukuro. In the past year he had spent with Mukuro he had finally came back to being 'alive' once again – he's no longer trapped in the pain which used to push him over the edge. He loved Mukuro. He chose Mukuro.

_But why….?_

The more he questioned himself if he still loved the prince, the more he didn't understand. His heart still ached for Bel, but at the same time he never would want to leave Mukuro's side. Sometimes, in those moments where Fran was left alone without Mukuro or M.M. there to disturb him, he would wonder what it would be like if he ever saw Bel again. Fran had heard news that the Varia was back as a whole group, which probably meant that Bel was back in Italy, and ever since he was aware of that, he couldn't avoid the lurching of his heart every time he saw a blonde guy in a black jacket. It never was Bel, of course - he was the last person Fran wanted to meet - but he just could _not_ stop himself.

As for Bel, he felt like he had just saw a ghost - but his heart was beating terribly fast nonetheless. Fran had changed in the past year – he had become even more beautiful than before. That sea foam hair was longer and it framed that face which was pale with a healthy luminescent glow. Those eyelashes could be seen even from a distance, and those lips were of the most kissable shade of pink ever. That body was still very petite, and his clothes hung loosely from it, making the prince feel the urge to pull that body into his arms. And the eyes - oh, the eyes - they were so green and sparkling, filled with so much shine that Bel could not tear his eyes away. Fran was a beauty, in his own unique way, and Bel can't help but feel his heart bang hard against his chest as he thought about how he used to claim this body as his own. Seeing Fran in real life, breathing and moving in front of him was not anything like in the photos. It was so clear and vivid - every feature, every little detail – like seeing the real sky after staring at a painting for a whole year… and as Bel took it all in, the more he felt like he wanted Fran right there and then.

The two of them remained still in awkward silence as they took in the reality of each other – it was such a coincidence for both of them and neither was ready to face the other.

Then, Fran took a deep breath as he thought about Mukuro. _I have him now, there's no need to panic. The past is the past… it's time to move on._ With that thought, the illusionist slowly spoke – surprised to find that his voice was barely there. "Bel-senpai…"

Fran's voice snapped Bel back to reality, and all of a sudden, the thought of his assignment came back to the prince. He had to either kill or capture this person… and even though he was tired at the moment and was unprepared, he had his usual set of knives and wires with him – and after all, what better time to attack than one which is the most unexpected?

With that thought, Bel immediately clutched the knife he already had in his hand and in one swift move he was behind Fran, locking him against his chest, pressing the blade of his knife onto Fran's pale throat. The illusionist's eyes grew wide – he was not expecting this attack in the very least - but Mukuro had taught him how to deal with these situations well.

Bel was about to slice at Fran's throat, but then, he hesitated – one of the most forbidden things to do when you have an advantage. Bel knew that, but a part of him just could not bear to kill the person in his arms. The feel of that soft body against him, and the sweet fresh scent which never changed… all those things made Bel hesitate, and that was all Fran needed to escape.

Fran made an illusion of himself behind Bel and smacked him in the back of his head, causing the prince to release the real Fran from his clutches. The prince clicked his tongue, unhappy that he lost his chance, but he quickly observed the situation, looking from one Fran to another. The illusion was flawless, Bel couldn't even tell which one was real – Fran even managed to get that little recent scratch on his throat on his illusion as well. But that couldn't stop Prince the Ripper - he threw his knives at both Frans, who dodged the attack in the exact same style.

_Phew. _Fran thought with relief when a knife flew right past his cheeks, but when he looked back at Bel and saw that signature gleaming freaky smile on that face, Fran knew something was wrong.

SLIT.

The proof to Fran's prediction came almost as soon as Fran realised what was going on. Parts of his body were cut by something invisible, but Fran knew the instant it broke his skin that these invisible blades were Bel's wires. His illusion however, walked through the wires and Fran didn't think fast enough to create similar cuts on his illusion. Bel smirked as he softly snickered… just like that; the prince knew which one was the real Fran.

Fran could have conjured another illusion of course, but the prince was fast this time, and he wasn't going to give Fran another chance. He threw himself at Fran and pressed that small body to the floor. The young illusionist attempted the same method of making another Fran behind Bel, but the prince already saw through that trick.

"Illusion." Bel clearly spoke, and the Fran that was an illusion faded into the night. All that was left was the real Fran which was held captive and locked on the floor. Fran didn't even attempt to create another illusion, as once a person saw through it - that was it. He could've used the method of throwing something real hidden in the illusion, but he was in no state to be capable of doing that. Bel had him locked tight and so well that all the movement he could create was slight fidgeting in a fixed position. Furthermore, Bel even slipped the hell ring from his fingers – now Fran really couldn't do anything.

_Damn it… I underestimated him. He got better – so much calmer. If it was him before he would never had seen through my illusions…._

The illusionist's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the cool, smooth texture of Bel's knife pressed onto his throat once again, and he stopped himself from gasping as the blade cut his skin – though not yet deep enough to kill him. Bel was going slow, and from that snicker which echoed down the streets, Fran could tell that the prince was enjoying himself.

Those emerald eyes looked up at the smiling prince on top of him, and he brought himself to ask in a choked voice. "Why, senpai?" Fran wanted to know. There simply was no reason for Bel to attack him like this, at least not a personal one. If it really was, Bel would have sought him out and finished him off long ago. Someone like Bel wouldn't let a grudge last for a year – that just wasn't him.

But what Fran said was all Bel needed to hesitate once again. Those emerald eyes Bel used to be - and still was - absorbed into were quivering with both uncertainty and fear, even though that face still kept its emotionless-ness. Fran didn't change much after all – the way he masked himself as an expressionless person, whilst at the same time his eyes still gave everything away didn't change. It made Bel hesitate once more, and he was cursing himself for it.

_What am I doing…? Kill. Kill him. Slice that throat out – rip out his blood…_

Bel tried to convince himself, but the moment when he could do that was gone. The prince clenched his knife before he violently pulled it out of Fran's flesh and threw it onto the floor. Fran was confused – yet relieved- but Bel didn't give the illusionist a moment to question. The prince banged Fran's head on the floor, quickly and sharply enough to put Fran out of consciousness, but not actually hard enough to break anything or damage his brain. Those emerald eyes rolled back into its skull and Fran exhaled as he fell into unconsciousness.

After Fran was out, Bel sighed and stood up, staring at the petite body which lay before him – that pale neck slightly bleeding. The prince didn't understand why he couldn't kill this person – it was so easy with all the other victims and opponents. Fran was actually considered as a weak opposition today, and it would've been so simple to take his life – Bel even had two chances – but he always hesitated and couldn't bring himself to actually take Fran's life.

"Tch." Bel nudged Fran's unconscious body with his feet, before he deeply inhaled as he thought about his assignment.

_Kill or held captive and make use. Fine. The first choice couldn't be done, so it leaves me with the latter._

The prince sighed, before he lifted Fran's light body up and pulled him up on his back, wrapping those slim arms around his neck. Fran's head rested on his shoulders, and Bel tried to ignore the fact that the illusionist's faint warm breath was blowing sensually on his neck, the fact that Fran's soft, smooth cheeks were pressing against his skin, and the fact that Fran's fresh scent was so clear in this position Bel could hardly keep himself focused. The prince took a lot of effort to ignore the distractions, before he started walking back to the Varia Milan HQ, carrying Fran with him.

All the way, Bel kept on wondering…

…_why didn't I kill him?_

* * *

"Unh…"

Fran woke up with a throbbing head ache, and as he slowly took in his surroundings his sleepy eyes grew wide. He was in a bedroom he had never seen before, and it was a luxurious one at that. The bed Fran was lying on was king sized in all black with vintage carved poles on all four corners, and all around the spacious room he could see many pieces of furniture in the same vintage style and the same colour tone. But no matter how beautiful the room appeared to be, Fran noticed that there were no windows and no glass furniture – the signs of keeping someone from escaping and finding a weapon. Even the room's ceiling was high – most likely to stop Fran from being able to reach the glass of the light bulbs.

The illusionist quickly recalled what happened last night, and as soon as the memory was clear in his mind, he felt like frowning.

_Bel-senpai was after me… he attacked me, but for what reason? What's more, why didn't he kill me? Not that I wanted to die… but that's just awkward for someone so warped and blood obsessed like that fake prince._

Fran thought, before he tried to sit up on the bed. However, as soon as he sat up, the world spun in front of him and he fell right back down on the bed. When he tried to move his left hand, something cold and hard held it back. The illusionist quickly turned and nearly swore out loud when he saw what was around his thin wrist. It was a handcuff – but not just any sort of hand cuff. It was the type which was made especially for capturing illusionists. The handcuffs were designed to disable illusionists from using their powers to escape. The logo on them proved it – with these on, Fran would not be able to conjure illusions of any sort at all – he couldn't even contact Mukuro in his dream realm. Plus, the dizziness he was feeling wasn't natural.

_I must be drugged. He's taking double precautions. This is bad._

But before Fran could even try to figure out how to get out of the situation, the door swung open, and the tall body of Prince the Ripper strolled in, closing the door behind him with his foot. In his arms, held a tray of food – Italian cheese pizza, a basket of bread, a bowl of strawberries and a plastic glass filled with water. Bel put the tray down onto the black wooden table at the end of the room before he walked over to Fran, who was looking at him with an emotionless face in a half-lying half-sitting position. But even though Fran managed to keep a straight face, he couldn't stop his heart from reacting.

_Stop it. Stop staring. _Fran ordered himself, but his eyes betrayed him.

Bel looked absolutely flawless in his black pants, boots and short sleeved striped shirt which showed off his arms. The prince had toned up in the past year, and he looked much fitter and firmer than before, even though he still had that tall and lean figure of his. That messy blonde hair reflected the light of the room, and that tiara was at a perfect lop-sided angle on Bel's head. But what really caught Fran, was Bel's smile - that twisted smile which stretched across his face like a grinning child revealing his picture-perfect teeth.

_The smile I used to love._

"Ushishishi… I see you finally woke up, frog," Bel snickered, and the voice rang in Fran's ears, echoing through his spinning head. "Took you long enough, the prince was getting quite bored."

Fran maintained his usual expressionless face as he mono-toned a reply – but it came out more like a slurred mumble. "What did you do to me?"

_Straight to the point, ne? _Bel thought as he let out another soft snicker – he thought Fran looked cute in that drunk and drugged state. "The prince drugged you. It was convenient – illusionists like you could be really annoying when you have full control of your minds. If I want to keep you captured, it's something I have to do."

_Of course. Captured._ Fran thought. _I should've known… _But then, something wasn't right. Why put Fran in such a perfect room when he could've just thrown Fran into some jail-like place?

Observing how the illusionist was scanning the room, Bel spoke as if he could read Fran's mind. "I ordered all this furniture for you. The room used to be a crap one for keeping captives. Your name was my assignment, you should be worse than dead. You should be grateful, frog."

"Huh." Fran scoffed, before he turned to silently glare at the handcuff which was chaining his left arm to the bed post as if staring at it could cause it to break – finding that even trying to keep his eyes focused was hard enough, let alone glaring. But when Bel sat on the bed, Fran immediately turned back and struggled to wriggle himself into a sitting position, keeping himself as far away from Bel as possible.

Bel cocked his head to one side as he smiled. "What? You're scared of the prince?"

Fran immediately spoke back in a slurred mono-tone. "There is no way I would be scared of such a stupid, moron prince like-" The illusionist paused mid-sentence when Bel suddenly pressed the tip of his knife against Fran's Adam's apple. Fran gasped.

"Ushishishi... have you forgotten who I am?" Bel snickered, before he moved his face closer to Fran's "You're weak right now. You can't do anything in this state." Then, Bel gazed right into those emerald pools as he whispered. "You _should_ be scared, froggy."

_Froggy. _Froggy_. _

_How long was it that I didn't hear his voice calling that name he gave to me?_

Bel moved away, smiling victoriously as Fran sat still and stiff like a stuffed doll. The illusionist didn't like being vulnerable, but he couldn't argue that he was weak in this state either. Unable to use illusions, drugged, and hand cuffed to a fixed position – Fran could barely do anything which could harm Bel, especially that there were no objects which could be used as a weapon present in the room. No glassware, no glass furniture, no easily broken wood, no windows… nothing. Fran eyed the tray of food on the table, and he silently cursed the prince.

_Damn it. He's being careful. All that food doesn't require any cutlery._

"Hungry?" Bel questioned when he saw Fran looking daggers at the food. The illusionist was about to deny the fact, but Bel had already got off the bed and carried the tray towards him. "Eat." The prince commanded, smiling – happy about being in control.

Fran looked at the food in distaste. It's not that the food didn't look good – in fact, they looked delicious and of high quality – but the illusionist knew well enough not to touch anything an opponent fed him with. The possibility of the food being drugged or spiked was high, and Fran is definitely not going to risk being more disadvantaged than he was – just being held captive like this was bad enough.

After a moment of Fran not moving his free hand to the food, Bel frowned, his face almost showing annoyance. "Why aren't you eating?"

Fran wanted to let out a little 'huh', but he kept himself from doing so as he answered in mono-tone. "If you can't figure that out, then you're even more worthless than I thought you were."

"Tch." Bel clicked his tongue, annoyed at how Fran was acting despite the fact that he's the one who's supposed to be dominated. The illusionist's attitude was not helping the situation, and Bel – already confused with his emotions – had pretty much enough of playing nice. With that snap, the prince picked up three strawberries and forcefully shoved it in Fran's mouth.

"Ah! Ummph---!!" Fran, unprepared, tried to stop Bel but the prince's hand was sealed on his face, suffocating him. Strawberry juice slipped down Fran's chin as he reluctantly took in the fruits and tried to chew and swallow it down without choking himself. Bel – satisfied – removed his hand, leaving Fran coughing and gasping for air.

"Behave, frog." Bel smiled creepily as he commanded, "And eat."

However, Fran, being the stubborn illusionist that he was, refused to follow the prince's orders. Instead, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and turned away, not touching the food. This annoyed Bel even further, and soon enough, the knife was back on Fran's throat once again.

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" Bel hissed threateningly – the voice he always used on his victims. The knife pressed onto Fran's skin and broke it; drawing blood from that flesh – but even so, the illusionist refused to show any emotion – it was getting on the prince's nerves. Bel clasped Fran's head with his other hand and slammed it hard against the wall, holding it there as he forced that expressionless face to look at him. "Answer me."

Fran's head spun with the impact from the slam, but he still managed to murmur, "…why?"

Bel frowned, pressing the knife further into Fran's flesh. "Why what?"

The illusionist closed his eyes and slowly breathed, "… why didn't you just kill me, senpai?"

"…"

Bel paused at that. It was a question that Bel couldn't answer either. The prince looked at Fran, looked at those emerald eyes which were looking back at him, and he thought back to that day when Fran left him. The day he was broken. The intensity of the pain was still clear in his mind, and as Bel looked at that face, he knew why he couldn't take Fran's life. But was the prince ready to go through that pain all over again? Was Bel ready to accept the truth he had tried to ignore in the past year?

Bel had tried not to think about Fran – god knows he tried not to. But every time his mind was free of thought, it would wander back to that night in the hotel in Japan, wander back to the times they had spent together. How Fran's lips had felt on his own, how Fran reacted to his touch, the feel of embracing that petite body, Fran's voice as he moaned, that expression which was more beautiful than ever when Fran looked at him…

But, above all – there was Fran's smile – the smile that slipped through that mask in one of his happiest moments. Fran's smile was the most unforgettable memory.

Bel removed the knife from Fran's neck before he ran his thumb along the cut he convicted on Fran yesterday. Fran weakly tried to move away from Bel's touch, but the drug's effects were taking over him, and all he could do was look at Bel. As for the prince, seeing Fran, living, breathing, right in front of him now was nothing like when he imagined Fran there. Feelings that Bel thought were long gone were coming back to him, ever since the first second he saw Fran standing there alone in the street - and it was painful, so painful, to have Fran so real in front of him when he couldn't actually 'have' him.

_I want him._

All of a sudden, Bel couldn't hold back anymore – he locked eyes with Fran, and just like that night, the phrase came out of his lips just as soon as he realised it.

"I still love you."

…

_What?_

No. _No._

As soon as those words left Bel's lips, Fran felt like all the air had escaped from his lungs. This wasn't real – Bel couldn't be saying this now, not after all this time. It was a sick, _sick_ joke – a lie. It's a lie. And yet, Fran was paralysed by the truth which shone in both Bel's voice and eyes. Even in this drugged state, the hurt was eating Fran up from the insides. The part of him which always felt like something was missing – the part that always longed for Bel - was being filled up and it was horrible… so horrible and so painful; yet so warm – like Fran had finally found that missing piece he had lost since the day he left Bel.

_No. Stop it. Do _not_ go there._

Fran tried to tell himself, but it was impossible to suppress the feelings now that they were brought to the surface. Fran had convinced himself that the feelings for Bel had died – gone, dead and buried deep, deep into the ground, locked up in a chest that would never be reopened. But now, with just a simple phrase, Bel had dug down there with the key and unlocked all of the feelings he kept hidden. Pain, hurt, warmth, happiness, yearning – _impossible_ yearning – they were all coming back to him, and Fran was furious. This was _wrong_. Fran chose the life with Mukuro - he loved Mukuro. Bel couldn't just come bringing back all the feelings Fran had for him now… and yet, when Fran heard those words, his heart was beating madly and wildly – wanting to do nothing but fall back into those arms as Bel moved closer to him.

_Enough. I can't do this._

The illusionist told himself. This confession was too sudden and unexpected, and that's why it had such a great impact on Fran. _Yes, that's right._ He had to push Bel away – that would be the right thing to do – but when Fran tried, his arms were nothing but powerless. Instead, Fran could only let out a faint whisper, his eyes failing to meet Bel's when he spoke. "Don't senpai."

_Don't. Don't do this to me. If you do… I can't…_

Fran expected Bel to go all forceful and violent on him after that, and he closed his eyes, ready to take it on. But instead, all he felt was the soft touch of Bel's fingers, ever so tenderly brushing the hair away from his face. The prince whispered into Fran's ears, and the illusionist trembled when that hot breath blew on his skin, "Do I have any chance, at all?" Bel's tone was almost pleading.

Fran was on the verge of wrapping his arms around Bel, but he resisted the strong, desperate urge to do so. Instead, he slowly shook his head and felt his heart break when Bel moved away – that face with no signs of the blood-obsessed prince of Varia.

_He's hurt. But not in the expected way… there's something more…_

But then, the prince did something completely unexpected. Bel pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs which were chaining Fran to the bed, and instead, he handcuffed Fran's hands together. It was barely a change in the situation – Fran was still illusion-free, drugged and handcuffed – but at least he had the freedom to move around the room. Bel was taking a risk to allow this, even though a minor one, but still a risk nonetheless.

"Eat. The bathroom's there. The room's yours. " The prince spoke strangely formally before he stood up and walked over to the door, pausing to say one last thing to Fran without even looking at the illusionist before he left the room. "I see it in your eyes, froggy. You can't hide from me."

CLICK.

And just like that, Bel was gone, and Fran was left all alone in the locked-room once again. The illusionist relaxed before he let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding and sighed – partly from relief and partly from stress. His head was spinning madly with both the drug's effect and all the emotional surges he was experiencing.

_What is he trying to do? Why is he doing this? What does he mean he saw it? Does he know how I feel? But what exactly do I feel? What about master? What do actually want? And why-_

"Nnnh-" Unanswerable questions kept on repeating and overlapping in Fran's mind until he finally could not bear to take any more of it. It was too much for Fran. He was in a weak and vulnerable state, and he wasn't ready to go through this emotional mess – let alone sorting it out. His head aching and pulsing with pain, Fran slowly lay down on the bed and curled up into a ball – in a more relaxed position now that his wrist wasn't tied to the bed post. Those emerald eyes stared at the food in front of him before he pushed it away even though he was practically starving, not having the appetite. He didn't even bother to take the tray off the bed – the mattress was big enough for him to be assured that he could sleep without toppling the food over.

_Stop thinking. Sleep._

As Fran tried to force himself into sleep and block out all his feelings and thoughts, he ended up with one main question lingering in his mind as he drifted off into sleep. A question which he knew would be the hardest one to answer in time to come, and a question he asked himself before - one year ago.

_Who do I really love?_

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Fran was getting used to living here. Even though he didn't have any access to the outside world, and he couldn't tell whether it was day or night without any windows or clocks – he had fallen into a routine. The drugs used to keep his mind not fully focused were a weaker one now, and Fran could actually manage some proper thinking. The timing was easy enough –a Varia underling would come in to serve him breakfast, lunch and dinner at the correct times, and throughout the day, Bel would come in to hang around with him - like now, where the two were just sitting around on the sofa together, looking through albums of Bel's childhood in the palace.

"Hey, idiot-senpai, who is this?" Fran asked, pointing at the photo of two young princes looking almost identical apart from the colour of the shirts they were wearing. Both of them had brilliant blonde hair which was decorated with a mini-tiara, whilst their smile literally mirrored each other.

Bel glanced at the photo before he snickered softly before he replied, "That's Rasiel, my twin. He's dead. I killed him." Bel's smile was the widest at the end of the sentence.

Fran turned to look at Bel, his face expressionless, before he turned back to the photo. "Why?"

"I thought he was a cockroach." Bel's face was shameless, and Fran just decided to let the subject drop rather than try to get some sense out of someone like the prince.

In the past days, Fran and Bel had become closer. They were no longer distant like the first time they met. The two naturally fell back into their old habits, and soon enough, Bel was calling Fran 'froggy' and Fran was calling Bel 'senpai' without any weird moments. Fran even agreed to eat the meals when Bel made a deal with him, saying that he wouldn't inject Fran with the drug if he took the weaker one by eating. It wasn't difficult for the two of them to get along either – they used to be partners, they used to be lovers – it wasn't hard for them to bring back the connection between them. Unfortunately, along with that, came the old feelings which kept biting at both of them – and they both knew it hurt. They both knew it was painful for the two of them to be together in such a situation.

Bel wanted Fran. He wanted to do all sorts of things with Fran, and he was capable of doing so. He could even rape the illusionist if he wanted to – after all, Fran was just the person he captured. But, Bel didn't do it. In the past three days Bel had kept a good distance from his kouhai – much to Fran's surprise. Bel didn't force Fran into anything, and the only physical contact they made was just a few slight hand touches. And yet, something as minor as that had made them look at each other and freeze – because they both knew the truth of one another, and even though they weren't accepting it, the truth was always there in their eyes. And it was painful – Bel could hardly contain himself when Fran's face was near him, but he kept himself in control. He knew forcing Fran would only make matters worse, and he noticed that Fran was more affected by the smallest of details.

As for Fran, he knew that he was losing it. The more he stayed with Bel, and the more he saw how Bel was trying hard not to just do whatever he wants, the more Fran weakened. He knew the feelings were coming back to him, but he had no idea what to do about it. All he could do was just spend each day with Bel, talking from completely nothing to everything. However, Bel never mentioned Mukuro or the time they broke up – Fran noticed. But that was better for the illusionist – he wouldn't want to go there either, they kept subjects on usually very causual topics and never strayed near touchy areas. But as each day passed by, Fran knew he was slipping. He was slowly drowning in Bel, and he knew that if this kept on going, he will reach a point where he couldn't bring himself to push Bel away when he needed to.

Fran had to stop. He had to go away as soon as possible, get out of this place and most importantly – get away from Bel. He had used the time of the last three days to try and work out a plan which had a possibility to work – and now, he was going to launch his first plan. The most troublesome issue is that he was drugged and with the handcuffs on he had no control of his illusions – so his first plan is to get rid of the handcuffs, and then he could at least conjure a minor illusion and maybe get away. It's a rare chance, him being slightly blurred with the drug's effects, but at least there's a chance – and that's better than nothing.

_Here we go…_

"Bel-senpai," Fran mono-toned, "I want to take a bath."

Bel looked up from his album and cocked his head to one side. "You haven't had a shower for three days, it's natural to want to take a bath."

"Yes, idiot-senpai, I know that. But I can't take one," Fran continued.

"Why?" Bel asked innocently, and Fran held himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he lifted his wrists and motioned towards the handcuffs which were around both his wrists and his long sleeved-shirt – one which he had worn for three whole days.

It took Bel quite a few moments before he finally got what Fran was trying to intend, before he smiled widely and abruptly stood up. "Okay then," Bel said, before he pulled Fran up with him. Fran, slightly drugged, swayed with the sudden movement, but Bel wasn't going to give him any time to fall. Instead, the prince immediately dragged Fran into the bathroom and slammed the door locked.

Fran gazed at the prince, confused, "What are you doing, senpai?"

Bel smiled, "If you're going to take your handcuffs off, the prince will have to be watching, ne?"

"But I'm going to take a bath, moron-senpai," Fran tried to argue.

However, Bel ignored Fran and simply sat on the toilet seat, making himself comfortable. The prince then reached out to Fran, and unlocked one of the handcuffs, leaving the metal hanging on Fran's left wrist. The illusionist mentally frowned when he came to a realization.

_He's not going to let me have a chance with using my illusions. Even though my hands are now free to move that doesn't make a difference – Bel-senpai knows he'll never lose with his combat skills alone._

"Aren't you going to take a bath, froggy?" Bel questioned, smiling. But now Fran knew what that smile meant – it was a smile of the person with the upper hand.

…_damn it. He's got me._

Fran silently cursed himself for being so stupid to think that Bel would fall for such a simple trick. Of course Bel was better than that – the prince is incredibly smart even though he acts immaturely – his skills and methods in fighting were evidential, Fran should've known. But the illusionist couldn't do anything now – his plan had failed pathetically – all he could do, was just to pretend as if there was no plan from the very start.

Therefore, Fran turned his back to the prince before he slowly pulled off his shirt, exposing his pale skin and petite shape to Bel's eyes. From the back, the illusionist looked as if he couldn't care less, but in truth, he was the complete opposite. With his shirt off, he felt even more vulnerable and he could feel Bel's stare on his bare back, as if they were physically touching him wherever they lay. Fran couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face, and before he knew it, he was blushing – even though he tried hard to hide it.

As for Bel, seeing Fran topless was a terrible attack on his self-control, and his mind was uncontrollably going to places where he had tried so hard not to even think about. He wanted Fran so badly – wanted to claim that skin, that body… everything of the illusionist. His hands were trembling to wrap around that slim waist, and his lips were dying to taste Fran.

Fran's thin fingers slowly unbuttoned his trousers, and as they lingered on the zip, Fran looked over his shoulder and saw Bel, staring intently at him. Fran's heart thumped wildly against his chest, and he tried to suppress as much of his blush as he could when he spoke – using a lot of power to make sure he voice didn't quiver. "Bel-senpai, could you… not look?"

That sight of Fran, blushing hard and trying not to show it, was enough to make Bel lose it. The prince could no longer remain calm and still, and in one split second Bel was behind Fran, unzipping the illusionist's trousers for him, holding both of Fran's hand still with his one hand. Fran gasped, trying to control his breathing, "What… what are you doing, senpai?"

Bel didn't reply as he pulled off Fran's trousers and pants, before he pushed Fran into the bathtub and turned on the shower. Fran - completely naked with the exception of the handcuffs hanging on his left wrist - shivered as the cold water hit his skin.

"Stay still," Bel whispered hotly against his ears, and Fran reluctantly obeyed. He stood there, allowing the freezing water to shower over him – his sea foam hair and his exposed body – trying not to shiver at the temperature. Fran didn't understand what was going on, but all he knew was that he had to appease Bel to not make matters worse. But even though Fran tried to stay calm, the illusionist couldn't stop himself from breathing quickly and faintly – not sure whether he was reacting like this because of fear of what's to come, or because of something else which he did _not_ want to think about.

The prince poured shampoo onto Fran's hair, before he started massaging Fran's head with his fingers. Fran stood there, so still it was as if he was lifeless – but every moment or so he would have to suppress a sigh of pleasure – Fran did not want to admit how good Bel's fingers felt, running and pressing down his scalp to the back of his neck.

"Does it feel good?" Bel murmured from behind as he pressed both of his thumbs on the back of Fran's neck and slowly slid it upwards, pressing down on Fran's nerve points.

The illusion couldn't do anything but let out a tiny, reluctant moan. "Nnnh-"

_Damn it. He's so…_

Bel wanted to kiss Fran – _badly_ - but he didn't want to push it. Already, the prince was doing more than he should. Instead, he allowed his hands to take all the pleasure it longed for. He squeezed out some liquid soap before he slowly, tenderly caressed Fran's skin with his long, slender fingers. Bel's warm hands were a contrast to the coolness of the water, and as they ever so tantalizingly slid down Fran's body, the illusionist shuddered – again, not sure whether from fear or pleasure.

The prince's hands kept moving all around his body, and Fran felt like he was dying. His breathing was so faint it was barely there, whilst his heart was beating so madly as if it was going to break out of his chest. Fran could feel every touch so clearly it was impossible, and he could hear Bel's breath, blowing sensually on the back of his neck.

As Bel's finger slid over his nipple, Fran gasped, before he bit his lips to suppress the moan which was threatening to escape. But it was getting harder to keep the feelings as they kept building up inside of him.

_Why is he doing this to me…_

Bel's hand went everywhere in the top half of his body, starting from his shoulders, his arms, then lower down to his back, then his front… but they didn't stop there. His hands kept on going lower, and lower until they were dangerously low…

"Senpai-" Fran breathed out, hardly able to contain himself, those small trembling hands holding on weakly to the prince's. "Don't…" The illusionist whispered, his tone almost pleading.

"It's okay," Bel whispered back into Fran's ears, his lips so close they were brushing against Fran's skin. The prince's hands changed from touching Fran's body to the pale, slightly shaky hands as he cupped them with his own. Bel's fingers toyed with Fran's and slid down to Fran's wrists before all of a sudden, Bel froze.

"What's that?" Bel asked, his voice solemn. Fran followed Bel's eyes, and stiffened when he saw what Bel was looking at.

His scars. The scars on his wrists, from one year ago, in all those attempts to… die.

"Answer me." The prince ordered, almost demandingly as he turned Fran to face him. The illusionist avoided to meet Bel's glare. But Bel wasn't going to let it go that easily, he gripped Fran's wrist so tightly it hurt, before he repeated once again. "_Answer me_."

Fran looked down on his feet, feeling both guilty and embarrassed. "It's nothing, senpai."

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing." Bel hissed through gritted teeth – it was so obvious what had convicted those scars, but Bel wanted to hear it from Fran's lips. "What did you do?"

The illusionist tried to get Bel's fingers off from his wrist but it was gripping too tightly. "Let go, senpai, it hurts…" Fran murmured mono-tonally.

Bel clenched his teeth before he clasped Fran's face in one hand, forcing those emerald eyes to look at him. "I said answer me, frog."

Fran stayed silent for a few moments, those green pupils quivering, before he finally whispered, "_Suicide_."

With that one word, Bel slammed Fran onto the bathroom wall, not caring even if the shower was now soaking them both. All that mattered to him now was what he was hearing. He was mad, so mad to know that Fran had tried to kill himself.

_What right does he have to lose his own life when he already took mine?_

_Why did he do it? Doesn't he know how much his life means?_

"How many times?" Bel questioned under his breath, trying to control his anger.

Fran slowly closed his eyes shut as he quietly replied. "Four."

Four?_ Four times?_

Bel was on the verge of breaking something, but before that, he needed an answer - an answer to his final question. "Why…" the prince paused, breathing to calm himself. "Why did you do it?"

Fran was reluctant to answer, but he knew Bel wasn't going to let it go. Then, after a few minutes of standing there in silence as the water washed over them, Fran looked up into Bel's eyes.

"I didn't want to live without you."

_It was the truth._

Bel and Fran stood there in the shower as the water ran over them, their eyes refusing to let go of each other. There were no sounds apart from the water and their breathing. The two of them just stood there silently as Bel let Fran's reply sink into him. But right now, it was as if his brain couldn't function properly, and all that he could come up with was…

_Why?_

Or would he be too full of himself, to assume that Fran loved him as well?

The prince looked at Fran, looked into those eyes, and in that moment – it was true. All that shone from those beautiful emerald pools were emotions of longing for him – _aching_ for him – and it was there to see, as clear as day. That feeling which had been suppressed for so long…

It was love.

Bel didn't wait a second longer, and he sealed his lips onto Fran's, who didn't push him away. Bel slid his tongue across Fran's lips, wanting entrance, and the illusionist allowed it. Their tongues met, and from there, it was as if they were letting all the emotions they had kept hidden pass through to the other in that kiss. Bel pulled Fran's waist closer to him, that petite body pressed onto his own as he ran one hand up that bare back whilst another hand ran through Fran's hair. As for Fran, he wrapped his arms around Bel's neck as he allowed himself to melt into Bel.

The kiss was like nothing that had ever passed between them. It was desperate, passionate, intense… filled with so much emotion it was overbearing. The hurt, the pain, the longing for each other was expressed so forcefully, but they didn't care. How much they have missed each other, how much they had longed for this kiss, and how much they wished to be in each other's arms. The emotions were so strong it was painful, and neither of them felt like they could breathe.

After a long moment, Bel slowly broke away, expecting Fran to punch him. But instead, Fran wrapped his hand around Bel's head and pulled him back into yet another kiss, filled with vehement desire.

Fran knew what he was doing was wrong, but he could not resist it any longer. He wanted Bel as much as Bel wanted him, and he couldn't control himself.

_Please. Just for this moment… even if it's only a second longer…_

Neither of them knew how long it was until they broke away from each other, both of them panting and gasping for breath, dripping wet, faces burning a fierce red. Bel was about to continue and take it further, but the look on Fran's face stopped him. Fran usually never showed any emotions on his facial expressions, but right now, his feelings were so clear it was as if they were written all over his face.

One word. Or more like… one name.

_Mukuro._

It was an expression of guilt and of betrayal – and it was so obvious Fran didn't even need to say a word. Bel felt his heart clench, and he was hurt – but the prince wasn't going to show it. He stood up and forced a bright smile on his face as he stifled a snicker.

"Ushishi… the prince'll leave you alone," and with that, Bel clicked the handcuff back onto both of Fran's wrists and threw Fran a towel before he exited the room, leaving Fran there, handcuffed, standing in the shower.

CLICK.

As soon as Bel closed the door behind him, Fran threw the towel aside and dropped into a sitting position in the bath tub before he put his head down on his knees and handcuffed hands, letting the water run all over him. The illusionist was confused, and he didn't know what to do or how he really felt.

_What the hell was I doing? Why did I pull him back in? Why didn't I push him away?_

And as if the feelings for Bel weren't confusing enough, Fran was feeling overwhelming guilt towards Mukuro. He loved his master – he really did. But for some reason he could never erase Bel completely from his heart, and it was so miserably easy for Bel to become once again an important part of his life.

_This isn't right. But at that moment, I wanted nothing else…_

Fran lifted his fingers and touched his lips, swollen and still burning from the kiss earlier on. He had felt everything, Bel's fingertips on his skin, Bel's frim grip on his hair, Bel's warm body pressing against his own, and Bel's tongue, Bel's lips, Bel's breath, Bel's taste… every sense and touch was still so vivid in Fran's mind. It burned – his skin, his lips, his tongue – it burned with the temptation for so much more, and it was such a betrayal to Mukuro.

_But I couldn't resist him. If he was to go further, I would've let him…_

_Bel-senpai, why can't I ever forget you? Why is it always you?_

_Why can't my love for master erase you?_

…

_Why… do I love you, senpai?_

Fran sighed, closing his eyes. "Forgive me, master…"

* * *

Out side of the bathroom, the prince was leaning against the door, feeling so worn out, so weak, and so tired – it was as if he had no energy left. The pain in his chest was throbbing, and his fists were clenched so tightly his nails were on the verge of piercing his skin.

_Mukuro._

_Why must it be him? What does a peasant like him have that I don't? Me, a prince like me… Why did he chose him? Why couldn't it be me?_

…_why him?!_

The more Bel thought about it, the angrier he felt. It was so unfair, Mukuro had so much more time to make Fran his own – how much longer would it take to make Fran all to him once again? But then again, Bel thought about those scars on Fran's wrist and could _not_ believe that Fran tried to kill himself. And for him? Four attempts? It was impossible. Ridiculous. Bel was just so mad at the thought of Fran trying to kill himself that he threw his knives at the wall.

_Why would he kill himself? It's stupid, so stupid. What the hell was he thinking?_

Bel couldn't really understand why he was getting so mad over it, but the anger was overpowering. Just the thought that Fran would take away his own life for something, even though it was himself, could make him so mad he could easily kill Fran. Bel wasn't happy that Fran tried to do it because he loved him either, in fact, he was even madder because of that reason.

_Doesn't he know how much he means to me?_

Then, Bel heard something from inside of the bathroom – Fran's voice, whispering.

"Forgive me, master…"

Bel gritted his teeth. _Master? Mukuro again? Why the hell does he even love that freak?_

_If only it was me that spent all that time with you…_

_If only you didn't have him…_

_...I'm beside you, but you have him holding you back._

…

_Right place… wrong time. That's where I am._

Bel closed his eyes as he threw another knife at the wall and let himself slide down the door to the floor, his hands moving to clutch his head.

_Damn it._

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

The prince mentally swore before he thought of what he just did with Fran a few moments ago. The caressing, the kisses… how happy he was when Fran pulled him in for the second kiss, and Fran's moan, the feel of Fran's skin… but what struck Bel, was the look on Fran's face when he had broke away from the first kiss. It was a look filled with so much love and longing that it hurt, and it was as if Fran was begging him for more.

_I still have a chance… _Bel smiled. Yes, that look had confirmed it. The prince was almost certain now that Fran at least haven't completely forgotten him yet. And now that he knew he had the chance, he wasn't going to lose it, even if it kills him.

_The prince isn't going to force his froggy…_

…_but just you wait and see… I'll make you run back into my arms all by yourself._

The prince smiled at that thought, before he allowed his signature snicker to softly escape from his lips.

"Ushishishi..."

* * *

_Well, truthfully, I don't really like this chapter =_= I planned it really well before my life went weird, and now that I came back to actually writing it, it didn't come out as I wanted it to be -_-_

_Oh well, at least I FINALLY got to update, and once again, I'm terribly sorry for the super late chapter. The next one will come within 1-3 weeks, since I have my mock exams coming up ._. gotta revise~_

_And… NEWS!! : **This fanfic is being converted to a doujinshi** by **shanefullyzen**, one of my awesome readers! If you wanna see it, go to and search 'HRHOAF' (the first letters of this fic's title), and you'll see her work! *cuddles zenny* PS. Her deviant name is kanzeNatsume! ;P_

_Lastly, please review~! I need you guys to feed me the energy to write!_


	14. Mukuro, Guilty, Plan, Betrayal

_Disclaimers: I do NOT own KHR and any of it's characters. Only the plot is mine._

_Mock exams are OVER! XD And I'm really happy with the results, so now I'm boosted to keep on writing!_

_To Readers and Reviewers: First off, thank you so much for all of you who didn't forget about this fic after such a long time! I'm so grateful and was so happy to see all the old names coming back to review ^_^ And as for the new readers who just found this fic, I'm glad as well, and I hope you guys continue reviewing!_

_Now onto the update! XD_

* * *

_Master… master…_

Fran was walking in darkness, as if he was trapped inside a box, and he stumbled as he tried to find his way to the light. But no matter where he looked, no matter where he searched, all he could see was the colour 'black'. It was frustrating and confusing, like when you open your eyes and the sight before you is exactly the same as when they're closed, and no matter how much you stare, you couldn't see a thing.

_Master… master…_

The young illusionist tried to call out the name, but all that came out was the breathy noise of his throat. The name only echoed in his head, but outside, it was just as deathly silent as it was before.

Fran knew Mukuro was close by – he could feel the essence of his master just lingering around him, but too far away to touch. Also, he could feel his master's concern as well – Mukuro was trying to reach out to him too, but it was like there was something between them, something which was like a thick glass wall separating them.

CLANK.

The sounds of metal banging against each other rang in the darkness, and Fran realised what was going on. It was the handcuffs. The handcuffs were blocking him from all contact with illusion, and that included Mukuro's dream realm. But somehow, he could feel Mukuro's essence – and that might just mean that he could contact his master. It was a slight chance, but maybe – just maybe – he could try breaking through that glass wall.

The bond between him and Mukuro was not to be underestimated – it was both a bond between illusionists and a bond between lovers – and it was strong. Both Mukuro and Fran were both very advanced illusionists – the best of their kind – and the link between them was so much tighter than most illusionists. Fran believed that this might mean he might be able to break the wall between them, at least in the dream realm, and he could feel it – he knew Mukuro believed it as well.

_Concentrate… concentrate… we could do this._

Fran focused his powers before he thrust his hands forward and banged the handcuffs hard against that dark wall. It didn't budge, but Fran felt something change. The atmosphere had become a slight shade lighter. The young illusionist closed his eyes before he tried again, and again, hitting the walls repeatedly with so much force it felt like he was breaking his own wrists. Until finally, a slight crack opened, and a ray of bright light beamed through like a spotlight.

_Fran!_

The first thing Fran heard was Mukuro's familiar voice echoing in his ears, and before he could say anything else, Mukuro was asking endless questions, not giving him room to reply.

_Where are you? Why were you out of contact for so many days? Where is M.M.? Why didn't you contact her yet? What happened to you? What is this wall between us? Are you okay? How did you get into this situation? Anybody hurt you? What about-_

_Master, please, calm down._

Fran replied mono-tonally in his head. Mukuro was flustered and worried all over the place, and it was out of character for him. Usually, the illusionist master would be calm and sincere with that tinge of a mysterious air around him – however, whenever it came to Fran, Mukuro seemed to lose all focus and the ability to think properly. The illusionist was very protective of his apprentice and lover.

_What happened?_

Mukuro wanted to know, his voice shining with full concern.

_I am captured by Bel-senpai, Master._

Fran answered, his voice expressionless, whilst Mukuro paused.

_…what?_

_I met him on coincidence and it seems like he had aimed to kill me, but he kept me alive, and he's keeping me captured in this room._

_Prince the Ripper? It doesn't seem like him to keep a victim alive… but never mind that, it's good that you're alive… where are you exactly?_

_I don't know master… I haven't been in contact with the outside world ever since he caught me, I've only been locked in my room._

_You can't use your illusions couldn't you? And I wasn't able to contact you until now… what did he do to you?_

_He drugged me and cuffed me with those anti-illusion handcuffs._

_He drugged you?! Don't tell me…_

_No, of course not, master. Senpai will never use a drug to force me into having sex with him. It's just a drug to make me feel dizzy and drunk, that's all._

_Hmm… and did he do anything else to you? He didn't force you into anything?_

_…no._

Fran closed his eyes – it wasn't exactly a lie, but he knew he wasn't telling Mukuro the whole story either.

_Fran, don't hide things from me. Tell me everything, don't worry about me…_

…and like always, Mukuro could see right through Fran as if he was nothing but clear glass. The younger illusionist walked up to the tiny crack in the black wall before he put his hand there and murmured in his head.

_I don't know what I feel anymore master… Bel-senpai, he's…_

_Did he do anything to you?_

Mukuro's voice held that dark tinge to it again.

_…yes._

There it comes – Fran could feel Mukuro's anger just brimming over the edge.

_But I gave in to him, Master. It's not entirely his fault. I'm sorry._

Fran mono-toned, and that essence of anger changed into something else – perhaps jealousy – but mostly, hurt and pain.

Fran had hurt Mukuro yet again.

_…how far…_

_Yes, Master?_

_…how far did you two go?_

_…we kissed, and that's all, Master._

_Don't lie to me, Fran._

Fran mentally frowned.

_I'm not lying._

_…oh, is that so?_

_Are you trying to mock me?_

Fran asked, trying to keep himself from showing his slight irritation. Mukuro paused, before the younger illusionist heard him sigh.

_I apologize, little one, I didn't mean to… I was jealous._

_… Master, are you mad at me?_

_No. Never. I'm just… no, never mind Fran. It's up to you to do what you want. I'll never hold you back – even if it kills me._

_…I'm sorry._

_I know. It's okay, I understand. He was… your first love._

But even though he said it with such an understanding tone, Fran could sense that waver in Mukuro's voice – and the guilt was hitting him hard.

_Master I-_

_Shhh. Quiet now, little one. You should go to rest properly. Well done for cracking the barrier. I'll come save you as soon as possible. I promise._

_…_

Fran stayed silent, not really knowing how he should reply. But before he allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness, he heard Mukuro whisper – so truthfully and so sensually, it was as if he was embracing him from behind and breathing the words right into his ears.

_I love you, Fran._

And for some reason, along with the fulfilling feeling of happiness which came with those words – Fran felt a pang of guilt wash over him like a tidal wave.

* * *

"Froggy~"

Bel was literally on fours on top of Fran, who was sleeping soundlessly on the bed, wearing only his trousers with a towel and the blanket wrapped around him like a round, puffy, white cocoon. Half of Fran's head managed to poke out of the thick material, however, and allowed the prince to examine that beauty for as long as he wanted - toy with that messy sea foam hair, run his fingers along the teen's eyelashes, trace the pale pink-tinted cheeks, before pulling the blanket down to reveal those kissable lips – slightly parted – and lingering his fingertips on those soft petals as well.

_So breathtakingly beautiful… it's killing me to resist him…_

The prince sighed, and after he checked that Fran was in deep sleep, he surrendered to his inner self and rested his lips onto Fran's, before he slowly, ever so softly, started stealing the sweetness from that mouth with the tip of his tongue which explored Fran thoroughly.

"Mmm-" Fran murmured in his sleep, before he turned and curled up into a ball.

_Adorable. _Bel smiled. _Absolutely adorable. _And with that thought, the prince bent down and pressed his lips on Fran's soft, tender cheeks – taking in the sweet, fresh scent Fran seemed to naturally have. But this time, Bel wasn't so lucky to get away with it. Fran turned his head around and slowly opened his eyes before they grew wide, and blinked a few times to get his focus set properly.

When the illusionist finally took in the position he was in and how close Bel's face was to his own, he immediately pushed the prince away. "What the- get _off _me, senpai~" Fran spoke mono-tonally in that dragging, drowsy voice of a sleepy person.

Bel easily bounced back into a nice sitting position before he cocked his head to one side and flashed Fran one of his signature smiles as he snickered. "Ushishishi~ Morning, Froggy."

"You could say good morning without having to sexually harass me, you know, moron-senpai? Like a normal, sane, person?" Fran bit at the prince, resisting the urge to let out a 'huh' at the end of the sentence.

"Ushishi~ Of course Froggy, the Prince is special and very unique indeed." Bel's smile grew wider as he observed the way Fran sleepily rubbed his eyes and ran his small, pale hands through his hair.

"Or in other words: weird and completely warped. See senpai, perfect descriptions." Fran spoke mono-tonally before he yawned and sat up – before he realised he was half naked and quickly wrapped himself with his blanket once again.

Bel chuckled before he hopped off from the bed and walked off across the room, picking up something from the sofa before throwing it to Fran. The illusionist struggled to catch it with his cuffed hands, but managed to unfold the material – it was a plain black t-shirt with a small cartoon picture of a frog with a crown on his head, grinning.

"You like it?" the prince asked, his smile a perfect imitation of the frog printed on the t-shirt. "The prince picked it out in person, you should be grateful."

"Whatever, idiot-senpai." Fran replied, his face expressionless, but inside – he did admit that it was pretty cute of Bel to buy him something like this. It's a small matter, but something as small as this could make a great impact on a person. "And can you un-cuff me for now? I need to put it on."

"Fine, fine~" Bel said before he walked over and unlocked one of the cuffs, but he didn't give Fran a chance to move. Instead, he quickly and easily pulled the t-shirt on Fran before he – just as quickly – cuffed Fran's hands back together.

Fran sighed. "So careful, ne? You know I couldn't run away, senpai."

"Just taking precautions, froggy," Bel said, smiling, before the smile faded when he quietly added, "…things could always repeat itself…"

Fran looked down at his feet at that – he knew too damn well what the prince was referring to. Not knowing what to say, Fran raised his hand and played with the tag of his shirt in between his fingers – the shirt was slightly loose, and it hung on his shoulders, showing off his collar bone and his pale neck. Bel found himself wanting to mark that neck with his lips – the sight was just too plain sexy to ignore. But he knew he had to wait – wait just a little more – because he wasn't just trying to win Fran's body – he was trying to win Fran's heart.

So instead, he moved over and sat behind Fran, settling himself in a back-to-back position. Fran turned around and tried to look and the prince, confused. But before he could ask anything, the prince started speaking – and it was quite the unexpected subject.

"That illusionist freak… he took good care of you?" Bel asked, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who the 'illusionist freak' was.

"He isn't as much a freak as you are senpai." Fran retorted, before he actually answered the question. "He did take good care of me though. He's slightly weird… but he always sees me as his first, top priority."

_I always did that as well._

The prince had to suppress his jealousy when he heard Fran talk about another guy in that way before he continued. "So, you two are…" Bel left the space for Fran to fill, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Lovers." Fran answered without hesitation, and he knew it was true. There was no point denying it. Bel would have figured it out anyways, and he didn't see anything wrong about admitting it. However, Fran did feel Bel's sharp intake of breath and that slow inhale and exhale exercise the prince usually did to calm himself, and wondered if he should've lied after all. Fran, out of all people, knew what it was like to be the victim of Bel's violent jealousy – and he had nearly died because of the experience.

But, strangely, Bel managed to keep himself steady and forced himself to continue asking. "So what, you did it with him?"

…_!_

Fran didn't see that one coming. The illusionist replied quickly, "It's none of your business, moron-senpai."

_So, you did do it? With that illusionist?_

Just the thought of Fran being taken by anyone else but him was enough to set Bel off.

No. _No._

The prince turned around before he pushed Fran down onto the bed's mattress, quickly pulling himself on top of the illusionist. Fran didn't even have time to react, and before he knew it, his arms were above his head, and Bel's face was mere centimeters from his face.

"Senpai, what are you-" Fran's sentence was cut short with Bel's hand covering his mouth.

"Tell me you didn't do it with him. Say you didn't, because you don't want to. Say you couldn't… because you love me." Bel spoke quickly in a half-demanding, half-pleading tone.

Fran's emerald eyes stared at the prince, and one moment, he saw through Bel's blonde bangs and saw something he never saw in the prince's eyes before.

Fear. It was fear. Fear of losing him, fear of him leaving, fear of him belonging to someone else.

Bel slowly let go of Fran's lips before he let himself sink onto the illusionist – their bodies pressing to each other, absorbing the heat from one another, heads resting beside each other. Fran's heart was beating like crazy, and in a room so quiet, he was almost afraid that Bel could hear his heart beat. But then, the prince whispered something into Fran's ears, interrupting the silence. "Say… that you're still mine…"

"I'm… not an object senpai, nobody owns me… nobody could own somebody else…" Fran slowly spoke.

_No matter how much it feels like you own me. No matter how much of me belongs to you._

Bel spoke clearly without even having to think about it. "You do."

"What?" Fran wanted to hear it again – to make sure he wasn't just making things up…

"You do." But even in the second time, the prince's reply was as clear as the first's. "I – the prince - belong to you."

"…" Fran found himself speechless after that. He didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react anymore. He clenched his fists – Bel was doing it again. It was so unfair how just a few words could get the illusionist so worked up and feeling so many emotions surge through him all at once. All those times in the past year that he had suffered and had tried to block the prince's name out of his head and out of his heart – why does it seem so futile now with just a few words of Bel's?

_Bel-senpai's such a cheat. How could he say it out loud so easily? Where did all his pride of the prince disappear to? And all that hurt and pain I went through… does he expect me to forget all about that? _

But then, a tiny voice kept screaming in Fran's head – a voice that pointed at him and told him that he was the one who chose to leave. All the trouble had happened, and it was his entire fault. Now one way or the other, either Mukuro or Bel would be hurt. Or maybe even both of them.

'_Guilty.' 'Guilty.' 'Guilty.'_ – The tiny voice was literally shrieking the words in Fran's face.

"You want me, Froggy." The prince suddenly said, "You know you do."

"Shut up, senpai. Don't be so full of yourself." Fran replied in his usual mono-tone, but he knew well in his heart that Bel was right – so right it was irritating. Fran's not going to let this happen, he's not going to give up to the prince after all the effort to push him out of his life. "I love master Mukuro."

'_Guilty.'_

"Liar." Bel immediately spoke, "Stop lying. If you love him, you wouldn't have kissed me yesterday."

'_Guilty.'_

"I was… caught up in the moment." Fran tried to argue, but even he knew he sounded so un-convincing even a five-year-old would've been able to tell he was lying.

'_Guilty.'_

"You love me, froggy." Bel insisted, "You can't hide that from me now."

Fran was being closed up into a trap. "No."

'_Guilty.'_

Bel pushed himself up again, so that now he was facing Fran properly. "I said _stop lying_, frog. Just admit it – you want me just as much as I want you. You never forgot about me. You yearned for me even when he was by your side. You love me." Bel spoke confidently now, but he didn't sound the least bit cocky. In fact, every word that he spoke struck Fran like a blade.

_Because it was true._

'_Guilty.'_

"No." Fran knew it was a pathetic attempt now to try and object, and even his voice – which he thought he had control of – was wavering.

Bel sighed, annoyed at the illusionist's stubbornness. The more Fran tried to deny it, the more obvious the truth became. The prince was now over 99 percent certain that Fran still loved him – and much more than Mukuro, even if he did say so himself. There was only one thing left to do – to stop Fran from refusing to accept the truth.

_I have no choice. You're the one who's stubborn, froggy._

"You're sure you don't love me?" Bel asked, his face hovering dangerously near to Fran's.

Fran took a deep breath before he answered – trying to make it come out as a strong and clear reply, when in reality, it came out as a tiny whisper. "No."

"Then if that's what you insist… just push me away." And after Bel finished off his sentence, he didn't give Fran anymore time to open his mouth. Instead, he sealed it with his own, kissing Fran passionately and sweetly – like he would do when he was at the high peak of his love with the kouhai. One hand slid up beneath Fran's shirt whilst the other supported the prince from completely leaving his weight on Fran – none of Bel's hands were restricting Fran's, but somehow the illusionist couldn't even find the power to protest – let alone push away.

It felt right to kiss Bel, and even though he hated to admit it, he did want Bel – Fran wanted the prince so badly that just a kiss could weaken and melt him to the point of giving himself up. Let alone the flaring emotion which was running wild in his heart. The love for Bel had always been there – it never had really left, but Fran just managed to suppress it enough that he could 'pretend' that it went away. But right now, the feelings were powerful and strong, building up with such intensity that Fran's body felt weak and limp in Bel's arms.

It's never easy to resist the kiss from the one you love – and especially if it's the kiss from your first love, the one you lost your first everything to… you simply can't stop yourself. It didn't take long for Fran to start kissing Bel back, his thin, pale arms wrapping around the senpai's neck as that petite body pushed itself up to get even closer to the prince's all-consuming warmth. Fran could feel Bel's smile on his lips immediately after he gave in. The prince then wrapped both his arms around Fran's slim waist before he deepened the kiss to the point where Fran was starting to moan.

"Ushishi…" the prince let out a little snicker as he traced his lips down Fran's cheeks and onto the hollow of Fran's neck – the curve where the neck meets the shoulder – where he lingered before he kissed the spot intensely, causing Fran to whimper with both pleasure and pain.

"Nnnh--!" Fran writhed, turning his head to allow Bel to take full purchase of his neck. He could feel Bel's teeth grazing his skin, and he knew he was bleeding, but at that moment he didn't care. It felt good – so good, that when Bel teasingly grinded his hips against his own, Fran arched his back in response. The two of them were sinking into the soft mattress of the bed with their combined weight.

"Call my name…" Bel ordered softly as his fingers slid over one of Fran's hardened nipples.

Fran gave in so easily it was as if the illusionist have lost all stubbornness altogether. "Ah—Bel-senpai--!"

"Eh? You seem to be more sensitive than usual, ne, froggy?" Bel noticed, before he smiled, grinding his hips down on Fran's. "Needing to release?"

"Agh--! Senpai---!" Fran was losing it beneath Bel – he was on the verge of nearly _screaming _for pleasure.

_Why is my body reacting this way? Why was it so easy for me to give in to him?_

Fran managed to think in between of all of it, but those thoughts were quickly blown away when Bel grabbed the hardness which was straining against Fran's trousers.

"No--! Nnh---!" Fran tried to resist, but he knew he was getting closer every minute.

"Say you want me…" Bel ordered, not giving Fran his satisfaction just yet. "Say it…"

Yes. _Yes._ Fran felt like screaming. But even in this state, he wasn't going to give Bel _his_ satisfaction either. "No."

"Oh? Ushishishi… well I guess I'll have to leave you like this then," Bel said, retreating from Fran's body, before he drew his face lower to Fran's arousal, hovering over it but not touching it.

"Nnh--! Senpai---!" Fran gasped, he needed to release – immediately – or he would simply faint from the pressure and heat building up inside of him.

"Say it," Bel repeated once again, "Say you want me."

Fran was panting and breathing hard – he looked at Bel's face, before he turned away and closed his eyes. He couldn't take it any longer. "I… Nnh--- I want you, Bel-senpai…"

Bel smirked before he snickered, "Ushishishi, that's it. Well done, froggy…" And with that, Bel did as he promised – he helped Fran to come in only a few seconds later. Fran had officially surrendered to the prince – both mentally and physically. Now he had no way of refusing Bel anymore.

And yet, when Fran was drifting off into sleep, that tiny voice was still screaming viciously at him.

'_Guilty.'_ _'Guilty!'_ _'Guilty!!'_

* * *

M.M. was lying around doing nothing in particular on the sofa when all of a sudden, a dark mist formed beside her – that dark mist which was all too familiar to her.

"Mukuro-sama…?" She immediately sat up and straightened her clothes, before soon enough, the person whose name she was calling materialized in front of her – that breathtaking mysterious being looking drop-dead gorgeous as always.

"Kufufufu… M.M." Mukuro chuckled darkly in his throat and murmured her name – M.M. almost melted with that voice.

"Ah, is there something you wanted? Fran's not back yet if that's who you're looking for," The red-haired girl reported, those violet eyes refusing to meet Mukuro's alluring mismatched ones.

"No, M.M., I'm not looking for Fran. But I do need your help." The illusionist spoke with a smile painted on the corner of his lips.

M.M. looked up this time, "What do you want me to do?"

"Search for all the Varia headquarters, concentrating on the one in Milan or somewhere nearby. And if you find one which is the closest to Milan, find a map of it – and an internal map as well if you can. After that I want you to travel to the place and find the fastest escape route to Venice. Then, finish all of the Varia underlings, or at least make them unconscious – I believe the only advanced leader there is Prince the Ripper, so try to stay out of his way. Once you've done that, wait outside for Fran. He'll come out and you take him through the escape route to Venice, I'll be waiting for you two there." Mukuro ordered all at once and M.M.'s mind spun in order to try and process and remember everything the illusionist just said.

But then, M.M. figured out something. "Wait, so right now Fran's captured? By the Varia?"

"That is correct." Mukuro nodded grimly. "By Prince the Ripper himself."

"What, _Prince the Ripper_? He would be _dead_ by the time I got to him, Mukuro-sama." M.M. said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, this is a different case. Somehow, the bloody Prince kept Fran alive." Mukuro answered.

"But…" M.M. started, shaking her head, "…that's _impossible_. No one _ever_ survives once that freaky Prince caught them."

Mukuro exhaled deeply, before he closed his eyes. "M.M., do you remember the person who was Fran's first love?"

M.M. thought back to all the suicide attempts of Fran's, the cuts and wounds on that body, and the frog-shaped hat before she nodded. "Yeah, the one which sliced him up."

Mukuro nodded, "That is correct. Now, notice something about the 'sliced up' part?"

This one took M.M. sometime before she finally connected the story together, and her vivid purple eyes widened. "_No way_… don't tell me-"

"Clean up this place up completely. We're moving to a vacant settlement in Venice instead. " Mukuro cut her off. But M.M. wasn't done yet.

"…then why don't you just use your _oh-so-cute-and-lovely-Chrome_ then, Mukuro-sama?" the red-haired girl wanted to know, the signs of jealously written all over her face.

"Kufufu~ Oya, oya, is my M.M. jealous now?" The illusionist murmured, before he tenderly smoothed M.M.'s hair with his gloved hands, smiling that irresistible smile of his, "My cute Chrome is busy in Japan right now; I need you to help me with this M.M."

"So I'm her replacement?" M.M. shot back.

Mukuro shook his head slowly. "No, of course not. You're important to me because of who you are… now please, help me with this. Fran needs you as well." M.M. was about to say something else, but Mukuro easily silenced her by pressing his lips to her forehead. "Ne, M.M.?"

"…you're such a cheat, Mukuro-sama." M.M. muttured, her cheeks glowing in a cute shade of red that matched her hair. Mukuro only chuckled in response before he vaporized into black mist and disappeared.

M.M. sighed as soon as that dark vibe disappeared from her room. She thought back to the situation Fran was in now - and she was worried. She knew all too well how wrecked Fran had been by his ex-lover, and realizing that the ex-lover was Prince the Ripper… all the images of the state Fran had been in one year ago came back to her. Even though M.M. was slightly jealous of Fran for getting so much of Mukuro's attention, she viewed him as a friend and a little brother – a brat she wanted to take care of. She never wanted to see Fran in his suicidal state ever again.

_But why was he in that state anyway? Didn't Mukuro-sama tell me that he was the one who left his lover? Oh well…_

M.M. sighed once again, looking at the frog-shaped hat in the closet – the hat Fran refused to throw away even after all this time - before she moved over to her bed and switched on her laptop.

"Hacking the Varia's info, eh? This is gonna be some tough work…" She mumbled as her fingers quickly and expertly tapped on the keyboard – her purple eyes gazing intently at the bright screen.

* * *

**Five Days Later**

"Moron-senpai, wake up already," Fran nudged the body of the prince who had fallen asleep whilst Fran was reading a book after dinner. Bel turned his head and slowly half-opened his eyes before all of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around Fran's neck and pulled the kouhai into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Senpai--! Nnnmm---" Fran was surprised, but he didn't refuse. He kissed the prince back with the same level of intensity and soon, the two of them were caught up in each other.

In the past days, Bel and Fran had become like lovers once again. The prince taking care of the kouhai and spending most of their days together, doing something as simple as eating breakfast to something like Bel giving Fran a bath and changing his clothes. Bel even comes to sleep with Fran every night nowadays, the two cuddled up against each other, absorbing the love and warmth from each other – as if they were making up for all the emptiness in the past year. They haven't gone as far as doing it all the way just yet, but they had drifted to on the verge of doing so – the number of times that they have kissed and embraced was countless. Apart from that, Bel no longer drugs Fran, but he did not remove the handcuffs just yet.

"Ah—Bel-senpai---" Fran gasped when his body was flipped so that Bel was on top of him, but he did not have time to say anything else. Bel's lips were back on Fran's, and their tongues were meeting and dancing off each other once again. The prince's hand slowly crept underneath Fran's shirt, and the illusionist stiffened at the touch. However, as Bel deepened the kiss, Fran couldn't do anything but run his hand through the mess of Bel's blonde hair.

Bel was going fast today and Fran could feel it. They took another breath, and then, another kiss. Their lips were burning against each other, their tongues transferring the heat, and Fran's face was practically boiling. By the time Bel parted for breath, Fran was panting hard, his face blushing beetroot.

Bel's fingers played along the lines of Fran's hips as he whispered against those swollen lips, "More?"

Fran wasn't sure what he wanted, and he didn't know how to reply. He knew what 'more' meant – it meant going all the way. Fran knew Bel wanted it – badly – and he knew the prince only kept them from going that far because he didn't want to rush him into it. Fran could tell Bel was never fully satisfied with what he got – Bel wanted to take the whole of Fran, make a mess of the illusionist, and leave his mark all over that pale, petite body. It's not that Fran didn't want to go all the way either. He wanted to give himself to Bel as much as the prince wanted to take him, but he knew he can't, he didn't think they were ready to go that far just yet.

Before Fran could give his reply, Bel was kissing down his jaw line and down to his neck, every kiss stating his love for the illusionist. The prince's lips then moved to Fran's ears, softly kissing the hollow behind it as he whispered – that hot breath blowing as those lips brushed against the tender spot. "Can I…?"

_God, I want him._

Fran bit his lips, before he slowly shook his head.

_Just a few days more. Wait a few days more._

Bel was dissatisfied but he wasn't going to press Fran, instead, he cupped Fran's cheeks into his hands and kissed the kouhai once again, this time so tenderly, like the touch of an angel. As he retreated, the prince smiled gently, and Fran thought he had just fallen in love with Bel all over again.

"I'm sleepy, senpai," Fran murmured mono-tonally, his face indifferent, but somehow, the way he said it was as if he was asking Bel for a hug.

Bel stood up before he bent down and picked the small body of Fran up, bridal-style, before he carried the kouhai to his – _their_ – bed. Fran didn't resist, instead, he curled up and rested his head on the curve of Bel's neck, wrapping his slim arms around that neck. Bel then laid Fran down on the soft mattress before he followed himself to follow behind, pulling the blanket over both of them as he took Fran into his arms – embracing him from behind. Fran exhaled as Bel kissed the back of his head.

"Froggy…" The prince started, hugging Fran tighter.

"Hmm?" Fran turned his head, wondering what Bel was going to say.

"Wanna come back to the Varia with me?" Bel whispered, and Fran's eyes grew wide.

_…seriously?_

Fran was shocked, and for a moment he was paralyzed. Then, many feelings filled him up. It was happiness, worry, gladness, confusion… conflicting, clashing emotions – but all in all, one stood clear and strong in all the mess – it was the love for Bel.

Fran thought about what it would be like to go back to being one of the Varia, working for Xanxus, that scarred, bad tempered man, alongside Squalo, the long-haired way-too-loud commander, Lussuria, the Gaylord, Levi, the boss' stalker… and of course, working and being with Belphegor, Prince the Ripper, his first love. He thought about how he used to go on missions with Bel, how they killed their victims, one by one, how the prince sliced them off, how they combined Fran's illusions with the prince's knives and wires, and how they would come back to the headquarters together. It would be great to go back living that lifestyle, but most of all, Fran knew he would love spending every day with Bel. They were a strange couple, sometimes they would be so sweet it was unbelievable, and sometimes they would act like worst enemies – but they both knew they couldn't live with the other. For both of them, the other was the air they breathed – that was how important and how much of an impact they have on each other, even though most of the time they do not realise it – not until they lose one another.

But then, Fran thought about Mukuro – his illusion master. Mukuro was the one who took care of him this past year, and he was undeniably the best person to Fran. Mukuro was a teacher, a brother, a friend, and a lover – being everything for Fran whenever he needed it. Unlike Bel, Mukuro was actually _good_ for Fran. Being by Mukuro's side healed him, fixed him up, improved him, protected him, taught him so many things he never even thought of. The illusionist was always there for Fran, and whenever Fran turned back around, he knew he would always see Mukuro there, waiting for him, supporting him. Mukuro didn't even care if Fran didn't want him, he'll still always be there for the times when Fran needed him - there aren't many people who could do that for someone like Fran. Mukuro loved Fran – it was so obvious he didn't even need to say it. Fran wasn't sure he could live without that reassurance behind him, but then again, he knew he could never live his life truly happily and satisfied without Bel either – Fran couldn't afford to lose either of them.

So who should Fran chose when Mukuro was like his medicine and Bel was like his addiction? Fran wished he knew the answer.

Fran sighed, before he took hold of Bel's hand, intertwining their fingers – noticing how large Bel's hand was compared to his own. Then, he whispered. "I'll think about it…" and Fran swore to himself that he would. He would finally choose who he wanted to be with and he would make it clear – even though he knew his heart would be wounded either way.

That night, Fran fell asleep in Bel's arms, and in his dreams, he saw his heart being torn in half.

* * *

**5.48 am the next morning**

"Fran… Fran…"

Fran heard someone calling his name, and strangely, the voice sounded all too familiar.

"Fran…"

"Nnn-" Fran murmured, pulling the blanket over his head. However, some kind of dark vibe approached him and started suffocating him, causing him to wake up, coughing and gasping. "Ugh--"

"I apologize little one, I didn't mean to do that, but you wouldn't wake up." Fran stared and glared at the shadow in front of him, not believing what he was seeing. Those mismatched eyes, that dark mysterious voice… Mukuro. His illusionist master – or at least an illusion of him – was standing before Fran.

"What?" Fran blinked repeatedly to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but Mukuro still stood there before him, as clear and real as before. "Master…?"

"Yes, Fran, sorry it took so long – the Varia's system was definitely strong. It took M.M. quite a few days to hack into the maps and locations." Mukuro sighed.

Fran stared, confused. "How?"

"We could worry about that later, little one. Now, let's go." Mukuro reached out to Fran, but the younger illusionist just sat there, as if he was unsure about something. "Is something the matter?" Mukuro asked, noticing Fran's reactions.

"No, it's just…" Fran started, before he slowly sat up, making sure not wake up the prince lying beside him. Mukuro, noticing Bel – who was under the blanket - for the first time, realised the reason why Fran was acting this way.

"I see," Mukuro nodded, perfectly concealing his hurt, "…you don't want to leave?"

"No, master, it's just that…" Fran replied quickly, still confused and trying to process what he should do. He looked back and forth from Mukuro to Bel, and he couldn't decide between them.

_This is happening to quickly… why now?_

Fran wanted more time to think, but it seemed as if he wasn't going to get any.

"Fran, we must hurry. M.M.'s managed to put all the other Varia out of consciousness, and I put some of them to sleep, but it's not going to last long. You have to decide now." Mukuro stated matter-of-factly, but he took hold of Fran's hand to give him reassurance. "I will be gone soon, I don't have that much power left. But Fran, you don't have to worry about me. You could stay here if you want. I'll tell M.M. to leave if you don't come out in 20 minutes. But if you do, the code for unlocking the door is 2127 – I got the number from one of the underlings. M.M. would be waiting for you downstairs, try to find your way. But Fran, I know this will be hard for you, but…" Mukuro paused, as if giving time for Fran to be prepared. "You'll have to stab Prince the Ripper before you leave."

Fran felt as if someone had poured cold water over him. "…what?"

"Prince the Ripper has extremely high level senses – he would wake up if he hears the click of the door. You need to make sure he's hurt enough not to follow you. He always keeps some knives with him, so they should be useful – stab him in the stomach and that would be enough. I'm sorry I'm rushing you into this, Fran." Mukuro quickly spoke – he was fading by the moment. "I don't have much longer. Remember, it's your decision, Fran." Then, Mukuro quickly pressed his lips on Fran's. "I love you."

After whispering that, Mukuro disappeared, leaving Fran all confused and uncertain. It was all too fast for him, how could he decide right now? The illusionist looked at Bel, and he knew he loved this person. Could he leave him? Could he really?

_No. No I can't._

But what if he didn't leave? Would that make him lose Mukuro forever? And what if Bel never releases him? What if all of those words were lies? He would be alone… what would he do then?

_But he wasn't lying… I can tell he wasn't lying._

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

Fran gasped, before he calmed down when he saw that it was only Bel's cell phone on the bedside beeping - seems like a message came in. Fran glanced at the bright flashing screen in the dark and read the name: it was a text from Squalo.

_Squalo? That long haired commander texts?_

For some reason, Fran found himself curious and before he knew it, he picked up the cell and read the message. When he was finished, he was frozen.

[Bel, when the hell are you gonna come back? I'm freaking tired of taking over your assignments already. I don't fucking care if you're enjoying yourself, just fucking kill him already, stop playing around wasting time and come back like you've promised. – Squalo.]

_So all this time, he was planning to kill me in the end all along? So it was a lie, after all?_

Fran could feel his breath getting shorter and shorter – and his eyes, they were burning. He felt so _stupid_ for falling for Bel's tricks, when after all, the prince only wanted to have _fun_ with him before he died. Bel must've found in amusing – hilarious, even – that he could make Fran fall for all his tricks like this – believe in all his lies, give in to him so easily. He was so _stupid._

_Again… he lied to me again. I should've known… someone like him couldn't truly love me. It was all just a big game to him… maybe his revenge for leaving him. And I… was stupid enough to fall for it._

_…damn it._

Fran's hands were shaking as they clenched into a tight fist – he was mad, so mad, at both himself and Bel. Mad at Bel for playing with him as if he were a worthless toy, and mad at himself for blindly falling for it like he had.

'_I still love you._'

_It was a lie. It was all… a lie._

Fran suppressed the tears from brimming out of his eyes, his whole body was trembling with anger and hurt. Once again, Bel betrayed him, and Fran couldn't believe he allowed it to get to him _again._ The more it hurt, the angrier he was.

_But it's all over now. _He looked at Bel's sleeping face, his emerald eyes filled with hatred. _I won't fall for your stupid tricks ever again._

The illusionist stalked over to where Bel hung his jacket and viciously pulled out a knife, gripping it tight in his trembling hands. Then he quickly walked back to where Bel lay, standing on the side of the bed. His hands were shaking so much it took effort to make sure the knife didn't fall out of his hand.

"It's over, senpai." Fran spoke with his voice quavering, before he rose up the knife with both hands, aiming it at Bel's stomach. He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to run down his cheeks.

_It's over._

But then, something unexpected happened. Bel's eyes flew open, as if his instincts could sense danger coming, and as soon as Bel saw what Fran was going to do, his eyes were wide open. Fran wasn't going to miss his chance, though – he knew it was the only chance he had with Bel's combat skills. Without any further hesitation, Fran brought the knife down on Bel, stabbing deep, pushing the whole blade into the prince's stomach before Bel had a chance to react. Fran then violently pulled the knife out, his hands shaking terribly and soaked red with Bel's blood.

Fran then ran to the door and pinned in the code Mukuro had told him – the door unlocked with a click. But before Fran could leave, he couldn't resist the urge to turn around and take one last look at Bel – because no matter how much he hated the prince, part of him still deeply loved Bel with his heart.

However, the image Fran saw broke him. Bel was lying on the bed, blood splattered on the white mattress, curled up in pain and bleeding; yet, he was staring at Fran, his eyes shining with betrayal and confusion, as if he wanted to ask Fran 'why?'.

_Why are you looking at me that way? You were the one who…_

Fran forced himself to look away, and he pushed the door open with his quivering hands. As soon as he slammed the door shut, he started running, the tears still uncontrollably streaming down his face from those emerald un-blinking eyes, that bloody knife still in his trembling hand.

_I have to get out. I have to get out._

Fran desperately tried to find a way – he had to find a way out of here as soon as possible. Escape. Get out of this place. But he knew there was one thing he could never get away from…

The image of Bel lying there was going to haunt him forever.

* * *

**6.17 am**

Fran was sitting in a cab with M.M. who was giving the taxi driver endless directions and orders before she sat back down and turned to check out how Fran was doing, since everything was just so busy and rushed she had no time to do so. But when she saw the state of Fran, she was shocked.

_He looks exactly like he did that day. Suicidal._

The illusionist was sitting, panting hard, his body trembling, shaking all over, especially his hands which were covered in dry blood – one gripping a bloody knife so tight M.M. wasn't sure if Fran was cutting himself or not. Those emerald eyes were all wide open, as if Fran was traumatized by something, and the pupils were quivering as he panted, his face streamed with tears which never seemed to stop coming. He was breathing hard, as if he was having a minor asthma attack. But more than anything, the look of his face was shocking. He looked like he was about to kill himself any moment at all.

"Fran…" M.M. started, slowly approaching the illusionist. "…are you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question as Fran was clearly _not_ 'okay', but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

Fran didn't reply, he just sat there and stared at nothing – it was as if his eyes weren't seeing anything anymore. But then, he suddenly looked down onto his hands and stared at them instead.

_Blood. _

_Red blood._

_His blood._

_Bel's senpai blood._

His hands were shaking more violently with every thought, and Fran's memory of Bel curled up on bed – bleeding – came back to him.

_I did it. I stabbed him. I hurt him._

_Bel's senpai blood._

M.M. observed Fran's actions and facial expressions all this time, and when she saw his face, and saw his hands clench up so tightly his nails were pricking his own skin, she knew he was losing it. Immediately, she turned to the driver and screamed at him, "Stop the car! Brake! Right now! Quick! I said stop the frickin' car!"

The driver, confused, followed her orders and the speeding car screeched to halt. As soon as the car stopped, Fran quickly swung door opened and ran out to the sidewalk before he fell to the ground and threw up, vomiting out everything in his stomach – it was too much for him to take. M.M. told the driver to wait a few minutes before she quickly followed behind to rub Fran's back.

After Fran was done he was gasping for air and coughing, M.M. fumbled in her bag and handed Fran a water bottle. However, Fran was shaking too much to hold it properly, and M.M. ended up feeding him the water. Tears were still rolling down Fran's cheeks still, and he was panting so hard M.M. had to pull him into her arms and held him close, murmuring comforting words to him.

"Hey, calm down, it's done now, it'll be okay…" M.M. tried to say even though she knew it wasn't going to be okay. "Come on, breathe, Fran, slow down…"

But Fran couldn't do it. The moment he looked down at his hands and saw Bel's knife, drenched with Bel's blood, he threw up once again – even though there was hardly anything left in his stomach.

M.M. could only stay beside him and rub his back, giving him water when he needed it. She didn't know what else she could do to help him. Usually, Fran was a person who never showed his emotions, never showed his pain. But the state of him right now…

It was as if his soul had been ripped from him.

* * *

_Phew~! Talking about hurt/comfort! Truthfully, I loved this chapter. My favourite chapter so far! It had everything in it that I wanted to put in, and well, it came out better than I planned it to be ^_^_

And to all of you **8059 fans**!! I need you guys to VOTE. And here are the two things you could vote for. Either…

1. A 8059 fic, all of its own, relating to what happened to them in this fic, and will be written after this fic is completed.

2. Same as the above, but will be written alongside this fic, that is, written and updated whilst this fic is going on as well – but be aware that both fics will be updated slower if that's the case!

I decided there isn't going to be a special chapter in here for them, because, well, they don't really have a fitting room to come in, and I don't want to interrupt the BelxFran. So please vote if you want the 8059 to come!

_Finally, please review~! Don't just add to favourite guys, it makes me feel as if you guys didn't like it enough to review… and I'll update faster if you do! XD_

_See you in the next update~! *cuddles* _


	15. Palace, Voice, Leave, Ever

_Disclaimers: I do not own KHR and any of its characters. The storyline's mine however. _

_Chapter 15! Already! And you know what, the school musical I'm in kinda inspired this chapter = = Strange, huh? Never expected that to happen. Okay then, well first of all, thank you everyone of you for all your reviews. I am, as always, so grateful and thankful for all of them. Plus, I seriously love reading them – I think I'm some kind of review-obsessed-freak now ._. So thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed!! (Nearly 200 already! WAO~!! XDD)_

_Now onto the update~_

* * *

_Where am I…?_

Fran thought, as he scanned the area he was standing in – the place seemed oddly familiar yet Fran was sure he had never been there before in his life. High ceilings and luxurious furniture with gorgeous chandeliers hanging over his head – the place reminded him of some sort of palace, and the place was huge. Never ending halls and continuous staircases that seemed to swirl upwards forever – like a modified castle. Yet, it was so empty and silent it was unnerving.

"…anyone here?" Fran called out into the hall, but the only thing he heard was his own voice echoing into space. The illusionist mentally frowned – this place held some sort of freaky atmosphere to it, and Fran didn't like it one little bit. He looked at the walls, and it was decorated with large, golden picture frames with intricate designs – but none of them had an actual picture in it.

_Strange._

Fran thought, before he started walking – but the more he searched the palace, the weirder the place got. For example, when he headed towards one hall he thought he saw two doors at the end, when he actually got there, they weren't any, and when he turned around, he could swear the place behind him didn't look anything like what it used to. It's as if the place had a life of its own, and it was playing with him, trying to confuse him. But still, the illusionist kept on walking, until finally, he reached the end of a hall, where a door actually appeared when there wasn't one before.

The door was huge, and two sided, like one of those which opened to an expensive luxurious suite – and it was painted bright, gleaming gold, with black carvings on them in an intricate design Fran noticed was representing some sort of rose garden. There were also letterings embedded into the door as well – two words, both of them long and complicated, one word on each door. But the font used was so confusing Fran couldn't make out what the word said, or even what language it was in.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The illusionist knocked on the door, but nothing happened – just like his other attempts of trying to find life in this place – and since no one responded, Fran took it as his queue to open the door himself. His small pale hands wrapped around both of the golden handles which were so cool it was as if it had been kept in a fridge.

_Strange._

CREAK.

Both doors swung open with an ear piercing screech, and Fran stepped into the room. What he first felt was the texture of the carpeted floor beneath his feat – thick, soft and damp. Like what an expensive carpet would be like… but… damp…?

The illusionist looked down at his feet and his eyes grew wide when he saw the liquid which soaked the carpet – it was deep red. Not like paint, but like something which Fran was all too familiar with. That was when the smell hit him – that coppery, salty smell which reminded him of the taste he got when his lips bled.

_Blood._

Fran gasped, before his head snapped up – seeing the image which haunted him. The image of a lean figure, lying on the bed, messy blonde hair covering most of his face, and blood – all over his hands which was clutching his stomach. The blood seemed to leak everywhere, down the white mattress of the bed and onto the carpet. In the darkness of the room, the tiara which lay on the figure's head reflected the light.

_Bel-senpai…_

Fran could feel himself trembling as he slowly took an uncertain step backwards – but it was too late, the doors had closed behind him and they were locked. He had no escape.

_No._

All of a sudden he felt a heavy object in his left hand, and as he lifted it up, he saw that the object was a gleaming, weirdly-shaped, bloody knife - the knife which was tainted with the blood of its owner – the blood of the prince. Fran immediately dropped the knife, but the blood stains stuck to his quivering hands like a reminder – like a scar that will never go away.

_No. No. No._

Fran felt like screaming, he could hear the snickering of the prince as a voice echoed through his head like the bells of a church in a funeral.

_I killed him._

* * *

"Fran! Fran!!"

GASP.

Fran's eyes flew open, and the first thing he saw were the wide purple eyes of M.M.'s staring back at him, her hands on his shoulders holding on to him tight. The illusionist was soaked all over from heavy sweating, and he was panting hard – as if he had just been on a long run.

"A nightmare again?" M.M. asked, before she took a look at Fran's arms. "You're bleeding – you probably clawed yourself."

Fran looked at his arms – what he saw were three deep cuts down his left arm whilst the fingers of his right hand was dipped in blood. Indeed, he was bleeding. The blood was running down his arm and onto his hands every second.

_Blood. Blood on my hands._

The flashback of Prince the Ripper came back to Fran, and he abruptly sat up before bending over the bed. M.M. immediately got the message and moved out of the way - just in time before Fran threw up onto the floor.

_Ah hell. Now who's gonna clean that up?_

Was M.M.'s first thought, before she shook her head and walked over to help Fran. When he was done, she wiped his mouth and put him into a comfortable half sitting half lying down position before she sat down in front of him herself. Fran was inhaling and exhaling tiredly, and M.M. sighed.

"Hey, Fran," she started, "I think it's time you stop being an idiot."

"…what?" Fran looked at her, confused.

M.M. rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's been five days, and you've been vomiting your guts out day and night and all those nightmares-"

"It's just an aftershock." Fran cut in.

"Yeah right, you killed loads of people and you just happen to have an aftershock for stabbing Prince the Ripper. Right. I_ totally_ believe you." M.M. spoke sarcastically.

Fran paused for a while before he answered, "It's because I used to love him. That's it. It'll get better in time."

"Sure it will." M.M. said, not meaning a word of it. "You've been with Mukuro-sama for one whole year – and not once did I see you look truly happy. Seriously, Fran, even that frog hat thing is evidence. You won't throw it away, even now. Doesn't that say something?"

Fran didn't reply, he just looked down at the wounds on his arm.

_Bel-senpai's stabbed. This is nothing compared to that._

_…and the pain is nothing compared to what I'm feeling inside._

When M.M. saw Fran looking at his cuts with that suicidal expression again, she had enough. She was sick and tired of having to look after this stubborn brat who doesn't even know how he really feels about things. It was annoying the heck out of her – and even if it counts as betraying Mukuro – she had to do something about it.

So M.M. took out her bright red mobile and flipped it open, and she dialed the number she managed to hack during her last research.

Fran looked up at her. "What are you-"

M.M. cut him off by raising a finger to her lips in that universal sign which simply meant 'shut up'. Soon enough, the line got picked up.

"Hello? Is this the Varia headquarters?" As soon as M.M. said that, Fran nearly snatched the phone out of her hand. But M.M. was fast, and she managed to keep talking. "Yes, I would like to have a talk with one of the leaders please. / Oh, you don't need to know / Okay, okay, fiiiine~ Say that the Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardian is calling in / What? Yeah, yeah, whatever. / Yes, thank you very much."

"_Give me the phone_." Fran whispered, his eyes death glaring the red-haired girl. However, M.M. just shrugged before she walked over to the bathroom and continued talking, not allowing Fran to hear in the conversation.

After a short while of Fran's desperate waiting, M.M. walked out and pushed the phone in his hands. She had signaled him to talk, and Fran, uncertain, reluctantly held the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

[…Froggy?]

…!

Fran nearly dropped the phone when he heard that voice, but he held on with trembling hands, remaining silent, refusing to talk.

[Froggy… is that you?]

Hearing Bel's voice so soft and vulnerable and so different from before was enough to make Fran tear up. It was as if Bel was suffering the same pain Fran was going through – as if they were linked by the same hurt – and for some reason Fran found this strangely comfortable, like all the tortures were slightly more bearable.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran whispered, his voice hardly audible, but he was certain Bel heard him, because all of a sudden the prince turned silent as well. The illusionist could feel his eyes burning – knowing Bel was well enough to talk could make his eyes water with relief – that was how much of an impact Bel was on him.

M.M., who was sitting and watching Fran, knew it wasn't her place to be listening in on them anymore. So she stood up, squeezing Fran's shoulders reassuringly, before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

When M.M. left, both Fran and Bel remained silent – all they could hear were the sounds of each other's breathing – the proof that they were both still there, and that they were waiting to hear more of the other's voice. After a few moments, Bel decided to take the first step.

[Why...?] was the first thing the prince said, in a voice so faint it was uncharacteristic of Bel.

Fran swallowed down the hard lump forming in his throat when he heard Bel, before he breathed out the answer – swearing to himself that he will be truthful from now on. He left Bel in the spur of the moment that he was angry – but right now, he was too vulnerable and yearned for the prince too much to be mad at him. "…you lied, senpai."

[What?] Bel sounded so innocent Fran almost believed it the first time he heard.

_No. Stop falling so easily. It's one of his stupid tricks again, remember?_

Fran sighed, exhausted from all the emotional crap he was going through. "You were… planning to kill me from the very beginning. You were just having fun, playing with me… It was like your revenge. You didn't… love me." As Fran said the words, he couldn't stop the tears any longer, but he violently rubbed it away.

Bel remained silent, and Fran's heart was breaking.

_So… it was true after all._

_Che, what was I hoping for, anyways?_

_…why was I expecting him to come out with a good reason? What was I dreaming for?_

_…just when I thought I would fall back for any ridiculous excuse at all._

Fran bit his lips, forcing the tears back into his eyes, when all of a sudden, Bel replied.

[…you read that message from Squalo, didn't you?] Bel worked it out in minutes.

The illusionist nodded, even though he knew Bel couldn't see – but the silence was enough of a response.

[Froggy…] Bel sighed softly, his voice changing its tone from faint and hurt, to a tone which was soft and held that tinge of something more in it. [You got it all wrong. Squalo never knew it was you the prince had to kill. He thought it was just like any other mission…]

_No, don't believe him. I don't want to be hurt anymore. _

[I really meant it Froggy – someone like the Prince won't say something like that so easily, wouldn't he?]

_No. No. It's a lie. He'll hurt me again. Please._

[Ne, Froggy…] Bel whispered, and as he paused Fran's heart nearly thumped itself out of his chest. Fran held the phone tight to his ears, listening hard to what Bel has to say.

[…you can't even understand how much I love you.]

That was it.

That was all Fran needed to hear to break down all of his walls and have his heart return all to Bel. Inevitably, the tears fell down his face – but he was smiling like he never did. All sorts of feeling rushed through him – relief, gladness, happiness – but most of all the feeling that he loved Bel was at its peak. Fran felt like he wanted to fall into Bel's arm right then.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran whispered through tears.

[My answer?] Bel asked, and Fran could swear he _knew_ Bel was smiling.

The illusionist wiped his eyes. "You already know, why would you ask, moron-senpai…"

[Ushishi…] Bel snickered softly through the line, before he softly spoke. [Come back to me, Froggy.]

"But, master Mukuro-" Fran started, but was cut short by Bel - whose voice ran cold.

[Do _not _bring that freak of an illusionist into this.]

Fran inhaled, closing his eyes. "…he's important to me."

[You are making me have an urge to slice off his-]

"I'm _not _choosing him, idiot-senpai. Not anymore. And you know why." Fran spoke slowly in his mono-tone, and it seemed to calm Bel down.

[Okay… the prince understands.]

Fran sighed – relieved. "Thank you, senpai. I'll go to the Varia tomorrow… I need to tell him first."

[Ushishi… okay.] Bel sounded very satisfied with that. [I shall see Froggy tomorrow then. Byebii~]

Fran rolled his eyes at the prince's way of saying bye, but he couldn't wipe that tiny smile off his face. "Bye, Bel-senpai."

The illusionist was about to cut the line, but he heard something before. [Ahh~ Froggy's coming back~ The prince is happyy~!!] The voice was far away, but Fran heard every word.

Fran smiled and laughed lightly at how the prince was oblivious enough to say that without even checking first that the line was still connected, before he flipped the phone shut and sighed, before he turned around to give the phone back to M.M. who was waiting outside…

…and saw Mukuro standing right in front of him.

"Ah—master I didn't expect you to-" Fran stopped talking as soon as he saw the look on his face; the look of hurt, pain, and betrayal – the look that told Fran that he knew everything. Mukuro usually covered his emotions with that creepy smile, but right now, all his emotions were shown – and it ached to even look at him. Fran didn't know what to do – apologize? Ask him for forgiveness? "Master I-"

Fran was cut off when Mukuro pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight, his head resting on those small shoulders. The younger illusionist blinked, confused – "Master?"

"Don't look." Mukuro mumbled onto his shoulder, those warm breaths coming out in wavers. At first, Fran didn't understand – but when he felt those warm drops of liquid fall onto him, the guilt ate him up. Fran reached out and hugged his master back, not knowing what else he could do to make up for what he had done and what he will do. Mukuro never did anything wrong – it was just that he wasn't Bel.

"I'm sorry, master…" Fran whispered, even though he knew it couldn't make the pain hurt any less. He let Mukuro stay there for as long as he wanted, and even though he felt as guilty as hell, Fran found out something – he was making the right decision, and there wasn't any regret. Yes, he hated having to hurt Mukuro – but that was a feeling he had for someone who he saw as a brother and nothing more.

After a long while that the two illusionists embraced in silence, Mukuro finally let go and moved back. Fran looked up at the taller's face, and when he saw that creepy smile – he knew it was a mask Mukuro put on. But he wasn't going to damage his master any further, if Mukuro wanted to cover it up, he had every right to do so. "Kufufu… it's okay, little one. I'll be fine now." Mukuro said as he ruffled Fran's hair tenderly with his gloved hand.

However, the nicer Mukuro was to Fran, the worse that made him feel. "You're too good to me… a normal person would've hated my guts, master." Mukuro only smiled at that comment, and Fran, seeing that smile, added in mono-tone, "You're so weird, you know that master?"

Mukuro chuckled in his throat, before he traced his thumb down Fran's cheek. "Kufufu… yeah, I know."

Fran bit his lips. "I swear… I'm going to get you out of your fish tank tube thing someday."

"Just keep to your promise, little one," Mukuro pressed his lips on Fran's forehead, lingering there for a few moments, before he turned around and walked to the door.

"Master…" Fran, looking at that back walk away, knew he _had _to say something before he left, "…thank you."

Mukuro paused. "For what…?"

"Everything." Fran immediately replied.

The dark haired illusionist smiled without turning around, before he walked out of the door.

CLICK.

The door shut close, and for some reason, Fran felt a pang of emptiness in his heart as tears welled up in his eyes.

…_why does this feel like the last time I'll be seeing him?_

* * *

[So you want me to take that trash back?]

"Correct."

[Huh. I don't see any benefit in that.]

"Fran is one of the greatest illusionists in the world. He will serve you well. And I will owe you a favour if you do…"

[Hmmm. Interesting… Fine, trash. I'll take him - couldn't care less either way. I just need to keep him alive, that's all?]

"Yes. Thank you. I'll make sure he arrives at the Varia HQ by tomorrow."

[Yeah, whatever. Easy enough; Hey, shark trash, come here-]

The line disconnected, and Mukuro snapped his cell phone in half before he threw it away. He was now assured that Fran would be happy and safe – Xanxus may be a violent mafia, but he was one of the people Mukuro knew would keep to his words, and that was enough, even though it does mean he had to make a deal with a mafia.

Fran would be living happily after all this time of suffering – and he'll finally be with Bel. Mukuro knew he should be happy for his apprentice, but why was he feeling so much pain?

He never felt so hurt in his life. Even when he was caught in that disgusting place where they fed him through injections and cut out his eye – it didn't hurt like it did right now. What those devils did to him and the others were only a physical thing – but what he was feeling right now was pain from the inside. Like someone had come in and pulled out his heart.

_Huh. _Mukuro scoffed at that thought. _It's not like I ever had a heart from the beginning._

_Why did I fall for him at the beginning? _Mukuro felt like asking himself. _Why did I allow him to take so much of me? Allowed him to become such a vital part of my life?_

_Unknowingly, he's become my weakness – my top priority. Since when did he become so important to me?_

Mukuro thought back to the day he met Fran, sitting in the rain and shivering – looking like a heartbroken innocent – exactly the type of people Mukuro liked to use. Chrome was one of them, and so was Ken and Chikusa, and even M.M. But what was it that made Fran so different?

Maybe it was because of his mono-toned voice and expressionless face – how he covered up all his emotions in a mask just like Mukuro did. Or was it how he looked so vulnerable and fragile with that pale skin and petite body? Or was it because he managed to make Belphegor – the so-called heartless Prince the Ripper – fall for him? Mukuro didn't know. But what he did know is, he was interested in Fran from the very beginning. With that impressive hell ring on his finger, and an aura of a great illusionist – Mukuro got pulled into wanting to train Fran to become a better illusionist – mainly for his own purposes in the future. But nobody could tell since when did Mukuro started getting serious with Fran, and started loving Fran for being 'Fran'.

Then, it was the whole year that they spent together that really made Mukuro so very protective of Fran. He wanted to help the illusionist, heal him from his broken state, and bring him back to that illusionist who commented on how his hair looked like some sort of tropical fruit – and maybe, even maybe, receive some of Fran's love as well.

At first it was hard, then after a while, with M.M.'s help as well, it seemed as if everything was going well. They were like lovers – fighting and killing alongside each other in the day, and embracing and kissing in the night, lying together in each other's arms. But strangely, Fran never allowed Mukuro to actually go all the way with him, and now Mukuro knew why. From since the moment Fran was blocked out from him for a few days, Mukuro was worried – and when he found out that Fran was with the prince, the illusionist's mind was filled with doubts. He always knew that part of Fran still missed Belphegor – sometimes, Fran would even try to throw the frog hat away, but would come back every time with the hat in his hands, giving excuses whilst shoving the hat back into his closet.

And that night, that Mukuro managed to creep into the Varia Milan HQ, that he saw Fran sleeping with Bel – wrapped in Bel's arm… Mukuro thought that his apprentice never looked happier.

It was clear now. It was all clear the moment Mukuro heard from Fran's lips that he wouldn't choose him – not again. He was the wrong choice – the wrong decision.

Yes, Fran did love him, but it was never the same kind of love that Fran had for Bel. Fran had loved Mukuro for how he took care of him, protected him, healed him and had been so good to him. But in Belphegor's case – Fran had loved the prince for who he was, and for everything he did. Fran had wanted to be the one who took care of the prince – and Mukuro knew no matter how hard he tried, he would never be the one Fran felt like that with.

Mukuro had owned Fran's heart for a while, but now he realised the truth. The heart that he owned had always had another name carved into it – and what hurt the most, was that he had always knew all too damn well whose name it was; the name that Fran always murmured in his dreams and nightmares, the name that was represented by that frog hat, and the name that Fran never could erase from his soul.

It was Belphegor.

It had been him, and had always been him, from the very beginning.

_Hmm?_

Before Mukuro knew it, tears were rolling down his face – he had never even noticed until he walked past the mirror shop. The illusionist smiled – a bittersweet smile that couldn't hide his pain.

_It seems I've given too much of myself to you…_

_Like a pathetic weakling._

Mukuro felt like laughing at himself – he didn't even wipe the tears away. He just allowed them to shamelessly stream down his face from his mismatched eyes as he continued to walk, absorbing in the pain in his every step. He wasn't looking at where he was going, and as soon as he realised it, he had already crashed into another person who was running from the other corner. Both of them fell over in a mess.

"Ah… I apologize. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Mukuro mumbled.

"It's okay, I was rushing a little as well." The person said, and he offered Mukuro a hand. "Here, let me help you."

Mukuro took that hand and stood up, before he finally looked at the person who stood before him – and the moment he saw that person, Mukuro thought he might as well have seen an angel.

The person was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with long black trousers which contrasted with his pale white skin. His hair was paper white and stood up on his head in a sort of messy but meant-to-be style that was hard to achieve. His eyes were sharp, and yet they held a playful vibe to it, and they were in the most beautiful shade of an emulsion of lavender and grey – those eyes sparkled. But what shone the most in him was his smile – that playful, care-free smile which held a little dark tinge to it that was barely noticeable.

"Are you okay? You're crying. Did you hurt yourself?" The person said, but Mukuro shook his head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Mukuro replied, before he smiled back with his signature mysterious smile.

The stranger paused for a while when he saw that smile, before he suddenly held his hand out. "I'm Byakuran, nice to meet you...?"

"Mukuro." The illusionist replied, and took his hand to shake it. Somehow, he felt rather familiar with this person and it seemed as if Byakuran felt the same way.

"Okay then, nice to meet you, Mukuro-kun. I do hope we meet again." Byakuran flashed another smile, before he walked off, disappearing into another corner of the street.

_That was strange._

Mukuro thought as he continued to walk on and finally stopped when he found out that he had ran out of power – he had to go back to rest in his prison of Vindicre – the illusionist sighed, before he vaporized and disappeared.

Mukuro never realised two things that day. One, that he completely had his pain removed from the issue of Fran for a long while after he met Byakuran; and two, that the stranger he had just met wasn't just a stranger – but he was someone who had known him –_ thoroughly _– in all of the parallel worlds.

* * *

Fran was looking at himself in the mirror the next morning – with the Varia uniform on him after such a long time. The outfit now hung a bit loose on him – it seems like he had gotten thinner in the past days, but that wasn't much of a problem. He then picked up the frog shaped hat which M.M. managed to fix, and slowly, he pulled the hat on his head, feeling the old feeling and weight of the hat on him once again. Fran slightly smiled at himself in the mirror.

"I've become your frog again. How stupid of me, ne, moron-senpai?"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oi, Fran! You little brat, are you ready or what?! The taxi's here and if you don't come out in the next five seconds I'm gonna leave without you." M.M.'s high-pitched voice came through the door, and Fran opened it to see the red-haired girl pouting her lips.

"You probably think you look cute don't you, pouting like that." Fran sighed, "It's really strange how some people fail to see the reality of this world."

"Whatever, brat." M.M. stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah. Whatever, immature old lady." Fran replied with an indifferent face as he walked right past the red haired girl, who was on the verge of slapping his face off. "Come on, move your obese ass already, M.M."

"Hey, I am NOT fat! I am slim and super sexy, you blind kid!"

"Riiight." Fran mono-toned as he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Keep telling yourself that. Oh, and stop calling me a kid. I'm not that much younger than you."

"Shut up," M.M. replied pushing Fran's out of the door and into the taxi, herself following in shortly behind. "To the train station, sir." M.M. spoke in fluent Italian, and soon the two of them were off – Fran another step closer to meeting the prince.

* * *

**7 pm.**

"VOIIII~!! Bel! Where the hell are you!?"

Squalo's voice could be heard from the outside of the headquarters where a certain prince sat on the stairs which led to the HQ's entrance, snickering at Squalo's ramble. Bel was wearing his normal attire of clothing – his Varia pants, his leather jacket and boots, his striped inner shirt and – not to be forgotten – the tiara on his head. The night was cool, and Bel opened his jacket a little to allow the breeze to flow to more of his skin. The bandages from the wound was still wrapped around his torso, and it still hurt, but Bel – being Prince the Ripper- was stubborn to walk around and stay out of hospital. It didn't really matter – Lussuria was practicing with sun flames recently anyways, and he could help a lot in healing the Varia assassins.

The prince took out his mobile from his jacket and checked the message Fran sent him this morning once again.

_Train leaving right now - will arrive around 7pm at the HQ. – F._

It was such a simple text, but Bel could see through it now. Fran was giving him this information for a reason – and Bel had assumed that the reason was that his kouhai had wanted to see him just as much as he did. So Bel sat there and waited, like he never did to anyone before, being the prince that he was.

"Ushishi… you're the first, Froggy." Bel murmured, smiling softly at the memory of Fran.

He missed his kouhai already, and it's only been a few days since they parted, and a few hours since they last talked. Maybe it was because he still couldn't believe that Fran was coming back to him for real. Time and time again, that Fran chose Mukuro over him – and every time, the pain didn't get any better, it just worsened. Like an old wound being torn up repeatedly, again and again.

That morning, when he woke up seeing Fran with that knife above him, he really didn't know why he didn't move away. Someone like him, if really determined, could most likely avoid that stab – but the prince just stayed there as if he was frozen into place. Perhaps it was the shock that got to him? Or was it how he never expected anything like that to happen? After all, the night before that he was lying with Fran, asking him to come back to the Varia with him – and Bel could've sworn he saw that Fran would like that. He didn't understand what happened at all that day. It was like suddenly, Fran just decided to leave and go, leaving Bel there wondering what he did wrong.

The prince even thought that maybe, all that time, Fran was pretending - waiting for Bel to trust him enough to become less precautious, and waiting for that chance to escape and run back to Mukuro. When Bel thought that, it was as if air had been sucked out of his lungs. The look in Fran's eyes, the tiny smile Fran tried to hide, the blush of Fran's face, the way he curled up against Bel's chest, how he kissed Bel's lips so passionately, how he reacted to what Bel did to him – if all of those things were just a 'fake', Bel didn't know how to comprehend.

As he lay there, bleeding, Bel faintly remembered his thoughts before he lost himself to insanity – his reaction to his own blood which didn't change. The prince had thought he was dying with the internal pain he was suffering, and strangely, he remembered that he was relieved.

_That at least he died by Fran's hands._

After he went on a mad phase however, his underlings – who finally woke up – found him, and immediately took him to hospital. The prince was then transferred to the Varia main HQ out of his own stubbornness, and was healed further by Lussuria's newly found sun flames. Lussuria haven't found a box weapon yet, however - those were rare – so he couldn't fully heal Bel. But that didn't matter to the prince – the physical pain was nothing to him from the very beginning anyways. But what he was feeling inside… that hurt which seemed to constantly torture him – not even the best sun flames could heal that. So Bel spent his time locked up in his room, eating very little and not doing much since Xanxus didn't want an injured assassin to work. No, of course the boss didn't care for his underlings – don't get that idea – it was only that injured people tend to work less efficiently, and that annoyed him, that was all.

But when his room phone rang, and Bel picked it up, thinking that it was probably either Squalo or Lussuria trying to make him come out and eat dinner or use more sun flames, the voice he heard was very different.

_"Yes?"_

Just one word.

Just one word in that familiar mono-tone was enough to make the prince feel his knees go weak. Just when he thought that he will never hear that voice again in his lifetime. Just when he thought that he had lost the best thing in his life – the meaning to be living – once again and forever. Fran's voice was heard, and Bel felt like he had already died and had gone to heaven. At first he thought he was dreaming, that he was hallucinating things - but Fran actually answered him again, and then he was certain. It was Fran, and no one else.

The prince got rid of all his princeliness and pride in that moment and all that was spoken was the truth. Bel said everything he wanted to say without holding back – and he only wished Fran would believe him. Because, after all, he had hurt Fran before in the past – it was right for Fran to be uncertain. That was why it was so unbelievable right now that Bel knew Fran was going to be here, and actually _stay_ here with him, in only a few minutes or so.

When Bel woke up this morning, he almost thought it was all just a dream. But then, his phone beeped, and the text message was received – and it was the evidence that everything was real. His Froggy would finally be back in his arms, and this time, the prince swore to never let him go.

_Happily ever after. Just like how a prince should be._

"Ne, idiot-senpai, what are you smiling like a moron about?"

Bel looked up, and all of a sudden, Fran was there right before him – coming out of nowhere. The illusionist was dressed in his Varia uniform, and on his head, was the frog hat that Bel gave him – the hat that finally returned to where it should never had left. The hat which marked Fran as Bel's own. Fran's fresh scent touched Bel's senses, and everything was so real it was unbelievable. Silence settled in as Bel took in everything of Fran's – every detail, every tiny part that made Fran who he was – as if he was afraid that the person in front of him would disappear into thin air any moment.

Fran observed the prince who was staring at him in awe, before he cocked his head to one side and spoke in monotone. "Ne, Bel-senpai, I'm standing here in front of you like a love-blinded teenage girl – and I'm feeling pretty awkward. So, please quit sitting there like a useless puff ball and hug me already, will you?"

After Fran finished his last world, Bel pulled him down into a tight hug in a flash – his arms embracing that petite body, feeling that soft, tender, smooth skin, burying his face into Fran's hair, smelling that fresh scent that diffused from him.

_It's real. He's actually here._

Bel smiled so much his cheeks hurt, whilst Fran, silently absorbing in Bel's affection hugged the prince back, leaning his cheeks onto Bel's head as well. The two of them stayed there for who knows how long, before they finally – reluctantly – parted from each other, with Fran still sitting on Bel's lap. The prince then softly traced Fran's face with his fingers – like a touch of a feather – before it moved to the back of Fran's head, weaving into that sea foam hair.

It was only mere seconds that their eyes locked, before they pressed their lips together, Bel easily sliding his tongue into Fran's lips who gave in to the prince's touch. When they parted, Fran was panting slightly, his lips kiss-swollen and his face blushing in the cutest shade of red.

"Don't ever leave me again." Bel whispered softly, his warm breath ghosting over Fran's ears.

The illusionist leaned on Bel's shoulders, weaving his fingers with Bel's, before he replied in a soft voice – a voice that he hadn't used for the past ten years.

One word - that held a thousand promises.

"Never."

* * *

_Heheh, there ya go, fluff lovers! I don't actually like fluffy moments much, I like writing the depressed and suicidal moments more – but oh well, a little bit once in a while is a nice refreshment - I hoped you guys liked it ^_^_

_FYI, this fic is NOT over. There will still be many more chapters – this is only the end of what I call the 'Mukuro arc'. The next arc would be even more complicated so be prepared~! XD_

_OH, and you guys voted. The majority voted ONE, so I'll finish this fic off before the 8059 came! Thank you for all of you who voted and reviewed as well~! ^_^_

_Finally, as always, PLEASE review! The last chap got a lot, so the update came fast~ It is a true fact, and it's not deliberate – but I tend to update faster with more reviews =.=_

_Oh, and if this chap reaches the 200 reviews mark, as a 'thank you' present I'm going to put the names of all of you who reviewed this chapter in a hat, and whoever name I pick up will get a one-shot of their choice from me~! XD So keep reviewing people~!_

_See you in the next update guys~! ^__^_


	16. Life, Voice, Corpse, Fake

_And… 200+ REVIEWS!! XDDDDDD *screams*_

_Thank you soooooo much~ You guys are truly the best! And as promised… I shall pick a name of my reviewers in the last chapter out of a hat right now… _

_*drum roll*_

_...and congratulations to 'Prince Da Ripper'!! XD You can have a one-shot from me of your choice! I will send you a personal message later to give you the details~ As for others, don't be disappointed that you didn't get it… if this fic reaches 300 reviews – which I hope it does - I'll do one of these name picking again! ^_^_

_And now… onto the opening of the new arc, hope you like the update!!_

* * *

Love is a complicated thing.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

"VOII~ where the hell is he?!" Squalo yelled from upstairs, and Fran, who was silently reading on the sofa down stairs, sighed.

"What is it this time, long-haired commander? Are you perhaps looking for our mad-tempered boss? If you are then I saw him just walk out somewhere – looking more pissed than he usually is. I suppose this is something to do with you not letting him get it?" Fran called back in monotone.

"Shut it Fran, that's none of your business." Squalo spat as he walked down the stairs, "And I'm not looking for the boss,"

"Right." Fran murmured sarcastically, not looking up from his book, "So who _are_ you looking for then?"

"Che. I'm looking for that freakin' prince – or should I say_ your_ prince?" Squalo wanted to know.

"You sent him on a mission, remember? Stupid commander, I haven't seen him for two weeks already." Fran replied.

"Huh. You miss him don't you, brat? Like a love sick little girl." Squalo teased.

"At least I accept it, unlike someone who keeps on refusing to accept that he's been doing it with the boss for the past, what, ten years perhaps?" Fran shot back, eyes still on his book.

"VOIII~ I told you to shut up about that! Mind your own business!" The swordsman of Varia shouted, his face inevitably turning a shade redder than it used to be.

Fran closed his book and stood up before starting to walk away, "Whatever."

"Hey, come back here you little shit!" Squalo's voice came after him but Fran just continued to walk back to his room, completely ignoring the Varia commander.

CLICK.

Fran sighed as the door closed behind him, before he lifted his cell to check once again. However, the screen was still as blank as it was – no new messages, no miss calls, nothing.

"Damn you, idiot-senpai." Fran muttered before he threw the mobile on the bed. "Great. Just suddenly disappear on a bloody mission without even telling me or calling me. Great. Just great."

The illusionist exhaled slowly, before he decided to take a shower to calm himself down a little. As the water washed over him, he closed his eyes and thought about the past three years he had been living with the fallen prince.

Ever since the day he stepped back into those arms, Fran had joined the Varia once again – but this time, instead of sleeping in his own room, Bel asked – _forced_ – him to sleep in the same room. They went on various missions together, sometimes with the others as well, and recently they have just taken down one of Vongola's opposing family's assassination squad. During these times, there had been ups and downs in their relationship – they had fights, arguments, but at the same time also the moments where they would sweetly curl up together. Bel still occasionally stabbed Fran with his knives for fun, but it was more of an act of adoration of the twisted prince more than hatred.

And on a totally random occasion, Bel would disappear on a mission and leave Fran at the HQ wondering where he went before somebody else told him – just like this time. It annoyed the heck out of Fran, and he talked it through with the prince before, but it seems like Bel just had short-term memory loss; or maybe he just didn't really care. Fran tried to push the latter theory out of his mind, but sometimes he really couldn't help but wonder…

_It's been three years. Is it possible that he's… bored of me?_

_I'm not a girl, and I show no emotion. Maybe he's been seeing another person when he disappears on these random missions. Maybe he's waiting for the chance to break up with me. Maybe he's-_

Fran shook his head.

_Che. Stop being so paranoid already. He's just on a mission he'll be back…_

_…but two weeks? Bel-senpai's never been gone this long. What the hell is he doing?_

CLICK.

Fran turned off the shower and stepped out, his hair and body dripping wet. He wiped his body with a clean towel before he pulled on his trousers, leaving himself topless as he stepped back out into the bedroom, wiping his hair.

The white towel covered Fran's face, so when he was pulled into the familiar arms of someone from behind, he was totally taken by surprise.

"Wha-" Fran started to say, but before he knew it, the towel was pulled from his face and the next second Bel's lips were on him, one hand running through his damp hair whilst the other roamed his bare body. The prince pushed the illusionist up against the bathroom door as the two of them continued to passionately kiss, as if they were in some sort of lustful battle.

When Bel finally reluctantly broke the kiss, Fran was gasping for air, his face flushing. The prince gazed at his lover's pink cheeks and smiled, snickering only slightly, "Ushishi… so cute, ne?"

Fran weakly pushed Bel away, still panting, "Where the hell have you been?"

"On a mission, froggy." Bel easily replied, brushing a strand of hair from the illusionist's face.

Fran turned away, "You've been gone for two weeks. You could have called. Or at least leave me some kind of warning, like a note, before you left, moron-senpai."

"Hey, don't be like that, froggy. The prince's tired enough already." Bel murmured as he tenderly kissed the hollow behind Fran's ears.

But Fran wasn't going to let it go easily. "Then just go to sleep, idiot-senpai." He pushed Bel away and started walking.

However, Bel pulled Fran back and hugged him from behind, those lips brushing against his ears as he whispered, that hot breath literally melting him. "I miss you, froggy."

Fran remained silent and still.

_He's such a cheat. He knows that I can't refuse him if he says that._

"Come on now, let the prince re-charge some energy." Bel murmured as he slid his fingers up Fran's body to softly massage the illusionist at the area where the neck meets the shoulders. The prince's body was pressed up to Fran's exposed back, and Bel tenderly kissed Fran's soft cheeks. The illusionist blushed adorably in response. The prince then slowly weaved his fingers with Fran's, and held one of the illusionist's hands. "Ne?"

Fran sighed. "Fine, senpai."

"Ushishi…" Bel snickered happily, before he turned Fran around and took purchase on those pink-tinted lips once again, this time, more tenderly, slowly sharing the sweetness between them.

"Nnn--" Fran softly murmured against Bel's lips, and soon enough, the two of them were on the bed, Bel lying on top of Fran, not once parting from their kiss.

"Nnn—ah, senpai, enough already," Fran whispered as he pushed Bel back.

The prince frowned, dissatisfied, but he moved back as the illusionist asked him to. "Tired today?"

Fran nodded, closing his eyes, before he slowly pushed himself up murmuring, "Some random illusionist tried to break into the HQ. I dealt with him all morning."

"Do the others know?" Bel asked, brushing Fran's cheeks.

"No. Too annoying - wouldn't want the Gaylord to be hovering and squealing all around me all day. Neither would want long-haired commander to scream at me with his man period going on." Fran muttered in monotone.

"Ushishi…" Bel snickered, before he picked up the towel which lay on one side of the bed and motioned Fran to come closer. "Come here, froggy."

Fran wasn't sure what Bel wanted to do, but he moved closer anyways. As soon as the illusionist was close enough, Bel pulled Fran close so that the illusionist was in the position where his back was resting against the prince's chest. Bel then lifted the towel and started wiping Fran's damp hair, massaging his neck and head in the process.

"Mmm--" Fran sighed in pleasure at the touch of Bel's fingers, before he slowly rested his head on the curve of Bel's neck, taking in the senpai's heat. "You're being oddly sweet today senpai, did something happen? The world's not going to end isn't it?"

"Ushishi… nothing, froggy, I just feel like it that's all." Bel smiled, before he took out a knife. "Or do you prefer me to stab you?"

"No thank you." Fran replied quickly, before he looked at the frog shaped hat on the bedside which he took off before he showered. "Not gonna punish me for taking of the stupid hat today?"

"Nah. Too lazy." Bel replied, before he kissed the top of Fran's head. "And you look cute with damp hair."

"…you are weird today senpai." Fran observed, before he lay back onto the bed once again. "I'm sleepy now. Go take a bath or something, moron-senpai. You've been out all day haven't you?"

"No need to take an order from a frog." The prince said, before he stood up and walked over to the bathroom, and without turning around he called back. "'Night, froggy."

CLICK.

The door closed, and Fran buried himself into the blanket before he murmured against the pillow. "'Night, senpai."

* * *

That night, as Bel slipped into bed with Fran and put his arm around those petite shoulders, the prince thought about the recent individual missions he went on. For some reason, at night he would hear this weird snickering – which was very close to his own, but not quite. It reminded him of someone in particular – someone who he didn't think could snicker anymore. He first heard it when he went on a mission with Fran, and the voice suddenly started echoing from afar – but every time Bel checked there was never anything there.

At first, Bel thought it was only his mind playing tricks with him – after all he was quite the warped prince.

But it got worse.

Now, when Bel stayed alone in dark places he would hear it – that freakish snickering which was like a mockery of his own. Sometimes, Bel would even see flashes of shadow go past his eyes, and then it would be gone. Sometimes, the prince would even feel like he was being follow – stalked – he could feel the killer's intent glaring harshly on the back of his neck, and the footsteps of his seemed to echo more than it's supposed to. Yet every time, every single time, there wasn't anything there. At first Bel didn't mind – he wasn't scared by it. He's seen worse – he's _been_ worse. His mind had played with him more than a tiny voice and flickering of shadows ever could. So the voices didn't bother him – it wasn't a concern.

But that was until 'it' found Fran – his froggy, the only person who matters to him.

Recently, Bel would see those shadows lurking behind Fran – who's oblivious to it – and then he would hear that creepy snickering before the shadows disappeared. Bel even used to think it was the essence of Mukuro, checking on him and Fran, but that snicker was too familiar. Too similar to somebody else it was freaky. But more than anything, Bel didn't want the shadow to hurt Fran.

Because if the prince's suspicions and deductions were true - and he hoped they weren't - the owner of that snicker was definitely one who everyone should take precautions with. Bel even went back to the place of his birth to make sure. Because 'he' was the most twisted, warped and obsessive being Bel ever met apart from himself. The one who claimed himself King. The one who was like the reflection of Belphegor. The one who became Bel's first murder. The one who Bel thought of every time he sees his own blood leak…

The snicker belongs to Rasiel – Bel's very own twin.

* * *

"Ushesheshe…"

Fran heard the snicker, and his skin crawled. Something about that snicker sounded extremely 'wrong'. Sure, it wasn't half as creepy and dark as Mukuro's chuckle – but it was definitely freakier. Like it was a snicker of someone who would kill their own lover simply because he felt like it – and someone with that level possessiveness should never be let outside. Even Bel's snicker – that Fran thought was freaky – didn't feel as 'wrong' as this one did.

"Oh, look what we have here. How interesting~ Usheshesheshe~"

The voice sounded like it was roaming its hands all over Fran, exploring him through and through. For some reason, he felt like he was being stripped naked, and that voice was slipping in and out of his body as it pleases. Fran suppressed a shudder. It felt disgusting and horrible over the level of endurance.

"Another half of me, my shadow, my reflection, how could you have a heart when I don't? This is entertainment at its best… you're gonna pay for what you've done. So much fun is waiting in store, my body is almost trembling with excitement… Usheshesheshe~"

_Ugh. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

Fran felt like rubbing his body to rid himself of this flesh crawling feeling he was experiencing. He could feel his fingers trembling, but he had to pretend to be asleep. He was an illusionist – pulling off this facade was easy. Feigning sleep was no trouble – but that was when Fran didn't have to feel completely exposed - externally and internally - to this voice.

"I'll break you like you broke me. But unlike me you wouldn't return. God wouldn't touch you like he did me. You tore me up, buried me alive… now I'm gonna make you feel my pain. With this _toy_ of yours, you'll be so broken your soul would die away. I'm gonna get you… I'll drive you so crazy your mind would explode into bloody bits and pieces… Yes, ushesheshe…_ yes_."

The lustfulness and pleasure in that last word sounded like the voice was having an orgasm - a disturbed, twisted, sick, sick, _sick_ orgasm.

Fran couldn't take it anymore – it was way too disgusting to bear.

"**NO!"**

Fran's eyes flew open, and he was gasping for breath. His body shuddered and trembled feeling so lost it was as if the ground opened up and swallowed him into this dark, dark pit – and worse, his body felt like it was covered with crawling, wriggling worms and bugs.

_No, no, no, no, no, no-_

GASP.

The illusionist paused, paralyzed for a second, before he calmed down when he realized that the warm feeling which pressed against his back and took him in his arms was no one else but Bel.

"What's wrong, froggy? You're shaking." Bel whispered, "Nightmare?"

"Bel-senpai…" Fran breathed, and heard his voice come out in a faint quiver.

Bel, hearing Fran's voice that way – so different from the usual monotone, automatically held Fran closer, "Come here, froggy. Now."

Fran turned over to face Bel, and as soon as he was there, the prince held Fran's head close to his chest. The illusionist relaxed – it felt safe in Bel's arms, like he was his core, his hearth, something which anchored him to who he was.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Bel wanted to know, his expression stressed even though his hands were comfortingly smoothing Fran's hair.

Fran shuddered at the memory, "…I heard this voice, senpai."

Bel froze. "What voice?"

"It sounds like your snicker. But in a weirder version – sicker, freakier… it sounds _wrong_, senpai. It's… disgusting." Fran murmured, before he shuddered again.

Bel didn't say anything. He just held Fran close to him and tried to provide as much comfort as possible. In the prince's mind, there was only one thought.

_Not him._

_You can take everything away, 'share' everything I have… but not him._

_Only he is the one I can't afford to lose._

_He is the only thing that will not exist in my reflection that is you._

_You'll have to kill me before you get him._

_Anything at all, Rasiel -_

_But not him… not my froggy._

"Froggy…" Bel murmured after a while.

"Hnn?" Fran sleepily responded.

Bel wanted to say he would save him, that Fran was his own, that no matter what, Bel will never give Fran to anyone else. But the only thing Bel did say, was "…nothing. Go to sleep."

As the two of them fell asleep again that night, they were both haunted by that very same voice.

_"Usheshesheshe~"_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Boss~ Open the door~" The sing-song tone of Bel's voice echoed through the double-door entrance of Xanxus's bedroom.

The boss of Varia groaned, before he pushed the head of the person lying in his arms – pretty hard - to wake him up. "Oi, trash, get up."

"Voi, what the hell, Xanxus?" Squalo complained, brushing his messed up long silver hair back, before he sleepily turned to his lover and boss.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Boss~ the prince doesn't like waiting~" Bel's voice came through once again.

"That prince trash is being ridiculously annoying. Go open the door." Xanxus mumbled, trying to get back to sleep.

"Che. Fine, boss." Squalo reluctantly obeyed, but as he tried to sit and stand up, he immediately crumpled to the floor before he moaned in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, trash? You're acting like a stupid weakling," Xanxus looked at his lover, partly annoyed and partly concerned.

Squalo held on to his lower back. "Well who the hell fucked me so hard last night that I couldn't stand straight like this?"

"Huh." Xanxus smirked before he moved over and bent down to Squalo, before he brushed that long silver hair off from his face and kissed him full on the lips. Squalo immediately tried to push away as soon as he could, but Xanxus held him there until he's satisfied.

As soon as Xanxus broke the kiss, Squalo complained, but in a voice which was unusually quiet, his face showing the slightest hint of a blush. "Voi, what the hell are you doing?"

Xanxus ignored the question. "It's your fault last night, trash."

"How the hell is it my fault, you bastard?" Squalo shot back.

"You annoyed me. You were on the phone with the Japanese swordsman of the stupid brat again." Xanxus said.

Squalo sighed. "I already told you I was teaching him about swordsmanship."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, trash. You still annoyed me." Xanxus replied carelessly.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Boss~ Open the damn door!" Bel, starting to get impatient, banged harder on the door.

Xanxus, irritated, grunted before he stood up and opened the door, and let the prince stroll in, both his hands behind his head, in his full outfit with the long jacket and all, the crown in a perfect lop-sided angle on his messy blonde hair.

Bel looked at the state of Squalo, long hair everywhere, topless, wearing nothing but his long trousers with kiss marks decorating his pale body, especially on his neck. Plus, judging by the position Squalo was in – crumpled on the floor – Bel could tell the Varia commander got it pretty hard last night.

"Ushishishi, ne, Squalo and Boss, the prince does wonder what had been going on last night~" Bel started but paused when he saw Squalo shot him a death-glare along with Xanxus who gave him a stare which stated the message 'you-better-hurry-up-and-get-the-fuck-out-of-here-trash'.

"Okay boss, the prince came to ask for permission." Bel started.

"Huh. Since when did you ask me for permission to do things?" Xanxus scoffed.

"Since you and Squalo did it last night." Bel replied with a smile way too wide for his own good.

Xanxus gave Bel a 'look', "If you're trying to get yourself killed you better find a better suicide method you trash prince."

"Ushishishi~ fine, fine, boss," Bel snickered, "I'm just asking you if I could go visit the area of my palace for a few days."

Xanxus looked at Bel, "I thought you just went there, trash."

"Yes, but the prince forgot to check out the graveyard." Bel replied. "I need to go there, boss."

"Huh. Fine, whatever, there's no missions for you fucktards recently anyways. Go wherever you want, I don't give a shit." Xanxus said before he walked to his table and poured out some wine for himself.

"Thank you, boss~ The prince'll be back in a few days," Bel started to walk out, but then he turned around and called to Squalo. "Hey, Squalo, look after the frog whilst the prince's not here will ya?"

"Whatever. Like he even needs it, the ignorant brat." Squalo answered. "And why aren't you taking him with you?"

"Nah~ Can't." _Too dangerous. _Bel added in his mind. "Oh, and don't tell him where I went. Just say I went out mass killing or something, I'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah yeah, sure." Squalo said, before Bel walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The prince then jumped down from the window of the second floor – and he was off, leaving behind a certain illusionist alone with the Varia, without his protection.

He never thought he would face the nightmare he did when he returned.

* * *

"Ushesheshe~ So stupid, so very, very stupid my twin. That's why you could only be a prince and not a true king like I am, Bel."

Rasiel snickered as he watched Bel's back disappear into the distance.

"You're an idiot to leave what's important to you behind. Now it'll only take a while before I break him – and you. Usheshesheshe~"

The freaky voice echoed in darkness.

* * *

"Bel-senpai's a moron."

Fran stated as he ate dinner, playing with his food, pushing them around the plate.

This morning – or more accurately this afternoon – Fran woke up and found the place beside him on the bed empty. He thought maybe Bel was bathing, or finding something to eat, but as Fran searched around the HQ, the prince was nowhere to be found. The illusionist asked the underlings, and nobody knew where Prince the Ripper went either. It wasn't until now that he met Squalo that he had been told that Bel had gone on a mass killing trip – just because the prince feels like it.

_Again, he could have told me before he went. Well, I guess at least he told Squalo to tell me. Couldn't ask much more from a warped prince like him._

Fran doesn't know when the prince's coming back – maybe it'll be tonight, or maybe it'll be tomorrow at the latest. After all, how far could Bel have gone to kill people? They're people everywhere, swarming all over the place.

_And I thought he was done with that habit of his. Senpai wasn't even angry, stressed or depressed – there's no reason to release anything. _

_That's awkward. Very awkward._

Then, that depressing theory Fran tried to push back came back to him again.

_Or is he really seeing someone else?_

_Senpai was oddly sweet last night as well._

_All these times he goes out alone, maybe he's- _

_No. No. Stop being paranoid._

Fran hit himself, and Lussuria looked at him weirdly. "Ne, Fran-chan, why did you just hit yourself?"

"Nothing of your concern," the illusionist said, before he turned back to Squalo, "So when did senpai go out again?"

"Since early in the morning." Squalo replied, before he took a piece of grilled shrimp into his mouth.

_So he'll probably be back tonight._

Fran crossed his fork and knife on the plate – having barely touched his food - and stood up, before he started walking off to his room.

"Eh?? Fran-chan, where are you going? You hardly ate~" Lussuria called after him.

"Not hungry." Fran answered in monotone before he entered his bedroom and clicked the door shut.

CLICK.

Lussuria looked at the shut door before he sighed with a flopping hand motion, "My, my, and I thought all this would be over after all these years. But then again, some relationships just never became simple." The Sun guardian of Varia eyed a certain swordsman who sat there stuffing in his food.

After some time, the shark looked up at the Gaylord before he frowned, "Wait. Were you intending something there?"

Lussuria just smiled and winked at Squalo, who was a bit disturbed but was used to it nonetheless.

* * *

At the graveyard, Bel stood there, as still as the stone graves which stood all around him. It was a dark night, but it wasn't difficult to find Rasiel's grave – the place where he was buried. After all, Rasiel _was_ a prince, and his grave was kept in a private spot surrounded with lots of rich coloured flowers.

The flowers were still all there, and so was the grave – but what was missing was the most important part.

For a grave to be dug, something must be there first.

A corpse.

And indeed, this grave had no corpse in it. Only a very large dug up hole, and a golden coffin, lying opened in the ground. The badly scarred body which used to lay inside the coffin was missing.

Rasiel wasn't here – and the bad feeling in Bel's gut told him that his twin wasn't dead either, even though he did kill the prince himself.

_Not good._

It took Bel the whole day to get here, and it would be dawn before he got back to the Varia HQ, even though he left right at this moment. If Rasiel was alive, and he was already there… there was no way that Bel could possibly get there in time…

_Froggy._

The name rang in Bel's head, and the prince started running, as fast as he could, as fast as he ever did in his entire life.

As he ran, he could almost hear Rasiel's mocking snicker in his ears.

_"Usheshesheshe~"_

_No. No. No._

_…Froggy. Froggy!_

* * *

Fran walked into his bedroom, before he plopped himself onto the bed, lying on his front. He sighed softly, thinking of his senpai, when all of a sudden, a cold weight pressed down on him with some sort of strange familiarity.

"Senpai--?" Fran asked, but there was no reply. Instead his head was pressed down into the bed as those lips pressed onto the back of his neck, sucking and biting the skin like a blood thirsty vampire. A cold hand ran up the illusionist's shirt before those fingers plunged into Fran's lips, forcing itself to meet the wetness of Fran's tongue. "What the—aaah --!" Fran couldn't suppress the moan as another hand went down his pants and rubbed against a certain part which was beginning to harden.

"Wait, no--!" Fran managed to flip himself around to see the face of the person – the touch was like Bel's, but it somehow seemed 'fake', like it was a copy of Bel not Bel himself – but when he saw that grinning face of his senpai's, with the smile that was the perfect imitation of the Cheshire Cat – it was definitely the prince, no matter at what angle Fran looked.

But still, something in his gut kept on tugging at him – like there was something very wrong about his senpai today.

_Che. Stop thinking too much. You're being paranoid again._

Fran was about to ask why he's been back from his mass killing so fast, and why he went on it in the first place when his questions were cut short with a harsh, rough, lust-filled kiss. The tongue of the prince slid into Fran's mouth and explored everywhere, creating the most violent ripples of pleasure to run through Fran.

"Nnnh--- Haa, senpai--!" Fran whimpered, writhing beneath the body above him as the prince took another chance at his pale neck, sucking and biting that skin with such intensity that it hurt and bled. But he didn't give Fran a chance to even feel the pain – the prince grinded his body against the illusionist, and Fran irresistibly arched his back against him. "Aaah--!"

The prince smirked, before he took hold of Fran's hand, and pulled out something from his pocket. Before Fran knew it he was handcuffed to the bed, panting as his face flushed red, his arousal straining painfully against his trousers. "What are you doing--?" Fran breathed out between pants.

The prince didn't answer, instead, he slipped the frog-shaped hat off from Fran and pulled out the hell ring which wrapped around Fran's slim fingers. As soon as the ring was off, the prince threw it into the other corner of the room, and Fran could _feel _his illusion power fade away with it.

_I recognize this feeling._

Fran immediately looked up at the handcuffs, and when he saw the symbol on them, his eyes grew wide. "Anti-illusion." The illusionist snapped his head back to look at the prince. "Senpai, why are you-"

Then, Fran paused. There was something very fake and _wrong_ about how his senpai looked today – it was strange how he didn't notice before. All of a sudden, those hands which were caressing his body felt sickening and disgusting and most of all _cold_.

_Bel-senpai isn't cold. His skin's always warm._

Most certainly, that face and body and hair and hands resembled Belphegor perfectly – flawlessly. But there was something off about all of it – it all felt very wrong since the very beginning. But now, the feeling was so much clearer than before, and as that smile widened across that face, Fran was sure this was _not_ the Bel-senpai that he knew, loved and spent his life with in the past three years.

"Who the hell are you?" Fran asked, glaring at the stranger now that he knew he was definitely not his lover.

The prince smiled, before he spoke. "Too late to be asking now, little frog of my brother's."

The voice was like cold water which ran down Fran's spine. He could feel his flesh crawling with that disgusting sensation again. It was _the_ voice – the one he heard last night – the imitation of Bel's tone with a sickening tinge to it.

The prince tore Fran's shirt open and stripped down the illusionist's pants without him having any way of refusal. Fran was handcuffed and he couldn't use his illusions either, and he cursed himself for being so stupid, ever so _stupid_, to even believe for a split second that this person – this _fake_ prince - was anywhere close to his senpai. Even so, he struggled and wriggled to get free, so much that his wrists bled with the friction from the cuffs.

Soon, Fran was stripped naked and he lay there, more vulnerable and exposed than he ever was. The illusionist tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but the prince took a harsh grip on his ankles and violently pulled him back down into a lying position on the bed, not caring whether his wrists were being cut by the cuffs or not.

"Let me go." Fran tried to say, even though he knew it was impossible for his wish to come true.

The prince only smirked, before he pulled out another piece of fabric and tied it fiercely around Fran's mouth; the fabric so tight on his lips that the flesh pulled and broke, fresh blood seeping out through the fabric. Fran tried to wriggle, get away from the prince but it was all too late – the Bel look-alike was already sitting on top of him, before he clasped Fran's face in his hands.

"To keep you from screaming too loudly. Wouldn't want the Varia interrupting, even though it means I can't kiss you." The prince smirked, "It's too bad that you're important to my brother. I personally have nothing against you."

Fran felt like screaming – he didn't know what this person was going to do to him, and he didn't want to know. He just wanted get away, find Bel, and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

The prince looked at Fran's desperate face and bleeding lips and his smile grew wider.

_This is so much better than I thought it would be._

The prince then pulled off his jacket and top, and Fran stared, wide-eyed at the body in front of him.

_A body marked with so many scars it was as if it was part of his skin._

And just when Fran thought he couldn't be more freaked out, the prince snickered, and Fran could swear that the noise will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Usheshesheshe~"

* * *

_As some of you might have guessed, this arc is based on Rasiel, but don't worry he wouldn't be here for too long. There's NOT gonna be another love triangle situation =_= that thing is already over when Mukuro arc ended ^_^_

_Oh well, sorry for the quite slow update ._. I just had exams week, so it was pretty tough. But right now I'm having a term break so I will most definitely update next week on time!! XD_

_So… let me hear what you think about this new arc, I know the story's going quite fast in a rather short chapter, but I need this to happen quickly to keep the story going ~_~_

_Please review! And see you in the next week's update~! ^_^_

_Ps. Prince Da Ripper, I'll pm you right now! ;P _


	17. Rape, Late, Still, Stranger

_Disclaimers: I forgot to put this in the last chapter =_= I DO NOT own KHR and its characters, but the storyline's MINEEE~_

_Warnings for this chapter: Violent abuse, rape, and language. _

* * *

Disgusting.

That was an understatement of what Fran felt as he lay naked, completely vulnerable, on the bed.

"Now, you'll be a nice little toy for me wouldn't you, peasant?" Rasiel whispered creepily into Fran's ears, those hands clasping the illusionist's face like a metal grip, "It'll be over very soon… and I do wonder how long it will take you before I break that emotionless mask of yours."

_Let go of me. Don't touch me. _Fran tried to move his head away from the prince, whose lips traced his jaw – sucking at them like he was a piece of meat. Fran shuddered in utter sickness.

"Usheshesheshe…" Rasiel snickered menacingly as he moved his lips down to the hollow of Fran's neck, before he settled there and started sucking and biting on the area with such violence that Fran felt like screaming. Blood oozed and dripped from the bite.

_It hurts. It hurts. Stop it. _Fran cried in his mind as he writhed underneath Rasiel's body. The prince, noticing this, only snickered harder before he suddenly slid his hand down Fran's inner thighs and grabbed hold of the illusionist's unwanted arousal.

GASP.

Fran took a sharp intake of breath when the sensitive area was touched, before he felt like vomiting – this person's hands were dirty, sick, and disgusting, disgusting, _disgusting_… and Fran hated himself for hardening because of them. He couldn't even understand why he was aroused – yes, this stranger did look exactly like Bel, but it was all too wrong. Fran hated what was being done to him, and yet, he couldn't stop his body from responding.

_No. I hate this._

"Usheshe… you seem to be enjoying this a little too much. Am I so irresistible that you couldn't afford to not give in to me even though you have my poor, pathetic twin?" Rasiel smirked, "Oh, of course… I'm better than Bel. That prince would always lose to me no matter the situation."

_No. _Fran mentally yelled. _NO._

And, as if it was an instinctual response, Fran bent his legs backwards and kicked the midsection of Rasiel with all of his power - the force of the kick so powerful that the prince flew backwards and fell off the bed, crashing onto the floor. Fran panted against the fabric tied around his lips, feeling the difficulty of breathing as he did so, as he wriggled himself up the bed into a crouched position, naked legs curled up his naked chest – trying to protect himself.

Slowly, Rasiel stood up from where he landed, one hand resting on the area where Fran had kicked him. The smile on his face was wide – and it was freaky beyond human. The prince may as well have been a bloodthirsty ghoul. The murderous gleam in his eyes could almost be seen through that blonde bang of hair that covered half of his face. A murderer's intent emanated from him, and Fran could swear he saw a dark aura surrounding the prince, as if it was being diffused from his very skin.

"Ushesheshe…" the snicker was the most inhumane and sickest sound Fran have ever heard. The smile stretched across Rasiel's face looked unreal, like someone was pulling the corners of his lips up and revealing his teeth – similar to the smile of a predator, cornering up its prey. "That was the wrong move, you low-down slut." Rasiel practically _hissed_.

The prince crawled up over to Fran, before he gripped the illusionist's neck with both hands, choking him. Fran tried to gasp for air like a fish out of water, but the fabric was suffocating him. Rasiel pressed his face near Fran's, and looked into those quivering, desperate pools of emerald. "You'll regret this to the core." The prince spoke through clenched teeth and fake smile before he brutally slammed Fran's head onto the concrete wall with no mercy.

SLAM.

"Agh--!!" Fran choked through the fabric, he could feel the back of his head throbbing. But before he could take a full breath, Rasiel pulled him back up by strangling his neck, before his head was slammed and knocked onto the wall once again.

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.

Repeatedly, Fran's head made violent contact with the hard surface. Excruciating pain exploded through his mind, and when Rasiel finally let go of the illusionist and allowed the petite body to slide down the wall and back onto the bed, trails of blood were left on the white wallpaper. Fran slowly opened his eyes, and the blood from the left corner of his left eyebrow dripped into his eye ball. But Fran knew that that wasn't the only place that broke – the back of his head must have been broken as well, he could almost _feel_ his skull bleeding.

_It hurts. It hurts so badly. Please. Please, stop._

Rasiel, seeing all the blood from Fran, threw his head back and screamed in pleasure like he had just had the best orgasm in his life. He looked at the illusionist, blood dripping from the back of his head down his neck to his back, contrasting the red with his pale skin, and his eyes gleamed.

_I want more. More pain. More blood. More suffering. _Rasiel thought manically, before he rushed over and took firm hold of Fran's right middle finger.

"Usheshe…" the psycho prince snickered, and Fran's eyes widened in fear.

_No. No, no don't-_

CRACK.

"Aghh--!!!" Fran's whole body trembled as he could no longer suppress his scream of pain. It was too much for him. Tears streamed down his face as Fran helplessly tried to move away from the monster before him, his eyes looking at his broken finger, bent at an odd angle.

"Oh, just where do you think you're going?" Rasiel teased, before he took hold of the same hand and held another of Fran's fingers. "Usheshe… bad, bad toy."

CRACK.

"Agh—Aghh--!!!" Fran's scream was muffled by the fabric as another of his fingers was snapped. The illusionist's body collapsed with the immense pain, that petite form shaking and shivering like a tiny injured animal, only being held up by the handcuffs which pulled on his cut wrists. Seeing this only encouraged Rasiel even more, and as the prince snapped the rest of the fingers in Fran's left hand, the illusionist screamed until his throat was too dry to emit any more sound.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

_It hurts. It hurts too much. Bel-senpai… please… help me. Please._ Fran started sobbing silently, that pale body heaving up and down as the illusionist gasped for breath.

…Rasiel was in bliss.

_So beautiful. What a beautiful piece of art._

…_more. I want more. I need more._

Rasiel, now resembling some sort of devil, smirked, before he gripped one of Fran's ankles and pulled him down the length of the bed. Fran screamed against the fabric on his lips as his injured hand collided with the handcuffs. The prince smiled at the muffled sound, as if they were music to his ears, before he started creepily running his hands up Fran's bare inner thighs.

The illusionist weakly attempted to move away, but he hardly had any energy left. All he could do was slowly slide his legs away from Rasiel, who took no effort to pull them back where they were again. But Fran didn't give up, he still tried to escape even though he knew it wasn't possible – and it annoyed the prince.

"A doll should stay still." Rasiel stated with a smile split across his face, before he madly punched his fist into Fran's lower stomach, time and time again, until Fran was in so much pain he could barely move – barely breathe. His lips split from trying to force against the tight fabric as he tried to open his mouth to take a breath.

Fran's face was covered in blood and tears, but he could do nothing but lie there and try to endure the pain. Rasiel, satisfied at this stillness, got back to what he was doing. The prince didn't bother to get Fran aroused, he just simply and carelessly pushed his fingers into the illusionist's tight entrance all at once. He smirked as felt the tight sheath naturally wrap around his fingers, "Usheshe… seems like you're pretty much used to this you little whore."

The illusionist couldn't respond – his whole body was hurting too much it was unbelievable that he did not pass out. Fran wished he could just faint, fall sleep, go away – _die_ even. It was better than having to go through this. He didn't want to feel anymore, and he especially did _not_ want to experience what was to come. Fran didn't want to have any memory of any other guy taking him, thrusting into him like Bel did. Fran wanted to believe that he was only Bel's – but that isn't possible anymore.

_Bel-senpai… I don't want this. Please… help me. Save me. I beg you. Please. Please._

_It hurts all over… I can't stand this anymore. Bel-senpai…_

Fran mentally prayed, his head lying on one side between his raised arms as the tears continuously fell onto the mattress.

The fingers were pulled out, and Fran closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next.

The illusionist thought of his senpai, his beloved prince, and tried to lie to himself and told himself to think that it was Bel who was taking him. Lie to himself that he wasn't being raped by this sick, horrid, terrible, evil copy of his lover. So maybe at least he could bear the pain. At least he could take on what's to come without it fully breaking down his entire being. Fran needed to stay sane – to see Bel again, to let the prince heal the scars of this torture when it's all over.

"Usheshesheshe…" The sick snicker rang, echoing with Fran's mental hallucination of Bel's snicker, and as Rasiel forced himself into Fran and started to violently thrust in and out of his body like he was nothing but an air doll, only one message stood clear – like a core - in his breaking soul.

_I love you, Bel-senpai._

…

Then, Fran screamed.

* * *

Bel harshly stopped his motor bike in front of the Varia HQ before he immediately jumped off from it and sprinted through the door.

There, Lussuria was healing one of the underlings with his well-practiced sun flames. The Gaylord looked up as the door slammed open, before he raised his eyebrows at the prince. "Eh, Bel-chan? You're back pretty early today, I thought you would be back like tomorrow or-"

"Where is he?" Bel cut Lussuria short.

"Eh?? Who?" Lussuria was confused.

"Where is my frog?!" Bel literally yelled in Lussuria's face.

The Sun guardian of Varia, not used to this behavior of Bel's, was taken aback slightly. "Uh- I think he's in his room. Why? What's wrong, Bel?"

The prince didn't answer. Instead, he rushed up the stairs of Varia the moment he heard that Fran was in his room.

_In the room. Alone._

_No. This isn't good._

_Froggy…_

Bel had a bad feeling stuck deep in his gut. A feeling that told him he was too late. Bel sprinted faster up the stairs with that thought.

_No. Please, let him be safe._

Soon enough, Bel reached his bedroom which was shared with Fran's, and he immediately slammed the door open with no hesitation.

SLAM.

…

Silence.

The picture before Bel was breaking him.

There, on the bed, was Fran; that stark naked petite body sprayed across the blood stained mattress. His whole body was scarily bruised and bleeding, like someone had hit him through and through. Both of his wrists were badly cut, the skin clearly rubbed off by friction. His sea foam green hair was soaked with blood, mainly from the back of his head. Fran's left hand was in an indescribable shape, the fingers bent oddly all over the place, obviously snapped and broken, whilst his thighs were scraped with wounds that looked like they were clawed by fingernails. Between his thighs, was a mixture of blood and cum which leaked from the illusionist's abused entrance. Hand marks around that pale neck stood out. Those lips, which used to be pink and glossy, were split and broken – darkened into a brutal black shade because of the broken blood vessels, whilst his face was lined by a red stream of blood which dripped down from his the corner of his eyebrow. Tears covered that face, mixing with the blood line.

Bel slowly took small, uncertain steps towards his lover's body, before he placed his hands close to Fran's face in a position where the back of his hand was directly underneath Fran's nose. The prince held his breath as he waited, before he let out a sigh of relief when he felt it.

It was faint, and barely even there, but it was. Fran was breathing in extremely faint, short breaths, but he was breathing nonetheless – and that was enough to prove that he was alive. The proof that Bel haven't lost Fran completely – not just yet.

Bel felt his knees weaken beneath him, and he knelt down next to Fran, his hands ever so tenderly caressing that face which he loved ever so much.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you here. I'm sorry I couldn't come back to save you in time._

The prince softly traced his thumb over Fran's damaged lips. Then, Bel saw Fran's right hand – the uninjured one – and noticed that it was holding something.

A piece of paper.

The prince lifted the paper out of his injured lover's hand, before he flipped it over and read the message which was written there. A message, written in handwriting overly posh and cursive – the handwriting Bel used to be so familiar with.

"VOI~ What the hell is that bloody smell reeking from your room, brat?" Squalo's voice came from the outside, but Bel didn't even comprehend. The swordsman stepped into the room before he stopped in his tracks as he saw the state of Bel and Fran. "…what the hell happened, Bel?"

Bel didn't respond. He didn't even hear the swordsman. He didn't even notice when Squalo pulled out his mobile to call the ambulance. All he concentrated on was the message on that tiny piece of paper – the message that emphasized Bel's failure.

'You're too late. I've won. – R'

* * *

"…damage from the actual rape and the overall body injuries which we predict have been inflicted on the patient after he had lost consciousness. Fortunately, the patient is able to breathe individually and did not suffer from fatal blood loss. No major internal organs have been affected, but we will have to check his brain thoroughly later on for any internal bleeding or brain damages, and the patient may suffer a certain degree of rape trauma syndrome." The japanese doctor read from his notes before he looked up at the three Varia leaders – Belphegor, Squalo and Lussuria - who stood there before him, "Any questions?"

Bel, who had been sitting silently with his head down for the whole time finally jerked his head up, "…can I see him now?"

"Oh, of course, visiting hours are between-" The doctor paused mid-sentence when Bel walked right pass him and into Fran's room.

Lussuria looked apologetically at the doctor, "Excuse him, he's been very patient actually. The person inside that room is very important to him."

The doctor nodded, "It is indeed a very difficult situation. I understand."

"You know you're lucky that prince brat didn't break through into the room when you were fixing up his hand and head and shit. Took quite some effort to hold him back." Squalo mumbled, brushing back his long hair.

"I am aware of that, I used to sew up one of Prince the Ripper's large wounds – he was indeed one stubborn assassin." The doctor looked at his watch, "Ah, if you may excuse me, I have to leave to check out another patient."

Squalo carelessly brushed his hands in the doctor's direction in some kind of 'whatever-go-ahead' signal. The doctor bowed, keeping the Japanese tradition, and left.

As soon as the doctor walked away, Lussuria started whispering excitedly, "My, isn't he one little cutie. With the Asian side of him as well~"

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "Voi, couldn't you keep from that at a time like this?"

"Nope." Lussuria replied without even having to think about it. "A cutie's a cutie, the situation doesn't count~"

Squalo felt like face palming.

Lussuria, on the other hand, moved on to peeking into tiny window of the patient's room's door. "Ne, ne, Squa-chan… do you think we should go in?"

"Nah. Give the prince some alone time with that brat. He needs it. We could see if the little baby's still alive and well tomorrow." Squalo replied, glancing at the room.

"I'm worried about Fran-chan too you know," Lussuria sighed, "But I guess you're right, Squa-chan. But really, why wouldn't they let me use my sun flames to help him? He would heal so much faster and-"

Squalo ignored the sun guardian of Varia's complaints as he leaned against the wall and thought about the situation Bel was in. Then, he thought about what it would be like if the same situation occurred to Xanxus and himself. Would the boss act like Bel just now? Would he even care?

_Huh. Who knows what goes on in that man's head? Even I couldn't tell what he's thinking, that damn bastard._

The swordsman of Varia sighed.

* * *

Bel remained silent as he stepped into Fran's room – the body on that bed didn't look anything like his frog. The head was wrapped in so many bandages that it was hard to see his hair, his face was covered with bandages here and there, and his body – in the hospital's clothes – were bruised and wounded. One of his hands was in a full cast – unable to create any movement at all, whilst the other was pierced with links to a blood bag and another clear bag. It was hard to believe that this person – this body – lying on the bed was Fran. Bel didn't want to believe that Fran had been hurt so badly he was in this state. But when the prince took a closer look, he could see the things that he knew were Fran's. That petite form, that pale luminescent skin, that sea foam green hair which escaped the bandages… it was the very same Fran.

The prince moved to sit next to the bed before he observed Fran in detail. The illusionist looked so pale and broken Bel could feel himself welling up with worry and guilt.

_If only I made it in time._

_If only I haven't left you._

_He wouldn't have been able to touch you._

A surge of anger flared through Bel when he thought of his undead twin.

_How dare you do this to him - to the most important, precious person to me?_

_…I will get you for this, Rasiel. This is the first and the only one time I won't let it pass._

Bel clenched his teeth, his hand tightening into fists – then, the prince looked at Fran's face, and he calmed down. Fran was his top priority at this moment.

The prince reached out and ever so carefully traced Fran's eyelids and his bruised cheeks, down to his dark, split lips, down to the bandaged bite mark on his neck, down his collarbone then down his arm to his un-injured hand – tracing the cuts on his wrist. Bel wanted to hug Fran so badly, pull that weak, vulnerable body into his embrace and keep him there, safe and protected. But the prince knew better than that – if he hugged Fran right now, the illusionist would be in even more pain.

So all he did was pick up Fran's good hand, cupping them protectively in his own as he tenderly kissed it, his lips softly claiming the whole hand as it went from palm to fingers to the hollow between those knuckles. The prince's fingers touched the area where the links to the blood and clear bags pierced his skin – the spot sealed by a tape – and he wondered whether it hurts. Fran's skin was still as smooth and soft as it has always been, and Bel closed his eyes as he held Fran's hand to his chest, weaving his fingers with it and holding it firmly as if he was afraid that if he let go, Fran would disappear altogether. This hand, this slight warmness from this flesh was evidence that Fran was here with him, that the illusionist wasn't going to go anywhere.

_Wake up, froggy. _The prince thought, _wake up and talk to me again. Insult the prince all you want, I wouldn't even care. But please… just wake up._

The prince laid his head on the bed along with Fran's hand which was still weaved with his own, the feeling of love and longing for Fran coming out ever so clearly. Bel wanted to hold Fran, to take all the pain away from him – it hurts him to know that he could do nothing to help his lover at all; he couldn't even share a slight part of the pain.

"I'm sorry…" Bel whispered, not caring about his dignity or pride any more.

_Please wake up. I'll do anything._

_Just, please, froggy…_

_… I couldn't bear losing you._

A tear drop the prince never thought he would shed rolled down Bel's cheek.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Fran's still unconscious.

The doctor had already confirmed that the illusionist's brain is undamaged – and no internal bleeding is detected. Physically, there were no problems with his brain – but mentally, the doctor had said that there is a ninety percent chance that Fran will suffer Rape Trauma Syndrome, which may involve fear, uncertainty, self-blame and so on. These symptoms will be checked for when Fran wakes up, but until now, not once did Fran's eyes open. The doctor had told the Varia not to worry, just that Fran was healing himself and he needed a lot of rest – he should be awake any moment now.

At this moment, the room was occupied with Bel, Squalo, Lussuria and a nurse who comes in to clean Fran's body and change bandages for fresh ones where necessary. From since the first time that Bel has entered the room, he hasn't left it since – the prince hardly even leaves Fran's side. The prince was practically living in the hospital with Fran, sleeping, eating, and bathing in Fran's hospital room whilst Squalo and Lussuria took turns coming in to bring Bel change of clothes, food and other necessary things as Bel simply refused to leave Fran's side.

The nurse finished her job, dressed Fran up before she drew the curtains open for Squalo and Lussuria before she left the room. Bel was already sitting beside Fran so it doesn't matter if the curtains were closed or open – the nurse have objected at first, but once she knew that Bel was Fran's lover she allowed Bel to watch Fran being cleaned. The prince had developed some sort of over protectiveness for Fran in the past days – he didn't want to leave Fran alone – he didn't want the same event to occur.

_It happened because I left him – I won't leave him again._

"Voi, Bel, you know it's not your fault your twin brother raped him," Squalo, who had been observing Bel, said.

Bel looked at the swordsman. "What?"

Squalo shook his head, "Never mind."

Before Bel could ask Squalo what he was trying to say once more, all of a sudden, Fran moved. The hand which Bel was holding stretched before Fran yawned softly, then-

"Ow. What the-? My lips hurt like hell." Fran murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed. Bel sat still, looking at his lover, as if he was shocked that Fran was moving at all. Fran's emerald eyes slowly opened, and they blinked at the ceiling. "Where am I…? And, ow, ow, _ow_, _damn_ my head hurts." The illusionist mumbled in monotone.

Bel was still silent, so Squalo walked over to the other side of the bed. "Oi, brat, how are you feeling?"

Fran looked up at Squalo, "Oh, hey, long haired commander, how nice of you to ask. I'm apparently hurting all over my body, so I'm obviously not feeling very well am I?" the illusionist muttered sarcastically. Then, he looked over at his casted hand and his eyes grew wide, "Whoa, what the hell happened to my hand?!" Fran looked shocked, yet he was still talking in monotone.

The rest of them were confused. Lussuria softly asked, unsure how to approach the subject, "Fran-chan… you don't remember what happened to you?"

"No. Why do you think I asked?" Fran replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world not to remember the most horrible thing that happened to him.

Bel sat there observing Fran – he was smiling widely for the first time in days and he was ultimately glad and relieved that Fran is the same old froggy of his. But for some reason, something was off. Bel couldn't understand or explain why, but some kind of feeling was tugging at him that something was very wrong. "Froggy-"

As soon as Bel started to talk, Fran's head snapped back around to look at him, and the second those emerald eyes saw Bel they widened – not in shock, but in pure terror. Fran's body trembled as he tried to sit up, his voice shaking, "No- no… go away from me…"

Bel froze.

"What?" Squalo frowned, "Hey, brat, what's wrong?"

"No, go away… don't come near me…" Fran was shaking his head, his pupils quivering with fear.

Bel moved closer to him, "Hey, froggy, it's okay, it's me." The prince put his hands on Fran's but he immediately pulled away.

"No, don't touch me! Go away!" Fran was starting to shout and he cowered over to Squalo who was standing closest to him. "Take him away, commander, take him away…"

"Oi, Fran, what's happening? That's Bel, Fran, it's not his twin, it's really Bel," Squalo said, confused with the whole situation.

"Don't be scared, Fran-chan," Lussuria tried to calm Fran down.

But the illusionist clung on to Squalo and hid his face shaking his head, "No, no, take him away… I don't want to see him…"

Bel tightened his fist. "Froggy, look at me."

Fran shook his head.

"_Look at me_," Bel repeated, with more force in his tone.

Fran shook at that voice, "No! Go away!"

"Bel-chan, calm down," Lussuria said, noticing Bel's change of tone. "He's just scared."

But Bel had a feeling that it's not just fear that's making Fran turn away from him. "Froggy, look at me, don't make me force you."

Fran's whole body trembled at that threatening tone, before he slowly, reluctantly, turned around, and Bel was shocked to see the tears welling up in those beautiful emerald eyes. Fran was shaking all over as he whispered, "Go away… please… just go… get away from me…"

The illusionist was practically begging him.

Bel didn't know what to do.

"I'm scared… please, just leave me alone…" Fran turned back around and hid his face in Squalo's shirt. His casted hand lay helplessly at his side, but his good hand held onto Squalo as if he was asking for protection, "Commander, make him go…"

"Fran, what's up with you? He's Bel. You can tell who he is. Calm down." Squalo awkwardly tried to comfort the illusionist.

Fran shook his head, he was almost crying now, even, "No…"

"Look, Fran-chan, it's only Bel-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of." Lussuria murmured in a maternal tone of voice.

"No, no, no…" Fran repeated, tears falling from his eyes.

Squalo sighed. "Hey, try looking at him again. You know him. You know Bel."

Fran hands were shaking, and as he reluctantly glanced over his shoulders, Bel stood as still as stone.

Because those emerald eyes that were looking at him now, held no love or longing for him.

There was no connection, no trust, no deepness that he always saw within them.

All he could see was fear; fear and terror – like the eyes of a tiny wild animal that was being hunted.

Fran was afraid of him. But that didn't hurt as much as the truth that he saw in those eyes.

The eyes that looked at him as if he was a total stranger.

"No…" Fran whispered, shaking his head slowly, "I don't know him."

"What?" Squalo and Lussuria said in unison – but only Bel remained silent.

Because Bel already knew the truth. The painful truth which was killing him.

"I said I don't know him!" Fran shouted, "Get him away from me! I don't want him in this room!" the tears streamed down his face as he trembled with fear.

"…fine, I'll go." Bel whispered, almost having no voice left. He then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving a confused Squalo and Lussuria to take care of Fran.

CLICK.

"…is he gone?" Fran asked quietly when he heard the click of the door.

Squalo nodded silently, and Fran immediately let go of him and lay back down on the bed, still shaking a little from the fear.

When Fran finally settled down in the bed Squalo asked, "Voi, Fran, you really don't recognize him? At all?"

Fran shook his head, "No. I've never seen him before in my entire life."

Squalo's frown grew deeper, "…then why were you so afraid of him?"

"I don't know. I just… I don't want to be near him." Fran said, shaking slightly once again.

Lussuria rolled in his lips, "I've called the doctor, he should be here soon."

Squalo nodded – there is definitely something wrong with Fran. The swordsman looked out to the door and wondered what Bel must've been feeling.

_After all that time Bel stayed by his side as well…_

The Shark of Varia sighed.

* * *

Outside of the room, Bel was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, feeling no more power left in his body.

Fran didn't know him.

Fran was afraid of him.

Fran didn't want to even see his face.

…it was killing him.

He had wanted to do nothing else but pull Fran into his arms, hug him tight and stay there with him – but Bel knew that would only make matters worse. No matter how much Bel loved Fran and wanted him right now, to Fran, he was just a _stranger_ - a stranger who Fran feared so much his body trembled and he couldn't suppress the tears.

It was strange to think that just only a few days ago Bel was kissing Fran in their bedroom, drying his hair for him and sleeping together.

And now…

…

…Bel clenched his teeth as he felt a throbbing pain in his chest.

_How could he not know me? After all those things we went through, after all those times we spent together… how could he forget all of that?_

And yet, when he looked into those eyes which used to look at him with deep and irrevocable love, all he saw was emptiness – a void which was wrapped with terror embedded deep into the soul.

The image of Fran's face, so filled with pure fear and those eyes filled with tears created another surge of pain in Bel's chest.

Fran was broken; and it was breaking him as well.

Bel bit his lips.

_You won, Rasiel._

_I'm dying here._

_I hope you're satisfied._

* * *

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ^_^ Rasiel's violence and sadism, Bel's feelings and Fran's fear of Bel. It's a completely different turn to the story and I'm actually very excited about this arc~_

_So, I hope you guys enjoyed it! XD_

_Please review~ Yes, I am an attention-seeker, and reviews motivate me -.- And if I get a lot of reviews this week, since school's closed and I have a lot of free time I might just update in three-four days instead of seven ^_^~_

_So, see you in the next update! ^_^ _


	18. Blocked, Stay, Prince, Comfort

Disclaimers: Yeah, I don't own KHR, or any of it's characters. But the storyline's mine.

_I'm so sorry about the late update, I admit I am an awful person ._. I just can't figure out how to make mac post the file up and things were going crazy with my internet =_= But thanks for the reviews people! I loved reading all of them! XD _

_So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! ;]]_

* * *

I stared at him, who stood before me with his entire body covered in blood.

He was smiling, grinning from ear to ear showing off his teeth in that perfect imitation of the Cheshire cat. In his hands were oddly shaped knives, gleaming with a red liquid that stank of copper and salt. His blonde hair flopped over half of his face, covering his eyes – and yet, I knew he was staring right back at me.

It was scary. _He_ was scary.

I didn't know what was happening, but as he took a step towards me, I turned and started running. I could hear his footsteps following me, and I sprinted for life – not caring to notice what was around me.

Before I knew it, I was falling – deep, deep down into a dark, cold place.

I could see nothing. I could feel nothing.

I clumsily staggered in the space, moving my hands in front of me, trying to find some sort of support – something which I could hang on to.

I found it. It was warm, and wet. It reeked of blood.

Then, I heard it – and my blood ran cold.

The person who I was frantically running away from snickered, his teeth and eyes gleaming in the dark. I tried to back away, but he grabbed me and held me there.

It didn't feel safe in his hands. In fact, I felt the total opposite.

Alert, beware, caution, danger, emergency – my mind shrieked the words.

I shuddered – I was afraid.

"Shhh, it's okay," He murmured, before he whispered against my ear, that cold breath tickling down my neck in a creepy way. "I love you."

I screamed my lungs out in fear.

* * *

GASP.

Fran's eyes flew open, those emerald pools wide as they took in the surroundings.

White ceilings, white walls, white bed - it was the same hospital room.

Fran sighed in relief, before he reached his good hand out to adjust the bed into a comfortable sitting position. Then, he looked at his other hand which was secured in a cast and wondered what happened to it. He couldn't remember what happened to him – he just knew that when he woke up, his whole body hurt all over, especially his lower back, his lips and his head. When he got the chance to see himself in the mirror, he was gaping in shock. He couldn't believe how bad a state he was in.

But what bothered him the most was that he couldn't remember how all of it happened. Fran wasn't the sort of person who would just randomly forget about something – especially an event which caused him to be in such a state. Nobody would tell him anything either – and it was seriously getting on his nerves. He wasn't a bloody _child_, he has the right to know what had been done to him – because from what he's seen, he couldn't have done all of this to himself. He had tried to figure it out time and time again, but all he ended up with on each attempt was a stupid headache – completely useless. It was as if a hole had been put into his mind - a large gap of blankness and emptiness. Or more accurately, it was like a wall. Something was holding a big, heavy lump of information back from him. The memory was just right there, centimeters away from his fingertips, and yet he couldn't reach it. A thick, opaque wall was in the way.

_Damn._

"I think that he is suffering this memory loss because his mind had gone through so much fear in the experience that his mind decided to shut all of it out altogether – like his own body is reacting by itself to protect him. The prince is probably related to this and is shut out in the process. But the fear is difficult to explain –it's most likely because the prince reminds the patient of the experience. I will appoint some specialists in this area and if you-" Fran heard the doctor's voice through his door and he listened carefully to each detail.

_So, I am suffering memory loss. But what the hell is this 'experience' he's been going on about?_

Fran frowned, before he reached his good hand out to the large bag of his stuff that Lussuria brought in. The first thing he found when he opened the bag was a huge hat, shaped like a black frog's head. He slowly lifted it up and held it there, observing it, feeling the familiar weight and texture of it.

_He would kill me if I don't put this back on my head some time soon._

Fran rolled his eyes, despite the hint of a smile that played at his lips. Then, all of a sudden, Fran froze – and he stared at the hat.

_Wait. Who is 'he'?_

The illusionist put the hat aside, looking back into the bag and picking out his cell phone. He searched through the recent calls and messages and found that almost all of them were from someone named 'Belphegor' – the name sounding familiar to him but he just could not remember where he had heard it so many times before. It was that ridiculous wall in the way again. He_ knew_ he had the memory, but it was like the memories were locked up in a treasure box lying deep in the depths of the oceans. Fran then looked through the photos he took with his phone – there weren't many, and most of them are of stuff that was related with work.

But one picture struck him like lightning.

It was a picture of him with a blonde haired guy sitting beside him – the exact same one as the person he would not allow to come close to him – the person Squalo told him was called 'Bel'. In the photo, Fran stared wide eyed at the camera whilst Bel's lips were pressed to his cheeks – it was obvious that Fran expected neither the photo nor the kiss, and it was also obvious that the two of them had been close – most likely in a relationship. Fran was blushing in the photo, and Fran himself knew that he wasn't one that blushed easily.

_Why? What was I doing with him?_

_But then again… why am I so afraid of him? I don't even know him._

Fran shook his headbefore he looked into the bag once more. There, he found his hell ring and as he slowly struggled to slip it back on his finger, he felt the power of illusions and his mist flame come to him. He frowned once again.

_I never take the hell ring off. Then why… ?_

_ Or did the doctor take it off during the operation?_

Fran sighed as all the questions bombarded his mind before he put all of his stuff back into the back and lay back on the bed. As his emerald eyes gazed at the plain ceiling of the hospital room, he thought about the prince.

_Who is he? What kind of relationship did I have with him? Why am I scared when he comes close? What did he do to me? Why did he-_

Fran stopped himself from thinking.

_It's no use. I can't figure anything out even if I tried._

He exhaled tiredly before he curled up and forced himself to fall asleep.

* * *

"Bel-sama, Fran-sama's asleep." A varia underling reported to Bel, who had been sitting on the outside of Fran's room for nearly three hours, waiting for Fran to be in deep sleep. He had wanted to go in the time before, when Fran was sleeping after he ate lunch, but Fran had woken up in a nightmare and he knew he would only freak the illusionist out even more if he entered the room then. So he only stood there, and looked into the tiny window of the hospital's door, observing his lover from afar. The doctor was speaking to him and Lussuria then, but he totally blocked out all noise – all he concentrated on was Fran, as he watched the illusionist look through the bag of his stuff and wondered whether any of them would remind Fran of him.

Then, Fran lay back on the bed again, and Bel told one of his underlings to go in and check whether Fran is asleep every half an hour. After five checks, finally, Bel decided it would be safe for him to go in.

Ever so slowly, Bel opened the door and entered Fran's room, before he crept up beside his lover's bed and sat down, being extra careful not to make any noise. Bel wasn't sure whether he was this delicate about anything in his life. Fran's sleeping face, despite all the bruises and damages, was still as beautiful as ever, and it broke Bel to think that he could only see this face when Fran's asleep. He didn't want to see this face when it's so filled with fear. Fear. Of him.

Sometimes Bel wondered whether this was some sort of punishment. He has hurt so many people out of his own pleasure – is this what he deserves? But he couldn't understand it. Why hurt him this way? Why did Rasiel have to mess with Fran?

…but what actually pained him is that Bel knew why. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his mind was similar to Rasiel, and he knew how his twin thought. Rasiel knew that like himself, Bel was unbreakable. Even though Rasiel was killing him, Bel would still be laughing his head off in total bliss. The same goes for himself. Rasiel knew himself just as much as he knew Bel, and he figured that the only way to hurt Bel was to break what Bel loved the most. It was just the timing that resurrected Rasiel when Fran existed in the core of Bel's world.

_Fran._

Bel brushed the hair that escaped the bandage from Fran's face, before he softly caressed Fran's smooth, bruised cheeks. As he looked at the illusionist, the prince couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault that Fran had to go through this. Fran was not at all a part of the conflict between Rasiel and Bel – Rasiel would have taken no notice of him if only he wasn't Bel's lover.

Fran was abused, raped, tortured… all because he was important to Bel.

…how could Bel ever make it up to him?

Even so, Bel still wanted Fran to remember him - to come back into his arms as his lover. Yes, he's selfish. But he couldn't bear losing Fran like this. Bel couldn't stand it if Fran would fear him like this forever. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. Even Bel himself couldn't say what extremes he would take if he had to lose Fran. The prince might even end up breaking the illusionist himself.

Like the story of the child who loved the little bird so much he grabbed it and killed it in his hands.

_I just want my froggy back._

Bel was about to touch Fran's hand when all of a sudden, the illusionist gasped and his eyes flew wide open.

The second those emerald pools lay on his, they widened even further as fear filled them up.

"Get out." Fran ordered, frantically sitting up and crawling on the bed to the furthest spot from Bel. "Go away. Don't come near me." Each word was uttered so strongly yet Fran's voice was quivering showing just how afraid he was.

"Froggy…" Bel started but Fran turned around, tucking his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them, his arms hugging himself protectively as he shoulders trembled. Bel looked at Fran and looked away – he couldn't take it anymore. Bel wanted – needed – Fran to at least stop acting like Bel was going to do all those things Rasiel did to him.

"I said go away. I'll call the nurse." Fran murmured, his voice shaking.

"No, don't do that. The nurse can't do anything to me anyways." Bel said, before he realized afterwards that he didn't sound as comforting as he meant to be.

Fran still did not turn around. "Get out of my room."

"No." Bel replied immediately, and Fran seemed to shrink into the corner of his bed.

Bel stood up and reached out to him, but the illusionist tightened his self-embrace. "Don't." He whispered, almost having no voice left. "Don't touch me."

To see Fran so afraid and vulnerable in contrast to his old sarcastic, ignorant self was painful. Bel softened his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you." Fran answered almost instantly.

Bel sighed - at least Fran's communicating with him. It's a good start. "You used to trust me with your life, you know."

Fran remained silent, and just when Bel thought he wouldn't answer, Fran suddenly surprised Bel by saying, "I know."

"Hmm?" Bel questioned.

"You… you're Belphegor?" Fran slowly started, unsure whether he should be talking to Bel or not – unsure whether it is safe or not to talk to Bel.

"Yes. But that's the first time you called my full name. " Bel replied.

"…you… what were you to me?" Fran wanted to know – desiring to reach out behind that wall that blocked him from his own memory – not turning around from his position.

"You're my lover." Bel said with full confidence, and Fran shivered.

"I thought that." Fran said, before he added, "I saw that photo in my mobile."

"Ah-" Bel said, remembering when he took it, how cute Fran looked as he blushed even though his lips were pouring with insults to Bel.

"Did you… did you do this to me?" Fran asked, trembling as he did so.

"No. It wasn't me." Bel replied bitterly.

Fran stayed still, "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"You couldn't tell?" Bel asked.

Fran shook his head, "You're a stranger."

The words cut deep right in the core of Bel's heart. The prince took a deep breath before he exhaled and sat on the bed – Fran's body trembled as he felt the change in the mattress.

"W-What are you doing?" Fran questioned cautiously, "D-d-don't come near me." The illusionist's voice and body quivered.

"Proving that I'm not lying." Bel replied easily, different from Fran who could feel his whole body responding to Bel's presence as it would respond to danger.

"Get off the bed." Fran's order was a faint whisper.

"No." Bel murmured, before he suddenly yet softly put his hand on Fran's trembling shoulders.

Fran gasped, his whole body shuddering. "No. D-don't…"

The illusionist sounded as if he was forcing back tears, and it broke Bel so – but he knew that this is the only time that he could do this. It was now, or never. "Look at me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"No. No…" Fran was shaking now.

"Froggy…" Bel whispered, wanting to take the fear and pain away from Fran. "It's okay. I promise, I won't hurt you."

"Then let go of me." Fran murmured, his tone almost pleading.

"I will. But you have to look at me first." Bel said.

Fran shook his head, "No… you… I don't…"

"Just one look." Bel urged softly, hoping that Fran would be able to do what he asks of him.

_To let me know whether I have a chance to bring you back or not._

Slowly, ever so slowly, Fran's shaking body calmed itself down just slightly before he reluctantly turned around and looked at Bel with tear-brimmed eyes. Those emerald pools locked with ones hidden behind Bel's blonde bangs, and both of them remained still.

Fran stared at Bel, stared into Bel's eyes as a realization hit him.

_This person loves me._

It was clear and it shone right from those hidden eyes. It fascinated Fran. How could someone love him this much when he only recognizes the person as a stranger he fears?

"I won't hurt you. Not now and not ever." Bel promised, looking right into Fran eyes, and the illusionist knew he was speaking of the truth. But even that couldn't stop the fear that was tearing him up.

"I looked. Now let go of me." Fran said, his emerald eyes avoiding eye contact as he spoke.

Bel easily let go, and Fran moved back into his fetal position, quivering and trembling slightly. The prince exhaled – this was good enough. "I'll leave you now. You should rest."

Fran didn't reply, and sat as still as a statue – apart from all of the shivering and trembling of his body. Bel stood up and looked at the illusionist one more time before he left the room silently.

CLICK.

Fran slowly turned around to check whether Bel's gone, before he relaxed when he saw that he was the only person in the room. The illusionist slowly rested back onto the bed, lying down and sighing tiredly.

_Belphegor. He's my lover? Then why am I so scared of him?_

The picture of Bel's eyes came back to his mind.

_He loves me. He really does. And I know that look in those eyes – they're familiar to me._

_I know him. Maybe I… used to look at him with the same look in my eyes._

…

…_why can't I remember anything?_

Fran exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he lifted his arm over his head.

* * *

"So the trash's coming back from hospital today?" Xanxus asked, but not really seeming to care much about the matter.

"Yeah, the doctor said it'll be better if he came back to familiar surroundings and blah blah blah, etcetera." Squalo rolled his eyes.

Xanxus nodded, taking a sip from his wine."Huh. About time. Where's Bel?"

"In his room. Sulking." Squalo said, "The brat's afraid of him. Couldn't remember him either. Getting a little bit better though."

"Yeah, I heard." The boss nodded, eyes scanning his sheets of paper. "I don't really care. It's their shitty business, they sort it out."

"I thought you told me that you and that brat's illusionist freak made a deal or something." Squalo reminded him.

"To keep him alive. The trash's not dead, why would I care?" Xanxus mumbled as he signed the papers.

Squalo shrugged. "Then I'll be going. That brat should be back here by now."

"Wait, trash." Xanxus reached out and grabbed a handful of Squalo's hair, pulling him back before he could go anywhere, those red eyes not even having to move off his papers.

"Ah- let go, boss!" Squalo yelled tugging at that piece of hair.

"Come here," Xanxus ordered, before he pulled Squalo by the collar of his shirt until the swordsman was reluctantly sitting on his lap.

"What the fuck, Xanxus? What do you want?" Squalo muttered sorting out his collar.

"When the brat was raped, how come did you not hear anything?" Xanxus wanted to know, his eyes looking at the sheets of paper that, Squalo could now see, was Rasiel's profile.

"I don't know. I couldn't even hear a thing, and I walked passed his room." Squalo replied, feeling slightly responsible now that he thought about it.

"Hmm," Xanxus nodded, eyes still looking at Rasiel's files, "Interesting."

Squalo sighed, "Is that all you need? Can I go now?"

Xanxus put down the sheets of paper before he wrapped one arm around the swordsman thin waist. "Not yet."

"Then what else could you possibly- mmpf!" Before Squalo could finish his rambling, his lips were sealed by Xanxus' and soon enough they were ravaged by the boss' experienced, rough tongue that explored him thoroughly time and time again.

"Ah—nnh- Xanxus," Squalo breathed, his face flushing.

Xanxus smirked, enjoying the swordsman's response to him. He teasingly kissed down on Squalo's neck before dragging the tip of his tongue up to the back of his ear, causing the swordsman to moan before Xanxus whispered into his ears, "My room. Tonight. Got it, trash?"

Squalo pushed himself off Xanxus' lap, muttering, "Fuck off," before he stalked out of the room.

Xanxus just looked at that silver hair go, and smirked – because he knew Squalo would be there waiting for him in his room tonight.

* * *

"You normally sleep with Bel-chan in his bedroom, but you'll probably want to go back to your own room for now, ne?" Lussuria asked Fran as the two of them walked up the stairs of the Varia HQ.

Fran nodded, the fear of Bel was getting less intense as time went by, but it wasn't as if it was gone. He didn't freak out like when he first woke up anymore, but he still couldn't look Bel in the eyes and every time Bel entered the room he would tremble and turn away from him, hugging himself protectively. But it was an improvement, Bel could now be sitting five meters away from Fran and he would be able to take it – without looking at Bel, of course. Fran felt like if he can remember this person, all his memories would come back to him – and he could see by now that Bel does not meant any harm, but his body was just reacting to Bel's presence for some strange reason.

_Belphegor loves me. And it's obvious that I loved him before all this._

_ Hell, I even slept in the same room._

_ …same room._

"Ne, Gaylord, I want to see the room with Belphegor first." Fran said in monotone.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea." Lussuria said.

"Why not?" Fran wanted to know.

"Well, it's a bad place for you and Bel-chan is-" Lussuria didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, Fran just walked right up to Bel's bedroom and swung open the door.

The first thing he saw was Bel, who was sitting on the bed and looking up at him – but it wasn't the prince that freaked him out this time. It was the room – Fran saw the room and his memories kicked in before the fear of Bel even started. Flashbacks went through his mind one by one with a strobe light effect, but none of them were clear enough to make sense of.

_Blood. Blood. My blood. Pain. Hurt. Crack. No. Scared. Fear. Blood. Pain. Snap. Pain. Crack. Hurt. Blood-_

Fran's eyes widened with each flashback and soon enough, they were all too much for him. Those emerald eyes rolled back into his skull as his knees gave over and his petite body flopped to the floor. However, Fran didn't exactly hit the floor. Something – or rather someone – had caught him in time. The headache was overbearing, and Fran moaned in pain as his head throbbed like it was about to explode.

Suddenly Fran's head was pressed against something warm and reassuring, and he rested there trying to make the pain go away. He could feel his body being lifted up and carried away somewhere, but he couldn't care less about that. It felt comfortable here to be snuggling into whoever was holding him – the familiarity of it helped him, just like how he noticed that his head fit perfectly on the curve of those shoulders.

Fran heard the door click open and close, and then he felt himself being lowered down onto a soft mattress – most likely a bed. His head was carefully laid onto a downy pillow, and he could smell a fresh scent surrounding him – all of a sudden, his headache seemed much more bearable. But then, that heat from the person who was carrying him was beginning to leave, and Fran felt all hollow and insecure once again.

_No._

The illusionist reached out and wrapped his arms around the person and pulled him close. "Don't leave." Fran whispered, "Stay with me."

He could feel the person nod slowly before he settled by his side and took Fran in his arms. Fran allowed himself to be embraced and he snuggled up against the person's chest. The warmth and the essence of him was the most reassuring feeling Fran had sensed ever since he recovered. The illusionist no longer cared who this person was anymore – all he knew was that he belonged here, in these arms, and he will stay here. With that thought, Fran moved closer to the person, their bodies now pressed together Fran's arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around Fran's body with Fran's head snuggled up to his chest as their legs intertwined.

_Yes._

Fran's whole body was relaxing now, and his headache was finally fading away – replaced by a feeling of comfort and sleepiness. It seemed like the person felt it too, and his fingers smoothed Fran's bandaged head as if he was giving Fran the invitation to fall asleep in his arms. The illusionist sighed, relaxed, before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

But in his drowsiness as he was about to drift off, Fran murmured something – something that had a huge impact on the person he was hugging.

"Stay with me, senpai…"

* * *

"Stay with me, senpai…"

Bel couldn't believe his own ears. Did Fran actually call him senpai?

The prince had an urge to wake the illusionist up to ask, but the moment was too good to lose. Bel had never imagined Fran to be lying in bed with him so intimately like this when he's in the phase where he's afraid of him. He couldn't explain how happy he felt when Fran asked him to stay and how in bliss he was when Fran moved closer to him and hugged him back. Bel had missed Fran so much – and had wanted this for so long ever since everything happened.

Right now, with Fran in his arms – Bel experienced heaven.

_God, Froggy… you don't even know what you did to me._

_ Such insignificant words became so important to me… _

_ Such minor actions, minor facial expressions to take notice of…_

_ Such tiny details I became so delicate and careful with…_

_ I never wanted anything so much, never wanted to protect something like I do._

_ …unknowingly, you became the core of my existence._

Bel tenderly kissed the bandage on Fran's head, and felt Fran's hand cast on the back of his neck. As the prince observed each bruise and wound, he smiled bitterly.

_Rasiel chose the right person to break._

_ He knew it had to be you to cause this effect on me._

Bel thought about the state Fran was in when he found him, and he clenched his fists.

_I will kill you Rasiel._

_ You chose the right person to break, but it was the wrong move._

_ You should never have messed with my froggy._

Then, Bel looked back to Fran and he sighed. Before anything, he would have to make sure that Fran would be okay.

_Froggy comes first._

Bel paused, before he let out a soft snicker. "Ushishi… you really had done something, Froggy."

_I didn't even notice… but you overcome my lust for blood – even for Rasiel's blood._

_ …I really do love you._

* * *

_Darkness. Blood. Bones cracking and snapping from close by and afar._

_ Pain. Pain. Pain._

_ Can't breathe. I'm drowning._

_ Cold. So cold._

_ So empty and alone. In a dark void, trapped without chains but unable to escape._

_ Suddenly light – suddenly you._

"Froggy…"

_I stared at him. He was smiling at me, showing off his white and for some reason, I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He reached out to me, and I automatically stepped forwards reaching out to him – as if he was pulling me with strings._

_ All of a sudden, a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. As my back hit his chest, my blood ran cold and fear exploded through me. I forced myself to look at him, and he was exactly the same person as the one standing in front of me, and yet I was trembling in pure terror._

"Froggy, stop. This is me. I won't hurt you."

_He murmured softly against my ears, but I shuddered. The person in front of me walked up to me, his face shining with concern._

"No, Froggy. He's lying. Come on, let's go now."

_He reached out to me again, and I nearly took his hand, but the other him held me back._

"You're being tricked, Froggy. Don't believe him."

"Oh? If I'm the one who's lying, then why is he afraid of you?"

"You're the one who did this to him."

"No. I didn't do anything. Come on, Froggy, let me help you."

"Froggy, don't. He's a fake."

_The him that is holding me said, and as soon as the word 'fake' rolled of his lips, the other him was spiked. The smile on his face immediately held a more grimacing gleam to it as he hissed his next words._

"You're the fake Bel. You were never real, you're just my shadow. I'll always be better than you, you'll never be king."

"You're already dead. I killed you. That settles it."

"You're just my reflection Bel, you'll never be me."

"In that case, I'm really fortunate."

"Enough." _He said, stopping the argument and moving his eyes to set on me. _"Come on, let's go. Leave this fake prince alone."

_He reached out to him and waited for me to take his hand. I could feel the grip on me tighten. The other him didn't want me to leave._

_I surprised myself by hesitating. Why am I having a hard time choosing between the one who smiles at me with warmth and the one who gives me fear?_

_But as I looked at his hand that reached out to me and looked at the smile on his face – I couldn't take his hand. There was something wrong about him. He was covering things up. His smile, his expression, his posture… it wasn't real._

_He was… fake._

_Slowly, I stepped back into the arms of the him who scared me and refused to take his hand. He saw it, and it was like the whole façade broke down. The smile disappeared and changed into a scowl, and that glowing aura around him shone it's true, murderous dark gleam. I blinked, and suddenly, his whole body was covered in blood as he stepped towards me. A smirk creepily stretched across his face as he snickered._

"Ushesheshe… _bad_ toy."

_My body was whipped away the second he threw himself at me, and the other him, the one I was afraid of pushed me behind him. Behind his protection. The fear for him disappeared. My body and mind is now realizing that the 'true' fear and terror is the bloody, smirking devil standing before us._

"You chose the wrong one. You shouldn't have chosen the pathetic prince. I am a king, I can do so much better than him." _He walked towards me, dripping with blood and smiling. _"It's a pity. You would have been so _fun_ to mess with."

_With that, he did something with his ring, and all of a sudden, flames were engulfing me – burning my flesh, suffocating me with its smoke, and I could feel my skin being ripped apart piece by tiny piece, as if the flames were peeling me and seeping poison under my skin. I didn't even know when I was all alone again, no him and no other him, just me alone in the darkness and burning._

_I gasped and panted for air. My lungs felt like acid and my throat was tearing at me. I drowning in flames, and I was all alone._

_As pain ate me up I slowly gave in. I dropped to my feet trying to endure the burning, spiking sensation all over my flesh. I couldn't even let out any sound._

_In the middle of all of it I remember wondering whether I was going to die._

_And strangely, I wondered whether he was going to be sad if I did._

_Him – Belphegor._

_Me, his lover, dying without even getting rid of the fear of him, and not even remembering him._

GASP.

_Suddenly I was pulled out of the fire and I was in a field. All the pain disappeared, and all that washed over my body was the cool spring breeze._

_This place… this was…_

"Kufufu… it's been quite some time, little one."

_I turned, and there he was. Mukuro – standing tall with his long hair flowing behind him in a ponytail._

"Master? What? Where the hell have you been all these years?"

_I spoke to him, finding my voice for the first time. Mukuro shook his head, the mysterious smile still playing on his lips._

"No time. I came here because someone was playing with your mind. An illusionist is trying to get into your dreams – he wants something from you. You have to be careful not to follow anyone or take anything in your dreams from now on, you got me, Fran?"

_He was smiling, but his tone was dead serious. I nodded, taking in the information._

"Good," _He said, before he turned around, and turned back again, _"One more thing. I don't have much time and I-"

_His words were cut short when all of a sudden, the whole field changed into white – blinding white light from all around. A voice echoed out of nowhere._

"Oh? Mukuro-kun's being naughty. I shall have to punish you."

"Byaku-"

BANG.

_Everything went dark. And I was alone once again._

* * *

Light shone into the room, and Fran stirred before those emerald eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was somebody's chest, then the person's neck, then lips and eyes which were covered by messy blonde bangs.

_Oh shit._

The fear jerked in him and his every instinct was shrieking at him to move away and he could feel his hands trembling – seeing Bel up close was not good for him. Five meters was bearable – two centimeters apart? It was freaking him out. Not to mention how fully aware he was of how their bodies were pressed up against each other, his legs crossing with Bel's with their arms wrapped around each other.

_Hell. It was him yesterday?_

Fran tried to move away, but he couldn't do much in the position he was in. Having only one good hand didn't help either. So all he could do was lie there, unsure of what to do, eyes wide and his whole body quivering. He removed his arms from Bel's neck and put them between him and Bel – at least this gave him some space. He tried to calm down, tried to close his eyes and relax, but he couldn't do it. He can't help it that he's so afraid of Bel. He didn't ask to be like this, he doesn't want to be living in so much fear of someone who he _knows _was in fact his lover.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" Fran muttered, fidgeting in his position, hands trembling as he tried to shake Bel's body.

It took some time, but when Bel finally woke up, Fran was in tears – it was that feeling of when you wanted to escape so desperately but couldn't do anything about it that caused his eyes to water. That, and also the nerve attacking fear Fran experienced every time Bel was near.

As soon as the prince was awake and saw Fran lying in his arms tense, absolutely terrified, he immediately let go and sat up. Fran – now given freedom – pulled the blanket up as he sat and wrapped it around himself, hiding his face.

"Hey, are you alright Froggy?" It was a lame question, Bel knew it, but he really didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm fine. Just… just give me some time alone." Came Fran's muffled voice through the thick blankets.

Bel sighed, "…okay. I'll back off to the sofa until you calm down."

Fran nodded and rocked backwards and forwards in his blanket pupa, until finally, he relaxed and allowed himself to poke his face out of the blanket. He didn't look directly at Bel, but he turned sideways just to let him know that he's talking to him. "I-I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Bel asked from the sofa.

Fran nodded, still not looking at him, "Yes." Then, the illusionist added, "This must be like hell to you."

Bel raised his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"This," Fran repeated, "…this memory loss thing. This fear thing."

"Yeah, froggy, I wouldn't say this is how I want it to be." Bel agreed.

"It sucks for you. And me." Fran murmured before he rocked backwards and forwards as he quietly added, "…I don't want to be afraid of you, you know."

Bel nodded, "Yeah, I know. But it's getting better – you can actually talk to me now."

"I don't want to be a stupid Belphegor-phobe." Fran muttered.

Bel snickered in response, "Ushishi… I have my own phobia now."

"Yes. Be proud. I guess I should be honored I'm the first to be suffering this phobia." Fran spoke in monotone, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"No." The prince shook his head as he walked closer to him, and paused when he felt Fran stiffen. "I would be proud if it was anyone else."

Fran rested his chin on his knees – he knew what Bel meant by that sentence. He decided to change the subject, "Why do you call me Froggy? I mean, a _frog_? Really?"

Bel smiled, "You look like one."

"Thanks." Fran muttered.

"I gave you this hat and told you not to ever take it off; it made you look like a frog." Bel said, having a proud smile painted on his face.

"Ah- the frog hat." Fran nodded.

_So it was him who gave me it. Makes sense, after all – I felt connected to that weird hat._

"Speaking of which… where is the hat?" Bel wanted to know.

"In my bag, I can't wear it yet. The wounds and all that 'don't damage your head further crap.'" Fran said, looking rather bored.

Bel nodded, before he looked at the bandages, "It hurts?"

"No, it doesn't. My skull nearly cracked open, but I'm totally fine." Fran said sarcastically, before he rolled his eyes and actually spoke truthfully, "Duh, of course it hurts. Like hell. The headaches are the worst."

"I saw." Bel said.

For some strange reason, Fran blushed when he thought about yesterday. How he asked Bel to stay, and hugged him like that. "Thanks for staying with me yesterday, senpai." He murmured quietly.

"No need, frog." Bel replied easily, linking his hands behind his head. Then, Bel froze. "Wait… what did you just call me?"

"Uh—senpai?" Fran asked, unsure. "Why?"

Bel didn't reply, instead, he moved quickly and sat in front of Fran. The illusionist nearly fell backwards in his blanket wrap, but managed to shuffle backwards quickly enough to leave distance between them. His hands were starting to tremble again with the sudden change of closeness between them. "D-don't."

Fran was panicking slightly, his eyes scanning for a place to look at – anywhere but not Bel.

"Look at me, froggy." Bel said, moving closer to Fran. Like an immediate response, Fran moved backwards.

"I-I can't." Fran said, "Can you move away?"

Bel rolled in his lips before he tried moving closer, Fran automatically moved back quickly until his back was up against the wall and there is no escape. Fran panicked, "Y-you're freaking me out, senpai."

The prince just stared intently at Fran who refused to meet his eyes, "It's what you called me. You called me senpai."

Fran paused, "I… I didn't realize that. It just came naturally. Uh- can you move back now? I kinda need personal space and the fear thing is really kicking in."

Bel ignored the last part of Fran's reply and only moved closer until he was less than a meter away from the illusionist. Fran's body was pressing itself as close to the wall as possible, his face looking away and his eyes shut tight – that petite body slightly trembling, gripping the blanket tight around him.

"Froggy… don't be scared." Bel whispered.

"I-I can't help it." Fran whispered back, not relaxing one little bit, "Y-you're not helping either."

"Give me your hand." Bel half-ordered and half-asked.

Fran shook his head, not opening his eyes.

"Froggy…" Bel murmured, his tone softening, "Trust me. You can do this. It'll be so much easier if you could."

Fran clenched his fists as he decided, rolling in his healing lips before he slowly lifted his shaky good hand and slowly put it through the blanket wrap. Bel smiled, before he reached out and easily held it with his own hand. Fran gasped at first, feeling fear rise in him, but relaxed as Bel softly squeezed his hand.

"Well done, Froggy…" Bel said, his smile so wide it almost reached from ear to ear. "Now… look at me?"

It took a while, but finally, Fran decided he could take it.

_It would be better for both of us. He knows me. He's my lover. _

Ever so slowly and reluctantly he turned around before he opened his eyes and blinked as he looked at Bel, trying extremely hard not to hide back into the blanket. Bel could feel Fran's hand shaking.

The prince looked right into Fran's eyes, before he whispered. "I love you,"

_…_

Fran was taken aback, but somehow, the words soothed him and comforted him. It was as if he was waiting to hear that all along.

"Don't be scared of me anymore, okay?" Bel asked with a soft voice.

Fran nodded, and Bel smiled sweetly before he moved over and casually hugged Fran, his hand intertwining with the illusionist's. At first Fran was all tense and cautious, but the familiarity of the embrace couldn't be denied, and soon, his body relaxed as it realized that it was in the right place. Bel hugged him with the blanket still wrapped around him, and he felt like he was nestled in this soft, safe place.

The two of them sat there together for a long moment, Bel hugging a blanket-wrapped Fran in a teddy-bear like embrace – the two absorbing the moment and the silence together.

It was comforting.

* * *

_Not much happened in this chapter, I'm sorry for that -.-  
I hope to update in one week, but my exams are coming up soon so I won't give you guys any promises ._._

_Please review~! And see you in the next update! ^_^_


	19. Reaction, Closer, Splash, Dark

**Fran and Bel 19**

_Disclaimers: I don't own KHR, or any of its characters. But the storyline's mine._

_Fluff chapter. Yup – I said it. No blood, no gore – fluff chapter._

…_an alien must have abducted and brainwashed me. =.=_

_

* * *

_

**One Week Later**

_She sat there, confused, as she stared at her hands – soaked with his blood._

_ She couldn't believe it._

_ "Dawn…" he whispered, reaching out to her, and she cupped his hands with her own, her eyes noticing every wound and injury on his bleeding body._

_ "I-I didn't mean to…" Dawn murmured frantically – she was panicking, and every piece of her soul was breaking because she knew that it was all her fault. The guilt was burning her._

_ He looked at her, before he-_

"Oi, Froggy, watcha doing with a girly novel?"

GASP.

Fran almost fell out of his chair when Bel suddenly popped up behind him as he was reading. His lips were quivering, "Idiot-senpai, don't just suddenly pop up out of nowhere."

"Aw, Froggy, you're shaking again." The prince said, smiling his signature smile before he squeezed himself next to Fran on the same chair. "It's okay. It's just me, remember?"

"Whatever. Get off, senpai." Fran muttered mono-tonally, even though his body calmed as soon as it was close to Bel. It was strange – when Bel first got closer, his body would react more violently, but as soon as Bel settled beside him, Fran's body would calm down as if comforted by the prince.

Bel shook his head, still smiling. "Nope, the prince wants to stay here."

"You're pushing me off the chair," Fran mumbled.

"Then snuggle up to me, Froggy," Bel's smile widened.

"No," was Fran's immediate reply.

"Hug me?"

"No."

"Sit on my lap?"

"No way in hell senpai." Fran said before he decided to stand up and sit on the other chair beside this one instead, reopening his book.

The prince, dissatisfied, immaturely snatched the book from Fran's hands – which was easy, since one of them was casted - before he held it by his fingertips by the corner as if it was covered in slime. Bel observed the book. "I never expected you to be the girly-book type, Froggy."

"Just give it back, moron-senpai." Fran reached out for the book, but Bel pulled it out of Fran's reach – much to the illusionist's annoyance.

"You have no mission today?" Bel wanted to know.

"Don't change the subject senpai, give it back."

"Answer the prince first."

"No, you give it back first."

"No. It's a girly book anyways, why are you even reading it?"

Fran hesitated, before he replied, "Gaylord Lussuria forced me to read it. He said it will make me more sensitive."

"Hmm? Then why exactly would you want to be more sensitive?" Bel smiled teasingly.

"None of your business." Fran muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Bel didn't press-on; in some ways, he knew why Fran was trying to be more sensitive – if he wasn't too biased. Instead, he went back to his first question. "So you don't have work today?"

"Obviously no senpai, why do you think I'm still in the HQ?"

"Because you want to see the prince." Bel stated with a wide grin.

"Self-obsessed." Fran muttered.

"Who could resist?" Bel replied, as if he truly meant it.

Fran rolled his eyes, "Would you just give me the book now?"

Bel spent a moment pretending to consider it before his face split into a bright smile, "Go on a date with me today." It was a half-order, half-request.

"Why?" Fran asked, looking like he'd rather be trapped in a water tank all day.

"Because I want you to. And I'll give you back your book." Bel said, before he stood up and snuggled up to Fran, pressing his forehead to the illusionist's. "Come on Froggy~"

Bel's face was rather dangerously close to Fran's, and the illusionist had to force himself to stop staring at the prince's lips which were mere centimeters away from his own. His cheeks blushed into a slight change of pink, before he mumbled a quiet, "Fine." The illusionist then abruptly stood up, pushing Bel off him before walking off to his room.

"Meet me at the front door at 6pm okay~? Wear something cute Froggy~" Bel called after him in a voice that reminded Fran of a kid who had just been told that he could eat all of the cookies in the pot.

"Shut up, senpai." Fran mumbled without turning around before he stepped into his room and shut himself in there.

Bel snickered, enjoying the cute blush that Fran was trying hard to hide. Whilst Fran, now alone in his room sighed.

"Hell, I'm reacting to him _this_ way now?" Fran murmured, lifting his hands to touch his flushed cheeks.

* * *

_Pale green sleeveless. Black turtleneck. Light blue t-shirt. White long sleeved._

Fran looked at the shirts he picked out from his closet laid out on the bed and stood there considering which one he should wear.

_The pale green's a bit too exposing – the colour matches my hair though. The black turtleneck has a nice texture, but it's a little too thick. The light blue looks too casual and careless, even though it looks okay. The white long sleeve… hmm, I don't really like white, but the style of the shirt is the best. What about the other one I brought from that store… no, it's too fancy. Will sleeveless be okay? But that will make my cast really stand out… and the bruises would distract senpai, not to mention-_

Fran paused.

_Aw, damn, why am I even doing this? I'm acting like a fourteen year old girl._

The illusionist sighed before he flopped himself on top of his clothes and onto the bed. He then rolled over and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened ever since the 'incident' that he still had no idea about. The first thing that came to his mind was the day that Bel held him to sleep, and that time that they sat there hugging – the first time Fran relaxed in Bel's presence since he woke up.

Fran remembered how good it felt, how warm Bel was, and how comfortable it was to be there wrapped up in the prince's arms. The two of them fell asleep together and Fran remembered waking up feeling Bel's hot breath blowing on the back of his neck – he panicked at first, but strangely settled down soon enough. Their bodies were pressed together like two spoons, and it felt wonderful, and Fran wanted nothing else but to stay there – he could have stayed there all day.

From that event on, Fran's fear of Bel improved in leaps and bounds. He slowly got used to having Bel hanging around him in the HQ, and the two could even be in the same room together and sit in the same sofa. It improved so much to the point that Fran almost became normal in such a short amount of time – the only signs of the fear left were occasional shudders and shivers when Bel made a sudden approach. Those always managed to make an effect on him – that, and Bel getting too close too quickly. However most of the time his body relaxed rather fast – it was the other sort of reaction from his body that kicked in when Bel came too close instead, that held the larger affect.

The reaction that went from slight blushing to nervousness to all the weird heart movements.

Fran recognized the feeling – and he wasn't sure if he particularly enjoyed what it was doing to him.

Especially that ever since that day that they hugged, Bel had rather kept some distance from Fran – probably to give him his personal space. But Fran was finding it increasingly frustrating. Sure, Bel came close with the occasional snuggle-ups and leaning in of the face, but there was never anything more intimate than that. No hugs, no embraces, and definitely no lip-contact to any part of the body at all. Truthfully it was making Fran feel rather neglected – and irritated. Fran had never realized how much he wanted Bel's intimacy – and that was a great big tell-tale on his feeling to himself.

Fran couldn't even lie – he was falling for Bel.

And it was for all the right reasons. Bel obviously loved him even though he didn't show it as much anymore, and he used to be Bel's lover. He had loved this person before, it made complete and utter sense to fall from the same person again – because after all, he is still the same Fran even though parts of his memory was missing. It was so easy - almost too easy - to fall for Bel, as if it was common sense. It felt right, and as soon as the feelings started they were irrevocable; like it was meant to be from the very beginning – the final piece of the jigsaw. Even the tiniest details of Bel appealed to Fran, and the smallest things he did affected Fran's heart. The way Bel smiles, the way he snickers, the way he looks at Fran, the way he casually rests his arm on Fran's shoulders, the way he ever so carefully treated Fran's healing wounds even though someone like him was never delicate with anything. Fran could understand why he allowed himself to become this person's lover before.

And it was only natural that he was falling for Bel all over again now.

_And he has to be so goddamn distant._

_ I bet he knows it, and he's just playing around with me. Che, stupid-senpai._

Fran exhaled before he rolled back over and sat up on the bed, on top of his own feet. He decided not to try too hard on the outfit anymore and just went with whatever he felt like at the moment.

_It's good enough that I'm going anyways. If moron-senpai doesn't appreciate that then it's his fault._

Fran thought, before he picked up the clothes and walked into the toilet. When he looked into the mirror and saw his own face, he sighed.

_Who am I kidding? I want to go with him. He's been on a lot of missions in the past three days and… I do sort of… miss him a bit._

"But I'll never tell you, and you'll never find out, stupid senpai." Fran stuck his tongue out at the mirror, imagining Bel's face.

* * *

At 6pm, Fran walked out of his room, feeling slightly self-conscious. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that covered half of his hands and fully exposed his collar bones. He never wore something plain white before and the colour brightened up his whole face, making his skin look even paler and making his cheeks glow in a slight healthy pink tint. His emerald eyes were sparkling like real crystals this evening and it complimented his sea foam green hair – his head was still bandaged but it didn't stand out so much like before. Fran also wore long black trousers and an adapted frog hat that Bel had especially made for him so that it wasn't so heavy it pressed on the wound like the original one – this one was a smaller, and the frog had bigger eyes.

All in all, the outfit was pretty plain – but that didn't mean Fran didn't look good. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Fran was drop-dead hot without even having to try – and he was flawless, absolutely beautiful. He walked out to the front door, hiding his self-consciousness with his expressionless face, and the minute Bel saw him, and he saw Bel – both of them froze.

Fran was breathtakingly beautiful and Bel felt like he couldn't breathe for a few moments. That petite body, that pale skin, that flawless face, and the plain outfit that complimented him so well. It showed off his bare shoulders, and Bel wanted to do nothing else but claim the area right then and there – make a mess of the illusionist, make him his own even before anyone else got the chance to see this perfection. Fran's beauty was unique – an alien sort of beauty – exotic and mesmerizing. The tiny marks under each eye seemed darker today, and it only added to the strange ethereality of Fran.

As for Fran, he almost gaped when he saw Bel – the prince surely did not hold back on his looks today, and he gave no mercy. Bel was wearing a black buttoned up shirt, leaving the top few buttons open, exposing just the right amount of his smooth toned chest – Fran never saw Bel wearing a shirt with a collar before, and it looked _dead_ hot with the cool, laid back mature style that Fran never expected Bel to achieve – hell, he never even thought something like this _existed_ as one of Bel's looks. But it didn't clash with his personality either – Bel added himself into it by folding up the sleeves and not tucking in the shirt – adding a messier kind of feel to the combination. Apart from that, he wore long black trousers, black shoes, a watch and – not to ever be forgotten – his tiara-like crown that positioned itself lopsidedly on his messy blonde hair that covered half of his face.

The fact that Bel was leaning against a matted black sports car also increased how cool he looked – and for once, he did truly shone that aura of a prince. He was… amazing.

Bel flashed his signature smile at Fran, and the illusionist thought he would melt just there and then. "Hey Froggy,"

Fran pulled himself together and walked up to Bel, his face indifferent, "Okay senpai, enough of the cool pose. Let's go," he murmured in mono-tone as soon as he got to Bel.

Bel put his hand on Fran's head, ruffling his hair through the mini-frog hat, smiling widely. "You look cute frog."

Fran blushed reluctantly, "Whatever senpai… and you look like your usual obnoxious self."

"Ushishi… 'perfection' is what you're trying to say." Bel snickered.

"Whatever you say, moron-senpai, let's just go," Fran said, trying his best to hide his blush.

Bel snickered before he opened the door for Fran and walked to the other side of the car and slipped into the driver's seat.

Fran stared, "Wait, you're driving? _You_?"

"Don't act so surprised." The prince said, smiling as he inserted the key.

"But… you don't drive." Fran said.

"…how would you know? You don't remember." Bel said, smiling even though the bitterness in his voice was unmistakable.

Fran didn't know what to say.

…_he's hurt, and it's all because of me. _

_Hell, why did I have to bloody forget? How could I have forgotten him?_

Bel glanced at the illusionist before he lightly pushed that head, Fran looked at him questioningly. "Senpai…?"

"Don't think about it, froggy." Bel said, starting the car, before they sped off into the night.

Fran mentally sighed. _How could I? When I know that you're constantly hoping I will remember… _

As the prince drove, Fran can't help but look at him – look at those long, slim fingers that gripped the steering wheel casually, with that slightly laid back feel the prince always have. Undeniably, Bel looked good, and even though the prince drove extremely fast Fran felt safe.

_I trust him._

It was kind of ironic to be sitting here so close to Bel – completely in his control - when just one week or so ago, Fran couldn't even have Bel in his sight without freaking out.

…_if only I could remember…_

Fran sighed, before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"We're here Froggy," Bel said as he pulled the key out from his car – there was no response. "Froggy?" The prince repeated, and when he turned around, he found Fran sleeping soundlessly, hands tucked up by his side and half his face pressed against the seat. Bel smiled and snickered – he had always loved the way Fran slept – the immature postures and those eyelashes so thick and long.

Softly and ever so carefully, Bel lifted his hands and cradled Fran's face with his palm, feeling the soft smooth flesh in his hands. Then, he traced Fran's slightly parted lips with his thumb, remembering how broken and bruised they were just some time ago – compared to that, these slightly damaged healing pink tinted lips were beautiful. Bel's eyes observed Fran's face thoroughly – every bruise and every scar – and he wished he could have saved Fran. The guilt of leaving Fran there alone that horrible night will never fade away – it was his stupid mistake and he deserved the pain he was suffering now.

_How could he forget? All those times we spent together…_

Bel moved closer to Fran, leaning his face in close enough that he could feel Fran's breath on his skin. They haven't been this close in an intimate way for a while, and Bel missed Fran – badly. He had been restraining himself in fear of Fran reacting to him in terror, and he had tried to frequently approach Fran suddenly to see if the fear was still there. Every time he saw Fran's body shudder and gasp in response, he distanced himself from Fran – restraining himself from all the things he wanted to do for so long. But the prince wasn't sure if he could take it any longer.

_Just for now…_

Allowing himself to move closer to Fran, Bel's lips closed in and softly touched Fran's cheek – he lingered there for a moment, taking in Fran's scent, the softness of his skin… everything of Fran, before he reluctantly backed away, remaining close enough to observe Fran's face, still in deep sleep. Those parted lips seemed to be drawing Bel in, seducing him to kiss the illusionist…

_I want more…_

But just before Bel claimed those pink tinted lips, Fran's eyes fluttered open, and as soon as those emerald eyes focused itself and saw Bel, Fran's small hands immediately pushed Bel away. "No…"

_He's trembling. Again. _Bel rolled in his lips as he observed Fran's instant reaction to him – quivering, shaking, afraid. The prince had tried to hide the bitterness inside of him, but it was hard – so hard to know that Fran was scared of him, when before, if Fran had woken up and saw him this close, the illusionist would wrap those arms around his neck and snuggle up against his chest.

"…senpai?" Fran had started to relax once he realized the situation he was in. The illusionist had seen Bel's face and he knew he had hurt Bel once again – that bitter look on the prince's face was one that he never wanted to see. Slowly, he reached out to Bel and quietly held the prince's hand as he whispered, "I'm sorry, senpai…"

Bel looked at Fran, who was looking down at his lap with a guilty expression hidden in his eyes, before he brushed Fran's hair from his face, forcing Fran to look at him. "It's not your fault, froggy," Bel paused, before he smiled – causing Fran's heart to flip. "Come on, let's go."

Fran nodded, before he followed Bel out of the car – the sky was darkening and creating some sort of twilight. Before them was a thin forest, and as Bel led Fran through the vegetation the illusionist got more confused. "Where exactly are we going, senpai?"

"You'll see." Was Bel's reply – and as they continued to walk, Fran started to notice the soil under his feet changing into cream coloured sand and from afar, he could hear the sounds of water crashing against the shore. As they continued to walk the sounds got clearer and soon enough the two of them were out of the forest, and stepped onto pure, soft thick sand.

"No way." Fran breathed as he observed the scenery before him. Sure enough they were at the sea shore, the ocean clear and blue, the waves constantly brushing at the sand with a steady rhythmic motion of ebb and flow. The water seemed to stretch out forever beyond the eyes, and at the horizon, the sun glowed bright red as it was slowly swallowed by the sea, shining beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and slight violet streaks onto the sky. The sea reflected the light, shimmers of it sparkling here and there reminding Fran of the stars in the night. It was beautiful – so beautiful it was unreal, like a painting on a framed canvas. But the salty smell of the sea hit Fran, and his whole body was surrounded by the breeze that blew by – everything was real, even the feel of the warm sand beneath his feet, the music of the waves and even the slightly salty taste of the air that lingered on the tip of his tongue.

"You never told me we were coming to the beach," Fran murmured, now regretting the fact that he didn't bring proper clothes to swim, but too mesmerized by the sight before his eyes to be unhappy about it.

"That's the point froggy," Bel smiled, and with his body silhouetting against the scenery, slightly reflecting off the light, he made it that much more perfect for Fran. "What are you waiting for? Ushishi… I don't need to stab you to make you go walk with me do I? Or shall the prince carry you?" Bel snickered, and received a push as a response.

"Creepy hobby," Fran muttered, hiding the blush on his cheeks, before he quickly headed off down the beach taking off his shoes and folding up his trousers. The illusionist then stepped into the water and sighed, closing his eyes – he had always loved the feeling of the cool waves on his feet. Bel followed behind shortly, his trousers also folded up with his shoes lying beside Fran's on the beach.

The two started walking together along the lines of the waves, Bel immaturely running away from the water from time to time whilst Fran just shook his head at his senpai, mentally chuckling at how childish the prince could be at times. They walked for a long time, Fran collecting tiny shells along the way whilst Bel caught some tiny crabs and let them go. After some distance, the sun had sunk well below the horizon and the two assassins settled down by the café by the sea side, ordering shaved ice with blue Hawaii syrup for both of them along with some sodas to refresh.

"You seem to like the beach, senpai," Fran observed as he watched Bel lay back on his chair, gazing at the sea.

Bel nodded and smiled, "Ushishi… of course, I was born by the sea. The prince's palace is by the sea side as well."

"I see…" Fran mono-toned, before he added, "I love the sea."

"I know." Bel replied, this time, looking at Fran's face with that exact same gaze he used to look at the sea.

"You do?" Fran wanted to know – it wasn't something he told many people.

"You told me about it sometime ago… I never got the chance to take you here," Bel answered, taking a sip of his soda.

Bel didn't even have to say anything, and Fran knew what he was thinking. Bel wished that he could have brought Fran here before all of this happened.

_Before I forgot all about him and started being terrified of him._

Fran looked at the prince before he moved his face closer to Bel and murmured softly into the prince's ears, "I'm here now, senpai…"

Bel turned around, and then paused. Their faces were a lip's distance away from each other, and both of them could feel their hearts beating faster. The prince lifted his hand and traced Fran's cheeks, and Fran took a tiny intake of breath, carefully resting his hands on the back of Bel's neck. They were so close, and the mood and atmosphere were as encouraging as ever.

And just when Fran thought Bel was going to kiss him, the prince pulled away.

Instead, he pushed Fran's head so that it rested on his shoulders. Fran looked up at the prince, confused. The illusionist was certain that the moment was right – why did Bel pull away? As on the other hand, the prince was beating himself up over and over.

_No, I can't do it. Not yet. Not when he's still afraid of me._

_I can't force him. I won't be like Rasiel._

_But… _Bel glanced at Fran, at those lips, and exhaled in frustration. He wanted Fran so badly, and restraining himself was killing him.

* * *

They continued to eat the ice shavings after that until everything was finished and the bills were paid. The two lingered there, still too relaxed to get up and walk all that distance back to the place where they left their shoes. The sun had disappeared completely by now and the sky and sea was pitch black – a complete contrast to the scenery before, but absolutely beautiful in its own way nonetheless.

After sitting there and absorbing in the atmosphere for some time, Bel came up with an idea. "Hey, froggy…"

"What, senpai?" Fran turned around to face the prince, slightly annoyed at being interrupted from watching the scenery, but as soon as he saw Bel's face with that mischievous grin painted all over it, Fran knew that the prince was definitely up to something.

And that 'something' never meant anything that Fran would particularly enjoy or approve of.

Even before Fran had his chance to escape, the prince abruptly jumped up and scooped the illusionist up in his arms before running right towards the dark sea. Fran starting protesting but was completely ignored, "Hey, idiot senpai, stop it! Let me down! Moron senpai, stop! Ugh… no, no, no, no-"

SPLASH.

Fran didn't get a chance to prepare. He was dumped into the ocean by the prince who stood there snickering, completely enjoying himself to the fullest. But Fran wasn't someone who would let himself be the only one bullied, and as soon as his head resurfaced he grabbed the prince with his good hand and pulled Bel down into the sea.

SPLASH.

"Ah—you little un-cute frog peasant…" Bel smiled creepily the minute he caught his breath back.

"You better start splashing, fake prince," Fran challenged mono-tonally, his face indifferent as he splashed the prince with his hand.

After that the water battle began, the two of them splashing and temporarily drowning each other with sea water. The sea they were in was only waist deep and there were no rocks on the ground, so both of them went all out, not holding back by any chance. But after a while, it was clear that Fran was at a disadvantage since he only had one good hand.

So, the illusionist came up with a new tactic.

SPLASH.

"Ow…" Fran whined mono-tonally, "The water went in my eye, stupid senpai…"

Bel, seeing Fran covering his eyes, immediately walked up to him, "Let me see-"

SPLASH.

As soon as Bel got close enough, Fran let go of his face and pushed Bel in the water, before running away from the prince's clutches – internally laughing his head off with this victory.

Bel poked his head up, his bangs wet and stuck to his face, completely covering his eyes. He called out to Fran, snickering freakily, "Ushishi… I'm so gonna get you for this one, froggy…"

Thus, the water battle continued. After a while, however, the two ended up panting, tired but still not giving up on being the last one to splash the other. That was, until Fran paused and stood there covering his eyes.

"Ow, ow… stop splashing senpai, the water got in my eyes…" Fran mono-toned.

Bel snickered, "Ushishi… the prince is not so stupid to fall for the same trick twice, froggy."

"No, moron-senpai, it seriously got in. Ughh… salt water, it burns…" Fran continued to whimper in monotone.

It took the prince a few moments to see whether Fran was faking or not, before he decided he will check on the illusionist either way. "Hey, come here now, let me see it…"

Fran didn't want to let his hands go from his eyes, and were reluctant to let the prince look at them. Bel sighed, pulling Fran's hand away from his face, "Stop touching it, you're only making it worse froggy."

"Nnnh- it hurts, the water stings…" Fran murmured, his eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes," Bel ordered softly, and Fran reluctantly obeyed. Those emerald pools were filled with tears which naturally came out to clean the eyes, and apart from that, the white of the eyes were slightly red. "Blink, it'll get rid of the salt water," Bel murmured, observing as Fran blinked according to his orders.

Soon, the stingy sensation slowly faded away – all that was left was a slight irritation which was endurable. But instead of moving away and letting Fran go, the prince moved closer, not releasing those wrists he held. In seconds, their faces were mere centimeters away from each other, and they could feel each other's breath on their wet skin. Both of their clothes were wet, and it hugged their bodies, showing off Fran's petite shape and Bel's toned upper body. Slowly, the prince brushed Fran's dripping wet hair away from his face, revealing those emerald eyes that looked up at him with full longing and desire. When Bel eyes linked with Fran's, he couldn't take it any longer, he bent down and was about to claim Fran's lips when he noticed that the illusionist was quivering, those green eyes shut tight.

_No. I still can't. _Bel bit his lips in utter frustration before he turned and started to walk away – feeling the need to cool his head off. Fran felt the heat disappear from him, and instantly opened his eyes. As soon as the illusionist saw Bel walking away, he decided that he wasn't going to take all this distancing any longer.

_I want him._

Fran reached out with his good, small pale hands and gripped Bel's wrist, not allowing him to walk away. Bel didn't turn, "Froggy, don't-"

_I want him._

"I want to kiss you, senpai." Fran interrupted the prince with that straightforward sentence, before he pulled a frozen Bel back towards him and reached upwards to seal his lips against the prince's.

Bel, shocked, but delightfully surprised, returned the kiss – opening those lips with his tongue and gaining entrance. Fran slightly gasped when Bel's tongue slipped into his mouth, but he kissed the prince back, allowing himself to be pulled up against that body. Fran's arms wrapped around Bel's neck whilst Bel's arms wrapped around Fran's waist, pulling the two of them close together, their bodies fully pressed up against each other.

The kiss was wonderful.

Filled with so many feelings coming out all at once as if they have been waiting for this all along. Every touch sparked up something new and different in the two bodies – Bel had missed Fran ever so badly and the illusionist can tell by his kiss, whilst as for the prince, he could feel Fran's recognition of each touch, the surprise, and the feeling of desire which told Bel that he wasn't the only one waiting for this. Both of them longed for each other, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

The two of them stood there in the middle of the ocean, the full moon shining above their heads in the dark night as they kissed intimately, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing, and pressing their fully sea-soaked body close so that there were no spaces between them – nothing separating them from each other.

Romantic and dark, filled with so many different emotions conflicting with one another – and yet, the kiss was perfect – just like the two of them were for each other.

* * *

"Hmm, seems like you're worn out, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran smiled sweetly, shining as brightly as ever in his all-white outfit, "Too bad I have to ruin that beautiful red eye of yours. It was so unique and captivating as well…"

"Don't… touch him…" Mukuro, collapsed on the ground, coughed fresh red blood onto the floor as his gloved hand clutched his bleeding red eye. His pale skin was bruised all over; his long dark hair messed up all over the place.

"Oh dear, Mukuro-kun, you're making quite a mess aren't you?" the smile remaining on his face, Byakuran grasped Mukuro's hair and pulled his head up, the other hand clasping that face, forcing the illusionist to look at him. "You lost the bet. Seems like my little fake funeral wreath would be rather delighted and excited about this…"

"Don't you dare… let that freak ruin him…" Mukuro was struggling to breathe, and coughed up blood once more.

"I apologize my dear Mukuro-kun, but a bet is a bet. If you had won, I would have not allowed Kione-chan to help out Rasiel-chan, and I would let you go…" Byakuran traced Mukuro's cheeks with his fingers, wiping the blood from the corners of those lips, "But I couldn't let that happen, couldn't I? You're too interesting and beautiful, I couldn't possibly let you go… and now, you're all mine…"

"Do whatever you want… just don't bring him into this…" Mukuro panted, trying to get Byakuran's hands off from him.

"I'm afraid I couldn't do that Mukuro-kun. And it's not my fault that your apprentice is involved with little Prince the Ripper anyways… I simply will lend Kione-chan to Rasiel-chan, and the use is all up to him." Byakuran smiled, before he bent down and held Mukuro's hands above his head, "And as for you, Mukuro-kun…"

The illusionist had no escape – Byakuran's lips were on his in a split second, sliding and forcing that tongue down his throat and pressing him down onto the floor. Mukuro didn't even have the energy to struggle.

A liquid was injected into his arm, and after that, the illusionist lost all sense of reality altogether.

_I'm sorry, Fran…_

_

* * *

_

_So… after a fluff chapter I couldn't end without a little bit a angst after all ._. For all of you who don't like 10069, I apologize, but I really love that pairing and they will occasionally appear from now on -.-_

_And most of you probably could start piecing how it all fits together now…_

_So little reviews for the last chapter, ne? *pokes* Feed me reviews or I shall not have the energy to update ~O~ Especially that I have exams next week, so the earliest the next update will be is probably next next Friday =.=_

_Therefore… reviews, ne? ^__^_


	20. Key, Frog, Kione, Her

_Disclaimers: I do not own KHR and any of its characters. However, the storyline and half of Kione-chan is mine._

_As many of you have been asking about Kione-chan, I shall tell you now that she's a half OC. And if that confuses you, read on and you'll find out! _

_Ps. YAYYYY~ CHAPTER TWENTAYYY~ XDD A variety of different themes and emotions for this chapter~ ^_^_

_

* * *

_

Everything surrounding that place was white - white walls, white floors, white beds, white rooms, white furniture, white clothes, white everything. It was rather sickening. In this place, he was a dead contrast. Black ink splashed on white canvas, his blood like droplets of fresh red dye.

Mukuro woke up, his eyes heavily fluttering open, feeling every muscle in his body limp and in pain. His wrists were handcuffed to each side of the bed, the metal restraining him so tightly it cut that pale skin. His clothes were ripped off him; the only piece of material covering his bare, naked body was the white blanket of his bed. His flesh, from head to toe, was abused – bruised with so many dark greens and purples and reds they looked like flowers blossoming beneath his skin. Fresh wounds and cuts still sting, some still dripping and oozing blood.

"Oh, my little Mukuro-kun's awake, ne?"

The sound of the devil himself spoke right next to his ears.

Mukuro didn't even have the energy to move away or give an insulting response.

Those hands of Byakuran's caressed his face, a thumb running over the white eye bandage which covered his damaged red-eye, "Maa, I really shouldn't have done that. I miss your beautiful eyes."

Byakuran moved closer and the illusionist wanted to flinch away, but found that he was too weak – too pathetically weak – to do so. Mukuro couldn't even escape those lips that claimed his own – couldn't force away that tongue that explored him thoroughly. To tell the truth he hardly felt anything – his lips were too swollen, broken and numb to feel anything anymore. But he did know that this kiss was very different from the night before – so much more tender and soft, but forceful nonetheless.

As Byakuran reluctantly moved away, Mukuro gasped for air before he panted helplessly. The illusionist internally scoffed at how pathetic he had become – not once in his life had he ever fallen so low ever since he broke out of that mafia investigation lab that made him the person that he is. Byakuran had trapped him, abused him, raped him… and he could do nothing about it. Nothing.

"Why…" Mukuro whispered, his voice coming out in a faint raspy croak, "Why won't you just kill me?"

It would be better to die right now. Better than to live one and face hell on an everyday basis – better than to live with the memory that this had happened to him.

Byakuran smiled at him, that bright smile which had fooled countless souls, before he carefully murmured back, "You're too beautiful. It would be too much of a waste, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro closed his eyes, wishing that he had his hell rings with him and that Byakuran didn't have that bloody ability to secure this room of illusions. The Millefiore boss made sure that he had no escape – no escape at all. Mukuro thought about the different ways, and his thoughts wandered off to Fran – his student, his apprentice. He knew Fran would be able to break the illusion barrier – the two of them did that once. If only he could contact the little, green haired illusionist…

Then, a thought hit him.

"You…" Mukuro's blue eye opened and glared at Byakuran, "You knew he was the key to my escape."

"Who are you talking about Mukuro-kun? I don't understand." Byakuran smiled, his eyes closed in two little happy curves.

But Mukuro saw through all the façade, "You knew he was the one who could break the barrier. That's why you were willing to help out Rasiel by giving him Kione… because you knew Kione wouldn't let him live."

"Oya, you really do have sharp eyes, Mukuro-kun. You worked out my entire plan." Byakuran's smile stretched across his face as he opened his eyes and revealed those two pools of lavender and grey emulsions. "It's only natural for me to make sure you can't escape. That little apprentice of yours has already ruined my plan in so many of the parallel worlds."

Mukuro bit his lips, "You're going to kill him." And as he said those words, images of Fran flashed through his head - that indifferent face which tried to hide so many emotions, those dead pan insults that came with a hint of cheekiness and a blush at times, and the true self of him that slipped out ever so rarely – those aspects of Fran that appeared when he's with Prince the Ripper - the reason why Mukuro let him go in the first place.

_He's found his happiness – why does it keep on being taken away from him?_

"Eh? I never said that, Mukuro-kun. That's up to my Rasiel-chan and darling Kione-chan to decide," He paused, before he smiled brightly, "It's fine as long as he's too damaged to come help you. Nothing else matters to me."

Mukuro kept on glaring at the white figure before him, but Byakuran was unaffected. Instead, he brushed a strand of hair from Mukuro's face before he said, "You can murder me with your eyes however you want… but you know you would've done the exact same thing."

The illusionist didn't want to think about it, "Did you send Kione?"

Byakuran nodded, smiling, "Of course, I couldn't keep Rasiel-chan waiting couldn't I? He's quite the impatient King."

Mukuro closed his eyes once more, not knowing how he could ever make it up to Fran – if he ever makes it out of here alive.

* * *

"It's all your fault, moron-senpai."

"Shut up froggy."

"We're soaked and freezing - all because one stupid prince decided to dump me in the water."

"Oi, you pulled me in there as well, frog."

"You started it – don't start blaming other people."

"Blaming the prince won't help either."

The two Varia assassins were walking back down the length of the beach, both soaked and freezing by the cool breeze of the night, the illusionist walking in front – hugging himself – and the prince following shortly behind, trying to get the sea water out of his watch.

After the two had shared their kiss in the sea, the atmosphere was sweet. But that was before they started their trip on walking back to where they started – and for some reason, the distance seemed so much farther than they thought on the way here. That was when the cool breeze kicked in, and the sweet, nice mood they had going on immediately died – though hints of it still lingered between the two of them as they argued their way back.

Soon enough, they were at the same position that they started off with, and the two would've been glad – _if_, there wasn't another tiny problem.

"Ne, senpai…" Fran started.

"Hmm?"

"We left our shoes here right?" The illusionist pointed to the area on the sand.

"Mmm." The prince nodded, looking at the same area – the very same _empty_ area on the sand.

"Great. Now we're on barefoot. Marvellous – I just _love_ walking through the forest without any shoes on." The illusionist muttered sarcastically in monotone.

"Aw, little froggy princess is upset? Ushishi…" Bel teased, snickering as he did so.

"Shut up, idiot-senpai." Fran mumbled before he started heading into the forest, "Let's just hurry up and get to the car already."

"Sure, froggy." Bel agreed, before he added, "The prince never did this before."

"What, walking through the forest bare foot? Or freezing to death in wet clothes in the night?" Fran asked, not bothering to turn around to look at the prince.

"Both," Bel replied, casually weaving his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Good for you, senpai." Fran said in monotone, rolling his eyes in the dark.

They continued to walk silenty, when all of a sudden, Fran stopped in his tracks.

"Eh? What's wrong, Froggy?" Bel cocked his head to one side.

"…nothing." Fran mumbled before he took two more steps then stopped again. From the back, Bel couldn't see that Fran was frowning and biting his lower lip.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Bel mumbled, approaching the illusionist.

Fran, however, pulled away, "No, it's nothing senpai, let's just go." He then continued to walk, but in a limping manner that certainly wasn't how he usually walked.

"Why are you walking like that, frog?" Bel wanted to know, getting more and more suspicious of Fran's actions.

"I… kicked a tree," Fran mono-toned, immediately feeling stupid after he said it.

_Kicked a tree? What sort of ridiculously fake and obvious excuse is that?_

Bel sighed, "Just come here, froggy."

Fran rolled in his lips, "Fine."

The prince bent down and picked up Fran's limping leg without hesitation, and Fran couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the action. He looked at the prince's tiara on his hair, and thought about how easily such a princely figure as Bel decided to bend down at his feet to check out if he's alright.

_He certainly values his royalty – to an excessive point, actually. Yet, when it's something serious about me he never hesitates to let that part of him get in the way._

_ He's willing to let go of his princeliness… for me?_

Uncontrollably and completely unintended, Fran's face flushed, heating up as the tint of pink blushed his cheeks. The illusionist thanked the night for being dark so that Bel would not witness this somewhat embarrassing moment.

_Hell, why do I feel so happy just because of that?_

But Fran's happy bubble burst almost instantly when a sharp intense pain shot up from the feet that Bel was observing with the little light he had.

Fran tried to keep his voice as mono-toned as possible, "Ow, moron-senpai, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"You've got broken glass shards stuck in your foot, frog. You didn't even notice," Bel replied, before he showed Fran his own foot.

Fran was shocked at the sight – yes, he knew he stepped on something. Yes, it hurt, but the feelings were rather numb at first and not as intense as now – he didn't think it was anything major and worth bothering to look at. But did he expect to see a huge piece of broken glass stuck deep into his foot with other tiny shards? Definitely not. Especially now that the pain was kicking in, Fran couldn't believe how he could have not noticed what he stepped on.

"Ushishi, no wonder you've always ignored my knives so well," Bel stated, before he got back to his serious mode, and tried to properly see the wounds. "You're bleeding, froggy,"

"Obviously, senpai, I stepped on broken glass, not sponges," Fran's ability to be sarcastic was totally unaffected by his injuries – but Bel realized that long ago. Fran paused, "Wait. You're not getting a blood high, aren't you?"

"Not without the blood of my royal line spilled, froggy," Bel said, before he let go of Fran's feet.

"But you-" _You licked the blood off my hands that time. _

Fran stopped. _When did that even happen? _He couldn't remember, but a part of him knew that Bel had done that once sometime before.

_Was that… part of my memory just then?_

The prince ignored Fran's incomplete sentence, before he walked over to Fran's side and scooped him up in his arms in one instant, carrying the illusionist in bridal style.

"Oi, idiot-senpai, put me down," Fran protested in monotone.

"No." Bel replied, starting to walk towards through the forest once again.

Fran didn't give up, "I can walk by myself."

"Not well enough. Just stay still for now, I've got first aid stuff in the car." Bel ordered.

Fran however, didn't like feeling helpless, and continued to protest, "Bel-senpai, just let me go already. The car's not that far-"

"I don't like seeing you get hurt." Bel stated, and that shut Fran up. Not just because of what Bel said, but because Fran saw the expression on the prince's face and saw right through him. He saw that Bel had looked at the bandage on his head, the cast on his hand, the cut on the corner of his eyebrow and all the bruises and wounds on his body, and Fran knew that Bel was thinking about the day that all of it happened. The day he forgot all about the prince, the day that even Fran himself couldn't remember what happened.

But that doesn't matter now. What's important in the present moment was Bel. By now, Fran had pretty much decided that he wanted to be with the prince, and all of his senses were telling him that this was the best decision – the best choice he could have ever made.

Bel carried Fran to the car before he unlocked it and laid the illusionist down on the passenger seat, leaving his legs hanging outside and not closing the door. The prince then went to the back of the car and brought out a first aid kit before starting to work on Fran's foot, using the light from the car.

"I'm going to wash it first, then pull the glass out then wash it again, clean it, and then bandage it. Then we will let Lussuria heal it with sun flames." Bel mumbled, as much to inform Fran as to instruct himself.

Fran watched as Bel pulled on rubber gloves and squeezed salt solution over his foot before he wiped the solution around each cut, cleaning off the dirt and dust.

The illusionist couldn't help it – he had to know this, get some sort of confirmation somehow, so that at least he wasn't just being happy about something he imagined, "Bel-senpai, you're a prince. Is handling a commoner's foot like this okay?"

Bel didn't even look up from what he was doing as he easily replied, "If it's about my froggy then nothing else matters."

Fran felt like hugging the prince right there and then – but he didn't, as he knew that Bel was focusing on treating his injury. So he sat there, blushing – not caring anymore if Bel saw. What the prince said – that was beyond what Fran had wanted to hear, and he couldn't describe how happy he was.

"I'm pulling out the glass bits now," Bel told the illusionist, before he held on to one of the smaller pieces of glass and pulled it out in a flash, making it quick so that the pain doesn't last. However, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt, and Fran reached down to squeeze his ankle with his good hand, trying to relief the pain. Of course, being Fran, he didn't give out any sound and his face appeared completely indifferent, but Bel knew how well the illusionist hid his pain. "Just a few more," he murmured soothingly, and Fran had to admit that it did help slightly.

Bel pulled out two more of the smaller pieces, and then moved on to the two medium-sized ones. Fran's grip around his ankle tightened when Bel pulled out one of them, his nails digging into his own flesh. Bel noticed that and sighed, before he peeled Fran's hand off from his own ankle – Fran was reluctant to let go but when he eventually did, Bel surprised him by picking his pale hand up and putting it on his shoulder.

The illusionist looked at the prince, confused, and Bel answered Fran's unspoken question, "You'll hurt your ankle like that. Grip my shoulder instead."

Fran didn't know what to say, and when Bel pulled out the next shard of glass, Fran could do nothing but grab Bel's shoulder tight in his hands, unintentionally digging his nails into Bel in the process. Bel didn't protest, he just allowed Fran to hold on to him as he pulled out the glass pieces until the very final big one which was stuck in the middle of the illusionist's foot. Bel then washed the cuts with the salt solution before he started cleaning them with alcohol.

The illusionist never liked putting alcohol on his wounds – god knows the liquid stings like it was burning the flesh right off. No matter how small or how big the cut was, the alcohol always manages to make it feel more painful than it actually was, and for Fran it's even worse. Even the doctor told him that the alcohol stung him much more than the typical person – and that meant excruciating pain. The situation was no different here – as soon as the blue liquid seeped into each cut Fran bit his lips and dug his fingers deep into Bel's back.

"Senpai…" Fran let out a tiny, mono-toned whimper.

Bel nodded, understanding right away, "I know, I'll make it fast."

The prince cleaned each cut as quickly as precisely as he possibly could, Fran clutching on to him and letting out occasional mono-toned whimpers during the process, before he could finally move on to bandaging Fran's foot. The illusionist sighed once he knew that the pain was over, the hand that clenched into Bel's flesh slowly relaxing before he rubbed the area that his fingers dug into.

"I gripped you pretty hard senpai," Fran observed as he felt his nail marks in Bel's skin.

"Ushishi, no worries froggy. You've gripped me harder before in a different situation," Bel snickered, smiling. At first Fran didn't understand, but then, he noticed the perverted tinge in the prince's snicker and realized what Bel was thinking of. Fran immediately hit Bel, and he just snickered harder.

_Damn, how would I know? I don't remember doing it with him…_

Fran mentally muttered, before a thought hit him.

_Wait… so I've actually had done it with him?_

_Well, considering we're lovers, then that's only natural. But… I've never really thought about it until now…_

A thought of him and the prince making love came to Fran's mind, and he immediately shook it away, his face growing hot.

Bel looked up from bandaging the illusionist's foot before he observed Fran's expression, "Ushishi… is froggy getting some naughty ideas?"

"Shut up, moron-senpai," Fran muttered.

The prince just snickered before he clipped the bandage and threw all the dirty cotton wools into a red plastic bag along with his plastic gloves before he sealed it. He then stood up, brushing his hands, "Done~ feel better froggy?"

Fran nodded, before he quietly mumbled, "Thanks, senpai."

"No need, frog." Bel flashed his signature smile of the Cheshire cat, before he tucked Fran's legs into the car and closed the door. The prince then put away the first aid kit before he walked around and slipped into the driver's seat, handing Fran a small box as he did so.

Fran looked at the plain, black box in his hand, "What is this?"

"Just open it," The prince said, pretending not to be looking when actually he was anticipating seeing Fran's reaction.

The illusionist eyed Bel suspiciously, before he slowly opened the box. Inside, there was a tiny frog shaped doll with a bored expression and huge bulging green eyes with a tiny crown on its head staring up at it – and Fran had to admit it was rather cute – whilst underneath, there was a photo of him and Bel. In the photo, Fran's frog shaped hat was pushed over his eyes and he looked like he was struggling to take it off or pull it back up to how it was supposed to be, whilst the prince was leaning against the frog hat – pushing it down on Fran's head, actually – and smiling widely, fully showing off his bright white teeth with two fingers showing a peace sign at the camera. Fran could tell that he had no idea the photo was taken.

"How many photos of do you have of us with me not actually meaning to be in it?" Fran wanted to know, remembering the photo of him and Bel in his mobile.

"Ushishi~ That's a secret froggy," Bel snickered, "Do you like it?"

Fran looked at the photo, then he picked up the frog-prince doll, before he reluctantly nodded, "…it is quite cute."

The prince's smile widened, "Ushishishi, I knew you would like it."

"Why did you choose today to give it to me anyways?" the illusionist wanted to know.

"Because today you came out alone with me," Bel paused before he turned Fran towards him, "…and this is the day when we first met."

Fran's eyes widened with that – he never thought that this day was something like that. He knew there was a mark on his calendar which was probably the day that he and Bel decided to officially go out, but he was certain that this day had no markings on it…

"Ah- I didn't know…" Fran murmured, now understanding why Bel had randomly asked him on a date today.

Bel smiled, "Even if you didn't lose your memory about me you wouldn't have remembered it, froggy. It was the first day you came to Varia, and I gave you that frog hat."

"I was taking Mammon's place…" Fran remembered that – he also remembered meeting all the other Varia members, but the part about meeting Bel was a big, black empty hole.

The prince poked the frog doll that Fran was holding, "Ushishi, all in all, it was the day you became my frog."

Fran allowed his lips to curve into a tiny smile at that as his thumb toyed with the little crown on the frog doll's head. Bel saw that smile, and the hand that was formerly poking the frog doll transferred to holding Fran's hand instead. Those green eyes looked up at him, knowing the intentions of the prince with that touch. The prince leaned closer towards him, their fingers intertwining before Bel used his other hand to tenderly hold Fran's face with his fingertips.

Bel's finger glided over the illusionist's slightly parted lips, before he moved in and carefully captured Fran's lips with his own.

Fran gave in easily, allowing the prince's entrance as they shared this sweetness between them – there were no more hesitations at this moment, no more fear, no more memories and no worries about the future. It was just them, together in the present, exchanging their feelings through this kiss.

Their hands held each other tight as their lips parted and reconnected once again, their fingers woven together with the tiny frog-prince doll wrapped comfortably in between their palms.

* * *

"Ushesheshe… you smell nice, Kione…" Rasiel murmured as he ran his fingers through that long, dark blue hair of the figure that was sitting in his lap, wrapped in his arms.

"Let go of me before I strangle you with my illusions," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Eh? Usheshe… What's with the bad mood this time~?" Rasiel spoke in a teasing sing-song voice as he hugged her tighter.

"I told you to let go." She repeated once again, a dark blue aura starting to emanate from her.

"Aw~ No fun at all," the prince mumbled, before he offered, "What if I pay you~?"

"That depends on how much you're paying," she replied, not looking at him.

"As much as you want, my princess~" Rasiel said, pressing his lips to her hair.

As soon as the world 'princess' rolled off the prince's lips, she pushed him right off her before she stood up and pulled on her cloak. She then turned around and glared at the prince from underneath her dark hood, "I am _not_ your princess."

Rasiel rolled his eyes, leaning back on his sofa, "Why are you so attached to him anyways… we're exactly the same, only _I'm_ the better version~ A fake prince like my shadow… what could you ever see in him?"

"Speak for yourself," she mumbled, walking over to her dirty green, slim-bodied snake which had been sleeping in the corner. It slowly woke up and slithered towards her when it heard her footsteps, and she slowly picked it up with her pale, small hands – complete with long, sharp, indigo varnished nails – whispering, "Let's go…"

"Wait, Kione," Rasiel ordered, casually crossing his legs, "I'll pay you a million yen. What will you say?"

She cocked her head to one side, before she lowered the snake back to the floor and walked back up to him, "Now we're talking."

"Usheshe~ you're quite the greedy little slut…" The prince murmured, before he pulled her back onto his lap, this time with her facing him, those slim legs spread and kneeling, one leg on each side of his body.

"It's a give and take system, prince," she replied, her face indifferent and half covered in her cloak, "You're sure about this? You know I only have less than an hour before I head off to do your plan."

"Ushesheshe, don't you worry…" Rasiel snickered freakily before he pulled her head down into a rough kiss. In between the kiss he parted and ordered, "Just treat me as you would treat him – we _are_ identical after all, ne?"

"Che," she scoffed, before she got pulled into another kiss and parted once again, "You're nothing like him."

Rasiel just snickered, his thumb tracing the triangle-shaped dark markings underneath her hidden eyes.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Squalo barked at Xanxus, who was in his usual position – resting in his chair and sipping his wine.

The boss of Varia didn't reply – instead, he threw a black hard-case folder at the swordsman head.

"VOII! What the hell was that for, Xanxus?" Squalo yelled.

Xanxus ignored him, before he ordered, "Open it, trash."

"Fuck you," Squalo mumbled before picking up the folder and opening it, bringing out the thick paper files inside.

"I have you for that," Xanxus carelessly replied, taking another sip of his wine.

"VOIII! Shut up already!" Squalo shouted at his boss, before he turned his back towards his boss and started scanning the files. At first he was careless and was just reading for the sake of it, but after he saw the details of the files, his light blue eyes widened. "Voi, Xanxus, this is-"

"She's arriving in an hour – tell the underlings to make preparations," Xanxus ordered without allowing Squalo to finish his sentence – but it seems like he's already well aware of the newcomer mentioned in the files.

"…does Bel and the others know about this?" Squalo wanted to know.

"I haven't told the other trashes. The two brats aren't here anyways," Xanxus replied.

Squalo looked at the photo in the files, "Voi, do you think it's her?"

"Who knows." Xanxus muttered before he went back to drinking his wine.

The swordsman of Varia read the information thoroughly again before he tucked them back into their folder. He looked back at Xanxus, "That's all you need?"

The boss eyed Squalo with his intense, blood-red eyes, "What, you want something more, trash?"

"I didn't say that, you bastard," Squalo turned to leave, but as he took a step forwards his head was pulled back by the large, rough hands which took a firm hold of a large proportion of his excessively long, silver hair. "VOII! What the hell, Xanxus?"

"I didn't say you could leave," he spoke as he pulled Squalo so that the swordsman was facing him.

Squalo was annoyed, "Then what else do you- mmph!" his words were caught in his lips as Xanxus tugged on his collar and pulled him into a kiss. The swordsman pushed away, "Voi, stop it! Why do you always- nnhh!" Another kiss sealed his sentence before it was completed, but Squalo wasn't going to give in this time. He pulled himself away, and backed off from the distance which was within Xanxus's reach. The swordsman face was flushing, "VOII! I said enough already!"

Xanxus just sat there, indifferent in his king-like position, "Don't pretend you didn't want it, trash."

"Che," Squalo wanted to yell back at his boss, but he couldn't – because part of him knew he couldn't deny what Xanxus just said. Instead, he grabbed the folder he dropped and stormed out of the room, leaving a satisfied, smirking Xanxus behind.

* * *

"Hmm? The front doors are wide open – that's strange." Fran observed as Bel parked the car in the parking lot of the Varia HQ.

"Ushishi, I bet they're waiting for the prince's return – opening the doors awaiting my royal entrance," Bel snickered.

"Totally, senpai." Fran mumbled sarcastically.

By this time, the two of them were pretty much dry as Bel had decided to open the roof of the car for the journey back, exposing themselves to the wind as they drove through the near empty night roads.

As soon as Bel had turned off the car machine and pulled out the keys, he walked over to Fran's side and stood in the way of the illusionist – who had already opened the door and was about to get off, his hand holding the little black box with the stuff Bel gave him inside.

"Ne, moron-senpai, you're blocking," Fran said, poking the prince's torso with the finger of his good hand.

"I know, froggy," Bel smiled, but did not move anywhere.

Fran looked up at him, "Then get out of the way."

"I'm not letting you walk," Bel insisted.

"Well I'm not letting you carry me either, senpai. It's stupid – the front door is just, what, 25 meters away?" Fran crossed his arms.

Bel sighed, before he snickered, "Ushishi, some frogs never learn…"

"What?" Fran was confused, but as he saw Bel bend down he realized what the prince was trying to do, "Ah, hell no, senpai." The illusionist outstretched his legs so that Bel couldn't get close enough to him to pick him up.

Bel rolled in his lips, dissatisfied, "What's so bad about being carried, froggy?"

"I don't like feeling helpless – and being carried like that makes me feel like a girl," Fran mumbled in monotone.

"Froggy's thinking too much," Bel said.

"Just let me walk by myself, senpai, it's not that far," the illusionist tried.

But the prince was a stubborn one, and answered with an immediate, "No."

Fran mentally face palmed, before he decided, "Okay, fine, senpai – let's meet half way. I'll lean on you okay?"

"I don't wanna meet half way," Bel pouted immaturely.

"Then you don't get it your way at all," Fran finalized before he slowly stood up by himself and started limping his way from the car, closing the door behind him.

Bel immediately followed the illusionist, locking the car, before he ran up by Fran's side and wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder, "Fine, fine. Meet half way. Stupid stubborn little un-cute froggy."

Fran smiled one of the smiles he uses when he's very satisfied about something, before he monotoned, "I beat you on this one, senpai."

The prince frowned, "Hey, this doesn't count – we met each other half way."

"Fine, fine," Fran mumbled, leaning onto Bel with every limping step he made.

As soon as they got close enough to the HQ, they could hear the sounds coming through the widely opened front door.

"VOII! Will you trashes stop fussing all over the place?"

"Mou~ But she looks so much like her! You must be playing a trick on us, right?"

"Ne, I already said-"

"I have to admit she does resemble her a lot… does boss know about this?"

"He's the one who gave me the files about her, what do you expect?"

"Aaah~ I've never seen you in full grown version before – my, aren't you so cute~!"

"Ugh. Get off me, you Gaylord."

"Aww, so mean, ne? But that's exactly like you!"

"I told you that I am not-"

"Wow, you're wearing a two piece underneath that cloak? That's so naughty~!"

"Hey! Don't peak into other people's clothes without permission!"

"Aah, but I couldn't help it, you're just so cute I have to-"

"VOII! Shut up Lussuria!"

"Mou~ Why are you so mean to me now, Squa-chan?"

Bel and Fran looked at each other as they got closer and overheard the rambling going on inside.

"Ne, moron-senpai, they seem louder than usual today," Fran noticed.

"Ushishi, it's never quiet when Squalo's around anyways." Bel stated.

"Ah, of course, our long haired commander. But still, he's usually less-"

"VOIII! Enough! You trashes shut it right now before I slice all of you up!" Squalo's voice echoed out to the outside just right before the two youngest assassins walked into the HQ.

"Ushishishi… ne, Squalo, the prince haven't seen you lose it like that for some time now," Bel snickered at Squalo, who was holding out his sword in front of Levi and Lussuria – the Gaylord clinging onto another figure who was turning their back at them.

"You nearly broke my ear drums, commander. I bet you got into another fight with our bad-tempered boss again – that's why you're in a mood swing, ne?" Fran followed up as he limped beside Bel.

"Shut up you brats, and what's up with your foot Fran?" Squalo asked, noticing Fran's limp and the bandage.

Fran was about to reply, but a certain Gaylord rushed to him first, "Oh my, my, Fran-chan, let me see… I shall heal it with my flames immediately~"

"Ah, okay, Lussuria," Fran nodded expressionlessly, before he looked over to the figure in the cloak who Lussuria was hugging a moment ago, "By the way, who is that over there?"

Bel also looked over before he snickered, "Ushishi, is it a new peasant to come serve the prince?"

But before the two youngest assassins got their reply, they were dumbstruck when the figure turned towards them.

She was about the same height as Fran and was wearing a long black coat with simple gray lining and a hood which covered her eyes, revealing only the bottom part of her face. Her dark blue hair was showing from the parts that the hood did not cover, and it framed her face, contrasting with her pale skin – one of which looked very much like Fran. Around her shoulders, was a dirty green, thin snake – its bright yellow reptile eyes blinking every once in a while. But the part of her that struck the two assassins most and confirmed their suspicions was the markings on her face - the dark markings in long triangular shapes beneath the eyes that Fran also had a smaller version of, the markings that were owned by a certain female illusionist, a former Varia assassin, and the holder of the mist pacifier in the arcobaleno.

Fran's first illusionist master, whom he respected as an older sister.

Bel's closest companion since he first joined the Varia.

It was her. Viper. Mammon.

* * *

_Eheheh, a slight cliffie there! ^_^ You probably have a vague idea of who Kione is right now, but not too clearly just yet - I've given you plenty of hints though, and the majority of you would be able to piece something together~! ;D_

_So… it's my twentieth chapter, ne? We've been here for quite some time now, and you guys are still reading so I'm extremely thankful of that~ ^_^_

_Bad news: my exams are postponed because of the red shirt protests some of you may have heard about going on in my country ._. It's not THAT scary really – the news sometimes exaggerates the situation a little by showing all the extreme scenes. But now it's back to peace of some sort, and that's a good thing, but it also meant that my exams are happening in this upcoming week instead T^T_

_Good news: I will not delay my next update, despite my exams, because I've already done all my revision ^_^ So you guys don't have to wait so long for the update anymore~ *fingers crossed here – I'm never certain about my brain - it might somehow suddenly decide to switch off =_=*_

_Please review~ and see you in the next update~! XD_


	21. Confused, Jealousy, Foreshadow, Curios

_Disclaimers: I do not own KHR and any of its characters. However, the storyline and half of Kione-chan is mine._

_Meh =_= I'm a terrible person, I know. I promised to update last-last week, but after I went on my bio/geo fieldtrip I couldn't bring myself to continue writing ._. So I'm here right now with the next update to make up for the last weeks, hope you like it~!_

**

* * *

**

"Bel?"

The Mammon look alike stared at the prince through her cloak before she walked right up to him, reaching her hands up to cup Bel's face, squashing his cheeks in the process.

The prince flashed his signature smile, cheeks still squashed, "Ushishi… you've grown taller, ne? You can actually reach the prince's face now."

She jerked her hand back as soon as Bel started speaking – her eyes still staring at him in some sort of shock. Softly, she murmured, "You're real."

"Ushishi, little baby's lost her mind. Of course the prince is real," Bel snickered.

Slowly, the Mammon look-alike shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Oh, come on, Mammon~ You're supposed to be the intelligent one~"

As soon as the name 'Mammon' escaped Bel's lips, the blue-haired girl frowned, "Oh, not you as well."

"Eh?" Bel cocked his head to one side.

"My name is not Mammon. I'm Kione," she stated, a bored expression on her face.

Bel paused for quite a moment, before he lifted his head back upright and smiled, "Aah~ the prince understands. Viper, Mammon and now Kione, ne? What trouble did you get into this time?"

"What?" 'Kione' looked confused, "I don't understand what you're talking about – and how come are you standing here, you're supposed to be… dead." The last word was so faint hardly anyone could hear it.

"Ushishi… you've probably confused me with my twin Rasiel – and the prince isn't very pleased about being mixed up with his _dead _twin." Bel's smile was nothing but fake.

"But Rasiel isn't-" She paused mid-sentence, before she fell silent – as if in deep thought. After a few seconds, she looked at the Varia from face to face until her intense indigo eyes laid on Fran. A look of confusion passed across her face. She stopped, and took one step backwards from the Varia group, slowly murmuring, "I need to make a phone call."

Kione didn't even wait for anyone to allow her exit – she just swished out of the room, her dark coat and long hair flowing swiftly behind her, the snake still coiled around her shoulders with its bright yellow unblinking eyes . The Varia watched her leave, before they looked at each other's faces.

"Ne, Squa-chan, since when did Mammon's hair grew that long?" Lussuria wanted to know.

Bel cut in before Squalo could reply, "Ushishi, she probably followed Squalo's trend~"

"It isn't a fucking trend," the swordsman argued.

"But a symbol of love for our boss, ne?" Lussuria teased.

"Voi! Shut up Lussuria," Squalo yelled, before he looked back in the direction that Kione left, "Why is Mammon calling herself Kione anyways?"

Levi, who had been silent for most of the conversation, finally spoke, "Illusionists change their names often – to hide their identity."

"Levi-chan has a point. But she seems to be slightly different as well, ne?" Lussuria added.

"Ushishi… she's definitely grown taller." The prince spoke, using hand motions to demonstrate her height.

Squalo considered this, before he sighed – not bothered enough to think it through, "Whatever. She's been gone for sometime, a lot of things probably has happened – just wait and ask her when she comes back."

The other Varia members nodded, accepting their long-haired commander's decision and letting the subject drop – all except from Fran, who didn't move his lips since he saw Kione.

Fran didn't speak, but inside of him, questions were endlessly bombarding his mind. Something about this Mammon look-alike wasn't right. In fact, there was something _off_ about her. Fran knew Mammon well; they were like brother and sister – but her? Kione? She definitely was not the Mammon that Fran knew. The illusionist had wanted to say something about it, but decided to keep quiet when it appears to be that all the other Varia members were totally convinced that Kione is the Mammon that they all know. It was true, her looks and her personality were exactly like Mammon - but Fran didn't buy it. There was something about her that didn't give him the same vibe Mammon did. That snake, that long hair, those eye marks, and the little things she did that was just 'strange' and 'off'. Her reaction to Bel was one of those things – but the main action that she did that made Fran certain that she wasn't Mammon, was the look in her eyes when she saw his face.

Because in those deep, dark blue eyes there was no recognition of him - it was as if she never saw Fran before in her life.

**

* * *

**

"If this is some kind of joke, I am not laughing."

Kione spoke through gritted teeth as soon as the call was connected.

[Ushesheshe… what's the matter, Kione? Confused about something~?]

Rasiel's freaky laugh echoed along the line – Kione restrained herself from flinching.

"Cut the stupid act, Rasiel. Why is he here?"

[Who?]

"You know who I'm talking about." Her voice was almost frustrated.

[No.] Rasiel's mockery of an innocent voice was beyond irritating.

"If you don't cut it out I swear I'll haunt you with illusions so deadly it will mentally damage you." She threatened.

[Ahh~ See, I don't mind. I'm already permanently mentally damaged.]

"You-" Kione felt like exploding – but before her rage took over, Rasiel gave in.

[Calm down, calm down~ You really are different from Mammon – she's much better at controlling her emotions than you are.]

"I do not care. Just answer the question."

[Fine~ Usheshe, so serious, ne? What did you want to ask again?]

"Why is he here?" Kione repeated, trying to keep herself from killing Rasiel through the phone line.

[If you're talking about my pathetic twin, then he is there because he is part of the Varia. You know that already.]

"Yes, I know that. But why is he still alive? I saw him die. _You_ killed him." Her last sentence was filled with so much vengeance that even Rasiel felt the murderous vibe.

[Usheshe, why it would be my pleasure to kill him once and for all. But unfortunately, he's alive and well in this parallel world – the 'him' that I killed was in another world. Your world.]

"What kind of crap are you spouting now?"

[Ushesheshe~ No, Kione. It's true. You can think that I'm lying if you want – but I'm telling the truth.]

"Why should I believe a freak of a prince like you?"

[Watch your words – you do realize that I can kill you so quickly you wouldn't be able to even batter those pretty eyelashes of yours. Usheshe…]

"Explain what you just said."

[See, you know Byakuran-sama right?]

"Obviously," Kione replied, thinking of the god-like white haired figure that she saw when she first woke up in a totally alien place.

[And you know about parallel worlds?]

Kione considered the term, "I've heard of them."

[So to put it simply, Byakuran-sama has the ability to access all the parallel worlds. The 'you' in this world died. He thought it was a waste of your skills, and he wanted an illusionist – so he transferred you from your world to this one – where you are called Viper or Mammon.]

_So that's why they were calling me Mammon._

_ …that's why he is alive._

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

[Ushesheshe… I wanted to see your reaction to the wannabe prince. Thought it would be amusing.]

"You freak, Rasiel. The plan was almost ruined. You better pay me double."

[Always thinking about money, ne? That didn't change, no matter what world you're in. Ushesheshe~ Fine, I'll pay you triple if you succeed.]

The illusionist smirked, "Deal. We're done talking."

Kione disconnected the line before Rasiel could annoy her more than he already did, and sighed as she snapped her cell phone shut.

Her mind immediately went back to the image of the prince she saw just a moment ago – and she still couldn't believe it. Yes, she knew the place she was in when she woke up and saw Byakuran was similar but yet very different to the world she knew – but never once did she even consider the possibility of 'him' still being alive – of ever seeing him again. The memory of Bel lying in a pool of blood with Rasiel sitting beside him, snickering happily was still ever so clear and vivid in her mind – the coppery bloody smell, the sound of blood dripping off Rasiel's clothes and hair, the bitter taste of her own blood as she bit her own lips, and the unforgettable expression on Bel's face. His lips were stretched across in a creepy smile from ear to ear, his usually white teeth coated with gleaming blood, but the factor that tattooed that image into Kione's mind was Bel's eyes. Those eyes she never got the chance - the privilege - to see, until that day. His blonde bangs were finally brushed away from his face, revealing those bloodshot eyes, wide open and glaring – with such a twisted glint in them that even Kione felt intimidated. He was dead, and yet his face was of a newborn devil.

Kione couldn't explain her feelings then. It was as if realization finally hit her. Seeing Bel lying there dead was the first and final wakeup call to her. Her stomach clenched, her eyes burned, her throat tight and dry – but most of all, her chest felt like someone had just punched out a whopping great hole in the middle of it. It was a pain that she never felt before, and it changed her from someone who was emotionless and cold to someone who is easily infuriated by the slightest of matters.

Because the pain wasn't physical – but it was internal and ever so real, hurting her in the way that nothing ever managed to do.

Kione thought she would never have a chance to change things between them – he was gone forever, and there was nothing else she could do – she couldn't change what already happened. But just as she was finally accepting the truth, she was brought to this world and before she knew it, 'he' was standing before her, alive and real once again. Her heart dropped the minute she saw his face – that very same prince, with his freaky smile and snicker.

The prince that she unknowingly and irrevocably fell for.

The dark haired illusionist lifted her hands and pulled her hood over her eyes, exhaling deeply.

_Forget about it. I'm here with a task to accomplish._

She forced herself to think back to her target that Rasiel told her about – a green haired illusionist, pale skin, quite young and has a broken hand. Kione had seen him, alright. He was the person standing beside Bel, and was staring at her with some sort of suspicion in his eyes. Those two little triangles under his eyes were similar to markings on her face, and she wondered where he got them from. She didn't recognize him, though – as far as she knew, she never saw him before in her life. And yet, he looked at her with eyes that stared at her as if he knew her well. Or more accurately, he knew 'Mammon' well.

_He's an illusionist… I was the Varia illusionist, but if I'm dead in this world… he's probably my replacement._

_ So, he's most likely a colleague of Bel. It makes sense, since they've come in together._

Kione concluded in her mind, before she frowned a little.

…_what could Rasiel possibly want from that guy anyways? I thought he only hated Bel._

_ Che. Doesn't matter. I do the job, I get the money._

_ For now, I'm Mammon with her name changed to Kione._

Kione mentally informed herself, before she adjusted her coat and rearranged the position of her snake. Afterwards, she took a deep breath and opened the door, walking back into the room she just left, preparing herself to look at the prince's face once again.

But what she saw was something she never expected.

In the main hall of the Varia, Bel was sitting on the large plushy sofa, with the 'target' sitting beside him, reluctantly curled up against the prince's chest. Bel's arm was around those small shoulders, his long fingers intimately running through that pale sea foam green hair. The two of them were definitely more than just 'colleagues' – the tiny kiss that Bel pressed on top of the pale haired illusionist's head just now confirmed it.

Kione couldn't understand what she felt when she saw that tiny little action. She just stood there staring at the two of them, not believing what she was seeing.

_Bel… has a lover?_

_ But that's impossible. Someone like him couldn't-_

The voice of the Shark of Varia interrupted her thoughts, "Voi, Mammon or Kione or whatever, sit down over here."

Squalo pointed his feet at the chair opposite to the sofa Bel and Fran was on, and Kione reluctantly walked over and sat down, her eyes not once leaving the intimate couple.

"Mou~ Don't mind them, Kione-chan, they've just been on a date," Lussuria said, noticing where Kione was staring.

"A… date?" the dark haired illusionist repeated in disbelief.

"Oh, you don't know about the two of them yet, don't you? Bel-chan is going out with Fran-chan at the moment," the Gaylord informed happily.

"But… they're both guys," Kione mumbled, lamely.

Lussuria pouted, "What does that suppose to mean Kione-chan? Love has no bounderies~ See, Our boss and Squa-chan are pretty close to being officially-"

"Voi! What the hell are you talking about?" Squalo yelled as soon as Lussuria mentioned the subject.

Lussuria just giggled femininely, "Mou~ Such a tsundere, ne?"

"The fuck?" Squalo frowned, before he turned to Kione – trying to change the subject, "So, where have you been the last few years? You're supposed to be dead."

"I was trapped in the Millefiore base – they wanted an illusionist. I think that rumour went out because they don't want anyone to help me escape." Kione lied.

"Oh, how terrible. How did you manage to get out then?" Lussuria wanted to know.

Kione considered this, before she thought about the very familiar long haired illusionist who's trapped in the White Spell's boss bedroom, "They had more interest in another illusionist."

"Che, lucky for you. So you came back here, to get more money for yourself again I suppose?" Squalo assumed.

Kione just simply nodded – there was no use denying it. She was the kind of person who would do anything for money.

"We missed you, Mamm- I mean, Kione-chan," the Gaylord said moving in to give the female illusionist a tight hug – Kione looked partially strangled as she stiffened herself uncomfortably in Lussuria's arms.

_This person is still just as flamboyant as he was. _She mentally rolled her eyes, as her snake slithered around her shoulders and made Lussuria immediately back off.

Lussuria went on, "But it was also because you disappeared that we met Fran-chan. You've taught him well~"

_Fran-chan? _Kione looked at the green-eyed person sitting beside Bel. _I'm assuming that his name is Fran. And I've… taught him?_

"Ushishi… I would've found my froggy by myself anyways," the prince joined in the conversation before he went back to annoying his lover.

Kione just stared at Bel – the way the prince touched Fran, the way he used another tone of voice with Fran, the way his smile was sweeter than any other time, that snicker softer, the way his body relaxed next to Fran as he held the illusionist close, and the way he looked at Fran – taking in all of the illusionist with complete awe. She couldn't believe it.

_Bel's in love._

She thought, as impossible as it sounded – and Kione couldn't help but feel… jealous. The envy that never existed within her was quickly building up and growing, like a flame catching on gasoline - uncontrollable, unstoppable, and continuously growing.

_Why? I was with that prince for so much longer than that new illusionist was._

_ I was the first person who managed to catch Bel's interest._

_ I was the closest one to him, his only real companion._

_ Then why… did he fall for that replacement brat and not me?_

"Yo Kione~ Are you still alive?"

GASP.

Kione was taken aback when all of a sudden Bel's face was right in front of her, flashing his signature smile.

"Ushishi~ Never knew you were so easily scared," the prince stated, snickering.

"Shut up, Bel," Kione automatically replied, pushing the prince's face away, "What were you talking about again?"

"Bel-chan was saying that you could take your room back since from today on Fran-chan will be moving into his room instead," Lussuria answered for the prince.

"Ushishi, and we agreed on that just now, right, Froggy?" Bel turned towards Fran who was walking towards him, his foot now fully healed with the help of sun flames.

The illusionist looked at the prince's face with an emotionless expression, "Actually, no, senpai – you _forced_ me to."

"But you do want to," Bel said.

"I never said that," Fran argued.

"Ushishi~ why be so un-cute now, froggy?" the prince pulled Fran towards him, locking the illusionist's head in his arm.

Fran struggled for freedom, mono-tonally whining, "Let go of me moron-senpai~"

Bel just snickered, before he adjusted his arms so that he was hugging Fran from the back instead in a teddy bear hug position. Fran saw no use in trying to escape anymore, and just stood there, his face absolutely indifferent as he allowed Bel to crush him with his excessively tight hug.

Kione just looked at the two of them, feeling herself burn with jealousy. She wanted to be in Fran's place so badly, and she was frustrated that Fran got something that he didn't even seem to want whereas she would be over the moon.

"Let's go move your stuff, ne, Froggy?" Bel said, dragging Fran along with him as he moved towards the stairs.

"Fine, fine, whatever, senpai," Fran mumbled in monotone as the prince pulled him along.

The dark haired illusionist looked at their backs as they walked up the stairs – glaring when she saw Bel peck Fran on the cheek. These emotions were new to Kione – jealousy, envy, hatred – she felt neglected and-

_What the hell is going on with me?_

Kione rolled in her lips, pulling back her focus. _I'm on a mission. I just have to do what I have to do and get it done and over with._

Those indigo blue eyes went back to Bel and Fran, before she examined the pale haired illusionist from head to toe. Strangely, Fran turned around and glanced at her as well. Kione didn't avoid the eye contact though; she looked right in Fran's eyes. As she did so, she can't help but think: _What does Bel see in him? _Kione lifted her hand and rubbed her snake's head – the reptile slithering closer to her in response, her eyes still on Fran even though the other illusionist had already turned back around.

_Seems like this will be the first mission I'll accomplish not just because of money._

**

* * *

**

** One hour later**

"Ne, froggy," Bel started, as he lay on the bed watching Fran, who was wiping his hair dry in the bathroom.

"What, senpai?" Fran replied through the towel.

"I thought you and Kione were close, but you didn't even talk to her," the prince noticed.

Fran pulled the towel off his head, walking into the bedroom, "I was close to Mammon."

"Eh?" The prince leaned his head to one side, "But Kione is Mammon."

Fran looked at Bel, considering whether to tell him this or not, before he decided, "I don't think so, senpai."

"Why?" The prince wanted to know.

The illusionist shook his head, "I don't really know. There's just something about her."

Bel grabbed Fran's hand and pulled him down on the bed, next to him, "Like what?"

"She didn't recognize me, senpai. She doesn't seem to 'know' me." The illusionist said, remembering the totally blank look in Kione's eyes.

"Hmm? I thought she was exactly the same – but much bigger now than before."

Fran sighed before he lay down on the bed, "Forget it, senpai."

The prince rolled over and looked at Fran's face – completely emotionless, but those eyes filled with concern as they looked up at the ceiling. Bel didn't like seeing Fran's eyes like that – he preferred them to be bright and clear as they were in those rare moments that Fran allowed himself to smile. Thus, the prince sat up before he used his hands to play with the illusionist's cheeks, pulling them in different directions.

"Oi, the hell, idiot senpai~ Stop it." Fran complained in monotone, but not bothered enough to use his hands to push Bel off.

Bel stopped pulling Fran's face, but he still kept his hands there, lightly resting on those soft, pinched cheeks. "Why is froggy looking so worried?"

The illusionist sat up and looked at Bel, who was looking right back at him. Through the prince's bangs, Fran could see his eyes, and he knew that Bel really did care about him. But that doesn't change the fact that Bel was entirely convinced that Kione was Mammon. Fran wanted to tell Bel about the vibes he felt, those little things that were not like the 'Mammon' that he knew – but he didn't. Fran didn't want to tell the prince and be told that he was thinking too much. He didn't want to be denied – because he was certain about what he saw and felt.

_Kione is not Mammon. _Fran was sure about it.

"Froggy?" Bel moved closer to Fran, trying to work out the look in those emerald eyes.

Fran closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, avoiding eye contact with the prince, "I'm just tired, senpai."

Bel looked at the illusionist, for once without a smile on his face, "Liar, froggy."

"No, it's just that-" Fran paused mid-sentence, realizing that there was no use lying. Sometimes, the illusionist forgets just how well the prince knew him. They've been together for many years, and even though he couldn't remember it, Bel had learned a lot of things about him in those times – including the way he always avoided Bel's eyes when he lied. Fran sighed, "Just forget it, senpai."

The illusionist thought the prince would be stubborn and wouldn't let him drop the subject, but surprisingly, Bel asked him, "Froggy doesn't want to tell the prince about it?"

Fran shook his head. The prince nodded, "Okay, I'll let the subject drop. But Froggy must stop worrying first."

The illusionist looked up and Bel, who was sitting next to him, before he murmured, "You're being unusually nice and sensible today, senpai."

The prince smiled, and snickered softly, "Ushishi… the prince is so perfect."

Fran mentally rolled his eyes, even though the corners of his lips curved into the tiniest of smiles, "You're an idiot, senpai."

"Ushishishi… and you are my frog." Bel said, laying down on the bed once again, and wrapping his arms around the illusionist from the back.

"Really, what was I thinking?" Fran murmured as he turned around to face the prince, their faces now only centimeters away from each other.

Bel snickered softly in response, before he lifted his hands to hold Fran's head, and slowly moved in and captured the illusionist's lips with his own.

Fran didn't refuse – but drank in the sweetness, allowing Bel to ever so carefully explore his lips for who-knows-how-many-times today. Arms wrapped around one another, embracing and cuddling softly. There were no raw or intense feelings in this moment, and it was relaxing.

"Ushishi… The prince can finally kiss his frog like this again," Bel whispered on Fran's lips as they parted their kiss.

The illusionist snuggled up to the prince, resting his head on those shoulders, absorbing Bel's heat. "This is the only time I'll act like this," Fran murmured.

"Pity~" Bel mumbled, but took Fran into a deeper embrace, liking how Fran's damp hair had its everlasting fresh scent to it.

As the two lay there together, quietly falling asleep, the feeling that passed between them was relief. Both of them were glad that they finally were able to find this peace within each other.

…if only they could maintain it forever.

**

* * *

**

CRACK.

Fran wanted to scream but no sounds came out of his mouth. The wind dried out his voice and all that was left of him was his body, with flaring pain occupying every inch of him.

The sight before him was dyed red. That crimson red that he was ever so familiar with.

It was blood.

CRACK.

Pain exploded through his body once again; with such intensity that he didn't even know where it was coming from. He wanted to escape, but he couldn't move – his body was as heavy as lead. It wouldn't obey to his commands – it was in too much pain to do so.

Slowly, Fran was beginning to realize. The blood that he was seeing was in fact his own. His blood was splattered everywhere, and more was coming out of his body every minute, every second with every surge and ripple of pain he suffered.

CRACK.

Before Fran could attempt another scream, all of a sudden, everything was replaced by emptiness. His vision blurred, and as it became clear again, what he saw was a dark vacuum space. The pain was gone, ripped from his body so quickly it was a shock. In this black space he felt as if he was floating in the middle of nowhere – there was no gravity, no forces, no wind, nothing.

And yet there was that ever so familiar vibe that surrounded him.

The vibe didn't directly touch him, but Fran could feel it desperately trying to come towards him – but it couldn't. Something was blocking its way.

The illusionist reached out towards the emptiness and felt a cool surface on his fingertips even though there was nothing before him. Behind this surface was the source of power that he felt – that vibe he was certain that he knew.

Fran took a deep breath before he used what he could find of his mist flame in this emptiness and pushed it at the surface.

All of a sudden, white light shone through a crack where Fran's flames were used. The crack started breaking apart the whole dome of darkness until finally everything cracked open and opened Fran out into blinding white light.

Fran flinched away from the light at first, but as that familiar vibe finally touched him, he was shocked.

_Mukuro._

The illusionist couldn't believe it. Mukuro's vibe was never this faint and weak. To feel such a power being so faint frightened him. Slowly, Fran opened his eyes against the white light, and through it he saw an image.

A figure was lying on a blood-tainted bed, his body soaked in the red liquid. Wounds and bruises covered his flesh, his arms and legs restrained to the bed. One of his eyes was dripping with fresh red blood, his lips broken and damaged.

It took Fran a moment before he finally realized who the person was – and as soon as he knew, he was in shock.

It was Mukuro.

"Oh? An unwanted visitor, ne, Mukuro-kun? That wouldn't do."

**CRACK.**

As soon as the voice spoke, everything tumbled, crashed and folded down on Fran as he was slammed back into his body once again – and this time the pain was worse. Much worse. Fran could feel his flesh being ripped apart, his blood squirting out of his arteries, yet he could nothing but endure the endless torture.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK-

**

* * *

**

**GASP.**

Fran bolted upright on the bed, his whole body covered in cold sweat as he panted heavily. His throat and lips were dry, and his hands were embedded with nail marks from the clenching he did. He lifted his trembling hand to his head, brushing his sweat-soaked hair away from his face, trying to make sense of the dream – no, _nightmare_- he just had.

_Mukuro is in a bad situation. Very bad._

Fran thought as he remembered the image of Mukuro he saw, his weakness – then, he thought about that barrier that kept his illusionist master's power captured.

_The owner of that voice is extremely powerful._

The illusionist then thought about the pain he experienced – his body shuddering as he did so. Somehow, Fran felt as if he went through the pain before. The blood and the cracking noises were so horribly familiar it was freaking him out. The intense, terrible pain that was close to tearing his body apart – Fran knew that sensation, and yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember where he felt it before.

"Froggy?"

Fran's body jerked when a hand rested on his shoulders, before he relaxed when he turned as saw that it was Bel, who had woken up as well.

"Come here," the prince murmured softly, pulling Fran into his arms, trying to give him comfort.

The illusionist allowed himself to relax in Bel's embrace for a moment, before he moved back and croaked, "I need to get a drink."

"You want the prince to go with you?"

Fran shook his head, "No. It's okay, senpai. Just sleep."

Bel leaned his head to one side, "You sure, froggy?"

The illusionist nodded, and Bel sighed, brushing Fran's hair from his face before he lay back down on the bed once again. Slowly, and still slightly trembling, Fran stood up and walked over to the door before he went out of the room.

Bel watched the illusionist close the door behind him, feeling rather worried about his lover. He didn't want to let Fran go alone at all in this moment, but he knew the illusionist well. If Fran wanted to go alone, there was no use in trying to change his mind, because he would end up going alone no matter what. But even so, the prince couldn't help but feeling the need to comfort Fran and be by his side. Especially because just now, Fran's state was far from well; his skin was cold and his body was trembling even in Bel's arms, those green eyes in shock and slight fear.

The prince couldn't help but notice that it was the reaction that the illusionist had when he was still in fear of him.

**

* * *

**

_What is happening to Mukuro? What was that nightmare?_

Questions swirled in Fran's mind as he slowly took uncertain one step after the other down the stairs. The night was dark, and the illusionist fumbled to find his way around the Varia HQ until finally, he reached the kitchen.

Fran pulled out a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and poured it into the glass before he took a long drink, feeling better as the cool liquid washed down his throat and dampened his lips. He exhaled softly before he put the bottle back into the fridge and started to make his way back to Bel's bedroom.

On the way, he saw a light coming from a door crack that he didn't see when he was walking towards the kitchen. Curios to who was still up at this hour, Fran walked towards the light, not even realizing that it was Mammon's old room until he reached it.

_Why is the light in Kione's room still on? _

The illusionist slowly crept up to the door crack, before he bent down and peaked into it…

…only to be met by intense indigo eyes which stared right back at him from the other side of the door.

Fran's eyes widened before he backed away from the door, just in time before the door opened with Kione standing in the middle of it, her snake still wrapped around her shoulders, and he face still half covered with her cloak.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you were doing with lights on at this time of the night." Fran replied honestly in monotone.

"Huh." Kione mumbled, looking at him, "I should charge you for invading my privacy."

"Greedy people always die in the end," Fran stated in monotone.

"Che. Everyone dies in the end."

Fran ignored her comment, "My question now."

"What?" Kione was confused.

"Why do you look like and have the personality of Mammon?" Fran shot the question straight at her.

Kione stared at him, hiding her panic, "Because I _am_ Mammon."

Fran leaned his head to one side, "Not quite."

_What is up with this person? How could he tell? _Kione frowned, "You're talking nonsense, Fran."

_So she knows my name now. _Fran thought, before he continued, "What's your real name, then? If you're Mammon you should know."

"Viper." Kione quickly replied, relieved that she still remembered the information that Rasiel told her.

_Huh. So she really is a fake. The Mammon I know would never give her real name to anyone._ Fran concluded in his mind, but still pretended to believe Kione. "Oh. So you are Mammon after all."

"Why were you uncertain?" Kione wanted to know.

"Just curious." Fran shrugged, his face indifferent, before he randomly just started walking off to his bedroom once again, as if he never had this conversation with her.

Kione glared at Fran's back as he left before she quickly closed the door.

_Hell. He knows something – I wouldn't be able to keep pretending I'm Mammon for long._

The dark haired illusionist rolled in her lips, her fingertips toying with the scales of her snake. _I have to finish this mission very soon. _She decided, thinking back to her target's face, and those green eyes that looked at her with suspicion – those very same green eyes that belonged to the person that was Bel's lover.

_Just curious, are you?_

…_you forget that curiosity killed the cat._

**

* * *

**

_Short chapter this time, sorry about that ._. My mum is now mad at me for sleeping late when tomorrow's Monday. But oh well -_-;;_

_You now know who Kione is! (Finally ;P) And phew, this is one of the toughest chapters I've written. My brain was nothing but DEAD – it took me five days to complete this small chapter -_- I'm very tired, but glad that it's over with._

_So, feed Melon her reviews! :D And see you in the next (hopefully NOT late) update~!_


	22. Provoke, Fear, Truth, Mistake

**Fran and Bel 22**

_Disclaimers: I do not own KHR and any of its characters. However, the storyline and half of Kione-chan is mine._

_A/N: Chapter twenty two! O_o Wow, I never thought this fic would ever make it this far. It's all thanks to you, readers and reviewers~ I may update late most of the time, but you guys should know that I appreciate each and every support I receive ^_^_

_Now I apologize for the late update… but here it is~! _

**

* * *

**

** One week later**

"Bel-senpai, flat-chest woman stole my cookie."

"Shut up, Fran – it's mine now."

"You don't need to try and gain weight just because you have small boobs, you know."

"I'm not trying to gain weight, moron. As if you're the one to talk. Che, you don't even have boobs."

"If they're _that_ flat then I don't see the point – makes no difference either way."

"At least I'm a girl."

"What's your point?"

"Bel prefers girls."

"True, but idiot-senpai's gay for me."

"Ushishishi…"

The current situation in the Varia HQ was an image that was now typical for all the Varia members. In fact, it could even be said that the event occurs at least twice a day. An event where the two illusionists of Varia would be arguing against each other in a war of mono-toned dead pan insults whilst Prince the Ripper sat in a content position between them, snickering peacefully, the blonde assassin just loving the attention.

It was now common knowledge throughout Varia that Kione and Fran disliked each other, even though none of the other Varia assassins understood why. The fact became obvious when the two illusionists started bickering almost on a daily basis – Bel somehow being caught up in the middle every time. The arguments seemed immature – childish, even – but those who knew better could tell that the illusionists held spite in their toneless words. Not many may notice, but the arguments that always started off from such simple, senseless topics, can branch off into large conflicts – and every time, the intensity increased; _especially_, when Bel wasn't there.

"You know it wouldn't last," Kione spoke as soon as Bel left to get some water, her eyes checking on her darkly varnished nails.

"What wouldn't?" Fran wanted to know, remaining his body still, making sure the awkward empty space between them did not disappear.

"Your relationship with Bel," the female illusionist answered simply, not bothering to look up from the little chip of colour that was peeling off.

Fran mentally frowned, before he leaned his head to one side, not looking at Kione's face, "Ah. I get it – envy is a sin, you know."

"I'm not jealous," Kione quickly spoke, snapping her head around towards Fran, who was still looking in another direction.

"Never said you are," Fran slowly eyed the other illusionist with the corner of his eyes, "Dug your own grave, much?"

"You-" Kione hissed, glaring at Fran through her hood, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"That would be my line, Kione," This time, Fran turned and actually faced the other, looking at her right in the eyes, "I'm not trying to do anything. It's you who's thinking something into it."

"What-" she paused mid-sentence when her eyes met Fran's. Those green eyes staring right through her as if he knew it all; her past, her plans, and her every secret – Kione _hated_ it.

And that was exactly the reason why Fran always gave her that very look.

In the past week, Fran had discovered many things about this 'fake' Mammon. He knew she was definitely not the same illusionist that taught him from almost the first moment that he saw her – but spending time with her had made him realize more important information about her. Fran saw the way she looked at him as if she was observing and memorizing his profile, the way she made sure she was alone before she picked up her cell phone, the way she didn't know and didn't have any memory of past events that she was part of, and most importantly… the way her eyes followed Bel around, secretly gazing at him and blushing whenever he came close.

Fran knew that look all too well – it was the exact same look he had on his face whenever Bel was around – and he sure as hell did not like the idea of that expression being worn by anyone else.

The illusionist spent his time gradually provoking Kione, peeling off her mask piece by piece, each time making him more certain about his assumptions. He knew there was something going on with her, something she kept hidden, and he also knew her feelings for Bel. Fran could see her silently trying to drag the prince's attention away from him, quietly trying to make Bel fall for her – and that was absolutely unacceptable.

Fran had already lost enough of Bel through his memories – he wasn't going to let Bel be taken by anyone in real life; not even if Kione _was_ the real Mammon who taught him in the past.

The illusionist looked at Kione, his face completely and utterly emotionless, before he spoke in his typical monotone, slowly and clearly, "You can't fool me."

Kione blinked, feigning confusion, but Fran can see through it all and saw her hesitation, "What are you going on about?"

"I wonder what Bel-senpai would think if he knew about your secret," Fran cocked his head to one side, his eyes smirking even though his face remained indifferent.

The female illusionist saw no use to faking anymore at this point, so she looked straight back at Fran and spoke with the exact similar tone and expression, "I'm going to take him from you."

Fran raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "You can try – but it's no use."

Kione frowned underneath her hood, "How can you be so sure?"

Fran stood up, looking down at the other illusionist's face with his neutral expression, before he spoke clearly in monotone, "Bel-senpai loves me."

And he said it so certainly, with no doubts and no hesitations; as if he _knew_ what he said was a true fact that cannot be denied.

Seeing that made Kione mad. _How could he say it like that? How could he be so assured of someone like Bel's love?_

Fran saw the frustration on the girl's face and internally smiled, before he emotionlessly and immaturely stuck his tongue out at Kione and walked away – knowing that it would annoy the other illusionist even more.

Kione glared daggers at Fran's back, her indigo eyes almost burning violet.

_You'll regret provoking me._

**

* * *

**

_ Sometimes… black could not taint white._

"Mukuro-kun~"

Mukuro woke up to the voice of a devil, calling his name with the tone of an angel. His eyes weakly opened, closing once met with the blinding white light he never got used to, before slowly opening once again, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

Standing before him was the self-renowned 'God', dressed in a pure white uniform, spotless and untainted – matching with his flawlessly white hair and pale skin. In his hand held a marshmallow, equally white, which he popped into his mouth before starting to chew happily, a cute smile painted on his face, his eyes squashed close into two curved lines with the smile.

Mukuro didn't fall for it – he knew it was all a façade. Memories of everything this person did to him in the past week were still so hauntingly clear in his mind.

"Morning, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran murmured sweetly as soon as he swallowed the marshmallow - the sweet tone of voice that the illusionist knew was dripping with poison.

Mukuro didn't have any voice left to emit. Yet even if he did, he wouldn't know what to say. He wanted to insult the person, curse him, hurt him for all that he did to him, but what was the use? No matter what he said that mask of a smile would still be perfectly carved on that godly face. Thus, instead, Mukuro ignored Byakuran and used what little energy he had left to roll in his chapped, cracked dry lips into his mouth and attempt to moisture them, even a little.

"Ah, let's take a look at your state, shall we?" Byakuran smiled, before he quickly ripped the blanket off from the illusionist's body, leaving Mukuro stark naked on the blood stained bed. His body was slim and as pale as ever, with the exception of all the bruises, wounds, and cuts that marked him. His wrists and ankles were badly injured from restraining against tight metal chains, and his neck was covered with so many love bites there was barely any unmarked skin left whilst his forearm had tiny blood spots on them where he was injected with concentrated aphrodisiac. Mukuro wasn't chained now because there was no need to restrain him – he didn't even have the power to speak or turn his head from side to side.

Seeing the state of his body was humiliating for the illusionist. He hated how pathetic and weak he looked, how his limbs looked fragile and breakable, and how his entire body was abused and helpless. And as if that wasn't enough, his muscles were literally screeching at him in pain, and he constantly felt as if his body was tearing in half. The implanted eye from the six realms which used to hold so much power felt empty and useless – as if its flame had been extinguished. He could feel his eye bleeding; he could feel his entire body's injuries so vivid and clear, both externally and internally – and it was painful beyond description.

But worst of all, was that it reminded Mukuro of what he looked like when he was trapped in the mafia science investigation block as a 'test' subject.

Alive but barely breathing. Eating only through injected nutrients. Body toyed with as if it wasn't his own. No energy, no control and no power. Helpless. Useless.

It was a nightmare that was worst than hell – and Mukuro had been to hell.

"Beautiful…" Byakuran whispered beside his ears, his fingertips slowly and sensually tracing Mukuro's naked body, lingering on every bruise and wound. It rose goose bumps on the illusionist's skin, and Byakuran softly chuckled, amused by how sensitive this body had become – this body that fully belonged to him at this point. "It's a pity I had to damage a lotus in full bloom…"

Mukuro couldn't help but wince when he felt Byakuran's soft lips press tenderly onto his cheeks and along his jaw until they finally took claim on his lips. The illusionist had no choice but to give in to the kiss that was forced onto him, and yet it was strangely and unexpectedly the sweetest sensation. Byakuran tasted like marshmallows – no surprise there – and he had an alluring scent which was impossible to resist. Mukuro did not understand what was going on. Byakuran never kissed him like this before – ever so tenderly and softly – and before he knew it, the illusionist was kissing the Millefiore boss back.

For a moment that their lips were connected, it was perfect. Mukuro forgot all about what this man did to him and what state he was in – the pain in his muscles melting away. All the illusionist knew was that he was drowning in this kiss – he wanted Byakuran in this sweetest of sins.

Reality kicked in after the kiss was broken and Mukuro finally took grip on his senses and saw Byakuran's face, smiling at him with that undeniably evil glint in those pale grayish purple eyes. The illusionist was shocked – how could he have kissed this being back? What the hell was wrong with him? This bastard abused him, tortured him, _raped_ him – how could he possibly have felt _desire_ towards him?

"We're similar, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran murmured, as if reading the illusionist's mind, "That's why I am so interested in you – and that's why you cannot help but feel the same way towards me."

Byakuran smiled, his hands carefully caressing Mukuro's face, before he sealed his lips with the other once again. The illusionist wanted to feel disgusted but couldn't. He wanted to resist – reject what sensations were brought to him, but it was futile. No matter how much he hated it, the desire towards Byakuran in him had always been there. Ever since the first time their eyes met, the first moment they touched – even when Byakuran did horrible things to him, part of Mukuro embedded the god-like figure into his mind. It cannot be understood, neither explained – even though the illusionist hated absolutely everything about Byakuran, he had always been unconsciously attracted to the man. He had been trying to ignore the feeling, deny it all along, but now he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"I don't want to break you, but if you try something stupid like contacting that apprentice of yours again I will kill him and punish you so severely you would be begging for death." Byakuran hissed in between their kisses.

Mukuro wasn't afraid of the threat – he needed to get out of here, away from this person as soon as possible, or else it will be too late – because the illusionist was more afraid of something else, something which will be inevitable if he stayed here much longer.

More than anything, Mukuro feared falling in love with Byakuran.

**

* * *

**

"Bel-senpai~" Fran dragged his voice out in monotone as soon as he stepped into the room.

The owner of the name was lying on the sofa in a lazy position, hands crossed behind his head. It was hard to tell whether he was asleep or awake since his eyes were covered with his messy blonde bangs, but Fran saw that little smirk playing at the corner of Bel's lips, and knew that the prince was feigning sleep.

Fran closed the door behind him and walked up to his lover, "Bel-senpai, it's kind of pathetic that you even fail at pretending to sleep."

Bel didn't wait to reply, as soon as Fran got close enough the prince quickly grabbed that petite wrist and yanked his kouhai down onto the sofa before rolling on top of him so that Fran was beneath him, both hands locked in Bel's above the illusionist's head.

"Oi, stupid-senpai~" Fran mono-tonally complained.

The prince snickered, "Ushishishi… you should know better than come close to someone when you know they're pretending."

"Not everyone's a psycho like you, senpai," the illusionist muttered.

Bel just smiled, before he dug his arms under Fran's waist and hugged his kouhai in a tight embrace, every inch of their bodies pressing up against each other. The prince's head rested on the curve on Fran's neck, and the illusionist could feel Bel's warm breath blowing onto his skin along with the body heat of him that was pressed onto his own flesh.

Reluctantly and unconsciously, a blush painted those soft, pale cheeks. "Oi, moron-senpai, you're heavy," Fran tried to cover up.

"…you don't have nightmares anymore, right, froggy?" Bel murmured after a pause, and Fran finally understood the sudden intimacy.

It was Bel's way of showing that he cared.

"No," Fran shook his head, thinking about his peaceful nights throughout the past week, "But I don't think it's a good sign."

"Why not?" The prince leaned up and cocked his head to one side.

"Because it means master Mukuro is in such a bad shape he couldn't even contact me – and I couldn't do anything about it either."

"Hmm," Bel nodded, understanding, before he plopped his head back beside Fran's, "But the prince is still glad froggy can sleep."

"I know, senpai," Fran whispered, and he did know. After their 'date' Fran had started spending time with Bel as his actual lover, and in everything that the prince did, Fran could see Bel's love for him – he could_ feel_ how much the prince cared for him. It was hard to believe since towards other people, Bel was nothing more than a sadistic blood-obsessed freak of a prince who couldn't bother to care about anything else but himself. Yet every time Fran spent time with him Bel unknowingly showed his love, one way or another – from how he was concerned about the illusionist's wounds to just simply the way that he looked at Fran.

And unconsciously – almost naturally – Fran fell in love with the prince even before he knew it.

"Ne, froggy, what are you thinking about?" Bel wanted to know – the illusionist didn't even realize that the prince had been looking at his face for quite some time now.

Fran looked back at Bel, before he honestly replied, "You."

The prince blinked, taken aback by the answer, before a slight blush shaded on his cheeks – barely visible, but definitely there. Fran saw that blush and couldn't help but hide his smile.

So _senpai can be rather cute like this; serves him right for making me blush all the time._

The illusionist thought in victory, before all of a sudden, Bel bent down and kissed his lips in one quick peck. Fran's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing in the same way as Bel's. The prince snickered at his lover's response before he bent down once again and fully sealed Fran's lips with his own, this time, actually kissing him – their lips moving in time with each other, their tongues meeting and parting in harmony.

Fran didn't know since when did Bel's lips move on to his neck, marking that hollow above his collar bone – he didn't even notice when the prince's hand slid up underneath the front of his shirt until those long, slim fingers started caressing his petite body.

"Senpai…" Fran breathed when Bel's fingertips playfully smoothed his hands up the illusionist's sides, those fingers balancing the moment where pressure was applied.

The prince's lips went back to Fran's, and this time, he took complete control. Bel ran the tip of his tongue along the illusionist's bottom lip, before he pushed it into Fran's mouth in one slick movement. All this time, the prince's hands did not stop their work on exploring Fran's slim body, and every time Bel brushed over a certain sensitive spot, the illusionist gasped. The prince took advantage of this and further plundered those petal-like lips, stealing the sweet freshness of Fran's mouth.

Fran melted into the prince's touch, lifting his thin arms to wrap around his senpai's neck, eliciting a tiny trembling moan every now and then. The two of them didn't know since when did the sweet, innocent kiss merge into a fiery, passionate fight for dominance. They didn't know when the relaxing, calm atmosphere changed into one that was burning with desire. All the two assassins knew was that they wanted one another, right then and there.

"Ah- Bel-senpai… nnh-" The illusionist quietly whimpered when Bel grinded his hips down onto him, the friction of the motion sending sparks up both of their bodies.

"Froggy…" Bel murmured, "I won't stop if we go further."

Fran looked back up at the prince, his eyes glazed in lust, "Then don't stop."

As if that was the final reply necessary, the prince held back no longer. His lips went back on Fran's before they travelled down to his flat, bare stomach, then up towards his chest until they stopped at Fran's nipple. Bel teasingly licked one of the buds with the tip of his tongue, and the illusionist arched his back, trembling as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Senpai…" Fran breathed between gasps, his face flushed and his lips swollen. Bel saw that expression and lunged back to capture those sweet, pink-tinted lips once again in a hot, lustful kiss. Fran mewed quietly beneath the prince, writhing only slightly, but enough to let the prince know that he wanted more. Bel gladly responded to the request and grinded their hips together once again, earning another muffled soft cry of pleasure from the illusionist.

Bel pulled back from the kiss for just a moment, before he whispered, "Froggy, I-"

SLAM.

"Sorry to interrupt," the monotone voice of a female echoed loud and clear into the room, "Boss and Squalo want to see Fran."

"Can't they wait?" Bel groaned, his body still hovering over Fran, who was pulling his shirt back down the way it's supposed to be.

"They want him right now," Kione spoke sharply, her eyes narrowing underneath her hood.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves – froggy's busy with the prince at the moment," Bel spoke in his sing-song voice even though it was clear that he was greatly annoyed.

Kione crossed her arms, "I don't think that will be acceptable. They just promised to pay me to come get you."

Bel was about to curse out something but Fran reached out and took hold of his arm, "Ne, it's fine, senpai. I'll go talk to Mr. man-period boss and his long-haired commander/wife for just a moment."

The prince was dissatisfied and reluctant but moved away from Fran, mumbling, "Damn Squalo and the boss." Bel pouted.

Fran sat up as well and looked at the prince, mentally sighing at Bel's immature pout. The illusionist decided to make him feel a little better, so he moved up close and whispered into the prince's ears, "When I come back, you better continue where we left off, stupid-senpai."

Bel smiled at that, snickering a little as he brushed a messy strand of hair from his lover's face, "Ushishi, deal, froggy."

"Can we go now? I want my money," Kione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I already told you greedy people always die in the end," Fran replied in monotone, walking up to her.

"And I already told you, _everybody_ dies in the end," Kione replied in the same tone.

"The same goes for jealous people," Fran added, eyeing the other illusionist with his emerald green pupils.

Kione glared back at him with a deadly look before she pushed the male illusionist out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

**

* * *

**

"VOII~! You're finally here, brat! Took you long enough," Squalo yelled in his ear-breaking noise as soon as Fran entered the room. The illusionist automatically raised his hands up and covered his ears, his face absolutely expressionless. The swordsman was annoyed, "VOII~! Don't fucking ignore me!"

"What about my money?" Kione said, reaching her hands out to receive the cash.

Xanxus – who had been sitting silently in his chair behind the desk, sipping his wine, his feet up on the table – kicked a brown paper pack at Kione. The female illusionist picked it up and looked inside; making sure every euro was there. Satisfied at the right amount, she closed the package and walked out of the room, her business done and over with.

As soon as Kione left, Fran spoke, "Why did you call me here?"

Neither Xanxus nor Squalo replied, and the illusionist was confused. Fran mentally frowned, before he spoke once again in monotone, his face utterly expressionless, "If you're thinking about a threesome I would have to refuse."

The wine glass was thrown at Fran's head at that point, and the illusionist dodged it just in time. Fran sighed and whined – his voice and face absolutely indifferent, "Aw boss~ There was no need for that."

Squalo was about to scream something at the illusionist when the phone on Xanxus's desk started madly ringing – it's sound screeching around the room. Fran blinked, before he commented, "That's amazing. Long hair commander, something's actually as loud as you are."

"Shut up, Fran – now pick up the damn phone before he deafens everyone," Squalo replied.

"Speak for yourself," Fran mumbled before he picked up the phone as ordered, Xanxus's blood red eyes observing him as he sipped on another glass of wine.

[Ah… Fran-sama?]

A soft, gentle voice of a female rang quietly through the line and Fran mentally frowned at the politeness of the person. "Who is this again?"

[Chrome. Chrome Dokuro.]

"Who?" Fran was confused – he was pretty sure he knew no other female apart from M.M.

[Uh – I'm Mukuro-sama's occasional body.]

_Master Mukuro's 'body'? _Fran considered this, thinking back to everything about his illusion master. He remembered that Mukuro's real self was trapped in Vindicere and he only appeared as his illusionised self – sometimes borrowing off the body of another person as the core. Fran then thought way back to that fading memory of him spending time at Kokuyo land – an image of Ken, Chikusa and a small, quiet girl came into his mind. _Ah, that must be her._

"So master Mukuro's still alive since you're alive," Fran stated, feeling relief wash over him.

[I don't know about that.]

Fran paused at that sad voice – Chrome sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "What do you mean? I remember he told me that you're only alive because he's working your organs for him."

[Yes, that's true.]

"So why can't you be sure?"

[A few days ago I was nearly dead – my organs suddenly disappeared.]

"…" Fran remained silent, not sure if he was ready to find out that Mukuro was dead - especially when he knew something about it but could do nothing. _He needed my help, and I couldn't do anything._

[I'm only alive now because of my own mist flames. Fran-sama, please, I need your help. Mukuro-sama needs your help.]

"I had a connection with him through a dream about a week ago, he was in a bad state," Fran spoke, remembering the image of Mukuro, so weak and broken.

[…he's not dead, isn't he?]

Chrome really sounded like she was crying now, and Fran didn't know what to do. "There's a chance, but I doubt he would die that easily."

[Can you help him, Fran-sama? Please… please, help him…]

Fran felt sorry for the girl – it was so obvious that she loved Mukuro and would do anything for him. The illusionist understood the feeling, he loved Mukuro once, and more than that he could empathize and understand her. If Bel was to die like that… he didn't even want to think about it.

"I'll do what I can. But I can't reach him – something's blocking him off." Fran murmured, not knowing a better way to comfort her.

[It's fine if only he's alive… that's all I need to know… please, Fran-sama…]

Fran rolled in his lips, "I will try and figure out what I can do."

[Thank you, Fran-sama…]

Fran hung up, staring at the phone for a while, before he looked up, and was met with Xanxus and Squalo's eyes which were looking at him.

"Voi, what's the problem?" Squalo wanted to know, "That replacement illusionist had been bloody calling this whole time."

"It's nothing, long haired commander. It's just about master Mukuro," Fran mumbled in monotone, "Now, if you would excuse me. I shall leave you two alone in case you need 'privacy'."

"Voi, why would we need privacy?"

"Oh, who knows, long-haired commander," Fran shrugged, his face expressionless before he exited the room, hearing Squalo's voice yelling at Xanxus through the door the minute it was shut. Fran mentally rolled his eyes. _New married couple._

The illusionist decided he needed time alone to figure something out about Mukuro, so he walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge – pulling himself up to sit on the counter as he sipped the juice.

_If master Mukuro is dead I should sense something somehow. But I'm not too sure about that. If he's really dead his body in Vindecere will decay away…_

_ Vindicere. _

Something clicked in Fran's mind before he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he reluctantly had memorized. It was a mere second before the call was received.

[What do you want, brat?]

The sharp, slightly high-pitched and bitchy voice rang through the line in total contrast to Chrome's just a moment ago. Fran couldn't help but tease her, "It's been some time, old lady – forming any wrinkles yet?"

[Shut up, kid. If you're calling to annoy me, I'm hanging up. I have better things to do than talk to a stupid brat like you.]

"Better things like stalking master Mukuro?"

[Mind your own business, Fran. I'm hanging up.]

"Wait, M.M." Fran called her name, and M.M. paused. She knew Fran doesn't call her name properly apart from when it's something serious.

[What?]

"I need you to help me with something."

M.M's sigh could be heard. [What is it this time?]

"Can you hack into the Vindicere and find their death list?"

[What? Are you freakin' kidding me?]

Fran internally flinched at her sudden volume increase, "No, I'm serious, and if you would stop screaming in my ear I would tell you why."

[Then tell me why I would risk my life and freedom for you, you little twit.]

"It's not for me. It's for master."

M.M paused. […what about him?]

"He might be dead and I want to find out for sure. The list would tell me whether he's alive or not."

[You're not being serious. Mukuro-sama can't be killed, he's almost immortal.]

Fran thought about the weakened state of Mukuro and disagreed silently in his mind, "No, I am serious. You know Chrome Dokuro?"

M.M's voice was immediately pissed. [You mean that stupid weak dependent little bitch who keeps on acting all innocent to get Mukuro's attention? Yeah, I know her.]

The illusionist tried to ignore M.M's hatred for Chrome, "She was nearly dead a few days ago – her organs disappeared."

[Good for her – and why would I care, again?]

"You would care because it means master Mukuro is potentially dead since he's not working the organs for her anymore – she's only living with her own illusions. Master Mukuro might be dead right at this moment. You get me now?" Fran was dead serious even though his voice did not give it away.

This time, M.M stayed silent for a long while before she quietly spoke. […if I hack into Vindecere's death files and if his name isn't there, it means he's still alive?]

"Yes," Fran nodded, relieved that M.M finally grasp the importance of the situation.

[Then you can wait for my confirmation – I'll start right now.]

The line disconnected and Fran slid his cell back into his pocket, exhaling – relieved to some stage. At least now he would know about Mukuro's current state. M.M was a brilliant hacker – and even though Vindicere was probably the most impossible place to hack, he was sure she could at least stay on long enough to check the death list.

Fran was pretty sure Mukuro won't die that easily – but then again, judging from the state Mukuro was in when he last saw him, he couldn't be so sure. Those injuries, and the essence of his power which was so much weaker than it was supposed to be. Then, there's that voice who owned the ability that could block of their connection.

_Hell, what did you get yourself into this time, master?_

The pale haired illusionist walked back up the stairs, wanting to go back to Bel's room – he could imagine how his senpai would complain about him taking too long and so on and so on even now. Yet, on his way, as he passed his old room – which now belonged to Kione – he couldn't help but notice the girl's voice which echoed through the door. It seemed like Kione was talking to someone on the phone.

_How careless. _Fran thought, _does she think her room is sound-proof or something? _The illusionist moved closer to the door, trying to figure out what Kione was saying.

"…no. _No_ – I am _not_ in love with him. What the hell?"

_There she goes again, denying her love for Bel-senpai. As if it isn't obvious. _Fran thought, mentally frowning, deciding to listen in on the conversation now that he can hear her clearly.

"Yeah, they're buying it – except from the illusionist."

_Oh, so it's about me now._

"Oh whatever. You never told me he and Bel had been together for such a long time, either. What? No, I'm not jealous – stop it, Rasiel."

_Rasiel? Who the hell is that?_

"Fine. I'll do it – I'll show you I'm not in love with him. I'll kill him."

_Wait, what? _Fran's eyes widened. _She's going to kill senpai?_

The image of Bel dead, and never again smiling at him, calling his name, snickering and embracing him came to Fran's mind… that warm heat turning into cold emptiness, those hands that will never grip those knives, never hold him and squeeze his hands back… and those lips which will never kiss him, never whisper to him that he loved him ever again.

_ …no. I won't allow it._

Fran fingered the hell ring on his fingers, feeling the coolness of the metal, before he fisted his hands and closed his eyes.

_I won't allow it._

The flame was lit.

**

* * *

**

[Usheshe… so, Kione, did you get the package from the bat I sent you?]

Kione looked at the tiny glass vial in her hands, examining the thick black coloured liquid which was stored inside. "Yeah, I did."

[Give it to your snake.]

Kione frowned, "Why?"

[It's a deadly poison Byakuran-sama gave me some time ago. The snake would know what to do with it.]

"I thought you wanted me to torture Fran?" Kione said, still toying with the vial.

[Usheshe… yes, but this will torture that little illusionist more. Just give it to your snake – it will keep it as its own poison. Then, let it bite my twin's lover…]

"Got it," Kione mumbled, before she walked over and bent down towards her snake which was coiled up and sleeping on the ground. She nudged the dark green reptile, awakening it, before she swayed the vial before its yellow gleaming eyes. She then opened the vial and left it on the floor in front of the snake – the reptile slithered closer to the vial before it opened its mouth and broke the glass with its front fangs. The thick liquid oozed out of the broken vial and into the snake's mouth, somehow the poison not affecting the animal.

"He drank it," Kione told Rasiel.

[Usheshe~ Good, now it just have to bite and that illusionist will go through the worst pain of his life. He would wish he was dead…]

"Will it kill him?" Kione wanted to know.

[Hmm? Why would you care whether it kills him or not?]

"I don't, but-"

[Don't tell me you changed your mind from my pathetic twin to his lover instead?]

"What?" Kione was confused.

[Usheshe, it would be rather interesting if you had to kill the person you love.]

It took Kione a while before she finally understood what Rasiel was getting at, "…no. _No_ – I am _not_ in love with him. What the hell?"

[Oh, is that so~? Fine then~]

Kione rolled her eyes, sighing at Rasiel's sing-song tone which was too similar to Bel's. _ To hell I will be in love with that annoying bastard – what exactly is going on in that twisted mind of him?_

[So, what's going on there? Do they believe that you're Mammon?]

"Yeah, they're buying it – except from the illusionist."

[Ushesheshe… see? You must be interested in him since he could tell you apart from her.]

Kione face palmed, not knowing what to say to this person anymore. There was just no use in arguing. "Oh whatever. You never told me he and Bel had been together for such a long time, either."

[Is that a hint of jealousy I sense there?]

"What? No, I'm not jealous – stop it, Rasiel." Kione was becoming increasingly annoyed.

[Then kill Bel's lover. Kill him, to show that you don't love him. Ushesheshe~]

Kione knew Rasiel was only playing with her to get her to finish her job more quickly – that prince knew that she was trying to stretch out the time because she wanted to spend more time with Bel until he finds out that she's not the 'Mammon' that he wanted. Bel will definitely find that out when she harms Fran – Kione already wasted too much time. "Fine. I'll do it – I'll show you I'm not in love with him. I'll kill him."

[Usheshe~ well done, my princess. I will wait for the good news – can't wait to see my brother's little heart break when his dear lover is screaming and crying for death.]

Kione ignored the fact that Rasiel called her his 'princess' – something which she extremely hated – and snapped her mobile shut. The illusionist then glanced at her pet which had fallen asleep once again on the floor and sighed.

_It's really time for me to finish this off._

SLAM.

Before she could do anything else, Kione's bedroom door slammed open and to her complete shock, before her stood her target, standing there, his hell ring burning an intense dark blue. Those emerald coloured eyes glared right at her, and the hatred in them was so strong that even Kione felt intimidated.

"You heard," Kione stated, looking back at Fran.

Fran didn't reply – he just stood there, and before Kione knew it, the room was already melting around her, the walls changing colour and becoming dripping acid.

"Hmph," the girl leaned her head to one side, "I accept the challenge." From inside of her cloak, Kione brought out her indigo coloured pacifier, the object immediately glowing as soon as it was revealed.

The illusion battle had begun… and Fran never noticed a pair of bright yellow, gleaming eyes of a certain dirty green reptile that gazed at him sharply from the corner of the room.

It was his biggest mistake.

**

* * *

**

_ Whew~ Finally wrote this chapter! I really wasn't looking forward to writing this one since it really didn't have a lot happening in there. I enjoyed writing the 10069 part in this chappie most even though this is a BF fic ._. shame on me. Oh well, it was relevant to the story._

_I'm really sorry this update was late T^T Honestly, I tried to write it, and I just can't make it good enough to satisfy me. I had this writer's block disease, and it was just totally BLANK in my brain. Gotta say though, I rewrote this entire chapter all in one day because I finally got connected to the internet and read your reviews. They were awesome, and really pushed me to continue writing, so thank you~ ^_^ _

_ Oh, by the way… **IMPORTANT NOTE! **The reviews are getting close to the 300 mark, and thus, everyone that review this chapter will have a chance of receiving a one-shot of your choice from me ^_^ (the 200 mark one never got written because Prince Da Ripper who won it disappeared -3-) Yes, I will put all of your names into a hat and randomly pick one out like before ^O^ So please review~!_

_ Ps. the next update will come within 2 weeks, I PROMISE YOU. ;P_


	23. Battle, Don't, Layer, Cough

Disclaimers: I do not own KHR and any of its characters. However, the storyline and half of Kione-chan is mine.

_A/N: Ahh… thank you for all the reviews! Finally reached the 300 mark! Me loves you people~ And the draw for the one-shot will be made at the end of this fic! ^_^ I'm really nervous about writing the fighting scene between the illusionists… I even went back to Mukuro's fight with Mammon to get some ideas. So I hope it'll turn out alright ^_^'' _

_So… onto the update!_

**

* * *

**

The room twisted, melted and merged around the two illusionists who stood there, still and unaffected by the first effects of lighting the mist flame. Kione eyed the metal ring on Fran's finger, the '666' embedded on it standing out clearly even thought drowned in the dark blue flames.

"Hn, a hell ring," she said, before she looked at Fran's face, "You're going all out aren't you?"

Fran didn't reply and just stood there with his face as indifferent and neutral as a doll's. His emerald green eyes were calm and yet intense at the same time as it looked at Kione – the pale haired illusionist waiting for her to make the first move. It was the way Mukuro had taught him – he knew he was better at defense than offense, which was why he made a strong partner with his illusion master. Mukuro was an incredibly strong offense whilst Fran's defense tactics could fool even the Vindicere's eyes.

_The one who takes the first step gets a chance of the first attack, but also the chance of the first mistake. _Mukuro's teaching was still vivid and clear in Fran's mind.

Kione observed Fran impatiently, wondering how Fran was keeping his cool when the two of them were on the verge of killing one another. The way Fran looked at her, the way he just stood there silently as if he couldn't bother to even move or speak annoyed Kione. She didn't like how Fran made her feel like she was the foolish one – and it was about time this mind game came to an end. Kione closed her eyes under her hood, and the second she reopened them, her face merged into dark tentacles which shot out from her hood and wrapped tight around Fran's neck, as slick and quick as a snake jumping's its prey.

Fran choked and coughed slightly as the tentacles lifted him into the air by the neck, the sudden attack taking him unprepared, but that didn't last for long. As soon as Fran tookgrip of himself once again the tentacles which were strangling him paled and turned into ash, falling onto the floor in tiny pieces, releasing him. Kione didn't spare a moment, she flew up into the sky before she launched herself at Fran, her hood enlarging before it completely engulfed the male illusionist's body in darkness, suffocating him in the vacuum space.

However, before Kione could even feel her victory, a sudden surge of immense pain exploded inside her. She looked down at her body, and saw that huge wounds were opening up on her flesh, the blood pouring out looking rotten and brown. Kione gasped, before she looked up and saw Fran standing in front of her, undamaged. Her eyes widened in shock. Fran didn't waste a split second this time, he allowed the hell ring to burn brighter taking more control of him before he reached out to her, throwing his arms out, the limbs stretching unnaturally, his hands changing into humongous, ink black claws with nails terrifyingly long and sharp.

They were the hands of a demon.

Kione couldn't escape and it took all she had to stop her from shrieking in pain when those huge hands came up to her and clasped her in between within one sharp snap, those long nails piercing into her body and out the other side like swords, blood spurting out whenever a nail broke through her flesh. Fran didn't hesitate to tear her body further, but before he could do so, Kione managed to liquefy herself and melt through Fran's grip onto the floor.

Fran shrunk his hands back to its normal state, but whilst he was doing that, the liquid form of Kione quickly flowed closer to him and before he knew it, that dark blue thick liquid was already seeping up his trousers and wrapping around his body, solidifying and tightening around him like a sticky, plastic blanket. Fran gasped when the blanket started to wrap around his face, suffocating him, but he wasn't about to give in. Struggling, Fran gripped his hell ring tight, before he ignited a black flame all around him, burning the dark wrap which was Kione, before Fran changed his hand into the claw once again and tore her apart, throwing her body away from him.

Kione phased back into human form as she hit the twisted wall, the acid dripping from it burning her skin. Slowly, she stood up again, panting heavily as blood gushed from numerous wounds around her body – Fran, in contrast, was only panting ever so slightly, his body still in the same state as it was before. However, his emerald eyes were glowing in the way that was very different from usual – its gleam was tainted dark, and the sparks within those eyes changed to deadly glints. The white of his eyes were blotched red, before suddenly, trickles of blood ran from his eyes like dark tear drops – but Fran quickly covered them up with his illusions.

_The hell ring. It's trying to take over. _Fran thought. _I have to end this quickly._

Kione looked at Fran, stillpanting hard. She couldn't believe how Fran could be in such a good state when she's so badly hurt. The illusionist was much better than she thought he was. Fran never showed his true abilities when there was no real need for it, so Kione never thought he had much in him at all. She was wrong – that was her mistake. She should've known she shouldn't underestimate an illusionist who owned a hell ring. Fran's illusions were strong and convincing, and apart from that they were deadly. Unlike hers, Fran's illusions drew blood and aimed for a quick kill, whilst Kione's illusions tended to slowly torture the victim to death without spilling blood.

_I can't lose much more blood. I can't waste any more time. _The female illusionist glanced at her snake, coiled up in the corner of the messed up room – those unblinking yellow eyes looking at her expectantly. Assured that the reptile was there, Kione turned her focus back on Fran before she immediately lowered the room's temperature to absolute zero, freezing the other illusionist – Fran, unprepared for this kind of attack, got frozen, an ice block forming around his body, trapping him. Kione, glad that she finally got the upper hand, immediately merged her hands and arms into the dark tentacles before she reached out and wrapped the tentacles around Fran's ice block, securing around it and lifting him up, ready to crush the male illusionist into pieces of ice shards whenever she wanted to.

_Wait. This is too easy. _A thought suddenly occurred in Kione's mind. _He wouldn't-_

But before she could figure it out, the real Fran was already standing behind her, his hands in those demonic claws – only smaller –his face representing a devil's. His teeth were sharp like fangs, the white of his eyes burning bright red whilst the green pupils swirled dark and cloudy. Dark red blood spilled out of his eyes in endless streaks of streaming bloody tears. The hell ring which now seemed to have merged with the skin of his fingers flared with a dark blue flame so intense it looked black. Fran didn't hesitate for even the slightest moment; he gripped Kione's head with one claw whilst his other claw punctured itself into the middle of her back. That claw meandered around her backbone before it founded its way to her heart, slowly gripping the thumping muscle in his hands.

The devil of the hell ring which wasn't Fran smirked – showing its rows of sharp teeth. The blood and the pain of its victim were giving it pleasure and it paused to soak in the fear of the illusionist – of both illusionists.

Kione panicked. She gasped and breathed desperately, not knowing what to do. She could feel Fran's claw in her body, taking control of her insides, and all of a sudden she realized that Fran had captured her heart in his hands. For the second time in her life, Kione was scared – the first time being the moment when she waited for the doctor's response on Bel in the other world. The female illusionist didn't want to die, not now that she had a second chance at living with Bel.

Her resolution grew stronger, and suddenly, out of nowhere, her instincts which made her an arcobaleno in the first place kicked in – the instincts which have died the moment that Bel had died in her world. Kione inhaled as deeply as she could before she managed a small croak, "Phantasma…"

The reptile reacted right away, its body blanching pale with a tinge of yellow as its eyes glowed red. In the split second before Fran could destroy Kione's heart, the snake sprung out and bit Fran's ankle, its fangs sinking deep into Fran's flesh, injecting its new poison-mixed venom into the illusionist's system.

As soon as the poison got into Fran's blood stream, the flame of his hell ring died away as if extinguished by something, and Fran's body dropped to the floor. The illusions disappeared, returning the room to its normal shape and Kione exhaled in pure relief as the claw within her disappeared. She shakily stuttered away from Fran and sat down in the corner of the room, quivering and clutching her own body, the wounds which managed to inflict on her through the illusions still oozing with blood. Phantasma slithered back to her, and coiled itself around her protectively – its skin darkening once again, its eyes returning to bright yellow.

Kione watched as Fran's eyes widened in both fear and pain as the poison pumped through his veins and arteries, his body twitching as his hands clenched, relaxed and re-clenched once again. His whole body was trembling, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before all of a sudden, it all stopped. It was as if his body shut down altogether. Fran flopped lifelessly on the floor, his eyes closed, and his entire body rid of tension, as if he had just fallen asleep.

Still shaking, Kione slowly pulled out her mobile phone before she speed dialed the number of a certain soon-to-be King.

The line picked up the second it connected.

[Ushesheshe… is it done?]

"Yes. He fainted." Kione said, glancing at Fran.

[Ah, yes, yes. Don't worry, the poison's just sleeping in him right now. But when that little princess gets her awakening kiss… ushesheshe, that will be when the real fun begins.]

"It doesn't work instantly?" Kione was confused, she thought Rasiel would have wanted immediate action right away since he rushed her into it so much.

[You see, that would spoil all the entertainment~ If it works now they will know you did it, and that would be too easy. I want to see my little twin frustrated over who had done such a terrible thing to his precious lover~ Ushesheshe~]

"Does that mean I have to stay here?"

[Of course. Don't worry, I already prepared the money for this extra time.]

Kione rolled in her lips, the greed for that money too much for her to resist, "Hn, fine."

[Usheshe… that's my princess. Now, make sure you cover up your evidence.]

"I know, I'm not retarded," Kione muttered, pissed at how Rasiel had called her his princess once again.

_He has no right to call me with the same name Bel used to._

[Usheshe~ Mind your language with the King.]

That was the last thing Rasiel said before he hung up, and Kione was glad that he did. She sighed, looking at Fran's unconscious body, before she slowly gathered herself together and stood up, walking towards him. She lifted that petite body up easily; before she started dragging Fran out of the room, making sure she made an illusion to cover both of them up in case anyone saw.

**

* * *

**

"…hmm? Is that so? / Aah, well done. You have put that poison to good use after all. / Hmm? Oh sure, keep her for as long as you like," the voice of Byakuran could be heard from nearby, waking a certain illusionist up. Mukuro laid still and listened in on the conversation with his eyes closed. He figured that the man was talking to someone on the phone, but he had no idea who that may be – who knew what kind of people Byakuran had connections with. Certainly, it wasn't anyone important enough, since Byakuran wouldn't be so reckless to talk to someone like that in Mukuro's presence, even when he was sleeping. The illusionist heard those light, carefree yet precise footsteps coming towards him, before those long, slim fingers gently caressed his face – a touch that he had come used to. The owner of those fingers was still talking on the phone, "After all… I have my own beautiful illusionist to look after."

Mukuro felt his heart flip at that and he frowned slightly, not willing to accept neither admit the feelings he had felt when Byakuran spoke those words. Those fingers moved on to carefully brush the illusionist's hair from his face; that thumb softly tracing over his cheeks. Mukuro could feel goose bumps run all over his skin with the motion. Byakuran chuckled in his throat before he spoke once again to the phone, "I have more important business to attend to now. Later~"

The illusionist heard the quiet snap of the mobile phone, before all of a sudden, a weight was added to the bed on the area right next to him and he could feel his body being pulled into a tight embrace. Moreover, a kiss was pressed to his cheeks, and Mukuro let out a slight gasp, blushing despite how terribly pale he had become. Byakuran chuckled against his ears, and Mukuro couldn't help but tremble when that warm breath blew on his skin. "Mukuro-kun~ You should know better than to feign sleep with me."

Byakuran hugged the illusionist tighter and Mukuro winced in pain as his strained muscles and bruised body protested to him. He whispered faintly, "…I can't breathe."

"Ah, sorry, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran loosened his embrace but still kept his arms wrapped around the illusionist's body. He pressed an intimate kiss behind Mukuro's ear, earning yet another satisfying response from the illusionist. Byakuran smiled, "You were surprisingly cute last night."

"I don't want to hear it." Mukuro mumbled weakly. The illusionist did not want to be reminded of how he had reacted to each and every of Byakuran's action the night before. He hated how his body had arched up to meet the other, hated the moans that escaped from his lips, hated the way he allowed himself to be captivated in Byakuran's sinful kiss. He hated everything Byakuran made him feel and yet, he could not stop himself from responding to every touch, every word, and every kiss.

_I don't want it. I don't want this. I don't want to feel like this… towards him. _Mukuro slowly turned his body around in Byakuran's embrace, the process causing ever part of his body to tense up in pain, before he finally managed to face the person hugging him. That uncovered dark blue eye looked right into those grayish purple pools of the god-like figure.

Byakuran's gaze was so intimate, so passionate and so caring that for a split second Mukuro almost believed in them. Almost – the illusionist knew better than to fall for some fake act, even though it may be so convincing that he feared he may slip. Byakuran's hands moved up from that slim waist to Mukuro's collar bone, those fingers playing along the hollow spot between the bone and his neck. "What is it, Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro took a moment, swallowing the thick saliva down his dry throat before he whispered, "Let me go."

"Hmm? But I like holding you like this," Byakuran smiled, his eyes closing into to curved slits.

The illusionist closed his eyes, shaking his head; before he faintly murmured once again, "Let me go… away from here."

Byakuran's smile was wiped right off his face when he finally understood what Mukuro meant. His reply came almost automatically as his hands tightened its grip on the illusionist's body, "No."

Mukuro could feel his heart aching. _Don't. Don't do this._ His voice barely came out as he whispered weakly,"Byakuran…"

Byakuran's eyes grew wide. It had been so long since Mukuro had last called his name. The self renowned god looked at the illusionist, not believing his ears. Would Mukuro actually go so far as to plead him to let him go?

_No. _Byakuran immediately thought. _There is no way I will let him go. Not now, not ever. _He pushed Mukuro's body over before he climbed on top of the illusionist, pressing him into the bed. Mukuro grimaced as the pain coerced through his body. Byakuran clasped the illusionist's face in his hands, his own face plastered with a smile faker than ever, "What makes you think I would let you go, Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro didn't answer the question, instead, he gazed up at Byakuran with a determined look in his eyes which as so different from his broken state. Slowly and clearly, the words rolled off his lips, "Then kill me."

Byakuran clenched his teeth. _So he would rather die than spend another second with me. _The thought angered him so much that the grip on Mukuro's jaw tightened until the illusionist flinched in pain. Byakuran bent down close to him, his face stretching into a deadly smile. "Keep on begging."

The illusionist knew what was coming next, and he dreaded it. Especially because part of him knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

_Don't. Don't do it._

Byakuran bent down and sealed his lips with Mukuro's in a violent kiss, his tongue ravaging the illusionist's mouth, biting those dry lips until they bled. Mukuro could do nothing but give in to his touch – he tried to push him away, but his hands grew weak and held on to Byakuran's shoulders instead. Mukuro's uncovered eye gazed towards the ceiling, that dark blue pupil becoming hazy as Byakuran's hands started roaming under his shirt and around his bare body. The illusionist gasped sharply, his fists clenching around Byakuran's shirt.

_Don't… make me love you._

**

* * *

**

"Froggy… froggy, wake up…"

Fran could hear the prince's voice calling him from somewhere far away, and yet part of him knew that Bel was right next to him. He could feel the faint touch of fingertips across his skin, and yet the sensation was numb as if the skin that he's inhabited in wasn't his own. It felt like his soul had been jerked out of his body and thrown back in again, but this time, with another layer of something else that was blocking him from his senses.

"Froggy…"

Lips. The prince's lips were pressed on his own, those fingertips tracing his face.

_Senpai's kissing me. _The thought occurred to him a moment too late, as Bel had already reluctantly pulled away. Fran didn't understand what was going on, his body was out of his own control and everything seemed to be dragging around him. He wanted to lift his fingers, but they didn't move; he wanted to open his eyes, but the eyelids were so heavy he couldn't force them open.

After a few attempts at trying to do certain simple things, Fran was getting frustrated. This was _his _body, and he had every right to control and do whatever he wanted with it. The numbness and the sluggish sensation were getting on his nerves. Fran wanted to take a grip of himself again, he wanted to get rid of this excess layer that was blocking him from his own body.

_Open. Eyes._

_ Open._

_ Open. Eyes._

Fran tried to force himself time after time, but the eyelids refused to follow his command. It was beginning to seriously annoy him. Fran pushed harder, forcing his eyelids open – it was almost like he was having an inner argument with his body.

_Open. _

_ Open. Eyes._

_**Open. The. Goddamn. Eyes.**_

GASP.

Suddenly, Fran's eyes flew open so harshly it was as if someone tugged the eyelids upwards. Those emerald green eyes were exposed, and it stared blankly around the space like a child seeing the world for the first time. Fran could still feel the annoying layer of something on other parts of his body, but his head was clear. He could now properly think and see things, and the first thing that he saw was Bel's tiara, shining on the prince's messy blonde hair. Fran realized that he was lying on the sofa, and Bel was sitting on the floor beside him. The illusionist also realized that his hand was intertwined with Bel's, even though he can't really feel his hands just yet.

Fran murmured his name to get his attention, "Bel-senpai…"

That was when it hit him.

All of a sudden, an excruciating pain exploded in Fran's head and he immediately sprung up into a sitting position, both hands clutching his hair furiously. The headache was unbelievable, and Fran felt like his whole head was throbbing violently sending shots of pain so intense he had to grind his teeth together.

Bel panicked when he saw Fran hurt like that, and he quickly stood up to sit beside his lover. The prince tried to look at Fran's face, "Froggy, what's wrong?"

Fran couldn't answer, the pain was too much. He only managed to groan back as a response, holding his head tight in the attempt to try and ease the pain. Bel didn't know what to do, he had no idea what happened to his kouhai. He had found Fran lying on the sofa so he tried to wake the illusionist up, but the prince never thought something like this would happen.

The prince reached out to Fran and held the illusionist in his arms, trying to soothe him, and Fran leaned on his chest, needing that support. His teeth were grinding viciously, his face screwed up in pain like no one had ever seen before. Trembling, Fran tried to reach out to his senpai, but as soon as his fingers met with Bel's skin, that thin blocking layer disappeared and pain shot up both of Fran's arms like electricity.

After that, it was like a domino effect. From head to arms, to upper body, to both legs, the pain coerced through Fran as that suspicious layer peeled away from inside of the illusionist, limb by limb. His whole body became tense with pain, twitching, trembling and shaking helplessly all over; his eyes open wide before it snapped shut, and then flew wide again.

Even though wrapped in Bel's arms, Fran screamed like he never did before. The pain was too much for him to handle, and he could not find a place of peace in himself at all. It was as if every inch of his skin was about to tear apart, his organs twisting and exploding, and his own flesh eating itself up from the insides. Fran screamed until his throat died out from screaming, and even then, he did not stop. He opened his mouth and emitted throaty, croaky, airy screams that was more breath than voice.

Bel didn't know how he could help his lover. It hurt him just as much to see Fran suffer this way, especially when he could do nothing to help but hold the illusionist in his arms to keep him from shaking too terribly. Bel didn't understand what had happened to Fran, and it both frustrated him and worried him. He can't bear seeing Fran like this; the illusionist had already been through so much.

An ear-breaking voice echoed from upstairs, "VOIIII! What the fuck is going on?"

Bel looked up to see Squalo coming down the stairways, his long silver hair flowing gracefully behind him as usual. The swordsman face was frowning as he narrowed his eyes at Fran, who seemed to have not noticed the presence of Squalo at all. The illusionist just sat there, twitching violently and screaming even though there was no voice left to be forced out.

"Bel! What bloody happened to that brat?" Squalo asked, and Bel just shook his head, the usual smile on his face nowhere to be seen in this moment.

Squalo furrowed his brows together as he observed Fran, who was already sweating all over with the pain. _Strange. There's no fucking way this could've happened by itself. _The shark of Varia thought, but before he could think deeper into it, he decided to sort Fran out first. "Voi, lie the baby down on some bed first, Bel. I'll go get Lussuria."

Bel nodded obediently – an act which was extremely out of character for the prince – before he easily scooped Fran up in his arms. The illusionist shuddered and shook, his hands clenching and unclenching, his breathing coming out in short, struggled breaths. Tears welled up in those emerald eyes before they spilled out at the sides, and Bel could feel himself ache with pain. He wanted to help Fran so badly – he would do anything to rid Fran of his suffering.

"It will be over soon, froggy," Bel murmured as he carried Fran, who was still screaming voicelessly in his arms. "The prince will help you, no matter what it takes," he spoke, in a whisper now, as if the sentence was more to himself than to the illusionist.

**

* * *

**

Kione peeked through the door, watching as Bel carried Fran to his bedroom. The green haired illusionist seemed to be in so much pain that even Kione felt scared. Fran looked like he was in pure torture, his body twitching in the weirdest of ways just to try and escape from the pain just for a second. For a moment, Kione even felt sympathy for the other illusionist, but she quickly shook that thought out of her mind.

_He nearly killed me. _She told herself firmly.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, Kione closed the door shut before she pulled out her mobile, flicking it open and typing down a message.

[It's started.]

She then pushed in Rasiel's number that he forced her to memorize and pressed the 'send' button. Afterwards, she snapped the phone shut and slid it back in her pocket before she flopped onto her bed, lying down face-first on the soft mattress. Her mission was finally completed at last, and it will only be a few days until she could leave this place. Kione wasn't even sure what she even felt about that anymore. She had expected to be sad to leave Bel when she had the chance to meet him again in this world; but instead, she felt rather blank and dull. Empty, even.

_And yet I don't feel satisfied. _Kione frowned, _I am dissatisfied, even though I rid myself of pain. This is confusing._

She sighed, sitting up on the bed once again, shaking the thought out of her head by thinking of the money that Rasiel will provide her at the end of it. After all, the soon-to-be King did mention he will pay her more than triple the amount he promised, and that – sure as hell – was something to look forward to.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, an unpleasant feeling came up in Kione's throat, before she coughed a few times. The female illusionist frowned, _that's strange, I usually don't-_

Another set of coughs broke through, this time sounding worse than the last, and Kione could even feel her throat aching by now. Her snake, which had been awoken by the coughing slithered up to her and eyed her with its bright yellow eyes in concern. She reached out to pat its head, "It's nothing, Phantasma."

But the snake did not look convinced when Kione went back to coughing again, this time so violently that her whole body bent over in the process. Kione didn't understand. _I can't be sick. I don't get sick. It's not possible. _

However, as she kept on coughing, her body jerking forwards, the illusionist doubted her own thoughts. After another annoyingly long series of coughs were over, Kione's throat was burning and dry. She stood up, deciding to go get a drink of water, but paused in her steps. Those indigo eyes widened in disbelief, shock and fear.

For her pale hands that she had been coughing into, was tainted with blood.

**

* * *

**

_A little bit of Kione-time at the end there :] Personally, I like her to a certain extent. She's not exactly like Mammon, although very similar. She's more out of control of her feelings, and more feminine (and if you guys have noticed, I mentioned at first that she had long hair – 'cause I felt like it ^_^). I know you guys hate her for interrupting the smex last time, ahaha ;P_

_I ended up liking the illusionist battle very much as well :D I have a thing for demons and devils, so I threw that in for Fran's powers, since his hell ring does say '666' after all ;D Hehe, had loads of fun with that scene. _

_Okay, so now for the draw! The one-shot for the 300-mark goes to… *drum roll as I pick name from hat* **iFran**! Congrats~ :D I shall PM you the details!_

_PLEASE REVIEW~! And see you in the next update~! XD _


	24. Kill, Blood, Weakness, Plan

_A/N: A late update this week ^^'' I'm really sorry, it's the last week of holidays and my friends have been dragging me around all the time, and I had some orphanage charity work to do, so I just managed to get some free time at home today. As always, thank you for the awesome reviews! I am very excited to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimers: No, I do not own KHR – if I did, the entire Vongole famiglia would be gay._

**

* * *

**

Pain is a sign of life. Pain indicates that something is wrong.

And yet pain… can kill.

However, right at this moment, Fran wished it would kill him. He would rather die than be caught in this pain that pulsated through every ounce of his being.

It had been one day from since it started, and every minute the pain got worse. Every time Fran thought it was impossible for it to hurt more than it already did, the pain rose to the next level. The pain was so intense, and violent that it had Fran lying in bed for the past day, writhing, twitching and screaming so much his voice died out in his throat – leaving only throaty breathy gasps whenever he tried to scream.

The doctor had been called up to check on him but could do nothing to help the poor illusionist, and neither can the sun flames from Lussuria. Nobody knew what the cause of Fran's torture was, and thus, no one had any idea to how to solve it. All of the Varia members knew how bad he was sufferring; they heard the illusionist's scream, they saw him tremble in pure utter pain. It was a shock for all of them to see Fran, a leading member so strong and emotionless, cry with his face and body exposing his hurt. Even Xanxus, who amazingly cared enough to take a glance at Fran, raised his eyebrows at the shuddering illusionist, but said and did nothing.

As for Fran, he wanted nothing else but for everything to stop. He didn't care if he died, he just wanted the pain to go away. Every minute it was getting worse than it ridiculously was, and the intensity of it never faltered. Every muscle in his body, every inch of his skin, every organ, every _cell_ was attacked by excruciating, extreme pain all at once. It was as if the pain was pumping in his blood itself, every heartbeat pushing more of it into him. Fran had screamed, cried, whimpered, so much that he could not emit any more noise but his breathy gasps and croaks – and the worst thing was that, it wasn't only physical pain Fran was experiencing, but mental pain as well. Occasionally, images would be forced into his mind during the intense surges that came through. Images of disgusting and sick events beyond description – an undead corpse devouring his flesh, with worms spilling out of its empty eye hollows was considered one of the better visions. Fran couldn't escape – he just had to endure it, and it was beginning to be too much for him. The illusionist was strong, but there's only so much he could take.

This whole time, Bel had been sitting next to Fran's bed, not even caring to switch shifts to sleep. He didn't want to leave Fran suffering alone even if he couldn't stand seeing his lover hurt this way. The prince had seen those small, pale hands fisted itself so strongly that blood leaked from where those nails pierced the skin, and had to give Fran plastic balls to grip on instead. He had seen the illusionist arch his back, tremble, quiver, and shudder. He had heard him screech and shriek. But most of all, Bel had seen the pain in Fran's eyes; those emerald eyes from which tears endlessly fell from.

The prince hated feeling so helpless – he wanted to stop Fran's suffering so badly, but could do nothing. Bel was willing to take the pain instead, he wanted to share the pain even just a little, but there was no way he could help his lover, and it was killing him. Just as the other Varia members had witnessed Fran's torture, they had seen Bel's pain as well. The prince had been silent for the whole time that he had sat next to Fran, and not even a hint of a snicker or even his usual Cheshire smile appeared on that face.

"Urghh…" Fran groaned through clenched teeth as another extremely strong surge hit him, one of his hands dropping the plastic ball he was gripping as it twitched. The ball rolled onto the floor, and Bel was about to bend down and pick it up when Fran's hand jerked forwards and grabbed his wrist. Those tear-filled emerald eyes looked at the prince as if he was begging for something, and Bel gently cupped Fran's hand with his own, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. The illusionist squeezed Bel's wrist so tightly that the prince could feel his blood circulation being cut off, but he didn't mind at all. If it was something that would relieve even the slightest bit of what Fran was going through, Bel was more than willing to let him.

"Sen..pai…" Fran croaked, his body trembling hard, tears falling off his cheeks.

Bel moved his hands to softly wipe away those tears before he carefully cradled Fran's head, feeling just how tense that body was, as he murmured, "I'm here."

Fran emitted another throaty scream before he gasped and twitched slightly, but his eyes were kept on Bel with the same begging look in them. The illusionist croaked, "It… hu..rts senpai…" More droplets of tears, "Make… it stop…"

Bel felt the most useless and pathetic he ever felt in his life, "I'm sorry, Froggy…"

The illusionist gasped once more, his body arching upwards, his fingers and toes twitching, those green eyes still looking at Bel. Then, the words left his lips in a faint whisper, "Kill… me…"

The prince could feel his heartbreak at that – the look in Fran's eyes was so pleading, and Bel knew that was what Fran truly wanted. The pain was too much for him, and he couldn't lose consciousness either – he was tired, and the illusionist didn't want to endure it anymore. But Bel couldn't give him what he asked for, it was the only thing the prince would not allow Fran to do. There must be another way to help him, Bel just could not let Fran die. Not now that he finally had Fran back as his lover, not now that they were together again. Bel didn't care anymore even if Fran never recover his memories from the past, he only wanted to take the illusionist's pain away and have his froggy back in his arms.

The prince shook his head as his reply and Fran closed his eyes, letting the tears fall before he let out yet another throaty scream. His body was trembling all over, his hands and feet clenching and unclenching, those eyelids fluttering, pupils rolling back inside his head. Then, his entire petite form shuddered terribly before he stopped and screeched out without a sound once again. He was panting now, so exhausted with pain, his face streaked with tears, body drenched in sweat; and yet he couldn't sleep, couldn't faint, couldn't escape it in any way.

Squalo walked in at that point, a glass of water in one hand with a syringe in another. He saw Fran and Bel's state and sighed, walking over and handing both objects to Bel. "He needs more water, and I'm not gonna fucking feed him."

Bel didn't reply, he just sucked up the water with the syringe before he squirted it into Fran's mouth at the corner. Fran choked slightly as he screamed, but swallowed the liquid down anyways. The prince continued to feed water to his lover, even though he was awkward with it, never caring for anyone this way before.

Squalo watched the prince, and knew how much Bel cared for Fran. An arrogant psycho prince who was always too lazy to do anything for anyone had sat next to his lover for a whole day, feeding him and doing everything for him like he never ever did before. _Damn, Bel really loves that brat. _

All of a sudden, Fran screamed again, this time so forcefully that he managed to get some voice out, his body tensing up more than before, twisting in weird, unnatural ways. After that, his teeth which have always been clenched together started clattering terribly as he panted. At first it was subtle, but it began to clatter so much that the noises could be heard clearly, and it was scary.

"Voi, he's gonna bite his bloody tongue off if he keeps on going like that," Squalo mumbled before he walked over to the closet and pulled out a small scarf. He threw it to Bel, who caught it with one hand, looking at Squalo questioningly. The Shark of Varia sighed, "It's fucking obvious Bel, just make sure he doesn't bite his tongue off and fucking kill himself."

Bel stared at the scarf, then at Fran, and back at the scarf again before he finally worked it out – and he hated the idea even if he knew it was necessary.

"Sorry, Froggy…" Bel murmured in Fran's ear, before he stuffed part of the scarf into Fran's mouth to stop his teeth from clattering and tied it, securing the scarf around his head. The illusionist struggled to breathe after that since he was panting, and the scarf only seemed to have added more discomfort for him. But that was what needed to be done to keep Fran alive, and even though it hurts Bel to see Fran in such a horrible state and amount of pain, he knew he couldn't let Fran die.

It may be his own selfishness, but he just could _not_ let Fran die. Not yet.

Bel cupped Fran's clenching hand once again and squeezed it, making a silent promise to himself as he looked into those teary green eyes.

_If it comes to the point where the pain makes you forget who you are, and who I am… that's when I will let you go._

_Even if it kills me._

**

* * *

**

FLUSH.

Kione panted as she lay back against the toilet wall, her hand reaching up to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. This situation had occurred many times in the past few days – Kione had been coughing up blood on a frequent basis, then she started nose bleeding, before it came to vomiting blood. She didn't understand what was happening; she never got sick before in her life – at least not this sick. There was nothing wrong with her either, just that her body seemed to be trying to get rid of her blood as much as possible.

_What the hell is going on with me…_

She didn't tell anyone about the subject either. She didn't want the attention to be focused on her and make them suspicious of Fran's state. Kione wanted to leave the Varia HQ peacefully without any suspicions. She didn't know why she couldn't leave now either, she had accomplished her mission to make Fran and Bel suffer, and the illusionist wanted her money.

Pulling out her phone she dialed Rasiel's number, even though she hated talking to that maniac of a prince. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible – to fix up the freaky blood loss and, even though she wouldn't admit it, to get rid of the guilt she felt every time she walked passed Bel's room and saw Fran lying on the bed in torture.

The call picked up.

[Ushesheshe~ Well, if it isn't my princess.]

"Do _not_ call me that," Kione immediately replied.

[Why, that's a harsh way to greet the king. Come now; tell me why you are calling. Is it because you miss me? Usheshe…]

"Hmph, to hell I'll miss you."

[Aw~ Pity. Then why are you disturbing the king?]

"I want to leave this place now. I don't see the point of me staying here any longer."

[Why? Is there something wrong?]

"No," Kione quickly lied, "there's nothing wrong, I just want my pay."

[Usheshe~ Greedy as always.]

"Can I just leave?"

[Ushesheshe… you see, you can't leave just yet – since the Varia will be suspicious of you.]

"They won't. I disappear all the time."

[Hmm… why are you so desperate to leave? I thought your juvenile obsession with my lesser twin would keep you there.]

Strangely, Kione found herself denying Rasiel in her mind, but she didn't say it aloud. "That's none of your business."

[Ushesheshe~ Fine. So tell me, how are you doing? Anything wrong recently?]

"It's not like you care."

[Oh, so nothing wrong is going on with you?]

Kione frowned, "No. Why would there be?"

[Usheshe~ Is that so…]

"Answer my question."

[So forceful~ Ushesheshe… it's just that you've been in a fight with another illusionist and all. I just found out that he's actually Byakuran-sama's dear illusionist's apprentice.]

"Hmph." Kione thought about the illusionist with those mismatched eyes who she fought before in the other world. _That's why the brat was so damn good._

[Ah, excuse me, princess, but the king has some business to attend to now.]

"Good. I'm hanging up – and stop calling me princess."

[Call me if something happens to you~ Bye-bii~]

Kione snapped her phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket, disliking how Rasiel used the 'bye-bii' just like how Bel used to say to her. She got up before she walked out of the toilet and lay down on her bed, thinking of her passed-away lover. The way he used to call her name, the way he used to hold her, the way he used to look at her, and the way those lips used to claim her own, their bodies meeting in a heat ever so unique.

_Bel…_

_ "Ushishishi~ Kione~"_

_ "Hn, what is it this time?" A hidden smile._

_ "The prince wants to go out and kill~"_

_ "No. Too much money's lost already last month because you exceeded the killing limits."_

_ "Ushishi~ Greedy Kione~ But the prince's bored…"_

_ "Then find some other thing to- ah, what do you think you're doing?" Delightful surprise._

_ "The prince is hugging his princess, ushishi~"_

_ "Let go."_

_ "No."_

_ "Let go, Bel."_

_ "Ushishi~ You don't really want me to."_

_ "…shut up." Blush._

_ "Ushishishi~ make me."_

_ And there came that kiss, ever so soft and gentle – those warm lips of his moving against her own, that hand holding her head, long fingers running through her long, dark blue hair. She could feel his smile on her lips; hear his tiny snicker as he moved down to her neck..._

COUGH.

A cough broke Kione from her memory, and her body shot up as her hands reach out to cover he mouth.

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

The illusionist could feel the warm liquid on her hands already – she didn't even need to see its red colour to know that it was her blood. That was how frequent it happened.

Kione thought about how the Bel in this world stayed beside Fran who was in pain, and she wondered whether her Bel would've done the same if she was injured. She never was of course, no one managed to seriously harm her there except from Mukuro, and at that time they weren't in the position to actually care all that much about each other. It took them a long time to discover their feelings, and once they were finally together… Rasiel took him away.

_It was all too soon. We didn't even get the chance to live together. Have arguments, make up. Go through life together._

_ You were gone too soon._

COUGH. COUGH.

She let out the final coughs before she stood up and slowly swayed towards the toilet. Phantasma tried to slither up to her, but she held her bloody hand as a sign to make him stop, the reptile was reluctant but followed her command anyway. Kione washed the blood off her hands in the sink before she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and looked into the mirror.

Kione stared. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

Those water droplets that rolled down her marked cheeks… they were tears. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until she saw them. Slowly, Kione reached her hand up and touched one of the teardrops in fascination more than anything else.

_How long had it been since I last cried?_

So long. So long that she couldn't even remember. Was it that time they buried Bel's corpse? Or was it that night she dreamed of him? It had been so long since she allowed herself to think about Bel. Kione didn't like feeling weak and vulnerable, and she protected herself from feeling that way by stop thinking about Bel. She stored her feelings up along with her tears, kept them in, like water in a dam.

But once the dam broke – it was a flood.

More tears welled up in her eyes before they spilled, trickling down her cheeks. She didn't sob – she wasn't the kind of girl that cried like that. But her tears were endless, streaming down her face. Slowly, she pulled off the cloak of her hood, revealing her dark blue eyes that matched with her hair. Kione stared at her reflection, at her tear-streaked face, her eyes that gleamed with the tears even though it clouded her vision.

The illusionist thought about the time when she used to never cry – she was someone who does not have a weakness in her that could be attacked, and yet she did not feel 'whole'. But once Bel became her weakness and made her complete, he was taken away, leaving a hollow space in her. That hollow space never had gone away since then – even though she had tried so hard to ignore it and hide it away.

Crying now was like a release to her – she had to let her feelings go after all this time she kept them inside and pretended like everything was alright. Kione had lied to herself, and it was time she accepted the truth.

She was weak. She was vulnerable. She had parts that needed protection just like any other girl.

Kione looked at the mirror, before she murmured something she should have accepted long ago, "I miss you, Bel," more tears fell down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, "I miss you."

**

* * *

**

Rasiel strode into the room, his butler trailing behind him like an obedient dog following his master. A freaky smile decorated the soon-to-be King's face as he observed the area, all too white and clean it was rather sickening for him even though the standard of the place was fit for someone of his class.

"Ah, Rasiel-sama," an orangish red-haired 'megane' guy Rasiel remember Byakuran calling 'Shou-chan' stood up from the desk to greet him, and he nodded in response, a wide smile on his face that seemed to unnerve the man to a certain extent. "Is Byakuran-sama expecting you?"

"Usheshe~ Knowing him, he would've seen me coming," Rasiel snickered manically, and the megane sweat-dropped.

"Okay…" 'Shou-chan' turned towards his lap-top and clicked on something before he spoke to the screen, "Ah, Byakuran-sama, sorry for interrupting. Rasiel-sama seems to have a meeting of some sort with you."

[Eh? Rasiel-chan?] Byakuran's sweet voice came through.

"Yes, sir."

[Alright then, send him in~]

Rasiel wait for anyone to tell him more instructions, he just walked right through the double doors of the Millefiore's boss room the second he heard Byakuran's allowance, his butler still trailing after him.

"Hi there, Rasiel-chan~" Byakuran greeted him with a smile that made his eyes narrow into two curved slits. The god-like figure was dressed in all-white as usual, but instead of the Millefiore uniform he had on a clean, fluffy looking white robe, exposing parts of his smooth pale chest. The albino was sitting beside a hospital bed, where a dark-haired body laid, both hands chained up, the only piece of fabric covering his stark naked body being a clean white blanket.

"Usheshe~ Nice to see you, Byakuran-sama," Rasiel replied, taking a seat on the large sofa in the room.

"And I, you, Rasiel-chan. Oh, and I would appreciate it if Butler-kun over there gave us some privacy. I don't really like people other than my twelve highest commanders to see my precious Mukuro-kun over here," Byakuran smiled as he motioned towards the petite body on the bed.

Rasiel nodded, before he brushed his butler away, "You heard him."

"Yes, sir," the butler bowed before he exited the room.

As soon as Rasiel's butler left, Byakuran leaned his head to one side, the smile still painted on his face, "So what brings you to me today, Rasiel-chan?"

"Ushesheshe~ I want more information on Kione as the reward for getting rid of the green-haired illusionist." Rasiel snickered, his smile mirroring Byakuran's.

"Oh, so that's what it was," the albino smiled, his eyes opening, revealing pale lavender grey orbs, "You sure that's all you want for your reward?"

"Ushesheshe~ Yes that is all."

"Alright then," Byakuran nodded, before he reached out for a bag of marshmallows and grabbed a handful, "As you know, Kione-chan is transferred from a parallel world because I want a skillful illusionist in this family. But because she came from another world, the process of transferring her will have some side effects," He shoved the handful of marshmallows in his mouth and started chewing, "…like internal bleeding and stuff. She may cough and vomit blood or even have nose bleeds at first. But it will get more serious than that."

"Ushesheshe~ So will she die?" Rasiel asked with a wide smile.

"Unfortunately if we do not take care of her, yes, Kione-chan would eventually die. That's why you should make sure you return her to me – the side effects are probably even starting now actually. But I already told you that on the phone," Byakuran replied, stuffing another handful or marshmallows in his mouth.

Before Rasiel could question anything further, a sound of metal clanging came from the chains and Mukuro's weak voice murmured, "I hope you'll choke."

Byakuran turned towards the illusionist, chuckling, "Aww, you're so cute Mukuro-kun, worrying about me like that."

The look on Mukuro's face was anything but 'worry' for the albino, but he just slowly turned his head to the other side, not wanting to look at Byakuran's face.

"Hmm, I guess you'll have to leave now Rasiel-chan. I'd love for you to stay longer, but Mukuro-kun over here would rather spend more alone time with me," Byakuran smiled, before he caressed the illusionist's hair.

Rasiel nodded, standing up, "Ushesheshe~ See you later then, Byakuran-sama."

"Later~" Byakuran waved childishly as Rasiel left, before he moved on to focusing on the illusionist, much to Mukuro's annoyance.

As for the soon-to-be King, he clicked his fingers for his butler to follow him as they walked towards his car. Along the way, Rasiel had a plan pictured out well and clear in his mind.

_Kione… you're going to be mine. I'm going to steal everything away from him, that insignificant other half of myself._

_ I'm going to take everything away from Bel._

"Usheshesheshe~"

**

* * *

**

_Okay! So that's the update! I know... it's shorter than my usual chapters -3- Sorry for being quite late, many things delayed it ._. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chappie and that's actually part of the reason to why the update was slower. It's LACK OF MOTIVATION. So FEED ME MOTIVATION! _

_*pokes* That's right, YOU! REVIEW! NAO! XD_

_Ps. It's like… 4.40 am in my country now, ahahah ;D gotta go sleep!_


	25. Bond, Regret, Pure, Love

_A/N:Holy… It's been so long! I truly apologize, and I'm a horrible pathetic human being… I had writer's block, and there's really no other excuse but that and my crappy love life… but you don't want to know about that, so here's the incredibly late update!_

_Disclaimers: KHR and its characters are not mine. _

**

* * *

**

No more screams.

No more words.

Just endless, endless pain.

It had been two days from since Fran had been in his tortured state, and he was reaching his very limit. Fran didn't scream and writhe in pain anymore – his muscles were too worn out. The petite form just laid there on the bed and oozed out his life energy, his lifeless green eyes wide open and leaking endless tears.

No one could even empathize how much it hurt. Pain seared through him countless number of times, the intensity of it reaching every piece of him. His muscles had flexed and tensed so many times that they simply shut down altogether and no longer tried to escape – as if the pain had killed them. His skin was blanched, incredibly pale and clammy with cold sweat. His body was becoming thin and frail with the lack of food. His once breathtakingly beautiful eyes were bloodshot, teary and dull.

Fran had stopped struggling – he had given up. He allowed the pain to hurt him as much as it wanted, and he leaked his life energy like water running from a tap. Illusions that unconsciously came out of him melted and merged the room, but Fran could not do anything about it. He was weakening by the second, his nerves numbed out. He could hardly hear anyone's voice, smell anything, taste anything, his vision was blurry and he could feel nothing but the blaring internal pain of his body.

Fran was dying.

But the thought that scared him was that he was 'relieved' to know that it was all going to end soon. Part of him wanted that, but the other part of him had wanted to stay as well –the other part of him that loved a certain blonde prince who never left his side, that part of him wanted to survive for his lover.

The illusionist knew how hard this was for Bel. He could see it in the prince's eyes how desperately he wanted to take his pain away. Bel had sat there whispering to him apologetic words he couldn't hear, and through Fran's weakened senses he could only feel the warmth of the prince's hands on his own dying flesh and observe how Bel's lips touched his cold skin through his blurry sight.

Fran did not see the blood, though – the blood that leaked from Bel's arm; the fresh red liquid that spilled from the wounds that was cut with the prince's very own knives.

Bel had cut himself because he wanted –_ needed _– to share Fran's pain somehow. It hurt too much to just sit there watching the person who meant everything for him slowly die away in torture without him being able to do anything to even help. No, Bel didn't mean to commit suicide – the prince didn't cut enough for the blood loss to be fatal nor did he cut the main artery, but he made sure the wounds made him feel throbbing pain with every heartbeat. It was an act of stupidity, and Bel knew it. But he couldn't help himself. The prince had to do something to relief his pent up depression from feeling so damn helpless, and that was what brought him to press his knife into his own flesh time and time again in that moment.

The prince didn't even feel the high of his blood anymore. For the first time, he didn't care that he was bleeding. The fact that his royal blood was spilled did not have any effect on him. All Bel cared about was the frail body lying on the bed and empathizing with a certain degree of Fran's suffering.

_'There's no alternative to this, and he's not going to last much longer. It's your choice whether to keep him in pain until his last breath, or to quickly finish him.'_

Words from the doctor still echoed in Bel's ears.

'…_he's not going to last much longer.'_

Fran was dying.

Why was there no alternative? No matter what he did, it wouldn't change the fact that the person he loved the most will never be the same again. And why did it have to be his decision to decide how Fran should leave him?

Bel gripped Fran's hand tight, pressing his cheeks onto the illusionist's cold skin. For the first time in his life, the prince was scared. He had absolutely no idea when this body would stop breathing and forever leave him. The moment that Fran's heart stop beating – the moment that the prince's heart will shatter altogether – Bel did not know how many hours or seconds it will take before that time comes.

"Hey, Froggy…" Bel bent down to whisper into Fran's ears, hand still cupping the illusionist's, "Even if you can't hear me…" The prince took a deep breath before he spoke faintly once again, "…I don't want to lose you. Ever. You promised, froggy. You said you will never leave me again, even though you don't remember that now. You promised. We were going to have our happy ever after."

Bel's blood dripped onto Fran's arm, and the prince kissed the drop off from his lover's skin. Bel exhaled weakly, before he closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, froggy."

Through his pain and through his senses which were barely working, Fran could feel Bel. He could feel the prince's pain, the prince's touch, the prince's breath on his ear. But most of all, he could feel the prince's love. The illusionist wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but in his mind, he was certain he heard the prince declare his love for him.

Maybe that was what brought him enough power to clear his senses, even though it was only for the shortest amount of time.

To Bel's utter shock, Fran ever so slowly croaked, "S.. Se… Senpai…"

The prince's head snapped up to check whether he was hallucinating. But it was real; Fran was looking at him with those teary blood shot eyes, his dry, chapped lips slightly parted as he spoke once again, "Bel-senpai…"

Bel immediately pulled Fran's frail body into a tight embrace, and Fran gasped in pain that shot through him even more intensely and horribly with the sudden movement. The prince relaxed his hold when he heard the gasp, but still held Fran in his arms. Bel's hands were trembling, he was so scared and so happy at the same time. He wanted – needed – his lover so badly he could hardly stand it.

Fran endured the pain that was tearing his body apart, ignoring his screeching muscles as he attempted to hug the prince back. He felt so weak and tired and he knew he wanted to give in and let go of his life altogether. But before that, he needed to let Bel know everything he's feeling – before there's no more time left for him. "Senpai, I… love you. I love you. I love… you…" Fran murmured the phrases like a prayer and Bel felt his heart quaver – the illusionist spoke those words as if it was going to be the last time.

"…I know, Froggy," Bel breathed, "I know."

A hard lump formed in Fran's throat. He didn't want to leave Bel. He wanted to stay here with him, live their lives together – it had been too short. Why was it that they had to part when they hardly had any time together? Tears of pain which were continuously leaking from his eyes changed into falling tears of sorrow. Fran struggled to breathe, "I… don't want… to die…"

Ironic it was that just a few days ago, Fran was begging to be killed be Bel – not wanting to take the pain any longer. But now, as the reality of death hit him, he was willing to take every pain he could just to stay alive.

Bel's hands clenched on Fran's shirt, before he moved one of them to hold Fran's head and ever so gently pressed it closer to him. The prince's eyes were burning, his throat dry and his body weak. Like Fran, he didn't want to lose his lover. Trembling, Bel wiped Fran's tears with his thumb, looking into those dull green eyes which used to be so beautiful and full of life. "Froggy…" Bel brushed the sweat-soaked strands of pale sea foam hair off from Fran's blanched face before he moved closer, and murmured on Fran's lips, "…close your eyes."

Fran did as he was told, his eyelids weakly shutting close as teardrops gushed out, rolling down his pale cheeks. Bel gradually moved a little closer before ever so gently, slowly and softly kissing Fran's dry, cracked lips. The illusionist quivered with the touch, gasping only slightly.

Bel was incredibly careful not to hurt Fran, and as he soothingly ran his fingers through Fran's damp hair, he slowly traced Fran's lips with the tip of his tongue, moisturizing them and parting them at the same time. Fran's hands tensed on his shoulders, before he relaxed once again and allowed the entrance that Bel was asking for, parting his lips further, and breathing faintly. Bel, noticing this, continued with the kiss, approaching Fran gently before their tongues finally met and the kiss became full and complete.

They kissed as if they were passing their strength to one another. They kissed, expressing their love and sorrow mixed together in a bitter sweet romance. They kissed, sharing each other's pain, trying to take it away from the other. They kissed, knowing that it may well be the last time.

It was forever before they parted, keeping their embrace tight enough to feel each other's warmth but not too tight to cause Fran more pain than he is already experiencing. Bel's lips trailed down Fran's jaw line before he kissed both of Fran's eyelids then back down to the curve of Fran's neck, in the hollow of Fran's collar bone – each motion and movement soft, sensual, careful and filled with complete love that was so real it was hard to believe.

Fran shivered and trembled with Bel's touch, wanting this moment to last forever. But the pain that was constantly erupting in his body made it impossible to even _pretend_ that everything was going to be okay. More tears fell down Fran's face – just even the thought that he would never be able to do this with Bel ever again kills him. That he would disappear from the face of the Earth, not knowing how Bel would be, not knowing what will go on in his lover's life after he left. It kills him.

Bel's fingertips ran down Fran's spine before he went back to holding Fran in his arms, and absorbing in every ounce of the illusionist's being he knew well and clear that he could never love anyone else like he did. This was the first and only time that Belphegor will ever love. His eyes meeting Fran's slowly opening ones, Bel whispered, looking right into the illusionist's eyes to let him know that every word he spoke was the truth…

"I love you, Fran."

Fran lips curved into a smile as even more tears welled up in his eyes and he cried, hugging Bel with all the energy he had left. "You…called my…name. I thought… I would… never… hear…"

"Stupid Froggy. It's not about your name…" Bel murmured, a bitter smile on his face as he took Fran's limp hand in his own. Then, he spoke the words that Fran never thought would come out from the prince's lips.

"Marry me."

Fran gasped. The words were sinking in to his mind, and he slowly shook his head, his eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. "We… can't. I'm… I'm… dying…"

"It doesn't matter. I want to. We should have done this long ago. You're the only person I'll ever love…" Bel held Fran's powerless hand in his own as he softly kissed Fran's cheek, then he raised Fran's hand and kissed the back of it ever so gently, looking right at Fran's wide eyes, "Marry me, froggy."

Fran hesitated, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't want to hurt Bel more when it was the time that he had to go by tying the prince to him. But as soon as he looked into the prince's eyes through those blonde bangs, he knew he wanted nothing else. "Yes," Fran murmured shakily through tears, feeling his heart fill up warmly with the word, "…yes."

Bel smiled the brightest he ever did – the first smile in a long time – before he carefully pulled Fran into an embrace once again. "Thank you…"

Fran closed his eyes; tears rolling continuously down his cheeks, absorbing in every moment of this happiness that he knew was coming to an end, "I love you, Bel-senpai. I love you…"

And Fran said those words again and again, trying to make up for all those times he knew he would not be beside Bel anymore.

Some say 'love' is a word that should not be excessively used – but when you have only a limited time of your life left, it is the only word that you want to say.

**

* * *

**

[Sorry. The number you dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later.]

COUGH.

"Damn it."

[Sorry. The number you dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later.]

COUGH. COUGH.

"Ugh… pick up you idiot."

[Sorry. The number you dialed is-]

BANG. THUMP.

"…useless."

Kione sat slouched with her back leaned against the wall, blood staining her cloak with her face covered in the very same red liquid. The girl was getting weaker every day, the coughing and vomiting blood getting worse and worse. She woke up in the middle of the night to throw up and faint in the toilet before being woken up with a horrid coughing fit. It was as if her body was trying to get rid of all her body fluid altogether.

She had tried to contact Rasiel about it – to tell him that she needed to get out of here and back to the Millefiore – but the so-called 'King' could not be contacted in any way. Time and time again she called him, texted him – but never was there any reply, and it has been like this for two days now.

It was strange. Rasiel wasn't someone that would stay out of contact for so long. Unless…

_He's going to ditch me after he's used me._

Kione gritted her teeth at the thought. She should have known the bastard was someone that could not be trusted – after all, he was the one who killed Bel in the other world. He was the one who took away her lover. She should've known better than to trust someone like Rasiel.

_Damn it. Why did I even…_

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

A long train of coughs interrupted her thoughts, and blood spilled from her lips onto her cloak once again. Her throat felt rough and scraped, and even swallowing hurts her so much she had to restrain from flinching.

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH. COUGH. COUGH. COUGH-

_Ugh. Fine. I need help._

With that reluctant thought, Kione slowly got up, leaning against the wall for support as coughs continued to be emitted from her lips as well as the blood. The taste of salty iron in her mouth had become so common to her by now that she didn't even notice the difference between the taste of blood and her mouth.

Gradually, the illusionist made her way out of the door and along the corridor of the Varia Headquarters. But she could only go so far before the dizziness attacked her, forcing her to sit down. Kione punched the floor in frustration at herself.

_Damn it. Why am I so fucking pathetic right now?_

The girl hated feeling so helpless and dependent. She was an arcobaleno, one of the greatest illusionists in the world – and yet she had to sit crouched against the wall, drenched in her own blood, unable to do anything by herself like a broken doll.

_If only someone gave me a billion Euros I would be over the moon._

_Because money doesn't wear away like our bodies do. Money never dies. It goes on from one hand to another and then another in this everlasting cycle._

_Money doesn't get sick and cough out its insides. Money does not feel any pain. Money is just money, an existence that human beings compete and fight for – for all the right reasons. _

_That's why I have to gather all the money I can get. Because even though my existence disappears altogether, something 'immortal' will be left of me._

…_ahh, that's right. That's why I accepted the job that bastard offered me in the first place. After all, idiotic freak or not, he's a soon-to-be King. So he's pretty damn rich, that lucky assho-_

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

A series of violent coughs interrupted Kione's thoughts once again, and this time, as blood gushed out of her lips, she felt hollowness in her head. She saw dark flashing green spots starting to crowd over her vision as her auditory and gustatory senses also numbed away.

The last thing she saw before darkness closed in before her eyes was the pool of her blood in her hands; red, fresh blood which looked nothing like the money she envisioned would be piled in her hands from doing a job for Rasiel.

**

* * *

**

Kione woke up in a room that she immediately assumed to be Lussuria's. The shocking pink fur sofa was a big give-away – that, with the addition of countless posters of numerous boxers in the world that dominated the walls, one of which was a photo of Sasagawa Ryohei, confirmed the room to be owned by the Varia's personal Gaylord and nobody else's. Lussuria must have found her lying unconscious in the corridor and brought her into his room.

Feeling her throat dry and raked, Kione slowly got up from the bed and walked out of the room, intending to go to the kitchen for some water. However, along the way, she passed Belphegor's room. The door was slightly open by a crack just wide enough to be evidence that someone had sneaked a peek on the scene going on inside the room. Curious to how the poison was affecting Fran, Kione decided to use the crack to her advantage and looked into the room as well.

The scene before her shocked her. It was Fran and Bel sitting on the bed together in an embrace so filled with love that even other people could_ feel_ it from afar and Fran, the always so expressionless illusionist, was _smiling_, even though his face was streaked with tears and his body was almost vibrating with intense pain. But what shocked Kione the most was Bel's expression – an expression so hurt, so filled with emotion and so filled with _love_. She had never seen Bel look like that before, with raw feelings coming out from him pure and clear with no holding back. Even when her Bel in the parallel world confessed his love for her, his expression wasn't nearly as intense and _real_ as this.

Fran and Bel were in love – and it was truly that with nothing else. It was a degree of love that some people die without even realizing it was achievable – the kind of love that people thought only existed in fairytales; the love that was not perfect, not the greatest, but ever so pure in emotion.

Kione didn't know what she felt in that moment. She wasn't jealous of the two of them, was not envious that they were able to feel something she knew she could never feel. But she was more in awe – Kione was never one to believe that love conquers all, she always had money somewhere in the package, but looking at Fran and Bel in that moment, she felt like it could be true; maybe love really could be that strong. Certainly, it could not make everything alright like in those magical story books, love could not ease away physical pain nor bring back lives, but she could see now that emotionally, it can keep someone going on even when they feel like everything is shattering to pieces.

Something struck her then, a memory from the parallel world she left. All this time she thought Fran did not exist in her world back there, but now she realized that was not the case.

At the hospital where Bel was brought to on the night that he was stabbed mercilessly by Rasiel, there was also another girl who died on the same night, exactly at the same time. Kione remembered her petite body lying on the bed, being urgently wheeled into the ICU right after Bel's. The girl had a heart attack and the minute the doctor gave up on Bel, her heart stopped beating. It was a very strange occurrence that held little importance at the time, but Kione could remember it clearly now. The girl who was born with the heart disease – she had long straight hair in the colour of pale green sea foam.

Kione realized now that the girl must have been Fran.

She looked back towards the present Fran and Bel in the room, and smiled bitterly to herself.

_Even in the other world, you managed to find each other in the end._

…

…_what about me? What do I have?_

**

* * *

**

Bel kept on holding Fran close to him, not ever wanting to let go, feeling his heart drop every time Fran's breath stuttered or when Fran took slightly too long to reply. The illusionist's body was noticeably getting colder, like blood no longer circulated inside him – the thought scared Bel, and he rested his head on Fran's neck where he could at least sense some sort of pulse. As for Fran, he could feel Bel's heat growing stronger as his body felt colder, but at the same time, he was feeling that Bel was fading away from him – that heat getting farther away by every breath he took. Speaking was becoming harder, and seeing was becoming exhaustion, so Fran closed his eyes and rested his head on Bel's in turn.

Without any vows, rings, or official papers, the two of them were bonded in that simple moment with silent promises they already whispered to one another in their embrace.

After a short period of complete silence, Bel spoke up, "Froggy?"

No reply came from Fran.

Bel started to panic, "Froggy? Answer me."

Still no reply. Bel immediately pulled Fran upright and looked at that pale face of his lover. Fran's eyes were shut, those eyelashes dampened by endless tears.

"Froggy, look at me," Bel almost pleaded, feeling a hollowness in his heart just thinking that Fran had already left him.

But Bel felt his heart return to life once again when Fran slowly blinked his eyes opened, those green pupils staring blankly at him. The prince immediately pulled his lover back into the embrace, whispering into Fran's ears, "Don't scare me like that."

Fran bit his lips, tears running from his eyes as he blinked furiously.

Bel noticed the silence, "What's wrong?"

Fran's small fingers held on to Bel then, their grip tight on his shoulders, before Fran whispered the words that made Bel's heart launch itself towards the ground…

"I can't see anything, senpai."

The sentence almost killed the prince. Bel moved back slightly and stared at Fran in disbelief, wishing that it wasn't true. But when he waved his hand in front of Fran's eyes and saw no movement or recognition in those dull green pupils at all, he knew time was finally running out and coming to an end.

Fran's body was trembling now, and Bel could do nothing but hold Fran tight as the illusionist murmured quivering words, "The pain… its disappearing. I can't see anything, I can't feel anything… Senpai, I'm-"

_I'm dying._

"No," Bel cut Fran short, "You're not. Don't say it."

Fran just shook his head, tears just leaking from his blinded eyes now, "I have to… say something to you. Before…"

_Before I can never say them again. _

Bel nodded, holding the trembling body of Fran's firmly and softly in his arms, one hand supporting the illusionist's head, another pressing his body close to his own. The prince inhaled deeply, feeling his throat tighten, "Okay…"

Fran swallowed, before he opened his mouth to let the words escape through his breaths, "Can you… promise me something, Bel-senpai?"

_Please. I need you to._

"Anything," Bel breathed, feeling hollow inside just by the tone of Fran's voice.

Fran wrapped his arms around Bel and held the prince close to him, "Once I'm gone… don't stop smiling the way you always do."

_The smile that I love. I can't bear seeing it disappear._

Bel's hand tightened slightly. How could he keep on smiling when the only person he loves will not be with him anymore?

Fran continued, "And don't… ever hurt yourself… please…"

_I don't want you to be in pain… don't you know that it kills me?_

The prince nodded slightly, feeling his eyes burning and brimming up with tears, a hard lump forming inside his throat.

The illusionist went on, this time, hugging Bel as tight as he could with his weak power, "And after I become nothing … but a memory…"

_It hurts._

Fran bit his lips, forcing the words out from his mouth, "…find someone else…"

_No._

"…and love them…"

_It hurts._

"…more than… you ever… loved me."

_No._

"Find that person… and have your happy ever after…"

_No._

"…without me."

Fran let himself go then, crying in Bel's embrace whilst the prince shook his head disbelievingly. How could Fran expect him to find someone else when he already took his heart whole? When Fran is the only person the prince will ever love, how could he expect him to find happiness without him?

Tears that Bel have never shed in so long rolled down his cheeks, as he whispered back to Fran, "No. I can't."

Fran cried harder at that, gripping onto Bel, not saying anything at all. But inside, he was bursting.

_I lied._

_I don't want you to forget about me._

_I don't want you to find anybody else._

_I can't stand the thought of you loving someone more than you love me._

_I don't want to let you have your happiness without me._

_I'm a liar. I'm selfish._

_But… I can't leave knowing that you will be in pain._

_I can't let you live your life like that._

_I want you to be happy… and that means…_

_You have to forget about me._

_No matter how much it hurts me._

_No matter how much it kills me to be the one to say it._

…_but I have to let you go._

_I can't bind you with me anymore._

_Because I…_

Fran rested his head on Bel's shoulder, leaning into Bel's warmth, Bel's touch and Bel's love for one last time – and he refused to say those words, not this time, not again, knowing that Bel will never be able to let him go if he did.

_I love you, Bel-senpai._

**

* * *

**

_ A/N: The next chapter is the final one, so this chapter is like the emotional build up to it. I'm sorry if there isn't enough plotline here to satisfy you. This chapter is really important to me though. T^T _

_Thank you for all your support even though I'm so crappy at updates – your reviews were what pushed me to write this chapter and finish it off today. They really mean a lot to me._

_ I won't promise when the final chapter will come out because I haven't written it yet. But it will certainly come - that, you can trust me._


	26. Finale, Epilogue XS, 10069, BF

_A/N: here we go, the awaited finale! ;D Thank you for all your awesome reviews guys, it means so much to me. Oh, and expect a tidal wave of thanks from me at the end!_

_Disclaimers: KHR and its characters are not mine. _

**

* * *

**

_Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts?_

_ Every moment with them you die a little inside and a new part would be created in you to take its place – a new part of you that couldn't live without them._

_ …_

_ Bel-senpai. _

_I'm sorry._

**

* * *

**

Bel felt soulless. He never felt so empty in his life, and he never felt so much pain. It hurt him physically to hold Fran in his arms, hearing that faint heartbeat slowly coming to a stop. Fran wasn't dead, not just yet, but he was so close to it that the tiny boundary line no longer made a difference. The only factor that separated the illusionist from a corpse was that he was still breathing, and that his heart was still pumping – though both actions so weak it was difficult to tell whether it was still ongoing or had already stopped altogether.

As he held the frail, nearly lifeless body close to him, tears ran down Bel's face endlessly. He didn't sob or wail, but somehow, his stillness was even more sorrowful. His body was weak, and it seemed to hurt everywhere – his stomach, his chest, and his limbs. The prince could hear his heartbeat thumping hard against his chest, ever pulse aching to be with Fran, every pulse paining in desperation to save his lover. It was torture to even breathe.

Trembling only slightly, he moved his hand and smoothed Fran's hair, craning his neck to plant a soft, long kiss on the illusionist's head, taking in that fresh scent he knew he would soon be gone forever.

"Froggy…" Bel breathed into Fran's hair, more warm tears falling from his eyes, his throat hurting with the hard lump that refused to go away, "Fran…"

No response came from the illusionist. Bel closed his eyes and pressed Fran closer to him, kissing him delicately from the back of his ears down to his pale neck, teardrops falling on his skin. The prince then rested his head on the curve of Fran's neck, continuing to smooth Fran's hair with one hand whilst the other intertwined with Fran's cold, lifeless fingers.

Bel couldn't take it. He just couldn't believe in the idea of Fran dying. His beautiful, frail illusionist whom belonged to him in the most perfect way – what would he do if he wasn't there anymore? Softly, Bel pressed his lips onto Fran's neck, where the pulse was – feeling that tiny warmth that still lingered in Fran's dying body, and he whispered, "Please… froggy…" he paused, tears dampening Fran's shirt, "…don't go."

It was a futile attempt to keep Fran with him – the prince knew there was nothing he could do to hold Fran back, to bind Fran with him. But that didn't stop him from trying. Even if there was no chance of a miracle happening in any way, Bel would still try; anything to make the illusionist stay, anything to keep Fran alive and live on with him.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

Four sharp, intentionally loud claps called for Bel's attention, and when he looked up, what he saw was a reflection of his very own face. Though the face that was looking right back at him did not have tears running down its cheeks and did not have an expression of sorrow in any way – in fact, the emotion on that face was quite the opposite: it was bliss.

"Usheshe… what a touching scene, ne? So sweet and sad that I almost feel like…" Rasiel's lips stretched into a wide, sickening smile before he stuck his tongue out in the most disturbing way, "…throwing up. Ushesheshe~"

Bel gritted his teeth, not replying as he turned his body so that Fran will be as far away from the freak as possible.

Rasiel, seeing that, snickered gleefully. "Oh, Bel, there's no need for that. Your little toy's already _dead_ – there's nothing I can do to make it worse than that. There's no need to be so protective."

"He's not a toy, and he's not dead," Bel mumbled, still holding Fran close.

"Ushesheshe~ You are even more obsessed with him than I thought you were! This is marvelous," Rasiel's face was split in a smile, "So what is he to you then? Mind sharing that, my dearest twin?"

Bel just remained silent, holding Fran in his arms. However, Rasiel would not stop until he had his answer. Moving closer to the couple, Rasiel continued to speak, his smile getting impossibly wider, "Oh, come on, don't tell me you're in_ love_ with him Bel. I knew you were lower than me, but not so _low _that you will fall for a worthless peasant like him."

"Shut it. You don't know him," Bel spoke through both tears and gritted teeth.

Rasiel just snickered, "Oh, don't I? Because I seem to have this really clear memory of shoving my cock up his-"

Three sharp knives flew fast at Rasiel's direction, but the prince dodged it perfectly with a stance that almost looked like a dance step. "Usheshe… aww, what's wrong Bel? Can't handle the fact that I've fucked your little toy as well? I can kind of see why you're so into him – his screams, and _oh_, he was just so fucking tight I can't even-"

In a flash, Bel carefully laid Fran down on the bed before he stood up and locked Rasiel in his arms, a sharp knife pressed to his throat whilst tears still stained his face. "_Shut. Up_."

"Usheshe, that's so _cute_, Bel," Rasiel snickered before he quickly switched the position so that Bel's arm was twisted in a way that forced him to let go of his knife, "…but you seem to forget that I'm the stronger one. I'm the genius, and you're just my lesser copy."

Bel reached for three more knives and threw them at Rasiel, and though his brother dodged all three, it still gave him the time to escape out of that locked position. Bel immediately threw a hoop of knives at his twin, but Rasiel was fast. Before the wire and knives could loop him, Rasiel jumped, flipping over to the other side of the room and, to Bel's horror, climbed onto the bed right next to where Fran was laying.

"_Don't._ Don't you dare-" Bel couldn't even find the right words as his hands aimed knives at his twin, hating him to the very core, but Rasiel was so close to Fran – a slight angle off and it could cut the illusionist instead. Bel didn't want to take that risk.

"Dare _what_, my twin?" Rasiel questioned with a freaky smile before he bent down, his face inches from the illusionist, "_This?_" Rasiel stuck his tongue out and licked Fran's parted lips.

"_You_-" Bel was burning with anger, but before he could even move to throw his twin off from Fran, Rasiel stopped him in his tracks. He took out a knife of his own, holding the blade right next to Fran's throat, ready to press in and cut Fran's neck at any second.

"Na-ah, Bel. You stay right where you are if you don't want me to tear his lovely little head off from his body, usheshe~" Rasiel ordered with a smirk, pulling Fran's head up by hair and pressing his face right next to Fran's cheeks.

"…what do you want?" Bel asked, trying his hardest to contain himself from snatching Fran away from Rasiel's clutches. He knew better than that. Rasiel never lied – if he threatened to rip off Fran's head, he would do it without hesitation.

"Ushesheshe… ah, that's a good question. What do_ I_ want?" Rasiel clasped his hand onto Fran's jaw, looking at the illusionist's face even though he was talking to Bel, "You should know by now that all I ever wanted…" Rasiel looked up then, his eyes gleaming through his bangs at Bel, "…was to break you, _Belphegor_."

"…then let him go. He has nothing to do with us," Bel hissed.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that my dear _brother_," Rasiel spat out the words, "You see, killing you would be too easy, too fast. I want to see you break down and die in torture, all alone… and this little illusionist right here…" Rasiel bit Fran's earlobes teasingly, "…he's the_ perfect_ tool. Usheshe~"

Bel hands were clenched up in tight fists. "…you've already succeeded. Just let him go."

"But it's not enough, Bel… I want to see more of your pain; I want to see you cry when I cut him right in front of your eyes," Rasiel ran the tip of the knife down Fran's neck, drawing tiny droplets of blood down the line.

"Enough. You've already taken him away from me. Just don't…" Bel was almost pleading now, as much as it hurt his pride; anything to have Fran back, or at the very least have Fran's body back whole. From this distance Bel couldn't even tell if Fran was still alive or not, and the thought of him dying in the arms of Rasiel was just unacceptably wrong.

"Ushesheshe~ well, you see, it wasn't even me, Bel. I wasn't the one who poisoned him. It was Kione. I've yet to have my fun…" Rasiel murmured.

"…it was still you. I know Mammon – if it wasn't for money she wouldn't bother. You paid her," Bel worked it out in seconds.

"Usheshe, why, it's amazing to see my trait of intelligence in you, Bel, but it's too late. You should've figured that out and killed her before she touched your precious little toy here," Rasiel replied, before he smirked once again, "Oh, but if you want to take revenge on her, don't even bother. She's already dying. Isn't it efficient? I can dispose of her right after use, ushesheshe~"

"You're disgusting," Bel spat.

Rasiel's smile only widened, "I know." The prince started snickering madly before all of a sudden he raised his knife with both hands in a dramatic posture right over Fran.

Bel panicked, feeling his heart drop to the ground. "_No_."

"_Arrivederci_~" Rasiel hissed through his smirk before he thrust the knife down straight at Fran's throat.

CLANG.

Before the tip of the blade could touch Fran's skin it was knocked out of Rasiel's hand by Bel who jumped at him and threw him to the floor. Rasiel had the faster recovery however, and managed to snatch a knife from Bel's pocket and stabbed it deep into the side of his twin's torso before Bel could even get off the ground. Rasiel didn't waste any time, the moment Bel was at a disadvantage, he pulled the knife out from Bel's body and stabbed it back into him continuously in a different area each time.

Bel was injured but he didn't give up. His hands reached out and grabbed Rasiel's neck, strangling his twin with all the hate he held for him. Hating him for everything he had done, hating him for everything he took away from him and most of all, hating him for taking away his Fran.

The two were in that struggle for a short period of time, the intent to kill each other equally violent. However, Bel was getting weaker, his grip on Rasiel's neck weakening due to blood loss and the emotional drain he went through.

But the moment Bel's hands fell from Rasiel's neck; something else replaced it before Rasiel could even glorify his victory.

They were tentacles.

Dark blue tentacles splurged out from the crack of the door and wrapped themselves tight around Rasiel's neck, immediately choking the prince. The tentacles then lifted Rasiel off from Bel and threw him against the wall, pinning him there. As soon as Rasiel was locked in place, the owner of the tentacles strode in, her dark, blood-soaked cloak for once not covering her face.

"K- Kione… ugh-" Rasiel choked her name when he saw her, his hands frantically attempting to cut the tentacles with his knives. But it was useless, any tentacle he cut instantly re-attached itself and kept strangling him against the wall, his feet dangling pathetically in the air.

"It's useless, Rasiel," Kione spoke in monotone, "You're already trapped in my illusions."

"Agh- why…?" Rasiel wanted to know.

"Hn," Kione leaned her head to one side, "That's a stupid question. You killed my Bel in my world. You used me through and through. You're a low life freak of nature who doesn't deserve to live and I'm tired of your shit." After Kione was done, she slammed the prince hard against the wall repeatedly, eventually knocking him unconscious before dropping him onto the floor.

Kione exhaled slowly after that, before she dropped to her knees – her mist flame dying out from her pacifier – and vomited blood out onto the floor. After coughing out the last drops, she turned to Bel, who had managed to prop himself up against the bed, holding his injured torso with one hand and holding Fran's hand with the other.

"You're okay?" she asked him, panting tiredly as she wiped the blood off her lips with the back of her hands.

Bel nodded slowly in response before he touched Fran's wrist, feeling the pulse and exhaling in relief when he found that it was still there, though only barely.

Kione looked at him, at his hand that held Fran's so carefully and lovingly, and that expression that seemed to be so happy just knowing that his lover was alive – and she was in awe. Bel loved Fran so achingly much and she could see that even as an outsider.

Staggering, she stood up and walked towards to the two of them. She wanted to try something she never did before. Bel looked up at her, not understanding, but she ignored him completely.

Kione observed Fran's body, his state, before she re-lit her mist flames once again, closing her eyes. She imagined the poison in Fran's body showing up before her, believing in her own illusions, using them to take the role of something that already existed, and putting it into a form. When Kione reopened her eyes, she could see the streaks of poison inside the body of the other illusionist, dark strands of oil-like substance entangling itself around his limbs, muscles and organs causing pain everywhere it went. The dark substance was even behind his eyeballs, up in his skull and wrapped all around his heart and lungs. But Fran was fighting it; she could the strands struggling to keep themselves attached to his organs.

It was one of the talents that she had as an illusionist since birth – having the true Sight – though she never used it often, covering her eyes with her cloak to keep them unexposed to avoid them being burned away by that amount of power. It was something rather similar to the demon lens of Vongola Primo's illusionist, though in her case, she used instinct to identify what she saw and her eyes were the lens themselves.

But on this occasion, she was going to attempt to do something she never did before. Slowly, she moved her hands over Fran, her fingertips running over him as if to prepare him for what's to come. Bel watched her curiously, not trusting her enough to let her do whatever to Fran, but believing that she meant no harm. After Kione had traced her fingers over Fran's body, she moved her hands to his chest, and pushing her mist flames up to its very full extent, she plunged her fingers into Fran's body, believing that it will work.

Her fingers penetrated Fran's skin like pushing through dough, and Bel stared at the action in alarm. Kione, noticing the reaction of the prince at the corner of her eyes reached her other hand out and squeezed Bel's shoulders reassuringly. Bel relaxed slightly, though still kept his eyes fixed on his lover.

Kione dug her fingers deeper into Fran's body, strangely not harming him in any way, until the tip of her fingers reached the dark strands at Fran's heart. The moment it touched her skin, the pain electrified through her and she felt a segment of the torture Fran felt, jerking her hand backwards in the process.

_Found the poison._

Flinching only for a slight second, Kione reached back into Fran before she forced herself to grip onto one of the strands and started tugging on it. It wasn't easy to detach the strands that were clinging onto Fran, but Kione snatched the strands out from him, enduring the impossible amount of pain that surged through her. She was touching the poison raw and she was removing it from Fran, pulling it from him like strings.

Slowly, Kione transferred the dark poison strands from Fran's body to her wrists, wrapping them around like a tight bracelet, and the more poison she got out of Fran, the more colour returned to him, his breathing getting deeper and his pulse rate becoming stronger and much more stable. Fran's body heat was returning, and it was clear to see that life was returning to him, who initially looked like a lifeless corpse. Bel stared at everything in amazement, squeezing Fran's hand as if to reassure that he's truly coming back to him.

Kione then removed her fingers from Fran's skin – his flesh meshing back together – and quickly strode over to Rasiel, clenching her fists against the pain in her wrists before she forced open the prince's lips and shoved the strands down his throat, peeling it from her own skin. But she only managed to transfer one wrist before she flopped to the ground, her mist flame dying out as blood gushed out of her lips once again. The pain was worse now, the poison left on her seeping into her and taking effect on her almost instantly.

After Bel had checked that Fran was definitely fine and alive, he turned towards Kione, one hand still holding Fran's whilst the other pressed on his biggest wound trying to stop the blood from where he was stabbed. Bel saw Kione cough up blood before she shuddered and twitch with pain, gasping when it surged through her. He recognized the signs – he had seen Fran react in the same way for the past many days. Right away, he knew what she did – she took whatever pained Fran onto herself and Rasiel. She took away the factor that nearly killed his lover onto herself. The prince couldn't even explain how grateful he was.

Bel did not know what to say, but he mumbled the words that he, as a prince, hardly ever uttered. "Thank you."

Kione looked up at him, her lips bloodied and her face exhausted as she trembled in pain. But she still managed to shake her head, and murmur quietly, "No. I didn't do it for you two," She coughed another time and shuddered before she continued, "It's for Bel."

Bel looked at her, confused, and Kione bent over and hugged herself in pain as she explained. "I'm not Mammon."

"I know. The prince figured it out sometime ago," Bel replied.

Kione nodded, "I came from a parallel world. I loved you there. He…" she motioned towards Rasiel on the floor, "He killed you… this is me avenging for the Bel that I love. Rasiel doesn't deserve anything… and you two shouldn't be in pain because of him."

"Neither do you," Bel commented, and as Kione coughed up more blood he murmured, "You're dying."

Kione leaned her head to one side, rubbing her lips with her cloak, "Exactly. I'm dying anyways." She stood up then, staggering slightly, blood still running from her lips. She turned towards Bel, "Can you do me a favour?"

Bel nodded. After all, she saved Fran, and that was more than anything anyone could ever have done for him.

Kione nudged Rasiel's body with her foot, "Kill him." She then walked up to Bel, and wrapped her arms around him as if absorbing everything in him that reminded her of her past lover. Then, she disappeared into thin air in that position, becoming invisible and fading away just like the mist that she was.

**

* * *

**

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

"…hurts," Kione mumbled, wrapping her cloak around her body as she sat there alone in the night, leaning against the wall on the outside of the Varia HQ. Her snake coiled itself around her shoulders, resting its head next to her cheek as if to give her support.

"Phantasma…" she rubbed her index finger on the snake's head, coughing again before she continued, "…I'm going to die soon."

Phantasma hissed and coiled itself around her tighter, expressing that it didn't want her to leave. Kione just continued to rub its head softly, her eyes looking up at the dark, open sky. It was a starry night, and even though the moon was not present, it looked beautiful nonetheless – especially because stars always reminded her of her Bel.

'_Found ya' the prince smiled, seating himself next to her, his heat radiating to her like it always did._

'…_what do you want?' Kione sighed tiredly._

'_Ushishi~ just wondering where Kione went,' he replied, his smile not wavering._

'_Hn,' she mumbled back, not really knowing how to respond to that._

_Suddenly, Bel rested his head on her shoulders and her body gave a slight shock at the little action. Alarmed, she quickly spoke, 'What are you doing?'_

'_Just looking at the sky,' Bel replied happily, '…starry today, ne?'_

_Kione didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, her entire body tensed up as she tried hard not to move a muscle. Bel noticed this and snickered before he murmured, '…you're cute, Kione.'_

'…_what?' Kione asked in disbelief, a blush inevitably coming to her cheeks._

'_Ushishi…' Bel continued to snicker, before he raised his head up from her shoulders and turned towards her. Slowly and carefully, though perfectly timed, he moved in closer. She didn't move away, and eventually, their lips met. _

It was their first kiss, and Kione remembered everything well, from how it felt to how the sky looked that day. Remembering the feeling now, she smiled, leaning her head on Phantasma's body.

"There's no point in living anymore. This isn't my world. Bel's not coming back," she murmured before she coughed violently once again, blood spilling down her cloak as her body shuddered with the pain that came with the poison. The pain was increasing to its peak now, and parts of her body was beginning to numb out, signaling their shutdown.

After she was done with coughing, she continued to speak softly, breathing exhaustedly, "…if heaven exists, do you think I'll meet him there?" Then she shook her head, chuckling slightly in her throat, "Hn… of course not. I'll meet him in hell – that's where we belong."

Kione started coughing again before she bent over and threw up the blood instead – but even though she was in physical pain, for once in her life, she was satisfied. The emptiness within her that she always thought could be filled with money – it had disappeared. Without huge amounts of gold or diamonds or stacks and stacks of money, Kione had finally found her peace. For so long, the illusionist had tried to carve her existence into the world with wealth – using the immortality of money in order to make her remembered. But as she was dying now, it occurred to her that nothing mattered anymore. The world no longer had anything desirable in it for her – not anyone or anything at all.

Death, for some, was painful because they had wanted to stay. But death for Kione was a release for a soul who knew life no longer held any meaning to her.

**

* * *

**

Light.

That was the first thought that entered Fran's mind as the bright whiteness came through his closed eyelids, and for a moment he feared that he was already in the world of the dead. However, the strain of his muscles told him that his body was still present. Slowly, he twisted his body from side to side, hearing the satisfying cracks of his joints but at the same time frowning at the how weary his muscles felt. But Fran was glad, it had seemed like such a long time ever since Fran felt at home in own body.

Sighing softly, Fran took in the freshness of the air he breathed, the cool breeze of the AC, the fluffiness of the pillow his head laid on and the softness of the mattress, rolling his body to further experience the sensation. Then, suddenly, he stopped as his body reached something warm and soft. A pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him up close, resting his face on that warm chest, so close that he could feel the other's familiar heartbeat.

Fran paused, unsure of it at first, before he felt so happy he thought he could have died.

Ever so slowly, as if afraid that any sudden movement will shatter the other's existence, Fran opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelids slightly as he took in the image before him.

That messy blonde hair he had run his fingers through many times before, those bangs that half covered his face, those lips which have captured his own in countless moments. Then, as those lips stretched itself into that signature Cheshire cat smile, Fran knew he had found his prince. The prince that always bullied him from the first moment they met, the prince that was so annoying and yet so attractive, the prince that was crazy, freaky and mental in his very own special way, the prince that he loved… and had loved him ever so much. Fran felt like his breath was going to stop altogether – the fact that Belphegor was in front of him now was just so perfect that it was almost like an illusion.

"Hey froggy…" Bel murmured softly, tenderly brushing Fran's hair from his face.

Fran could feel tears come to his eyes. This was real. Bel was actually here with him, holding him in his arms, his warmth reaching him. Fran was alive, but what was more was that he was still with Bel. With no hesitation, Fran wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, hugging Bel as tight as he could, tighter than he ever did before – as if to never let him go, as if to hold him forever.

Bel embraced the illusionist in return, similarly taking in the reality of the other. It had been a few days since Kione and Rasiel had died, and Fran had been sleeping since then leaving Bel waiting for him, not even knowing whether he would wake up or not. But now that Fran was moving, responding and in his arms again, the long wait had been well worth it.

This entire event had made Bel realize just how much he loved Fran. He thought he always had known, but he never actually discovered the extent of that love until he was on the verge of losing the illusionist. Then as he sat there day after day beside Fran, waiting for him to wake up and wishing ever so badly that he will, he truly knew how much he needed Fran to be with him. Fran was the only person who Bel valued more than his pride, his royal blood and himself… and it was because Fran was Fran – his un-cute little kouhai who stole his heart whole, the illusionist who was beautiful in an alienated, unique way, and an irritating, annoying frog who constantly managed to get on the prince's nerves whilst at the same time, constantly make him inevitably fall in love so deeply he could never turn back.

Bel reached up one hand to smooth Fran's hair, whispering into his ears, "Don't you ever get out of my sight again. Don't go where I couldn't see you. Don't even let me think for a second that you'll leave me…"

Fran could sense the waver in Bel's voice, and he nodded, pressing his head up even closer against Bel's chest. It had always been so warm in the prince's arms, and so perfect, as if those arms were made to hold him. Ever since the first time Bel embraced him, he had captured him completely, and had became a part of him that he could never live without. Every time he thought about leaving, his heart would ache so terribly, feeling empty like there was a void inside of him. Then wrapped in Bel's arms he would feel at hearth, completed, and fulfilled. His emotionless, expressionless and monotonous life – Bel had flounced in and messed it all up, and yet, Fran was glad – because with the prince, Fran felt alive. Fran had loved Bel for everything that the prince was, and also for everything that he made him become.

Everything had come back to Fran. All the memories of Bel that he had lost were now clear in his mind and it only made him love the prince even more. Every smile they shared, every embrace and every single kiss only increased the love they had for each other.

At first, if someone had asked either Bel or Fran to pick who to die first, both would have chosen the other – the annoyance between them at its peak.

Then, sometime later, after they had fallen in love, with the same question they would pick themselves. They did not want to live without the other, the torture too great to bear.

But now, if the same question was asked again, they would be silent… before reluctantly choosing the other. But not because their love had decreased – in fact, it was quite the opposite. Both Bel and Fran knew how much they loved each other, and they knew how much pain they would have to go through if one of them died. They chose to let the other die first, so that they will die and not have to bear the burden of that sorrow – because the dead cannot feel, but the ones who lived on are the ones to suffer. Both Bel and Fran loved each other so much that they would rather take the pain for the other, no matter if it kills them. That was the extent of their love.

Bel continued to hold Fran in his arms before he tenderly kissed the top of his head, carefully and softly, before he moved on to the back of Fran's ears and then to Fran's soft, flushed cheeks. Sighing softly, the illusionist looked up at him with those tear-filled emerald eyes, locking them with those hidden behind the blonde bangs. In that short moment, they saw through every emotion and knew just how much they loved and needed each other – so much that their heart ached to be with the other.

Without the need of any warning, the two moved closer to one another before their lips met in a perfect lock. It was delicate at first, both scared of losing the other, but as time went on, the kiss deepened into a more passionate one, claiming the other as their own, though they both already knew where they belonged. Bel pushed Fran's body into the bed, intertwining his hand with the illusionist before he started moving down to Fran's neck, sucking on that pale skin, causing the petite body beneath him to writhe and whimper in pleasure. The prince then went back to capture those pink tinted lips in his own, their tongues meeting in a deep, romantic kiss once again.

"Senpai…" Fran breathed between kisses, "…I love you."

Bel moved on to kiss Fran's cheeks softly, before he murmured back, "I love you too, my froggy…"

They were words spoken so easily, and so often by so many couples, but they were the only words that could express the feelings they've felt inside, the only way to describe what they felt for each other.

Love – more than adoration, more than care, more than lust and desire.

_Froggy._

Love – beyond belonging, beyond concern, beyond faith and trust.

_Bel-senpai._

Love.

…and there was nothing greater that could be said.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

**

**One Year Later**

"VOIIIII~! Xanxus! The fuck do you want? I'm in the middle of a bloody mission!" Squalo yelled into his phone, his other hand slashing an opposition with his sword as he ran through the HQ of the enemy's assassination squad.

[I'm hungry.]

"What the fuck? Then call for the cook or Levi or whoever! Fucking bastard." Squalo cut off the line as he jumped over an enemy and slashed him in half before he continued running. However, as he turned a sharp corner, his cell phone started vibrating again. Squalo intended to not pick up, but as the phone stubbornly continued to vibrate, the shark of Varia could not stand the annoyance.

"VOIII~! What now?" the swordsman literally shrieked.

[Don't hang up on me like that, trash.]

"Che," Squalo spat, "Look, boss, I'm being chased right now so can we deal with this crap later?"

[No. Find a room and talk.]

"VOI, Xanxus!" Squalo shouted in frustration, turning around and slashing an assassin who was chasing him.

[_Now_, trash.]

"Fuck!" Squalo swore before he sped off to a room, checked that it was safe and empty before he locked the door. "There! I'm in a room now! What do you want?"

[You've been gone for a week, trash.]

"Huh, who's the one who sent me on this mission in the first place?" Squalo hissed, his eyes watching the door carefully.

[Do you even know what day it is?]

"Why the fuck would I care?" Squalo wanted to know.

[…] the swordsman could hear his boss' sigh through the phone, and he frowned. What was up with this man? First he sent him on a suicide mission, not even contacting him once, ignoring his calls… then he suddenly called during one of the most crucial moments in the assassination and complained about his hunger? What the hell was that all about?

Squalo exhaled slowly, trying to calm down, "Voi, Xanxus, I need to go now so-"

[I love you.]

That stopped him. Squalo was almost frozen in place. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it before, but it was ever so rare coming from Xanxus. Slowly, the swordsman breathed, wanting to hear those words again, "…what?"

[It's your birthday trash. Come back tonight.]

Xanxus hung up then, leaving the swordsman dazed and confused. However, those words were enough to warm his heart up entirely – especially coming from someone who hardly spoke anything of the sort at all. The bastard even remembered his birthday – the birthday that even he had forgotten. It was strange that his boss actually noticed something which he didn't view as important at all.

Smiling slightly, Squalo slid the phone back into his pocket before he prepared his sword. He could hear the other assassins in front of the room now, and he was ready, feeling more energetic than ever. As the door opened and the wave of assassins rushed in, Squalo smirked.

_Not even the devil can stop me now._

"VOIII~! Is that all you've got you fucking trash?"

**

* * *

**

The room was silent – white and bright and silent as it always had been, apart from all those times when the screams of a certain illusionist would echo against the walls. The only thing that tainted the spotless room was blood, sweat and cum all over the mattress and the floor. However, that was the least of the Millefiore boss's concern as he walked into the room. The main issue was that the illusionist – who had been initially locked up with handcuffs on the bed – was non-existent.

"Mukuro-kun, it's not very cute to play hide and seek," Byakuran chided, his eyes curving into two slits as the mask of a smile came onto his face, "Come on, Mukuro-kun, you know you can't hide from me for long."

No response came, and the smile was beginning to melt of the albino's face. "Mukuro-kun?"

Silence. Byakuran frowned.

_No. It's not possible._

The Millefiore boss started searching the room, in every closet, under every possible place, but no matter where he looked, the illusionist was nowhere to be seen. Getting increasingly frustrated, Byakuran slammed his fist against the wall, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. "…where is he?"

Suddenly, his lavender eyes spotted something unfamiliar on the table. It was a note, and Byakuran wondered how he had not noticed it before. Stalking slowly over to the note and picking it up, Byakuran could not believe what he was registering.

_Byakuran,_

_ You [-crossed out-] should have killed me._

_ [-crossed out-]I finally have my [-crossed out-] escape._

_ [-crossed out-]_

_[-crossed out-]_

_Good bye. [-crossed out-]_

_ Rukudo Mukuro._

The text was scribbled frantically, with a lot of crossing out and dissolved ink marks as if the paper had little water droplets dropped onto it. Byakuran tried to stare into the paper, attempting to work out what was written behind all the crossing out marks, but it was futile. Mukuro had made sure that what he wrote was completely concealed. However, Byakuran did manage to find a tiny message Mukuro had scribbled in messy handwriting at the back of the note.

_You never should have started this thing between us._

Byakuran clenched the note in his fists, almost shaking with both anger and somewhat… hurt. He knew that look in those mismatched eyes of the illusionist. He knew that it was more than lust when they had sex. They had lived together and had slept together for almost two years, and even though sometimes it was forceful and he had abused and raped Mukuro on many, many occasions, there was an unmistakable emotion shared between them. Those moments where Byakuran had held the illusionist tenderly in his arms, those moments that Mukuro would subconsciously blush or smile at him, those moments where their lips met with equal amount of need for the other, and especially those rare moments where Mukuro inched himself closer to Byakuran or wrapped his arms around his neck – they were proof of what they have felt for each other.

Byakuran thought back to the smallest, almost unintentional message at the back of the note.

_You never should have started this thing between us._

The albino rolled in his lips. _This 'thing' – what exactly do you mean, Mukuro-kun?_

_ This abuse? This pain? This trap? This relationship? This vengeance?_

_ …_

_ …this love?_

CRASH.

Byakuran threw a wine glass onto the floor before he slammed his fists against the wall repeatedly. So many times that blood started seeping out of those chalk white knuckles.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG-

"Byakuran-sama!" Irie Shouichi came running into the room and held his boss back, pulling him from the wall before he could break his knuckles altogether.

"Let me go, Shou-chan," Byakuran ordered calmly, though his hands were still clenched and trembling.

"No. Please don't harm yourself, Byakuran-sama," Shouichi pleaded, trying to pull Byakuran as far away from the wall as possible.

Byakuran just stood there, staring blankly forwards, the note still gripped tightly in his fist. "…he's gone."

The red-haired boy knew who his boss was talking about even without saying the name. The only person who could have had that much emotional impact on Byakuran must be Rokudo Mukuro, but he wasn't going to allow his boss to hurt himself for whatever reason. "Please calm down, you have a meeting in a few hours with Uni-sama."

"…I know," Byakuran murmured before he shook Shouichi off walked over and sat down on the sofa, still holding that note.

"Uh… are you okay? Do you need anything, Byakuran-sama?" Shouichi asked uncertainly, unsure how to approach his boss in this state.

"No. Just…" Byakuran shook his head, resting it in one hand, "Just leave me alone for a while. I'll be ready for the meeting."

Shouichi didn't want to argue with him, so he reluctantly bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Once alone, Byakuran sat there, thinking about everything that had passed between him and the mist illusionist of Vongola. Every time they touched, every word they spoken, everything in Mukuro that made him so beautiful, so attractive – whether it was that façade that was almost flawlessly applied or that dark, alluring vibe that was gained from being through all six realms. He thought about what was written in that note and Byakuran decided that he would not allow it to end here.

_I won't allow you to escape from me. Not when you and I both know the truth between us._

_I will follow you, Rokudo Mukuro, and when I find you…_

_Never again will you be able to escape from my arms – and it will not be because I trapped you…_

…_but because your heart will be unable to leave me, my beautiful lotus._

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Bel-senpai, will you cut it out?"

"Ushishi… no."

"I thought you're already done with your juvenile obsession with stabbing people."

"Never. Especially not with you, froggy."

"Great. Oh, how I feel loved."

"Ushishishishi~"

It was just another typical afternoon between Prince the Ripper and Fran where the two did not have a mission to accomplish and thus, were just uselessly hanging around the HQ – Bel being too lazy to do anything, and Fran being too expressionless to desire to do anything on his own. However, after sometime, boredom started to eat at both of them, and Bel, being the insane prince that he was, decided to relief this boredom by stabbing knives into his lover who was actually peacefully reading a book alone on his bed before the prince disrupted everything.

Stabbing Fran had always been an entertaining and intriguing experience for Bel. The illusionist didn't bleed as Bel never managed to cut his real flesh due to the illusions of Fran, thus it made it even more of a challenge for the prince to try and eventually cut the real flesh. Though Bel would never seriously harm Fran, he still wanted to cut his little froggy just very, very slightly – it was his own way of teasing him – almost like a pillow fight – as freaky as that was. But after all, it was Prince the Ripper, and his nature would never change no matter how much he loved Fran.

As for the illusionist, he was the same as usual – indifferent, emotionless and expressionless, speaking in his natural monotone. "Senpai~ Please stop stabbing me. I want to finish reading and you are really distracting me."

"Ushishishi~ awww, poor you," Bel mocked, before he threw another knife at Fran.

The illusionist just simply pulled the blade out and rested it neatly with the rest on the table beside him. But as three more knives were thrown at him, Fran finally decided that it was time to stop this and rid Bel of his boredom if it was what it took. So when Bel threw yet another knife at him, Fran began his act.

"Ow, senpai, that actually cut me…" Fran whined in monotone, imitating what he would usually do when Bel really did stab him.

"Ushishishi~ really?" Bel asked excitedly, though he did walk over to the bed and observed the illusionist who was holding on to his forearm – after all, Bel didn't want to hurt his frog.

"Aw, damn, I think I'm bleeding senpai. Look what you've done," Fran complained, still in monotone.

Bel sighed, before he bent down to take a closer look, "Let the prince see."

Fran's emerald eyes sparkled then, before he grabbed Bel's collar and threw him onto the bed, immediately sitting on top of the prince's torso. "Heh, gotcha senpai."

"Ushishi… I didn't see that one coming, froggy," Bel snickered, smiling up brightly at Fran.

Fran, satisfied, nodded, "I beat you this time, so can you let me finish that- ah!"

The illusionist's sentence was cut short when Bel suddenly flipped him over so that he was the one lying on the bed with Bel lying on top of him instead. The prince brushed a strand of hair from the illusionist's face, brushing his thumb down that pale cheek, "Ushishishi~ now we're equal."

"Cheat," Fran mumbled, though he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and pulled him closer, those emerald eyes twinkling.

"Ushishi… had always been my thing," Bel murmured back through a wide grin, before he leaned down and playfully licked Fran's slightly parted lips. The illusionist smiled slightly and pulled the prince closer, completing their half kiss. Bel responded immediately, deepening the kiss, his tongue seeking into Fran's mouth and exploring the sweetness he never got bored of. Fran accepted him, taking on a challenge of domination though he had always known his unchanging role. But just for today, Fran wanted to try something a little different.

Breaking their passionate kiss, Fran pushed the prince away, confusing him for a second before he was surprised when Fran flipped himself on top. Fran then ran his hands beneath Bel's shirt, smiling just slightly and bending down to kiss Bel's neck.

The prince snickered, "Ushishi~ what's this? Froggy taking on the prince's role today?"

"Just experimenting, senpai," Fran replied, licking his lips before he bit down on the hollow spot near Bel's collar bone, causing the prince's cheeks to flush red. Bel had never imagined himself as the one on the bottom in that sense, but this new experience was not as bad as he thought it would have been. After all, it was still Fran, and he loved the illusionist so much he was rather certain he would be fine either way.

Fran then moved his hand down to the prince's pants before he grabbed hold of the hardening erection inside. Bel quivered slightly, letting a moan escape his lips, "nnnh… froggy…"

Fran was satisfied with the reaction, and he slowly, tantalizingly moved downwards, planting kisses on Bel's body along the way. One hand unzipped Bel's jeans, and the prince closed his eyes waiting for the warm heat of Fran's lips to envelope him. But just when Bel was expecting it to come, Fran's heat disappeared – in actual fact, Fran's body disappeared altogether.

"What?" Bel opened his eyes, and saw Fran's petite form disappearing behind the bathroom door. The prince sat up right away, "Aw, damn, froggy. Don't do this~"

SLAM.

…came the illusionist's reply as he slammed the door right in Bel's face, the sound of the shower following shortly after. The prince groaned, feeling very neglected and unsatisfied as he flopped back down onto the mattress. He knew Fran could be very teasing when he wanted to be, but he never imagined that the illusionist would leave him in the middle of the action like that!

But just as Bel thought he would have to get off on his own, a small sound caught his attention.

CLICK.

The prince's head turned towards the bathroom door before he curiously walked towards it and rested his hand on the doorknob. He twisted it, and just as Bel thought, the door was now unlocked.

A smile stretching wide across his face, Bel snickered, "Ushishishi~ you little tease." The prince then pushed open the door and found Fran standing in the shower, stark naked and absolutely drop-dead beautiful as he stood there in a very suggestive posture with his skin dripping with water, his hair wet and his body surrounded by steam. The emerald eyes, which looked over his shoulder and right at the prince, were glazed over with lust.

Bel's face almost personified like the actual Cheshire cat itself by that time and quickly undressing himself, he joined his lover in the shower, immediately wrapping his arms around the back of Fran's naked body the moment he was inside.

"Took you long enough, moron-senpai, the door was never locked. I even had to go twist the knob to make some noise," Fran murmured pressing his body closer to Bel, almost driving the prince mad just by that small butt rubbing against his erection.

"Ushishi~ you're so gonna get it for teasing the prince like that, froggy," Bel threatened with a smirk before he turned Fran's head towards him and kissed him full on the lips.

Fran smiled into the kiss, flicking the tip of his tongue lightly at Bel's, further alluring and teasing the prince. Bel smirked, and responded to that action with an extremely passionate kiss which almost took the illusionist's breath away, causing those small knees to buckle in. Bel held Fran's waist giving him support, before he turned Fran around so that they were finally facing each other.

And as Bel sealed Fran's lips in yet another incredibly lustful and passionate kiss, the illusionist knew right away that he would not be allowed to sleep tonight…

"Froggy…" Bel whispered lustfully against Fran's ear, licking down the nape of his neck causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Ah… nnh- senpai…"

…maybe not tomorrow morning either.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Done! Yayyy~ I am so glad I finished this fic, especially since this is the first fic I've ever completed and my first one in English as well! It had taken me one whole year, but I'm just really happy that I am able to write this piece.**

**If you haven't noticed, this final chapter is chapter 26, and I specifically ended it on this number because… 1. People are now sometimes recognizing 26 as Fran's number. (like how Hibari is 18 and Tsuna is 27) and because 2. 26 is sort of like a code for BelFran for me. I mean, B's the second letter of the alphabet, and F's the sixth. So I liked that idea ^_^ **

**Thank you so much for all my reviewers – both the ones who had been there from the very first chapters of this fic and the ones who just found this fic when it's nearly coming to an end. You guys have no idea how much your comments mean to me, and even though I don't have the time to reply to every single one of them, I would like you all to know that I am so grateful for your support, and that this fic was only completed because of you guys! Seriously, this fic reached the 400 mark! That's amazing! REALLY AMAZING. Like seriously, I never even thought this fic would reach 100!**

****

For all of you who became a fan of yaoi (Aquamarine-chaan!) (Oh and Twigileia I totally understand the feeling to get your BFF to like Yaoi, I've been trying for many years as well!) or any pairing I wrote in this fic, I am so glad! I love all these couples, especially BF, XS and 10069, so I'm really happy if I'm able to convince you with my writing to like them as well!

**OH, and if you're wondering about the Goku, Yama and Hiba scenario, I didn't add that in to the epilogue because it's going to spoil what I'm going to write in a multi-chapter fic about them. It's going to be called 'Nami High', and it'll be a highschool love triangle between the three with many other pairings involved. The first chapter will be up in the next two weeks or so, and if you like my writing or you want to find out what becomes of their relationship then please follow on to that fic! (And ooh yes, this is totally my shameless self-advertising) **

**So finally, thanks again for all the support – for every review you gave to this fic, every favourite, and every alert! It means so much for a writer! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys ^_^ -cuddles readers-**

**Special thanks to the reviewers whose names I have come to recognize and remember because of your frequent and memorable reviews, and those who write incredibly long long long reviews which totally gives me a boost in writing: xx Miz. Masquerade xx, fan girl 666, liloloveyou024, crimson-bell, shanefullyzen, Satii-da-sength, Zamszyk, licalosa, CSFlinxStalker, Yamihanao, animaic-aizel012, akane-f4S, Evanescences Angel, Hiei-and-Shino, iFran, Ying-Darkness, xRynnx, KandiedTaikou, Prince Da Ripper, TheSeventhLie, UniversalOverlordess, Goddess J.E.S, Rya-chan x Shii-chan, Goldycat94! You guys are so incredibly, amazingly and fabulously awesome! xD**

**And for those of you who had reviewed the last chapter because you had just found it, thank you to you too! It really gave me a boost to finish this fic! Especially the long ones, omg, you don't even know how much I enjoy long reviews! ^_^  
And for other reviewers who I haven't mentioned, I thank you too! Because EVERY review matters to me, no matter how short or long or how many times you review!  
Oh, and another special thanks to 'The Shifter Simply Weird' who had become my friend through this fic! ^_^**

**SO FINALLY, FINALLY, to end this REALLLLY long A/N, I hope you had enjoyed this fic through out and I hope you guys will follow my upcoming work! Thank you so much! :D**

**MeLoNnAiSE lubs you guys! ;P**


End file.
